


Fight For Me 为我而战

by swansecrets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-拳击, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 可爱的Louis, 拳击手Harry, 粗口, 软萌, 轻微暴力
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansecrets/pseuds/swansecrets
Summary: “那，我们是朋友咯？”Louis 羞怯地问，他的蓝色眼睛透过长长的睫毛看向Harry，Harry 胸腔里刹时五味杂陈。操啊。他当下的生活已经是一大团乱麻，还是走一步看一步吧。应该不会再疯狂到哪儿去了。“啊…我们是朋友。”
【Harry 是地下拳击手，Louis 是Harry 不得不为他而战的奖赏】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920113) by [Mie1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie1412/pseuds/Mie1412). 



**序言**

 

Harry 环顾整个酒吧，叹了口气，灌下剩余的啤酒。他在这儿待了将近一个小时，但已经后悔自己过来的决定。到这儿来最大的原因是不想一个人坐在自己的公寓里。他并不孤单，一点也不。只是想换个环境而已。但在烟雾缭绕的酒吧待了一个小时，发现很明显这完全不是他所需要的。他宁愿躺在自家舒服的沙发上，观看差劲的真人秀。

再看一眼整个酒吧更是证实了他的想法。四周都是吵闹、醉酒、大汗淋漓的人。来买醉的未成年人打算在被保安赶出去之前喝个烂醉；可能婚姻不幸的风骚中年男子，饥渴地盯着年轻女孩，等待着约/炮的正确时机。一个中年男子发现了中意的猎物后舔了舔嘴唇，擦了擦额头上的汗水。Harry 不自觉地缩了一下，真恶心。

突然有一只手游走在他的手臂上，打破他的思绪。他转头，是一只纤细、娇俏的手，涂着红色的甲油。心里暗暗发出一声抱怨，目光转移到女孩脸上。她很漂亮，尤其和酒吧里其他的女生比起来，但Harry 今晚没有兴致。

女孩挑逗地对他微笑，或者说至少她尽力了，迫切地控制脸部肌肉，她的微笑变得越来越僵硬。又喝了一杯，Harry 敢肯定她已经在流口水，也可能要晕倒，或者流着口水晕倒。

“噢，天啊，你是…Harry Styles！”她兴奋得口齿含糊不清，靠在他身上以防自己跌倒，尖锐的声音像匕首一样刺进Harry 的耳膜。

“是我，”他答道，试着不让她摔跤，同时把她的手从自己的手臂上拿开。

“你好像很…酷啊！我看过你比赛…你好像很…壮嘛。”女孩继续含糊不清地语无伦次着，Harry 能听到的只有“好像”这个词，她太滥用这个词了。

女孩的声音降低了八度，想听起来更性感魅惑。“我有听说过你 Harry 你知…别担心。”嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，“我就喜欢粗暴一点的。”

Harry 只想一把推开她，但他知道如此瘦弱的女孩很可能会因此断成两半，所以他把女孩的游走手再次从自己的手臂上挪开，礼貌地借由离开，留下她在身后吃惊得像张着嘴的金鱼。

他推开群魔乱舞的醉鬼，终于穿过人群逃到了外面，深深地吸了一口新鲜的空气，往自己的公寓走去。一般他都会骑自己的机车，那是他唯一在乎的财产，但酒吧离公寓并不远，所以他决定步行。呼吸新鲜空气顺便锻炼身体什么的，尽管作为一名地下拳击手，他并不需要这样做。

和吵闹的酒吧相比，街上冷清多了。可能因为今天是星期三的缘故，半夜三更，大部分多人在隔天早上还要上班。Harry 很享受此时的安静，在酒吧久坐和那个粘人的女孩的声音，搞得他有点头痛。

然而，此刻的宁静被 Harry 尖锐的手机铃声打破。他低吼着从口袋里掏出手机，看一眼来电ID后接了起来。他真的要换掉这铃声。

“干嘛？！”他咕哝道。“知道现在几点了吗？凌晨1点你到底想干嘛啊，Simon？！”

“哪有这样跟朋友打招呼的，Styles，”Simon 笑了。“我想你应该还醒着，有个惊人的好消息要告诉你。”

“所以值得你半夜三更打电话给我？就不能等到明天再说吗？”

“现在 Harry，先别这么不爽。我其实是要给你一个好处。明天这个消息就会出街，你最好处理完手头上让你现在这么烦躁的破事儿。我会第一个告诉你。我有感觉你一定会喜欢的，”即时Harry 心情不好，Simon依旧嘲弄道。

Harry 叹气，“好吧，什么事？”

“不是现在Styles，你过来我再告诉你。我让你看一样东西。待会见。”说完Simon 挂掉了电话，Harry 有种要把手机扔进河里的冲动。

***

“快开门你个老家伙！”Harry 不耐烦地砸着Simon 的门。“开门，你个懒鬼。把我叫过来又关着门，信不信把你的门踹倒 ！”

他挥起拳头打算新一轮砸门时，门突然从里面被用力甩开，Simon 脸上一抹诡诈的笑容。“给老家伙一个机会。再说，你怎么能跟把你从街上救回来的恩人这样讲话。”

“那已经是四年前了，我想现在已经还清了。”Harry 皱眉怒视，双臂交叉胸前。

但Simon 说的是事实，Harry 也从不会忘记。他更小的时候没有朋友，经常被欺负。所以终于有人向他走来时，他无法挑剔。唯一的问题是Simon 绝对不是你会想让自己的孩子和他做朋友的人。

Harry 十六岁那年，经历了所有。酒精、毒品、性；只要你说得出来。如果这仍然不足以让一个母亲担心的话，Harry 还在身上纹了一系列的纹身。Harry 还在襁褓之中时，父亲便离开了他和母亲，他的继父在Harry“失控”之前离开了他母亲。从那时起母亲便开始记恨他，Harry 接连赶跑了她三个男友后，她终于受够了。她给儿子塞了点钱和一个破旧的包袱，把他赶出家门并命令他再也不许出现。

钱很快就花光了，他不得不靠乞讨过活。十六岁的流浪生活，使他不止一次地成为殴打和抢劫的目标。倍感绝望的他甚至想从大桥上跳下去了结一生。就在路上，他经过了一家类似于道馆的地方，他被吸引住了，以敬畏的目光向窗户里投望。

道馆里练的不是武术，而是拳击。想到自己学会拳击后可以做的事情，Harry 又重新振作起来。他可以保护自己。他每天溜进道馆，偷偷学习，一天天过去，他感觉自己越来越强壮。

但没过多久，他便被人发现赶了出来。然而他已经有了保护自己的能力，并开始自己训练。当然实战经验也对他很有帮助。只是这次他不再是被打趴下的那个。

显然他在街头已小有名气，突然有一天 Simon 找到他，并提供他一个工作机会。Harry 不确定是否要接受，但Simon 在他眼前挥舞着现金让他无法拒绝。很快，接受这份工作的Harry 赚到了钱可以买一套公寓和挚爱的的机车，一台黑色皇家恩菲尔德子弹’49。如今他是Simon 最有价值的拳手，Harry 参赛让他们二人都赚了不少钱。但Simon 永远也不会让Harry 忘记是他欠自己的。

Simon 大笑并示意 Harry 进来。“你说得对，进来吧，我告诉你个消息。喝咖啡还是茶？”

Harry 摇摇头，像是被逗乐又像被惹恼，进了门。

Simon 不办拳赛的时候，经营一家汽车修理厂，他也住在修理厂的二楼。不算太花哨的地方，也少有顾客，所以大多时候，Simon 只是改装和出售旧车。他大部分的收入都来自拳赛。

“你现在能告诉我是什么事了吗？！”Harry 不耐烦地问，坐到沙发上，并把腿放在茶几上，他知道Simon 不会在意。

“你也太心急了吧。”Simon 叹气道，尽量隐藏自己诡诈的笑容，“但我也不会保守多久了。我想搞一场联赛，获胜者将得到一个特殊的奖品。晚点我会把消息放出去，到星期天截止前任何想参加的人都可以报名，当然要先交押金。如果顺利的话，我们就赚大发咯！”

Harry 把脚从茶几上放下了，身体稍稍向前倾，他的好奇心越来越强。他不缺钱，但也从来不会错过任何拳赛。“那我现在就能知道特殊奖品是什么，还是要等到我赢了才能知道？”

Simon 心情亮了，他兴奋地合上双手，就像他平时想到什么好主意一样。“奖品是最精彩的部分…肯定能吸引到很多人。”他的微笑里有一丝内疚，紧张地扭曲双手，像是生怕接下来的内容会引起Harry反感。“我实在不确定这奖品对不对你胃口…但是…”

Harry 眯着眼，手臂交叉在胸前，早就想走。“你是叫我来帮忙的，对吗？”他不以为然，一切突然都清楚了。“你这莫名其妙的老家伙，算你走运，我不恨你，不然早就打碎你的下巴。到底是什么？我花时间到这儿来，不是听你废话的。”

“其实是想让你帮两个忙，”Simon 认真地说，发现Harry 感兴趣后，他重新开启了生意模式。“首先我要你参赛，就算你不要那个奖品。观众们会花高价来看你比赛，我俩都能赚到钱。其次，我需要你照顾这个奖品。我信不过任何人，所以不能把它放在这儿。只要你照顾好，我保证也会付你钱。”

Harry 扬起一边眉毛，不明白Simon 的意思。照顾？…听着奖品像个活物。他大可把钱藏在任何安全的地方，所以不可能是钱。如果是能放在保险柜里的东西，就不需要Harry 了。奖品到底是什么？“好。”他最终同意。“需要我照顾的奖品是什么？”

“我去把他带过来，”Simon 起身，快步走出房间，留下双目圆睁的Harry 。他？奖品是一个…他？

没多久，Simon回来。过了好一会儿Harry才发现还有一个人。一个小少年，看起来不过十六七岁，站在 Simon 身边瑟瑟发抖，他的蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪，像是在寻找逃跑的机会。柔软的棕色头发在昏暗的灯光下有点油腻，身上的衣服破旧宽大，小小的躯体仿佛淹没在里面。他看起来害怕极了。长久以来，Harry 第一次对人感到同情。

“这是Louis，”Simon 介绍，一把将男孩推到他面前，仿佛拿一个少年作为奖品是再平常不过的事情。“他十七岁。我昨天从街上捡的。我不忍心把他留在那儿，我意思是，你看看这小子！有多少孤独的男人和女人会愿意为他花钱。为什么不拿他办个比赛，赚一点钱呢？”

Harry 盯着他，倍感恶心愤怒。如果当初Simon 找到他时，自己不会打拳，他是否也会落到如此田地？作为奖赏送给下流的老男人、老女人。那些人无法靠自己吸引伴侣，而花钱买年轻男孩来满足自己。这些年来 Simon 出过很多馊主意，但这次未免太过分了。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Harry 被激怒，从沙发上跳起来，吓得 Simon 身边的男孩缩了回去。“告诉我这只是一个恶劣的玩笑？！这个孩子待在街上会更好！”

Simon 困惑地皱眉，把Louis 推到沙发上以防他逃跑。“但是 Harry 你没看到吗？我们可以从这个孩子身上赚大钱。这也是一个极佳的公关手段。你只要照顾他，直到决出获胜者，你就再也不用见到他。再说你什么时候在乎过除自己以外的人？”

再看 Louis 一眼，Harry 安静了。或许Simon 最后的那句话很伤人，但Harry 真的不在乎。这样的话他听过太多，现在已经不会被影响。这是事实，又何必生气呢？在他最需要帮助的时候，没有人理会他。他现在又为什么要在乎别人呢？何必在乎?

如果他真的要置身事外。不管Harry之前说过什么，这个叫Louis 的孩子也无法在街上生存多久。如果他沦为性奴，至少可以活命。但 Harry 忍不住同情这可怜的少年。他能在他身上看到当初的自己。这个在沙发上颤抖、受惊的少年让他想起自己刚开始流落街头的几个月。他从来没有承认过，但他生命中最害怕的时刻莫过于母亲关上家门把他赶到街头的那天晚上。那时，如果有在乎的人伸出的援助之手，他会愿意为之做任何事情。

Louis 忽然抬起双眼与他对视，Harry 怔住。他无法将目光从那双动人的蓝眼睛移开，他在乞求，乞求他帮助。Harry 最终设法打破与少年的对视，看向他的面庞。

灯光之下，Harry 能更清楚地看到他的脸。他的五官如女性般精致、柔美，眼下有微紫的眼袋、脸上头发上也有少许灰尘，但依旧很美。他似乎几个星期没睡好。Harry 感觉少年的双眼似乎能看穿他的内心，他转向Simon，不敢再看那双让他不自在的蓝眼睛。

“操，Simon 你一定是疯了，”他叹气，揉揉自己的额头。“这需要多久？”

“几个星期吧。要看有多少人参赛了。”Simon 像电视剧里的反派一样揉着自己的手，知道自己已经说服了 Harry。

几个星期。他要和一个十七岁的男孩住在一起，并且照顾他几个星期。他到底把自己卷进了什么？他本该拒绝的，他也的确想拒绝，但某种力量让他点头答应了。就这样，有人把装着报酬的信封和男孩都交给了他，随后两人被 Simon 关在了门外。

他抓着 Louis 手臂走了几步，见他不打算逃跑，便放了手。他不可能跑得过Harry，更打不过他。就算他成功逃跑，在街头他也撑不过一星期，这点他一定也很清楚。他继续走在 Harry 身旁，低着头，手臂环抱自己的身体像是怕自己会随时散架。他看起来很渺小，这副样子令人非常心疼。

他们走到 Harry 的机车旁，这是接到Simon 电话后特意回家骑过来的。尽管他身体强壮，可也不想在大半夜漫步伦敦。Louis 苍白的脸转为煞白。他发出一声呜咽，这是 Harry 见到他后第一次听他发出声音。他摇着头，退后了几步。

这就是为什么 Harry 不擅长和人打交道的原因。“要么骑车，要么回去 Simon 那儿，他肯定会把你交给那些无法管住自己双手的人。你自己选，”他叹气，已经后悔自己的决定。他连一株植物都养不活，该怎样照顾好一个大活人呢？今晚真不走运。他本该无视 Simon 待在家里。

仍然非常犹豫，但明显不想回到 Simon 那儿，Louis 慢慢靠近 Harry，整个身体因为惧怕颤抖着。“我…我不想回去…”他的声音十分轻柔，小声得 Harry 几乎没听见。

Louis 开口说话令Harry 很惊讶，他只是空洞地盯着 Louis，没反应过来他说了什么。不知道为什么 Harry 很喜欢他的声音。Louis 明显被盯得不太自在，再次用双臂环住身体。“求…求你了？”

Harry回过神来，抚乱自己的卷发，又把头发整理好，平常他在不知所措时都会下意识地这样做。“那好，上车吧，”他只有一个头盔，但他也用不着，索性递给了 Louis。Louis 无助地盯着头盔，显然不知道该怎么戴。Harry 叹了口气，示意他靠近。帮他系上头盔。

“那走吧，”他说，Louis 小心翼翼地爬上后座，尽可能不碰到 Harry，

“你知道你必须得抓住我，”Harry 不耐烦，似乎再也无法控制自己的脾气。“要是摔下去了，我可不会送你去医院。”

过了好一会儿，还是毫无动静。Harry 认真地考虑是否要把 Louis 还给 Simon 让他随意处置。就在这时，一双纤细的手臂滑向他的腰间，双手抓住了Harry 的衣服。Harry 翻了个白眼，发动了机车。机车上路后，Louis 原本羞怯的手像是抓住救命稻草一样拴住 Harry。Harry 能感觉到他在发抖。他知道自己的机车发出很大的噪声，他也恰好喜欢这种声音，不在乎是否会吵醒任何人。

回家的路上，Harry 能想到的全是自己有多么后悔答应这件事情。这永远行不通的。Louis 和 Harry 像是相反的两个极端，Harry 不喜欢和别人住在一起。他一个人待着会更好。他一直都是一个人，他已经等不及Louis 离开，无论他最后会沦落何境。这不是Harry 的问题。只需要等到决出胜者，所有事情就会归于平常。只要忍几个星期，Harry 又会回到一个人的状态。

像他一直习惯的那样。


	2. 甜蜜的家

Harry关上Louis身后公寓门，脱下外套和鞋子随意扔在地板上。Louis站在门边一直看着Harry往公寓里面走。他完全不知所措，还是不要动最安全。即使Simon要求Harry照顾他，也不代表Harry不会伤害他。

Louis知道这样可能有点矫情，但Harry的样子确实把他吓坏了。他个子比Louis要高许多，显然还是个拳击手，手臂上的肌肉几乎要把袖子撑开。他的双臂布满纹身，Louis可以瞥见衬衫下锁骨处隐约还有更多。

还有他的脾气。显然他不是个开心友好的人，Louis怀疑他是不是根本不会笑。或许除了愤怒和烦躁，他没有别的情绪，整个人的举止和气场似乎都怒吼着“离我远一点”。全身上下唯一让他稍显柔软的是那一头棕色的卷发，Louis有一股奇怪的冲动想伸手摸摸。但他知道要是他敢那样做，极有可能会失去一只手。Louis不想进一步激发他的阴暗面…虽然他已经不小心刺激过他了。

“你到底还进不进来？”屋里传来Harry的声音，吓到了Louis，他赶紧脱掉脚上的帆布鞋，轻手轻脚走进旁边的房间，原来是客厅。

Harry抱着枕头和毯子站在沙发旁边。“你睡沙发上。想待在这儿的话，洗洗干净，不要碍手碍脚挡我路！”

Louis太害怕不敢轻举妄动，只是木木地点头。Louis根本来不及反应，Harry突然把手里的东西扔向他，砸在他的脸上。枕头和毯子掉落在地板上，Louis差点哭出来。

“要用的话，那间是浴室。厨房在那边，最后的那间房是我的。绝对不准进，听懂了吗？好，自便吧。”指出不同房间后，Harry径直回到自己房间，用力关上房门。

尽管已是午夜，不知为何Louis还未感到疲倦。他环顾整个公寓，面积并不是很大，鉴于只有一个人住已经算非常宽敞。厨房和客厅相连，半堵墙作为围挡，有三扇门分别通向公寓外面、浴室和Harry的房间。

家具也十分简单，只有一些必要的。房子里没有任何照片或个人物品，墙也只是单调的白色。没有一棵植物或装饰画。就Louis目前所知的Harry而言，这个公寓完美地与他的性格契合。冷淡、没有人情味。

他真的必须洗个澡了。小心翼翼地来到浴室，他害怕踩到什么发出声响从而吵醒Harry。直觉告诉他Harry醒来时不会有什么好心情。即使他的心情好。或许他的心情指数恐怕只有从坏到更坏。

浴室里既有浴缸也有花洒，Louis看到后发出愉悦的感叹。他记不起上次洗澡是什么时候，通常必要时他只是在公共洗手间的洗手台上随便洗洗。

浴缸在注水时，Louis把身上的脏衣服脱在地板上查看了一番。他皱皱鼻子。衣服肮脏破烂，像他一样，很久没洗过。他把洗手池放满水，放了点洗手液，毕竟洗手液总比什么都没有强，接着把衣服浸在水里。由于没有专门的洗衣液，衣服很可能洗不干净，他也可能得穿着湿的内裤睡觉，但总比什么都没有强。希望Harry能借他点衣服，或者至少让他把衣服洗洗干净。

当Louis的身体终于泡在了温水里，他发出了一声满足的长叹，闭上了双眼。他希望能有点泡泡，但也不奢望Harry真的有弄泡泡浴的沐浴露。只是想到Harry洗泡泡浴，几乎使他发笑，画面一定很滑稽。而对他来说，像这样泡澡与之前所经历相比近乎是天堂。

Louis十四岁时，他的父母把他扔在孤儿院，再也不想与他有半点瓜葛。他的家庭生活一直波折不断，但Louis愿意付出任何代价去换回来。他一直知道自己是gay，直到十四岁才鼓起勇气出柜。显然他的父母并不认同，所以他才流落到孤儿院。

孤儿院老旧破损，在那儿工作的大人们都非常讨厌孩子，而其它孩子们讨厌Louis。不用说，那是可怕的几年。这也是五个月前Louis决定收拾仅有的一点包袱出逃的原因。当时是五月份，那样他就不必担心天气。几个月后，他终于摸出一点头绪，知道在哪儿能弄到食物和藏身。随后Simon发现了他并把他交给Harry，Louis已经无法预见自己的遭遇还能糟到哪儿去。

有那么一瞬间他想逃跑。那很简单，等到Harry睡着，他只要溜走消失即可。甚至在离开前，还可以在厨房偷点食物，再把毯子也带走。但是有两个问题。一，他的衣服还浸湿着；二，现在已是十月份，意味着冬天很快就要到了。在冬天的冰天雪地里留宿街头可不是Louis想要的。然而跟Harry一起，他至少有瓦遮头，有食物果腹，所以他可能会在这儿待一阵子。等他弄清巡回赛什么时候结束，或Harry到底是不是个神经病，他随时可以逃走。

Louis泡在水里，直到水彻底变凉才把身子从浴缸里拖出来。他疲惫得几乎失去直觉。他用力拧干衣服，并把它们挂起来，希望自己的短裤在穿上之前能干一些。

不幸的是短裤没有彻底拧干。Louis在沙发上躺下前，特意在上面铺了一条干毛巾，便不会在沙发上留下任何水渍。沙发有些不平坦，潮湿的短裤穿着也不舒服，但比起冰冷的公园长凳，温暖安全多了。Louis的头一碰到枕头便迅速进入了梦乡。

***

第二天早上，Harry醒来经过客厅准备到浴室去，他发现Louis还睡在沙发上，感到一丝确实的惊讶。他以为Louis会抓准机会逃跑。事实上，昨晚他一爬上床便发觉自己其实应该采取措施确保Louis无法逃跑。并不是Harry有多在乎，而是因为如果Louis不见了，Simon可能永远无法原谅他。

但Louis还在这儿，舒服地裹在Harry昨天给他的毯子里，他看起来安心平静。眼前的一幕让Harry莫名心烦，他突然有股上前去弄醒Louis的冲动，单纯只是为了惹恼他。然而这意味着拿这孩子娱乐自己，他并不想那样。要是还有一个空房间，他一定会把Louis锁起来。

他把自己从思绪中拉回现实，继续走向浴室开始他早上的习惯流程。小便、冲澡、刷牙。第一步之后，他准备脱衣服冲澡，但一些东西吸引了眼球，他停顿。Louis的衣服挂在浴帘架子上，也就是说昨晚他可能试过洗衣服。

Harry皱眉，Louis的衣服看起来还是很脏，上面还有不少的破洞。不管他多不在乎这孩子，他也不会让Louis穿继续这样的衣服。尤其是如果还要把他带出去的话。他决定待会儿去找找看自己有没有穿不下的衣服可以给Louis。至少这样Louis看起来会正常一些，不会吸引到不必要的注意力。

“真没想到自己会同意……”他发出一声牢骚，站在花洒下，把水调得比正常要热，希望热水能冲走他的问题。

他在舒服的热流下站了很久，直到皮肤被烫得发红。他出来在腰间围上一条浴巾，手机响了起来。他在纠结到底要不要接电话，Harry不耐烦地看向手机，拿起另一条毛巾擦头发。手机持续响着，他低吼一声，接起来。

“干嘛？”他吼道，也没看是谁打来的电话。有他电话的人并不多，所以也不用担心意外地吼错人。如果是什么推销的人，他只是希望把他们吓跑。

“黎猴啊，兄弟，浪偶们进去噻？”一个熟悉的爱尔兰口音兴高采烈道，尽管Harry的语气如此不友好。

“不行。”Harry现在不想别人到他家里，他也知道Niall从来不会一个人来，Zayn和Liam也会跟着一起。那样他需要被迫解释为什么有个孩子睡在他沙发上。如果知道Louis跟Harry待在一起的真正原因，Liam肯定会跟他翻脸。

“矮油，Harry，为什么每次非要这样呢？黎知道反正偶们能进去。Bennett老太太会让偶们进楼，Zayn负责撬你家门锁。这次大家都省省力气就不要来硬的吧？

“好吧，”Harry嘟囔，突然对他那85岁高龄的和蔼邻居老太太感到生气。Niall他们帮老太太搬过一张梳妆台，从那时起她便非常喜欢他们。如果她像其他的孤苦老太太一样喜欢跟其他老年人在一起就好了。不过她烤的布朗尼蛋糕也的确是好吃，她并不怕Harry，经常烤蛋糕给他吃。但老太太还是讨人厌。交朋友，和人打交道之类的，太复杂了。“等我五分钟。”

他迅速穿上衣服，打开楼下大门锁，顺便打开自家门锁。上次Zayn把他家门锁撬坏了，Harry只好换了个新的。

Louis还在沙发上舒坦地睡着，但Harry管不了那么多。他用力踢了踢沙发，Louis惊叫着坐起来，毯子还围在身上。

“有人要过来了，快到我房间里去，不要出声！”

“但是你说过……”Louis开口，声音因为惊吓而颤抖。但Harry的怒视让他闭上了嘴，匆匆忙忙地跑进他房间。还好他还有脑子，知道自己不应该多管闲事，否则Harry可能会打破承诺伤害他。

就在Louis关上门的瞬间，Niall, Liam 和Zayn 走进门，三人脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“偶们带了早餐呦！”Niall笑着一屁股在沙发上坐下，手里拿着一个棕色纸袋子。“黎可能会想次点。来的路上偶可米有偷次哦。”

Harry翻了个白眼，但还是感激地接过了食物。反正他也没心情做早餐。他坐在三人旁边，打开纸袋看到里面装满了羊角面包，眼睛下意识地瞟了一眼自己的房门。Louis可能也饿了……他可能很久都没吃东西。Harry心里一声牢骚，感到一阵内疚。他真的应该给Louis送点吃的。

“等我一会儿，”他喃喃起身，拿着食物袋子，走向自己房间，无视其他三只困惑的眼神。他在脑子里给自己找了个行为怪异的烂借口：他怕自己晚点到房间，Louis会被活活饿死。Simon会因此杀了他的。

Louis坐在地板中央，毯子裹着他小小的身躯，双腿抱在胸前。他把头靠在自己膝盖上，眼睛盯着窗外。Harry开门进来，他困惑地抬头，下意识往后挪了一点，生怕是自己做错了什么。

“你可以吃两个，”Harry把袋子扔给Louis。“快点，外面人还在呢，我不想他们问东问西。”

好奇地打开袋子，看到食物后Louis的睁大眼睛，他立刻从里面拿了两个，也没管是什么。他把面包捧在手里闻了闻香气，大口吃起来，想了想又忽然停下，他抬头看向Harry，脸上泛起一丝感激的微笑，把纸袋递还给他。“谢谢你。”

“随便，”Harry嘟囔一声，走出房间。

Harry走回去在沙发坐下，其他三只奇怪地看着他。Harry扬起眉毛，尽力做出‘我完全不知道你们在说什么’的表情。“干嘛啊？”

他们摇摇头，决定不问，回到了刚刚Harry不在时他们讨论的话题。

Harry屏蔽他们的对话，拿起一个面包，放在嘴里咬了一小口。不知为何他一点也没胃口。

“那Harry，你会参赛吗？”

听到自己的名字，他马上抬头反应过来，看到三个男孩都期待地看着他。“参赛？”他尽量不让自己听起来太迟钝，但他太反常，其他三只皱起眉头。

“嗯，我们来就是想聊聊Simon最新的点子…你是他最喜欢的拳手，应该已经听说了吧。”Zayn放慢语速，像是在教一个小孩理解什么东西。

Liam哼气，手交叉在胸前，皱皱鼻子。“我个人觉得很恶心。Simon怎么会想到让一个无辜的男孩当奖赏…”他摇摇头。“这些人就是可怕。可别告诉我，你也参与其中。”

Zayn和Liam对附近的消息都很灵通。他们两个都混过街头帮派，后来从中全身而退。Harry在本地的健身房里认识了他们，而现在他们担任Harry的个人教练。他们收集对手信息，帮他准备拳赛。

Harry受伤，Liam还充当他的理疗师，Zayn跟Simon一样更像他的经纪人。他们都自认为是Harry最好的朋友，纵使Harry坚持一个人更好，但他们提起时，他也从不反驳。

“矮油，Harry想打的话，就让他打好啦。再说他又不会留住那蓝孩纸。最后跟Harry在一起总比落在那些老变态手里要好吧？”Niall嘴里塞满面包说道。“要是偶，最后跟Harry在一起，就很开心呐，他又不会，呃，强/奸偶，什么的。”

Harry想笑，但这笑容却出来得有些漫不经心。要是他们知道Louis真的在这儿，Liam可能直到联赛结束都不会跟他讲话，Zayn也一定会很失望。Niall看来能理解他。这也不奇怪。这金发的爱尔兰小伙，一直认为自己是Harry最最好的朋友，兼头号粉丝。

Niall是Harry时常光顾的咖啡厅老板的外甥。虽然那地方可能还不足以称Paul为老板，Paul Higgins，Niall和父母闹掰后收留了他。Niall很喜欢跟Pual待在一块儿，所以当他可以回家时，他选择留在这儿，在Pual的咖啡厅帮忙。

比起Harry, Liam 和Zayn，Niall似乎永远那么乐天，成天笑嘻嘻的。一开始Harry并不喜欢他，但Niall像长在了他身上似的缠着Harry。然而有他在也挺好的。

“我会参赛，”Harry说，避开Liam的眼神，不想直面他眼睛里的失望。“不过只是因为我承诺过Simon——如果我打比赛，他能挣更多钱。我倒真的不在乎奖品。”

Liam张嘴想说话，肯定不是什么好听的。Zayn站起身打断他。“也许奶儿是对的Liam。要是Harry赢了，你也就不用担心那孩子。反正处理他之前，Harry一定会听取我们的意见，到时候你也能帮到他。你倒是要希望Harry能赢。想想清楚了在吼他吧。”说完，他往浴室走去，关门的时候多用了些力，以强调自己的观点。

心烦叹气，Liam揉揉太阳穴，屋里仅剩下电视和Niall咀嚼的声音。

“Zayn说的也对，”Liam最终说道，抬头看向Harry。“但你要保证在把那孩子扔回街头或卖掉之前一定要跟我商量，好吗？”

Harry点头，还没来得及说话，Zayn又一次打断了他们，他皱着眉从浴室里走出来。“你浴室里挂着的衣服是怎么回事？不是你的吧，你的裤子可能破洞，但那几件衣服破得也太过分了。哪里搞的？”

三只都齐刷刷地盯着Harry。Niall似乎还没弄清楚状况，但Zayn和Liam都起了疑心，Harry感觉他们已经知道Louis在他房间里。然而Harry只是耸耸肩，希望他们能跳过这个话题。参加比赛已经让他很不好受，更何况他也不是自愿的，再加上Liam刚刚的那番话。就看管Louis的事情上，他不想有多余的内疚。

“他在你房间里，对不对？”Liam直面Harry，语气有些许责备，虽然Harry尽力保持面瘫，Liam还是能看穿他，Liam叹气。“好吧，带他出来。”

Harry犹豫地看向其他两个男孩。Zayn跟Liam一样，但眼神里藏着一丝兴趣。Niall终于反应过来，他似乎兴奋极了。他总是抱怨生活无趣，这下好了。即使理论上说发生的不是什么好事。

Liam紧紧闭着嘴，但点点头。他并不喜欢这主意，但他知道Harry这样做的原因。Liam，他自己就欠人一条命。Paul，Niall的舅舅把他从街上救起，一直关照他，直到他可以照顾自己——Zayn也是一样的。他们在咖啡厅相识，很快和Niall成为朋友。Harry则没有那么幸运，他没有遇上真正在乎他的人。也许Simon以自己的方式在乎Harry，但面临选择时，他往往会选择金钱。

Louis还坐在地上没有挪动分毫，身上只裹着毯子，但却没有表现得不舒服。他甚至看起来心情不错，自顾自地微笑着。门打开，他抬头看见Harry，脸上表情从紧张变成希望。Harry心想他可能想再要点吃的。

“他们想见你，”Harry打开衣柜，翻找着适合Louis的衣物。但他没有这么小的衣服，所以挑了一条褪了色的牛仔裤和套头衫扔给Louis。“穿上，已经是最小的了。”

Louis睁着大眼睛照做。他把裤子扎起来好几圈，长长的衣袖只能挂在手上。他低头看看自己，又抬起头看向Harry，脸上露出腼腆的微笑。

他的微笑很快被皱眉所代替，他们走出客厅，Louis看到坐在沙发上的三个男孩，紧张咬唇。Harry没管他，自己坐到Liam旁边，Louis只好站着。他没有怪Louis害怕。因为Liam和Zayn跟Harry一样，手臂上满是纹身。Zayn还打了耳洞。Niall看起来是唯一的正常人，他身上最怪的无非是他那头金发。

“大家伙儿，这是Louis，Louis他们就是打扰我一个早上的混蛋们。”

Liam和Zayn微笑着点头，但Niall跳起来一把抱住Louis，小小少年发出一声惊叫。Harry只是翻了个白眼。Niall就是那种外向的人，从来没听说过什么叫个人空间。Harry并不喜欢和人有肢体接触，除非是打拳的时候。他经常得恐吓Niall要把他揍扁，Niall才心不甘情不愿地放开他。但Niall并不怕他，反而成天像树袋熊一样粘着他，惹他心烦。

“嗨，好高兴见到黎！要黎跟Harry住一起真的是可怜兮兮咯，他永远都是那么燥，但总比老变态好吧。嘿，你…”

“Niall，够了，你吓到人家了！”Liam责备道，打断Niall。“放开他，他要窒息了。”

Niall撅起嘴放开Louis，又重重地在沙发上坐下，双臂交叉在胸前。Louis还是有些紧张，Harry叹气，挥手示意他。“你是允许坐下的，知道吗？”Louis犹豫地在Harry身边坐下，尽量不碰到他。

“Louis，如果你不介意，可以告诉我们一点你自己的事情吗？”过了一会儿Liam问道，Harry很感激他避开了性/奴奖赏的话题。那只会让所有事更尴尬，也会令Louis难过，想到这儿，Harry心里感到异样，他猜那是愧疚。Louis开始说起自己的事情时，那种感觉非但没有消散甚至越来越重。Louis可能很久没跟人说过话，不用劝说，他便坦白了自己的身世遭遇。

这孩子经历了够多磨难，如果其他人赢得比赛，他的生活只会更糟。但稍等，为什么他要在乎呢？Harry皱起眉摇摇头。为什么他会这样想。他不应该在乎Louis身上发生过的事情，他只要把眼前的事情搞定。以后发生的事情就与他无关了。

Harry后面一直很安静，只是必要时点头或用一个单词回答问题。他无视其他男孩看他时奇怪的眼神。他真不该让他们进门的。（画外音：潜台词可能是Harry觉得自己不应该向他们打开心门）

Louis反倒放松愉快。他脸上泛起大大的微笑，专心地听Niall讲的故事，像是暂时忘记了自己的处境。至少他没有那么痛苦，也不会一直哭了。开心也好，至少对Harry来说这比眼泪更容易忽略。

***

差不多中午，男孩们准备离开。他们跟Louis说再见。Niall再次拥抱他，而Louis也真的回以拥抱，还兴冲冲地跑去帮他们拿外套。Liam看了一眼Harry，明显是有话要说，所以Harry送他们到门口。

“答应我无论做什么决定之前都会跟我商量？”Liam认真地问，与Harry对视。“他是个不错的孩子，现在的遭遇和你以前惊人相似。所以在你做任何傻事之前，想象一下如果那是你，会怎么办。如果他受到伤害，我会算到你头上的！”

Harry怒视Liam。“我只是在巡回赛结束前对他负责。要是输了比赛，我也无能为力。我都不能确定是否能赢…我甚至都不想参与。你说的好像是我想出的这鬼主意，其实我跟你一样唾弃它。要是我能说了算，早把他扔街上了。但现在这状况哪由得我？是我欠Simon的，我必须信守承诺，所以这孩子在我这儿时，你们不必担心。他要是死了，Simon也没办法利用他了。”

一般人看到Harry怒视他们的眼神或许会退怯，但Liam还以颜色，他靠近Harry，两人的鼻子几乎要撞在一起。Liam再次开口，他的声音给Harry的脊梁骨送去一丝寒意。Liam的语气从来没这样生气过。

“知道吗？我跟你做朋友是因为我知道你还有一丝善良，尽管不常显露出来，但我知道你有。我不确定你自己知不知道，但你得收一收自己的态度。人必须在生命中找到在乎的东西，否则你只是个空荡的躯壳。我认为Louis会是个很好的开端。他经历过跟你一样的事情，他可能会以我们无法做到的方式触动你。你TMD为什么不能收敛自己，做一个好的改变呢？还是你真的想某天醒过来，突然意识到自己只是孤身一人？”

没有给Harry说话的机会，Liam转身，甩上身后的门，留下目瞪口呆的Harry。以前他也跟男孩们吵过架，很多次，这也不是第一次听类似的话，但Liam说的确实正中下怀，他也从未见过Liam这样子。

他捋了捋自己的卷发，又把头发顺回原位，甩掉刚刚那番尖刻的对话，冲到厨房里，完全无视Louis。Louis吓了一大跳，害怕Harry会伤害他。

Harry并不想伤害谁，他只是在拿杯子接水前砸碎了两个玻璃杯，Liam竟敢这样跟他说话？他说的好像Harry是故意想要这样，像是Harry和Simon一样丧心病狂。但他没有，他跟Liam一样认为这是个馊主意，但他也确实别无选择。

不管Liam乐不乐意，Louis也是要跟他待在一块儿，也总比跟其他拳手在一起要好。至少Niall理解。

他不知道自己望着窗外在厨房里站了多久。Louis小心翼翼地走近才打断了他的思绪。他胆战心惊地看着Harry，像是不确定靠近他是否安全。

“你想要什么？”几分钟地沉默后，Harry不爽地嘟囔道，大部分的怒气也因为砸碎两个杯子消散了些，他继续看向窗外。

Louis颤了一下，眼睛瞟向门，似乎在纠结要不要逃跑。但肚子发出的一声低沉的叫迫使他留下。“我…我只是…你…你还有吃的吗？我…不用什么…特别的，一小…小块面包就够了。”

Harry叹气转过头，Louis害怕得往后退了一小步。他结结巴巴地说话让Harry心烦，但事实是Louis如此怕他，更让他心烦。他要是跟这孩子住在一起，就不想自己每次必须如履薄冰生怕把他吓哭。Liam的话又在脑海中闪现，Harry忍住一声叹息。人性化一点也不会怎样，反正也坏不到哪儿去。

“反正我也要吃午饭了，”尽量让自己的语气听起来漠不关心。“可能再做多个三明治吧，鸡肉吃吗？”

Louis惊喜地睁大双眼，目瞪口呆地点头。Harry开始在厨房里做三明治，Louis目不转睛地盯着他手里的食材。Harry有点想笑，这是一种从未有过的感受。Harry把做好的三明治递给Louis，少年的脸上泛起大大的笑容，这笑容搅动着Harry内心。他快速甩掉这种感受，回归平常的怒容。现在他不想心软，毕竟他花了那么多年才建起一堵心墙。

Louis狼吞虎咽地吃着，像是生怕有人会过来跟他抢食物似的。Harry内心一阵呻吟，这将是漫长的几个星期。


	3. 交易和奥利奥

旧仓库跟它周边的建筑一样老旧破损，虽是砖头建筑，但外观看来像会随时倒塌。所有窗户都被用木条封住，巨大的木门上悬挂着生锈的铰链。这只是外观，沿着大门后的走廊往里走，有另外几扇更新的门，门后才是仓库的真实内部环境。

破败的外观只是为掩人耳目，不让多事的人或警察发现仓库里面别有洞天：Simon举办拳赛的拳击场——也可以说是Harry的主场。这里是Simon幕后操控及生财之地。联赛也将在这里举办。

告诉Louis他们要来后，Harry几乎是生拉硬拽着他才得以出门。参赛选手和比赛日将在这儿宣布，所有人都会来，包括普通观众。Harry必须承认这些观众们都不是吃素的。比赛夜醉酒、嗑药司空见惯。他们经常下注，打群架。但还没有出过人命，至少目前没有。如果Louis落单，很难保证会发生什么事。

尽管Louis之前多不敢触碰Harry，但此刻他紧紧抱着Harry手臂，贴在他身边像极了一只吓坏了的小猫咪。在其它情况下，Harry会把他甩开，但出于某种原因，他一直忍着。

“我…我们能回家吗？”Louis呜咽道，睁大双眼看着周围。“求你了？”

“不行Louis！”Harry咕哝道，一手紧紧拽着Louis往仓库走去。“Simon想见你，其他拳手需要看到你不是瞎编出来的奖赏。如果他们以为你不存在，就不会打比赛，Simon也赚不到钱了。别啰嗦，跟紧我！”

纵使天很黑，Harry轻易地找到大门打开，锁链发出巨大声响，他拽着Louis走向黑漆漆的走廊。走廊空荡荡的，布满蜘蛛丝和其它昆虫，走廊尽头的门后传出观众们发出的噪音。听这声音，他们显然不只是一点点的兴奋。

Louis再次呜咽，抱紧Harry手臂，小小的手指嵌进Harry的二头肌里。

走廊几乎全黑，天花板上有几盏闪烁的小灯。Harry直接走向Simon的办公室，不在乎Louis是怎样踉踉跄跄地跟着他。他们经过更衣室，能听见其他拳手的声音——他们和外面的观众一样吵闹亢奋。

他们在Simon的办公室门口停下，Harry等了一下才敲门。他想确保Simon没在干别的事情——打扰Simon可是要后悔的。

他确认Simon没有和其他人讲话时，举起拳头敲了两下门。听到一声‘进来’后才开门进去。办公室和整个建筑一样老旧，墙漆脱落，但起码应该有人打扫，比外面的走廊干净多了。Simon坐在办公桌后抬头。

“啊，Harry，我的头号拳手，还在想你什么时候才来呢，”他高兴的说，拍手合在一起。“Louis也来啦。不得不说，我还担心你会跑掉呢，看来Harry有在照顾嘛。怎么样啊？”

Harry把Louis一把推到办公桌前的空椅子上坐下。“Liam和Zayn不太喜欢你的点子——说实话，你也应该知道他们不喜欢你。其他的也没什么；这孩子没做好心理准备。都不知道他当初为什么会同意，要我就不会。”他看向Louis，听到自己被谈论，明显非常紧张，或者心思根本不在这儿。

最近两天他一直这样。时时刻刻害怕自己会被伤害，只有在真正必要的时候才敢接近Harry，开口说话。他平常睡在沙发上度日；Harry也在客厅的时候，他会把毯子铺在地板上待在一个角落里；又或者自己一个人坐在窗边，安静地向外看。

虽然他们之间没有真正交流，但Louis的存在的确给整间公寓带来些许生气，Harry必须承认不用整天孤家寡人待着的感觉也不错。不过他绝对不会跟别人说，其他男孩必然会嘲笑他。他还是等不及让Louis滚蛋，即使必须和别人一起住，他至少可以自己选择舍友。

“Louis，你在Harry家住的怎样？我猜他对你还客气吧？”Simon问，注意力转移到Louis身上。

听到自己的名字，Louis不禁颤抖了一下，他睁大眼看向Simon。“我…还…还不错”他喃喃，低头看向自己的双手，紧张地拧着手指。“很暖和，还有…有吃的。”

Simon开心地笑了，似乎非常满意他的答案，转头发表关于其他参赛者的高谈阔论。Harry本该认真听，因为Simon很可能会不小心透露潜在对手的重要信息，但他却并不在意。这次又不一定非得要赢，毕竟其中除了荣誉也没什么好在乎的。

他很喜欢拳击，从替Simon卖命开始便没输过一场比赛，也没什么好担心的。

Simon讲完，告诉Harry和Louis是时候把Louis带出去给所有人瞧瞧，让Harry见见其他拳手。人们也可以开始掂量不同的拳手，开始第一轮下注。

他们接近吵杂的人群，Harry能感觉到Louis越来越紧张。他脸上血色全无，身体发抖得比之前更厉害，眼泪在眼眶里不停打转，手指又嵌进Harry手臂里。Harry被抓得生疼，却没有将他甩开，以防他会情急之下逃跑。

“抓好这小子Harry，”Simon说着伸手准备推开通向仓库内部的大门。“好些人可耐不住性子赢下比赛。别让人把他拐走了。”

听到Simon的话，Louis抓得更紧了，Harry庆幸Louis把自己的指甲都咬掉了，否则非得被掐出血不可。

Simon推开门，拳击场里面的噪音爆发出来，Harry虽说早已习惯，也不得不承认那简直是山呼海啸。而且这次的奖品特殊，每个人都希望能得到它，或者准确来说是他。Louis哀鸣着紧贴Harry，试着让Harry挡住自己。

仓库内部的场地很大，以前被某个公司用作储存货物，里面的环境比外观好多了。拳台在场地的正中央，比地面高出很多，为的是让观众看得更清楚。所有人挤在拳台周围，相互推搡着争取更好的视野。拳台右边挂着一个巨大的数字计时器，用于每一轮比赛倒计时。

“来吧，小子，”Simon拽着Louis的手臂向拳台走去，Harry则紧紧跟在他们身后。人群开始注意到他们，冲着警戒铁链靠过来，并伸手想抓住Louis，一些人开始向他喊着污言秽语引他注意。Louis躲着伸向他的一只只手，一颗颗眼泪顺着脸颊淌下，Simon依旧面不改色，留下Harry把靠得太近的人推开。

Simon抓着Louis登上拳台，Harry必须离他们远一点，否则会遭人起疑心。大家都知道Harry是Simon的头号拳手，如果他们以为Harry是内定的获胜者，那事情可能就不妙了。

Simon开始他的开场白，Harry不听也知道他要说什么，索性将他屏蔽。他将目光转向那些支持其他参赛者的人群，大多数人都是流连于附近酒吧的人渣，他们没把钱浪费在酒精和妓/女身上，反倒为一场拳赛倾尽所有，奢望中个头彩，十足的可怜虫。但他们也是Harry糊口的经济来源，又哪由得到他批判呢。

他发现几个能在拳台上较量几个回合的潜在对手，但他们都没到Harry的级别。他与许多人交过手，只要是参与过的比赛，他都能轻易拿下。或许他可以用钱和Simon交换Louis……虽然他确实喜欢赢的滋味，而且他俩都能从中受益——Harry能分到他的一杯羹，Simon可以利用Louis。

忽然有一只手抓住他的胳膊，Harry不耐烦转身，准备出拳揍来找麻烦的人。几乎所有人都认识Harry，有时候一些新来的人就是太拽了。

但站在他身后的不是一个拳手，绝对不是。而是挺着大肚子、身形矮小的中年男子。男人发白的头发用了太多发胶向后梳，一张蟾蜍脸，像是随时可能伸出长长的舌头抓苍蝇吃。Harry看见他下意识地往回缩了一下。男人脸上堆起笑容，露出黄黄的牙齿。

“大明星，Harry Styles，”他说话的口音很奇怪，Harry无视他伸出的手，“你奏四他，不四吗？我一直想跟你缩发来着。”

“那现在见到我了，有何贵干？”Harry面无表情，一心只想远离这个人。“你又是谁？”

“不好意素（原文为Ich entschuldige德语，相当于excuse me），我叫August Grunwald，我做……呃不知道你们是怎么说的？一些……生意，我来是想和你做个交易。”他绕着Harry走一圈，像在打量围栏里的牛。Harry跟着他转身确保他在自己的视线范围内。

“我听说你是一名非常出色的拳手，我想你替我出战。我可以付你很多钱……只要我能得到奖品，用你们的话怎么说来着……互相合作？（原文德语：haben wir eine Vereinbarung）

Harry保持沉默，在脑子里衡量着利弊。他并不是很缺钱，但银行户头里能涨点数字也不错——或许可以给自己的机车换新零件？虽然他跟Liam保证过，处置Louis之前一定会和他商量，但这是摆脱那小孩的绝佳机会，以后再也不用见到他。而且Liam又不是他老板，随他有什么仇什么怨。Simon肯定也不乐意，但大可以瞒着他。

另一方面，眼前的这男人简直是一头大肥猪。只是想到他想得到Louis就让Harry有呕吐的冲动。很明显他来自德国，只要Louis出了国，他便彻底失去希望。没人能找到他、救他。另外，并不是说Harry有多重视朋友的意见，但Liam百分百会恨他，甚至Niall也极有可能生他气，毕竟Niall似乎挺喜欢Louis。

Grunwald可能把Harry的沉默误认为拒绝，他从外套内兜里拿出一个棕色信封，递给Harry。“小小心意……呃，帮你做决定，嗯？我的名片也在里面，想好了给我打电话，哦？

他转身，快速消失在人群里，Harry有点懵，不确定刚刚发生了什么。他记起手里的信封，把它打开。他放大双眼，里面竟然装着五千磅。他赶紧把信封塞进口袋，以防有人看到，毕竟有钱能使鬼推磨。

他再次抬头，Simon已经讲话完毕，人群开始大声欢呼。他们从拳台下来，Louis立即贴到Harry身边，眼泪还不断淌着，流着鼻涕。周围噪音太大，Harry感觉到Louis的肩膀颤抖，才知道他在抽泣。

Simon翻了个白眼，挥起手。“别哭哭啼啼的，原本的状况肯定糟多了。你应该感恩戴德。还是你比较想滚回街上去？”

这番话只能让Louis哭得更伤心，Harry叹气。他还是早点带这孩子回去才好。Harry惊讶Simon竟然会如此麻木不仁，即使他本来就是个混蛋。

“完事了吗，老家伙？”Louis试着贴他更近，Harry不耐烦地问。“要是我还得耗着面对这些醉醺醺的白痴，非发飙揍人不可。”他想早点回家，身边这小家伙可能就不会哭了。

Simon笑着点头。“回家吧Styles，好好准备第一场比赛。别偷懒，听到了吗？等排好日子，会通知你的。”

Harry点头，拽着Louis穿过人群。胳膊肘用力推开挡路的人，只是想借此发泄，没有人会知道。他只是希望不会给人留下淤青。

他们穿过走廊向大门走去。经过更衣室时，有人引起了Harry的注意。他停下来，退后几步，瞪了一眼Louis，让他停止哭泣，从半掩着的门看进去。

Grunwald在跟人说话，从外表上看，对方可能也是个拳手。那人和Harry差不多高，顶着个飞机头。他的脸消瘦细长，让Harry联想到杜宾犬*。从身上的肌肉看，他应该和Harry一样接受高强度训练。

Harry听不清他们的对话，只见Grunwald掏出一个跟刚刚一模一样的信封，Harry也就明白了。Harry皱着眉看向Louis。那个老变态还真的是千方百计想得到Louis。

Louis突然大声啜泣。那人看过来，Harry僵住。他以冷淡的眼神直直地与Harry对视。显然是认出了Harry，那人脸上泛起险恶的笑容，牙齿在昏暗的灯光下非常尖锐。Grunwald似乎发现了他们的眼神交流，但Louis紧张地抓着Harry手臂，催促他离开，Harry反应过来，赶紧拉着Louis走开。

幸好他们没看见Louis。那人让Harry有些不舒服，他肯定会是个强有力的竞争对手。Harry很久没有遇到这样的对手了。

***

他们回到Harry的公寓，Louis还在哭，时不时打嗝。他的衣袖上，准确说Harry的衣袖上，沾满眼泪和鼻涕。他可能要自己洗干净，否则Harry一定会生他气。或许他应该帮忙打扫公寓什么的，Harry会因此更友善一些吗？

Louis的肚子叫起来，但他不希望让Harry听见。Harry供他一日三餐，他不想表现得不知感恩，但他真的很饿。最后饥饿还是战胜了一切，他深呼吸，鼓起勇气。

“H-Harry?”他胆怯地开口，声音因为哭过有些破碎。“我…能吃点东西吗？你不…不用帮我拿，我知道在哪儿能找…找到饼干。”

“自便吧。”Harry嘟囔，甚至没正眼看他，向浴室走去。“我冲完澡就直接睡觉了…你该干嘛干嘛，只要别吵我。明天一早我去训练，你跟着一起来。劝你早点睡觉，我可不想听到有人哼哼唧唧地喊累。”

Louis赶紧点头，看着Harry关上浴室。他立即冲到厨房找吃的，见过Harry的朋友后，Harry给Louis看过家里东西放置的位置，这样他就不必老是问。Louis很快在橱柜的顶层找到饼干。厨房并不大，但空间对一个人来说已经足够，现在是两个人。

拿到一袋他可以吃的饼干：带小葡萄干的燕麦饼干。即使Harry说过想吃什么就吃什么，只要吃完了之后写下来再买，Louis不想冒险，除非是Harry给他做的，他还是只吃饼干和燕麦棒，Harry总有存货，吃这些他不会惹麻烦。

他伸手再去够饼干，一个圆形蓝色包装袋掉到灶台上。一包吃了一半的奥利奥。Louis笑了，记得上次Niall没有问（没有分享）就吃，Harry痛骂Niall。Louis从来没吃过，但听Niall说味道很好。Louis咬唇，看了看手里的燕麦饼干，虽然也很好吃，但奥利奥的吸引力似乎更大。吃一块应该没关系吧，他赶紧吞下手里的燕麦饼干，打开蓝色包装袋。

他刚拿出一块饼干，Harry便走进了厨房，用毛巾擦着头发，Louis冻住，饼干还没来得及塞嘴里。Niall是Harry的朋友，他也不喜欢Niall吃，那他肯定会对Louis生气。

Harry只是盯着他，Louis准备逃跑，不过Harry只是叹气，伸出一只手。Louis皱眉，不明白他的用意。Harry翻了个白眼，自己拿了一块奥利奥。

“你要把它放牛奶里泡一泡，”他越过Louis拿了一个杯子。“那样更好吃。”

Louis不知所措地盯着Harry。Harry从冰箱里拿出牛奶倒了一杯，放在灶台上，两人中间。他把饼干泡在牛奶里浸了一会儿，再拿起来咬了一口，嘴角似乎泛起一丝微笑。Louis一脸震惊，这太不像Harry了。

“来，试试。”

他照做了，像刚刚Harry示范的那样，然后咬了一口饼干。脸上亮起来，并迅速吃光。他不记得上一次吃这么好吃的东西是什么时候。孤儿院里没有糖果，他的父母也从未给他买过这样的东西。

他抬头向Harry露出腼腆的微笑。前一秒似乎还心情愉快，但后一秒Harry突然皱眉，一声不吭地走出厨房。笑容在Louis脸上消失，他真心不希望Harry又回到闷闷不乐的状态。他还挺喜欢Harry刚才的样子，喜欢更友善的他。如果他能一直那样，或许跟他住一块也不错。

 


	4. Rex Parker

Harry醒来，外面天色还是黑的。他打着哈欠，打开窗户，看到满天的乌云，叹气。好吧，至少还没下雪。

他随机拿了运动裤和黑色T恤，一套给自己，一套给Louis。自从搬进来那天起，Louis就一直穿Harry的衣服。虽然他的衣服给Louis穿都太大，但也没其他选择了。Harry会尽快给他买新衣服，一两套衣服也不会让他破产。

Harry走进客厅看见Louis还在沙发上沉睡，决定待会儿再叫醒他。这样就不用听他待会儿喊累了。Harry把衣服放在椅子扶手上，进厨房做早餐。

“早啊，”他睡眼惺忪地喃喃，在餐台旁坐下，手撑着脑袋。

Harry咕哝一声作为回应，他其实有些惊讶。这是Louis第一次不是为了要什么而跟他说话…而且没有口吃。或许他待在Harry身边越来越舒服了。才一个星期不到，就轻易信任Harry了吗？要是他，早不知逃跑多少次了。说到逃跑，为什么他没试过呢？他转过身面向Louis，手里的锅铲指向他。

“你为什么不逃跑？”他问，Louis抬头惊讶地睁大眼睛看他。

“什么？”

Harry扬起一边眉毛。“你来这儿差不多一个星期，没试过逃跑一次，甚至没有抵抗。为什么？”

Louis只是耸耸肩，低下头扒自己的指甲。“没地方可以去，”他喃喃。“我也只能待着。况…况且在这儿我也不会受到伤害。”

不知为何，他的最后一句话似乎触怒了Harry。这意味着Louis越来越放松，太过放松。接下去Louis可能就会对他产生依赖，而Harry并不想让这种事情发生。他不能再如此友好，昨晚肯定是给Louis一种错误的安全感。Liam的那套根本行不通。

“你怎么知道我不会伤害你？”Harry的语气变得比平常更黑暗。Louis明显哆嗦了一下，抬头睁大眼睛看向Harry。

“我…我没有，”尖声道，显然又缩回自己的壳里。见那双蓝眼睛又冒起雾气，Harry差点就后悔了，只是差一点。

他做好早餐，尽力忽略身后传来的啜泣声。这样对他俩都是最好的，如果Louis对他产生依赖，那么以后他不得不离开时会非常麻烦。就算Harry赢了，他也不会留下这孩子。Louis只能自生自灭。

***

沉默地吃完早餐，开始训练前，Harry带Louis到Pual的咖啡厅找其他三人。

咖啡厅很小，但麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。里面的陈设十分温暖，金色给人一种坐在家里壁炉前的感觉。周一早上人并不多，咖啡厅里非常安静。Pual还卖面包和蛋糕，这样人们来买咖啡的时候便可以顺便把早餐也买了。

他们一进店，Niall便笑着跑过来，给Louis一个大大的拥抱。“偶知道黎们已经粗过早餐，Harry习惯粗好早餐才出门，但偶还素准备了一些粗的，万一黎没吃饱呢，素不素？就算粗饱了也尝下偶舅舅的烤饼！噢，还有蓝莓松饼也好粗…素偶做的，不素自卖自夸哦。快、快、快过来！”

他牵着Louis在靠窗的位置坐下，几乎要把吃的喂到他嘴边。Liam看着笑了，Zayn宠溺地翻了个白眼，Harry只是坐在他们旁边。他已经习惯了Niall的古怪，这爱尔兰男孩只靠糖和咖啡因就能嗨起来，和他的DNA融合在一起就能得到一只多动的金毛猎犬。

四个男孩聊天，Harry只是在一旁看着。他们已经习惯他沉默不言，所以没多说，只是把注意力集中在Louis身上。店里几乎没有顾客，安静下来后，Paul出来加入他们。一开始他没看见Louis，但Niall提到了Louis的名字。他不可思议地看了Louis一会儿，皱着眉转向Harry。

Harry叹气，已经看出他的意思。Pual知道Louis的身份，也知道他是用来干什么的。显然Pual对此并不乐意。即使Paul没有涉及不合法的勾当，也总能让自己的咖啡厅免收附近瘾君子的侵扰，他一直消息灵通。Harry猜想应该是哪个男孩告诉他的，Niall永远学不会闭嘴，而如果Pual问到，Liam也一定会如实回答。

Paul向他使了个眼色，起身向后走。显然是示意他跟上。Harry只好站起来，跟在他身后。其他男孩甚至没抬头，他们都忙着看Niall为了逗Louis笑，把整个丹麦糕点塞到自己嘴里。

“告诉我这不是看上去的那样Harry，”Pual低吼，揉着太阳穴，Harry关上门。“就告诉我，你不是Simon最新诡计的一部分。”

好吧，看来他们都没有跟Pual说过，不然他就会知道Harry之所以会参与只是为了帮Simon挣钱。他到底还要解释多少次呢？

“我已经跟男孩们解释过了，所以跟你长话短说，”Harry不耐烦地嘟囔道，无视Pual紧锁的眉头。“我也不想这样，我宁愿Simon从未在街上找到这孩子。但我会参赛，他会跟我待在一块儿，所有人都无能为力，好吗？所以别老是怪罪到我头上，戳我脊梁骨！

Pual的眼神从恼怒转为理解，他伸出手放在Harry肩头。他没有说话，只是对Harry露出了小小的微笑，点头，然后手臂搭在Harry肩上，带他出去。但Harry明白他的意思：无论如何，他相信Harry最后会做正确的选择。

Harry想到Grunwald给他的信封还藏在自己衣柜，心里一阵内疚。Pual一直很相信他。不管Harry以前犯过多少错误，Pual都一直在身边支持他。给他从未拥有过的父爱。他从不生气，只是眼神难过，失望地摇头。但却比大吼大叫更令人愧疚。背叛Paul会让他心碎，毕竟他是如此信任这几个男孩。

回到餐桌，Paul开始与Louis聊天，他们相处得出奇地好。虽然只是第二次见面，但Louis跟男孩们在一起越来越自在，他很快便信任Paul。这并不奇怪，Paul就是有令人放松的气场。

“该走了，”Liam忽然起身说道。“已经八点半，健身房开放半小时了。十一点我还要上班，Harry如果想好好训练，最好得走了。

***

健身房很空，很快他们便找到地方开始训练。Louis和Niall在靠墙的一张桌子坐下，看着Liam, Zayn和Harry准备好热身。Niall从自己包里掏出一串葡萄和饼干，开始吃起来。他向Louis露出大大的笑容，把吃的递给他。

“粗吧，训练看几分钟就无聊啦。好玩的素Harry有时会把Liam揍个屁滚尿流。但他们不常对打，Liam不愿意承认，但那很伤他自尊。”Niall笑道。Louis也忍不住咯咯笑起来。

Louis屏蔽了Niall的滔滔不绝，完全注意着Harry和Liam，他们站在拳台上准备开始。Liam带好手靶，举起手，给Harry指示。Harry连续出拳，Liam退后一步稳住自己，Harry第一拳便让Liam失去平衡。

Louis放大眼睛看着Harry。每次出拳，他的肌肉随之紧绷伸展，几滴汗顺着额头留下。Louis记起Harry早前说过的话，不禁打哆嗦。Harry只要一拳便可以将他轻易打倒。他或许可能杀了他。鼻子一酸，Louis忽然有哭的冲动，他低下头盯着自己放在大腿上的双手。为什么他的遭遇会如此不幸？

“Louis兄弟，黎还好吗？”Niall关心问道，一只手搭在他肩上。“黎怎么哭了？素Harry做什么了吗？”

Niall仔细观察了他一会儿，想了想，他再次开口，语气出乎意料地严肃。“Harry是个好人，”Niall脸上泛起一丝难过的微笑，抬头看向Harry。“可能看起来不太像，但事实上他素个好人。无论他缩过什么，他绝不会伤害黎哒。他只素不喜欢与人亲近。过去他的生活很艰难，不想再受伤害，才不得已保护自己。可能黎浪他想起了一些不愿再记起的回忆。给他点时间吧，他会缓过来的。噢，还有，别担心。Harry从来没输过，黎会没事哒。”

两人陷入一阵沉默，Louis再次看向Harry。Niall说他之前受过伤害，Louis让他想起以前的自己。他实在无法想像Harry渺小脆弱，甚至是惧怕的样子。但他和Niall是朋友，Niall一定是对Harry有所了解才会那样说。Louis虽未完全信服，但他选择相信Niall说的，Harry不会伤害他。

他的思绪被用力关门的声音打断，Louis转头看向进门的人，是三个和Harry一般年纪的人，看起来是健身房的常客。他的目光落到其中一人身上。当那人看向他，Louis的心几乎停止跳动。目光锁定，那是昨天Harry偷看的那个人，另一个拳手。

那人显然认出Louis，露出狡黠的笑容。Louis忽然觉得好冷，像被冻在原地，他害怕得不敢动。在明亮的环境中，那人的双眼似乎发出黑暗的光，他没有眨眼，直勾勾地盯着Louis。

他注意到Louis也盯着他，脸上露出一丝邪笑，做了一个口型‘嘿，小美男’，转身走开。Louis脸色苍白，后背感到一股寒意。那人使他毛骨悚然。

Louis伸出手，抓住Niall，指甲嵌入Niall的胳膊。Niall疑惑地转向他，当看到Louis煞白的脸，Niall立刻警觉起来。“操，Louis黎的脸怎么白的像鬼一样，不舒服吗？需要帮黎拿点什么吗？”

Louis仍未将目光从那拳手身上转移，那人没再像变态一样盯着看，而是集中注意力训练，似乎在显摆自己。Louis摇摇头，Niall顺着他的目光，发现Louis看着的人。

“黎认识他？”Niall疑惑地问道。Louis没有反映，Niall在他眼前挥挥手，“Lou，回来。呼吸。”

Niall的努力终于起了作用，Louis眨眼回神。“我…我…昨天见过他，”他低语，音调却比平常高。“他也会参赛。我…我…想有人雇他来赢得我。他…在跟一个男…男人说话，收了那个人的钱。我…不想跟他走。”眼泪爆发，Louis抱着双膝，蜷缩成一团。所有人被他吓了一跳。Niall赶紧用手臂圈住Louis让他冷静，Louis靠着他，许多年没有被这样安慰过。

“怎么了？”Liam吃惊地问，Louis能感觉到有人在他身旁蹲下，一只手搭在他的手臂上。

“不知道！”Niall紧张地回答，来回抚摸Louis的后背。“他认出一个人，就开始哭了。反复念着不想跟他走。”

Louis强迫自己冷静，稳定呼吸。他从Niall怀里看出去，那人还在训练，不停地击打沙袋，但他很明显知道他们在说自己。他用余光瞄Louis，露出恶意的笑容。Louis害怕得把脸埋在Niall胸前，不在乎他们其实根本不熟。他是多年来唯一对Louis好的人，Harry可能也有那些个瞬间，但Louis仍不信任他。

“他昨天也去仓库了，”Harry告诉他们，声音低沉。“跟一个德国老变态做了交易，他会参赛。”

“那么Harry，我很遗憾地说你遇到对手了，”Zayn说道。“那是Rex Parker。他可以说是曼城版的你。来自街头，学会打拳后还没输过一场比赛。他甚至打败了…那个谁…Drew Morgan？比赛开始三十秒就把他KO了。而你上次至少花了双倍时间才做到。

新一轮的眼泪顺着Louis 的脸颊留下，他抽泣着再次紧紧抓住Niall。他们告诉过他Harry不可能输。他不能输，Louis不想跟那个变态去德国；那人长得又老又丑。

Niall紧紧圈住Louis，轻轻拍打他的头发。像一个母亲安慰哭泣的孩子。

“那他最好习惯破纪录，我TMD可没准备被破纪录！”Harry粗声说，带着拳套的手一拳砸在桌上。“绝不可能！”

“但我们还是增加训练的频率吧，”Liam认真地说。“不能掉以轻心。不过在惹上麻烦之前，我们今天最好就到这儿吧。记住Harry，Simon不容忍拳台下的打斗。”

Louis可以听见他们收拾东西的声音，但Niall没放开他，Louis从心底庆幸自己可以有地方躲避Rex饥渴的目光。直觉告诉他Rex赢得比赛后不会直接把他交给那个德国老变态，从他看Louis的眼神，可以感觉到他想自己先享用Louis，那男人让他作呕。

“来Lou，送黎回家，”Niall在他耳边轻声说，他们慢慢站起来，Louis膝盖颤抖几乎站不住，还好Niall支撑着他。

他们决定回到Harry的公寓，Zayn和Liam打算构思一些策略。但Liam得去上班，他让Zayn确保要想出些计划。有备无患，毕竟Rex是个难啃的硬骨头。

Louis用毯子把自己包得像一个茧，坐在常待的角落里。Louis听见Zayn跟Harry说话。Niall时不时插嘴，可能只是想参与进去。他说的都与话题无关，Louis猜想他可能只是无法保持安静。

Louis以前也是那样的。开心，整天叽叽喳喳，总是微笑。他在学校里有很多朋友，有他在的地方总有笑声。他的衣服色彩斑斓，上面印着很多好玩的图案。他的父母从来不关心他，但他也从不抱怨。毕竟需要的他都有了，他很知足。后来每当看到游泳队的Daniel经过，他肚子里总会有股奇怪的感觉。再后来，他的生活急转直下。

“Hey兄弟。”Niall在他身边坐下，手里捧着一碗番茄汤。“偶猜黎可能想粗点东西，偶粗过东西心情就能好起来。黎应该多粗点肉。如果奶奶看见黎瘦成这样，肯定会往黎嘴里塞一个派。”他做了一个蠢蠢的鬼脸，手指戳戳Louis的肚子作为强调。

Niall继续戳他，Louis咯咯笑起来，脸上露出感激的微笑接过汤。至少Niall很友好。希望他能常常在这儿，朋友们在身边时，Harry心情也能好点。也许Harry只是跟朋友们在一起时更安静一些。无论如何，Louis还是希望Niall和其他男孩能在身边尽可能多待。

汤的味道很好，比他以前吃过的任何东西都要美味。Louis抬头对着Niall微笑，Niall看着Louis的反应也报以大大的笑容。

“好喝，对吗？”Niall自豪道。“尊希望可以说素偶做的，但不得不缩Harry才素下厨的那个。他的厨艺可好了，这也素偶跟他混的原因，他能喂饱偶。”

一个抱枕不知从哪儿飞过来，准确无误地砸中Niall的脸，然后落到他腿上。Niall只是爆发出一声大笑，再对Harry笑着。Louis捕捉到了，在Harry转回怒容继续和Zayn对话之前。Louis不可思议地看着他，在那一瞬间Harry似乎微笑了。确确实实的微笑！Niall的确要常来呀！

“Harry纯良无害，”Niall说，降低音量只让他听见，Louis脸上泛起微笑。“当然除了在拳台上。黎住在这儿的时候，他绝不会伤害黎，我保证。他情绪低落时不需理会，反正很快又会暖起来哒。也许Rex从未输过一场比赛，但他也从来没和我们家Hazza打过。他不会有机会的。相信偶。”

或许是Niall令人信服的气场，也或许是Louis困了，但Louis相信他。他只是希望他们不会让他失望。

 


	5. 比赛夜

左。

左。

右。

闪躲。

Harry擦去额上的汗水，把一束卷发塞回美国国旗头巾下，Liam加快速度，他眯起眼集中精神。Liam快速地吐出指令，时不时用手靶撞击Harry。

他们已经练了好一会儿了，Harry的肌肉开始发紧，但他强迫自己坚持。

Rex Parker，只是想到这个名字Harry就不爽。没有初来乍到的人可以自以为轻易打到他。不管Rex有多强，Harry都比他更胜一筹。他必须得确保这点，也绝不会轻易缴械投降。

一声银铃般的笑忽然传来，Harry注意力被打破，他猛地抬头看向Louis，Zayn和Niall。Louis因Niall刚说的话明朗地大声笑着，脸上是大大的笑容，眼角起了褶皱。

Harry停顿，暂时忘记Liam和训练。过去的几天有些……不同。Louis摆脱了自己的保护壳，甚至在Harry身边，他都微笑不停。一天他还试着做早餐，最后把土司烧焦，弄醒了Harry。Harry的坏心情似乎也无法再影响他。虽说他仍保持距离，眼中也还有恐惧，但他已经好几天没哭。就算Harry朝他发火，Louis也只是甜笑着走开，让他自己一个人静静。

这都是Niall的错。他们两个最近老是在一起。Niall从不把Harry的心情和偶尔的爆发放在心上。而现在Louis已经被他传染了。

Louis甚至还穿上了Niall的衣服，显然比Harry的更合适。一天Niall突然出现，肩上背了个鼓鼓的包，告诉他们自己带了些穿不下的衣服可以给Louis穿。反正Harry的衣服太大。而且这样Harry就不必花钱买了。坦白讲，不知为什么Harry为此生闷气。但他也不愿意细想原因。

“Harry，集中精神！”

Harry反映过来前，Liam用手靶打他的后脑勺，Harry转而怒视他。

“干嘛？！”Harry咕哝道。Liam垂下双手，一副不满的样子。

“你总是说Louis越来越黏人，可你也知道这也是有反作用力的，对吗？”Liam一脸认真。Harry目瞪口呆，不敢相信他说的话。

“妈的，说什么呢Liam？！”他低吼，压低声音，确保健身房里没其他人能听见。“我才没有黏上那小子呢，巴不得让他滚出我的生活！”

又接收到Liam的满脸不爽，两个人怒目而视了一阵。Liam叹气再次举起手靶。这样的事情经常发生。他和Liam在许多事情上无法达成统一，但Liam不喜欢冲突，大多数时候会主动妥协。他们起争执时，他会随Harry去。

“再来一组就结束吧，你还要准备好去看今晚的揭幕战，”Liam重新拾起专业态度，既然友情牌不起作用，Harry又开始出拳。或许他老是时不时激怒Liam，但他知道Liam能忍受，反正Liam也打不过他。

***。

“你今晚要打比赛吗？”Louis问，他提高音量，好让Harry在观众的欢呼下能听见。因为害怕，Louis的声音有些许颤抖，他仍然紧紧贴在Harry身边，但他没有像上次来时那样哭泣。

Harry摇摇头，带Louis走到他平时看比赛的位置坐下。Simon给他在这座建筑的二楼留了私人位置观看比赛，只有他、Simon和几个工作人员能上来。

“我还没有，要下个星期才轮到。Simon只把比赛安排在周末，他要确保能聚起最多的观众。”（画外音：忽然好想搞点事情跟Simon抢生意哦，眼红） “但他让我今天把你带来。因为很多人会来现场。拳手们亲眼看到他们为之而战的奖赏也会更兴奋。也不用每次都来。我可要把时间花在更要紧的事情上。”

Louis点头，在Harry身边坐下，他张望四周，眼里有一丝兴奋。或许这也是Niall的功劳。他是个拳击迷。总是念叨着拳击有多棒，一定要带Louis去看看。但Niall和其它两只今晚不在，他们只有Harry比赛时才会过来。可能是不想过多卷入其中。

人群蜂拥而来，嘈杂又粗暴地互相推搡，想霸占有利地观赛位置。Simon在观众席装了几排椅子，不行就站着，想要坐票需要额外加钱。

很多人都出于醉酒状态，随着场地涌进越来越多的人，整个空间也充斥这汗水加酒精的气味。Louis皱了皱鼻子，而Harry早已习惯，眼睛也不带眨的。

“想着你们可能想喝点什么。”Simon的声音突然从身后传来，吓Louis一大跳。他仍紧张不安，容易受到惊吓。

Simon进入视线，他给两人各递去一个杯子。里面的饮料成黄颜色，Harry猜这又是Simon喜欢的廉价啤酒。即使他已经赚了这么多钱，但仍是个一毛不拔的铁公鸡。

Louis好奇地闻了闻杯子，抿了一口，五官立马皱在一起。他把杯子拿得离自己远远的。显然不能喝酒。不过Harry也不怪他，这啤酒的确挺恶心的。

Simon哈哈大笑，使劲地一掌拍在Louis肩上，小家伙差点从椅子上摔下来。Simon摇摇头，“我知道这不是最好的啤酒，也不用这种表情嘛。但如果真的不能喝，就喝水吧，楼下有厕所。”（关于厕所的水能不能喝的问题，我问过作者Mie，原来丹麦自来水都是可以直接喝的。）

Simon自顾自笑着走开。Louis看着手里的杯子嘟起嘴，然后弯下腰把杯子放在地上。他不高兴地看着那杯子，仿佛在责怪它让自己没喝的。Harry翻了个白眼。

“待在这儿，”他对Louis说，拿起Louis的杯子。当意识到Harry要做什么时，小家伙吃惊地张大嘴巴。Harry忍住笑意，他没料到（Harry的友善），不是吗？他可能也没发现Harry也带上了自己的杯子。他也不想喝那劣质的啤酒，再说，他们还要骑车回家。

Harry本可以让Louis自己去倒水，甚至让他把两人的水都倒来。但Louis已经没有前两天那么烦人，Harry自己至少也可以友好一些。Liam说过什么并不重要，只要Harry能保证不产生什么感情，便无伤大雅。再说，这小家伙实在太讨厌了，不产生感情简直比吃瓜还简单。相反，要是Louis讨人喜欢，他可必须得控制自己。

他推开人群，去厕所的路上时不时撞到一两个酒鬼，但也没人认出他。酒鬼们总是横冲直撞，Harry可受不了这些连站都站不稳的人。

厕所还是和Harry刚来仓库的那年一样恶心，简直有过之而无不及。各个角落布满蜘蛛网，其中有一两个厕位被堵，散发出阵阵恶臭。曾经白色的瓷砖长出青苔，Harry敢肯定这地方自从不被当作仓库后便没清理过。来的人不跪地吐到翻肚就是个奇迹。

即使环境恶劣，但愿这水还能喝吧。Harry装满两个杯子，回去找Louis，没有洒出一滴水。Louis羞怯地谢谢他，二人沉默地观看。

终于Simon爬上拳台，开始做介绍。他描述了联赛的基本信息，尤其是奖品。最后他以‘在我右手边的参赛选手是……”介绍两个参赛拳手，比赛开始。

Harry观察着两个拳击手针锋相对。Duke Alden和Craig Jones，看样子都是二十来岁，相似的板寸头。两人根本不知道自己在干什么。当然他们懂得最基本的技巧，似乎也知道挥上个几拳，但毫无技术可言。

Harry一直认为两个为拳台而生，知道自己在做什么的人对垒，好比一场精心编排的舞蹈。虽然这个比喻有点娘，但无论如何，每一次向前和后退都不是平白无故的。（画外音：其实拳击并不是简单的肉搏，同时需要考验拳击手的智商和心理。像WWE看似掐个你死我活，实则按剧本表演的拳赛便不属于这范畴之内啦。）

但台上的那两人…简单粗暴，只想着以最快速度KO对方。当然这是拳击比赛的终极目标，但如果他们两个能多用点脑子，比赛或许能结束得快些。

在Harry看来这只是小孩子过家家。

然而Louis却不这么想。“哇，他…他们好厉害呀，”他惊叹，Harry差点要笑出来。他倒没发现有多厉害。

“并不，”Harry说。Louis困惑地看向他，脑袋微微倾斜。

“但是流了好多血！其中一个都被打出黑眼圈了！”

Harry笑了，Louis惊讶地睁大眼睛，他从来没听过Harry的笑声。但Harry只是摇摇头，自顾自地笑着。拳台上的两人都流了点鼻血，Jones眼圈形成淤青，但这只是开始。

“要是你见不得血的话，我跟Simon说，让你下次比赛待家里。每场比赛几乎都会打到流鼻血。你应该看看我上次的对手，鼻血流得像喷泉一样。”Harry语气里带着嘲弄，Louis脸上失去血色。

他回头看向拳台上的两个拳击手，其中一个锁住另一个的头。Harry无法分辨是谁，但他想比赛不久便能结束。比自己想像中的要快得多。

“那你受过伤吗？”Louis忽然轻声问，透过长长的睫毛凝视Harry。

“挨过不少揍，”Harry喃喃回答，不愿回忆。“拳台上、拳台下，都有。”

“那……疼吗？”如果不是因为Harry正看着Louis，他可能无法听见这个问题。Louis正低头拧着自己的手指，一脸难过。Harry猜想他应该是担心无论自己最后被谁带走，都会受到虐待。

Harry真心不想让他再难过一些，但也不想说谎。所以他说出脑海里下意识想到的。

“一段时间过后，我就不让自己疼了。我猜现在已经麻木了。”

Louis似乎不满意这个答案。但他也没说话。他们沉默地坐着，看着Jones和Alden努力想淘汰对方。一个挣脱，另一个瞄准鼻子又是一拳。

鼻梁断裂疼得要命，且十分令人分心。Harry的鼻梁被打断过一次，不得不由医生接回。那的确是痛苦的经历。幸好现在没长歪，Harry再也不会让任何人接近他的脸。

***

Jones和Alden缠斗了三轮。Alden占据上风，最后将Jones压倒在地直到裁判倒数完毕。

Louis似乎多多少少克服了对暴力的恐惧，他坐在椅子边缘，惊奇地盯着拳台。但愿他能就此停止抱怨吧。

这场对决结束后，穿插了几分钟休息时间，好让Simon雇佣的倒霉少年把拳台上的血和汗清理干净。呃……至少他的工作没Louis的倒霉。

“比赛没有规则吗？”Louis终于好奇开口问道。

Harry靠到椅背上，点头。“规则没有合法的拳赛多，但Simon喜欢公平竞争。不允许暗箭伤人，不能继续打已经倒下的人。如果参与场外斗殴，也会被取消资格，也可能被Simon禁赛几周。拳台上除了允许带牙套，禁止其他任何设备。只能赤手空拳。喔，我们也不能要对方性命。”

“但…那样还是很危险，不是吗？”

“当然,”Harry嘴角上扬，眼里闪烁出一丝危险。 Louis稍稍往椅子里挪了挪，Harry 继续道“这才是真正有趣的地方。”

小小的身躯似乎有些发颤，Louis在椅子里缩成一团，他把腿抱在胸前，脑袋靠在膝盖上。他看着Harry,似乎想看懂他。Harry被盯得有些不自在，那双湛蓝的眸子，迫使Harry强忍自己的局促不安。那目光像是能透过Harry多年建起的那堵心墙直击他的内心，并撼动着墙体的根基。最后，他看向别处，那种紧绷从Harry身体里消散，肩膀再次放松下来。这小家伙究竟是何方神圣？

Simon又开始讲话，但Harry没留心听，直到Simon宣布第二组对战拳手，观众席沸腾。Harry和Louis立刻站起身，吃惊地盯着下面的拳台。

Jed Hill vs. Rex Parker.

Louis瞪大惊恐的双眼看向Harry。“你没说过他也会来呀！”他的声音失控尖锐。“为什么不告诉我？！”

Harry怒视他，不在乎身边这孩子惊恐的情绪，也不克制自己的语气。“我不知道！”他呵斥道，Louis立刻闭嘴。“Simon没告诉我！”

显然每个人也都知道Rex，观众们的咆哮在整座建筑中回响，震动着砖墙。而之前，只有在Harry登上拳台时，才会有这般山呼海啸，并不是吹牛或其它什么的。Harry搞不懂为什么警察们还没有盯上这座地下拳击场，或许他们只是并不在乎。即使这地方被取缔，Simon大可以寻找另一个场地。人们最终都会闻声而来。

Rex显摆地登上拳台，鞠躬致意、大展双臂，脸上露出狼一般的微笑。有那么一瞬间，他抬头与Harry对视，目光锁定，他又转回观众席。他知道Harry在那儿，可能知道Louis也在那儿。他想引起Harry注意。要是Hill被击败时没有断任何骨头便算他走运，Rex不会轻易放过他。

Louis回到位置上，蜷缩成球，脸埋在膝盖里。Harry能肯定Louis还没有真正与Rex对话过，很可能是Rex的那副样子和Zayn说的话吓到他了。另外，Rex还为Grunwald那头老肥猪卖命。

在一开始，他也是那样害怕自己的吗？这想法原本应该让Harry感觉……放心？至少证明Louis如果被带走也不会太抗拒。相反，他感到不舒服。他了解那种恐惧，而没有人应该承受惧怕。或许他应该对这孩子好一点，在还可能的时候，让他的生活更快乐一些。

他把注意力转移回拳台，比赛已经开始，但却有些不对劲。

Rex没有躲避任何来自Hill的攻击，任由脸部和胸口一拳又一拳地挨打，似乎完全感觉不到痛。他甚至在笑。Harry能观察出Hill正失去注意力，他睁大眼睛，Rex的毫无反映令他担心。他的笑容甚至让Harry头皮发麻，想起了早前自己和一个都柏林人的比赛。

“他在干什么Harry？”Louis问，颤抖地手指抓住Harry衣袖。

“逗他的猎物玩儿，”Harry干干地说道，眼睛转移到Simon常站的地方，想知道他对此的反映。但他并不在那里，或许他根本不在乎Rex的实力，他中意的是一场好秀。他甚至试过说服Harry‘表演’，但Harry拒绝了。他是一名拳击手，不是演员。

“他想在心理上压倒对方。”Harry朝Rex的方向低吼道。“我已经等不及要给那混蛋点颜色看看！”

拳台上，Rex还在嘲笑Hill，他甚至表现出无聊。他的嘴唇被打破，鼻子流血，胸口也满是淤青。无论他看似有多云淡风轻，一定也能感觉到疼痛，无论一个人有多强悍。

再一次，Rex抬头看向Harry和Louis，二人对视时Louis紧紧抓住Harry手臂。Harry也并不奇怪那家伙知道Louis和他待在一块儿。毕竟他已经两次见到他们在一起。

Rex脸上又泛起险恶的微笑，尖锐的牙齿泛出寒光，然后他做出动作。就在那一秒，他躲过Hill的出拳，先一拳打在腹部，又一记重拳打在Hill脸部，直接把他打飞摔下拳台。一声闷响，Hill应声落在了水泥地上。那声音在静悄悄的拳击场里回荡。

似乎在那一瞬间，在场每个人都屏住呼吸，冻在原地，而后爆发出欢呼和咆哮。Rex高举双手，和观众们一起咆哮。

“他…他死了吗？”Louis惊叫，眼睛放大，手捂住嘴巴。

Harry摇摇头。“像我说过的，我们不会在拳台上要人性命。斗殴、赌博、杀人，这些事情最终会牵扯到警察，Simon会毫不犹豫地把一切推到我们身上。另外藏尸也是一件麻烦事。”

他的声音冷静理性，其实只是为了掩盖自己的震惊。Rex用这场秀到达了目的，传递出想要的讯息：他实力强大，非常强大。要是有人问起，Harry自然会否认，但他知道自己必须加大训练强度。如果他不那样做，很可能会被打败。Harry的心里升起一阵不安。

Simon回到拳台，又来那一套‘举起胜者右手’的戏码，观众席持续欢呼，盖过了Simon说话的音量。Louis拽着Harry手臂，乞求着带他回家。Harry照做，领着Louis从另外一扇后门出去。人群如此亢奋，也说不准会发生什么。Harry没心情跟一群醉鬼推推搡搡。如果Simon有意见，他也只能晚点跟Harry抱怨了。

***

电视正随机播放着一部电影，但Harry完全没留心看。以往他都是随便找个女人偶尔是男人，消磨晚上时光或为了关闭大脑让自己放松。通常都只是一夜情，因为有时醉酒能让人不可思议地放松。但他已经有段时间没那样做。最近总是没那个心情。

他舒展身体，抬脚放在茶几上，头往后靠着沙发背。通常比赛夜要到很晚才结束，但冬天到了天色黑得更快，Simon也因此把比赛时间调早，但不知为什么Harry感到疲惫。

Louis裹着毯子，再次坐回那个角落。为了看电影，他把脖子拧成一个酸痛的角度。Harry不明白，一开始他是为什么要坐在那个角落里。他又没禁止Louis坐沙发，但Harry的确也对他不友好，Louis这样做更像是为了避免接近他。这是Harry自己的错，却无端地有些难过。

现在Louis已经和Harry住在一起有段时间，他的样子看起来好多了。冲个澡和换上干净的衣服在他身上作用神奇，而且他现在多长了点肉，眼球不再脱眶，脸颊也恢复气色。

Harry坐在那儿，像个变态似的盯着Louis看，他忽然意识到这男孩有多美，并能明白为什么Simon会把他从街头捡回来。他长相如此精致柔美，虽说仍然清瘦，Harry感觉自己用一只手便能将他揉碎。

Louis突然抬头，发现Harry正看着他，脸红起来。Harry偷看被抓包，自己的脸颊也不禁发烫。但他控制自己冷静下来，恢复常态。

他记起自己之前在想的事情，内心小小地挣扎着。进一步思量时，Louis的微笑突然出现在他脑海里。他坐直，看着Louis。

“你可以…呃…你可以坐到沙发上，如果你想的话？”他的语气有些不确定，出来的音调也比平常要高。

Louis眼里闪过一丝惊讶和害怕，但他羞怯地微笑，点点头。他慢慢起身，在沙发上坐下，用毯子把自己裹好，重新注意到电影上。他坐得尽可能的远，让Harry有些失望，但他又能奢望什么呢？

他摇摇头，看来真的得控制好自己了。

 


	6. 说对不起

“Niall答应很快会教我玩FIFA，我以前很喜欢踢足球，但很久没踢过了。他说FIFA玩起来像是自己在踢球一样！他还告诉我好多部值得看的电影。他答应说要带我去电影院。Niall推荐我尝尝中国菜，从来没吃过，但他说超好吃的，下次他来我们去买一点，可以吗？他说寿司也好吃，但我不确定生鱼片怎么样……你以前吃过寿司吗Harry？”

Harry只是随便哼唧应付着，显然Louis认为有反应就够好了，开始念叨着前几天Harry和Zayn训练时Liam教他的一点小招式。

昨晚比赛后Harry对他友好，Loui便从自己的壳子里出来。今早他面带微笑地醒来，跟Harry说话不再眼含泪水，也不再结结巴巴。Harry不确定这是好事还是坏事。

当然，好处是他不需要在这小家伙身边战战兢兢，但独居了这么多年，突然和别人一起住还是难以适应。更别说是和一个与自己性格截然相反的人。事实是这天早上Harry起床的姿势似乎不对，心情比日常更烦躁，这也是无可奈何。

但他不想对Louis发火，毁掉目前进展良好的‘友好’。Harry可能需要再适应一下。虽然不会承认，他能想象其他比Louis更糟糕的舍友。

“Harry？”Louis轻柔的声音打破他的思绪，他转头看见小家伙突然坐到他身边的。

“干嘛？”

男孩的脸颊绯红，低头看着自己的手指似乎在纠结该不该开口。但饥饿难耐，他的肚子大声抗议，Louis埋着头，尴尬得耳根生红。

肯定是刚刚一直讲食物讲到自己肚子饿。其实早上他只吃了一片吐司，所以肚子饿得比平常早也很正常。一般情况下，Harry会给Louis做吃的，因为他知道这小家伙下厨无能，说不定最后又搞出一道不能吃的黑暗料理。但此刻，Harry似乎并没有起身的打算。不知道为什么他现在的心情真的很糟糕。

再次抬头，他发现Louis睁着大大的蓝眼睛看着他，活像一只期待投喂的小狗。Harry扬起一边眉毛。“那还等什么？你不是知道东西在哪儿吗，我又不是你仆人！”他出来的语气比自己预料的要凶，Louis明显地退缩了一下，眼神受伤。

Harry再开口想说点什么，可能试着道歉，却以发火告终，他实在不擅长处理感情。Louis小声呜咽，匆匆跑进厨房。

Harry叹气，头用力地靠到沙发背上，在心里暗暗地骂自己。‘对人友好一些’这件事他做得太差劲了。但他就是控制不住自己，天生的坏脾气，也深受慢性坏心情的折磨。其实他不应该自责，Louis又不是他朋友，但是，他真的不是故意的。他不想让人总是担惊受怕，他也想振作自己，最少在Louis身边时，能友善一些。

他正好想起身去看看Louis，希望能防止他在厨房捣出什么乱。就在此时Harry手机发出刺耳的铃声令他停下脚步。他皱眉，因为那来电铃声是他特设的——为Simon。

他不想Louis听到他们的对话，以防这通电话是有关于他的。Harry走进卧室关上门，接起电话，口气冷淡：“你想干嘛？”

“Harry Styles，”Simon开口，他平日的谄媚换成了冷冰冰的商人语气。“我现在对你非常不满意。”

“这次我又做什么让你不爽了？”Harry嘟囔道，不惧怕Simon冰冷的口气。他知道自己做错了什么，但Simon完全没生气的必要。

“我昨天叫你把那男孩带过来，但我需要他的时候，你们却消失了。幸好在让自己出丑前我发现了，但还得想出个借口为什么奖品不在现场。你必须给我个解释！”

Harry强忍着大声吼他的冲动，坐到床上，一只手紧抓自己的枕头。如他所料，Simon不爽他处理这事的方式，但他专门打电话过来指责，让Harry想找点东西揍着出气。他在质问Harry的判断。

“是你让我照顾Louis，我照做了。昨晚那些人亢奋得几乎要出大乱子。我或许能在拳台上KO别人，但可应付不来那么多无疑会想方设法接近Louis的醉酒老色鬼。我只是奉命行事，你明知道我是对的，所以收起你受伤的自尊心，翻篇儿吧！”

有那么一会儿，Simon沉默不语。Harry知道自己赢下了这个回合。年长的男人叹气，轻轻喉咙，算是勉强认同。

“那好，最好不要有下次！说到比赛，我相信你昨晚至少有看到压轴的那场拳赛，对吗？我们需要讨论下怎样让你的比赛更……精彩。Parker先生懂自己在做什么，观众们都爱他，他们想要更多。除非我们也做点什么，否则他就要把我们的金主都引到曼城去啦。如果你……”

“我是不会在拳台上做你那些交谊舞表演的！”Harry生气地吼道，打断Simon的话。“随你说什么老家伙，但那绝不可能！如果观众们不喜欢我打拳的方式，他们可以滚蛋了。反正你现在收入的一半也够你挣的了。”

电话那头的是焦灼的沉默，Harry几乎能从听筒里感受到Simon的愤怒。他庆幸此刻自己没有跟Simon面对面，几乎没有人能惹怒Simon后毫发无损地离开。

“如果不是我喜欢你Harry，我会立刻炒你鱿鱼，这件事还有待考虑。我打赌一定随便在哪儿都能找到新的替代者。或许我也该考虑考虑重新安置那孩子，确保他是跟听话的人在一起。

Harry怒火中烧，手里抓着的枕头发出一声布料撕裂的声音，棉絮四处飘散。先是质问Harry的判断；再批评他打拳的方式，想找人取代他；现在居然想带走Louis，无疑会把他放在受折磨的地方。他们二人或许不算是朋友，但他绝不允许那种事情发生。

“你碰他试试！”Harry声音低沉，威胁道。

Simon爆发出一声大笑。“我的，我的Syles，你怎么心软了？”他大声嘲讽道。“或许在你变成一滩稀烂的浆糊前，把那孩子放置在别处会更好。”

Harry已经受够Simon的鬼话，只想挂断电话，砸东西。砸很多东西。“我们做个交易吧，老家伙，”他提议到，深吸一口起冷静下来，以防说出令自己后悔的事情来。“我的比赛在一周后进行，如果能吸引足够多的观众，当然人数按照你的标准，就别再揪着我不放，观众们看过Parker的比赛，他们应该能判断出自己的喜好。成交？”

“你真让人不省心，年轻的Styles，”Simon咕哝道。“但我喜欢打赌。如果你赌输了，就照我说的做。成交！还有，昨晚的倒霉事儿，我只好告诉所有人Louis生病，必须提前离开。所以今晚离远点儿。就这样。”他挂了电话。Harry忍住把手机往墙上砸的冲动。他一只手气急败坏地用力捋过头发。就Simon知道咄咄逼人！

至少今晚不用去，虽然观看比赛研究潜在对手的技术特点是个好主意，但他很确定唯一能真正构成威胁的是Rex，坐在那儿傻看着也很无聊。

他冲进客厅，用力坐到沙发上，双臂交叉在胸前。也许这样看起来很幼稚，但他才不在乎呢。

Louis也回到了屋里，重新待在自己的角落里，他没有哭泣，只是湿润的双眼还有些闪烁。或许只是时间的问题，Harry是否能克制自己不恶语相向只是时间的问题。在那一瞬间，他不应抱有太大希望。

一个奇怪的声音打破沉默，Harry皱眉，环顾四周。他不知道声音是从哪儿发出的，所以直接忽略掉。那声音又出现，他的眼睛落在Louis身上。Louis似乎局促不安且不舒服，不愿意看向Harry。那声音第三次出现时，Louis震了一下。他在打嗝。

Harry叹气，注意力转回电视上。如果他用现在这种心情跟Louis说话，最后只能把他弄哭。冷静下来前他最好先等等。和Simon通话后，他仍能感觉到自己的血液还在沸腾。

他真的试着注意电视节目在放什么，让自己冷静下来，但几分钟过去，Louis仍止不住打嗝。来自那小家伙的小小打嗝声快要把他逼疯了。他的脚踢着茶几，手指不断在大腿上敲打。仿佛再过几秒便会爆发。

Louis再次忍不住打嗝，他自顾自轻轻地咯咯笑了几声。Harry在能阻止自己前彻底被触发。他猛地站起来，凶狠地瞪着Louis，小小的男孩抬头睁大惊恐的双眼看着Harry。

“你他妈的，就不能闭上嘴吗？！”他咆哮道，像大坝崩溃一般倾泻出近段时间积攒的怨气。“天啊，你真讨厌！要不是成天哭得像个小宝宝，就滔滔不绝讲个不停，像只呱噪的狮子狗。真希望Simon把你扔到别处，我就再也不用整天对着你这副倒霉样子！！”

话音刚落，他便后悔了。一颗颗豆大的泪珠顺着Louis脸颊滚下，他缩成一团，大声抽泣。他躲在墙角里，努力让自己看起来尽可能渺小。Harry感觉糟糕极了。

“Louis…”他开口，向前一步接近哭泣的男孩。但Louis哭着摇头，缩着躲他更远，虽然他已经被逼到墙角退无可退。

理论上来说他只需要过去，抓住Louis，逼他听话，但那并不公平，也只会让Louis更恨他。那个角落像是Louis的房间。虽然没有门可以关，但终究是Louis的个人空间，Harry应当尊重。

他明白自己应该道歉，但坦白讲他根本不知道怎样道歉。说对不起根本在他的字典里不存在。但这一次，他只好咬牙尝试一次。

“Louis我…对不起。”Harry的声音出来得粗哑又不确定，很不像他。“我…你喜…你想吃点奥利奥吗？你喜欢奥利奥，对不对？”他知道自己很可悲，也不知道自己在做什么。

Louis仍埋在膝盖里抽泣，完全无视Harry。Harry开始有些惊慌，该拿一个哭泣的孩子怎么办呢？

再一次，他回到房间，拿出手机。“Liam，我需要你帮忙！”他尽力不在声音里透露出绝望，但却失败了。

“Harry？”Liam听起来很惊讶，这很正常。Harry从未试过主动求助。

“是Liam，是我，”他沮丧地答道。“快来帮帮我！Louis在哭，我不知道该怎么做！”

“……你怎么他了Harry？”Liam的声音深沉而愤怒。

“妈的Liam，我搞砸了，好吗？！要么你现在滚过来，要么叫Zayn或Niall，或者随便谁过来一趟。我真的没办法！”

Harry快要崩溃，Liam才勉强答应，挂掉电话。

***

他不再哭泣，但呼吸仍然紊乱，上气不接下气地喘着，刚刚哭太狠了。他吸吸鼻子，用手背擦干眼泪。Harry对他好了那么一阵子，本该料到他迟早会爆发。他倒希望Harry迟一点爆发。他很喜欢和友善的Harry待在一块儿，Louis乐意和那个他暂时住在一起。

他不知自己在墙角待了多久，大门忽然被用力甩开，声音回荡整个公寓。Louis吃惊四顾，寻找躲藏的地方。当听到一声活泼的“Tommo！”他一下子放松，Niall冲进客厅，身后跟着Zayn和Liam。

看见Louis的状态时，Niall皱眉冲过来搂住他，Zayn和Liam走进Harry房间。是Harry打电话叫他们过来的吗？

“辣个小气鬼把黎怎么了？”Niall温柔地问道试着让Louis微笑。

想到刚刚那情形，眼泪又涌上眼睛，Louis吸吸鼻子。“他…他冲我大吼…说我…说我很讨厌，他不想让我…让我待在这儿…”

Niall摇摇头，难过地叹气，拍拍Louis的脸颊。“听着Louis，Harry从来不善于处理情绪。愤怒素他唯一会的，他对很多事情愤怒。可能很难相信，他平时很善于隐藏怒气。但有时候可能累积到憋不住，只要有人触怒他，他就会爆发。大多数时候他不是故意说那样的话，他只想……发泄。这就素为什么我和其他两个男孩能跟他相处，因为我们不会把他的气话放在心上。”

Louis惊讶地看着他。Niall从来没有这样严肃过，他也完全没料到Niall的这番话。

他偶尔在男孩们说漏嘴时听说Harry以前的经历，通常他们意识到后会马上闭嘴。但把这些信息拼凑起来，不难发现Harry的过去和Louis自己的故事惊人相似。关于愤怒的那部分显然是对的，Harry孤身一人的状况要比Louis久得多。

Louis眼睛又蒙上雾气，他突然想起自己不愿听Harry道歉而感到内疚。一直以来，Harry其实不是生气，他只是难过。他用愤怒掩盖悲伤，不让其他人看见。

“他…他的确道歉了，”Louis喃喃，在眼泪流下前伸手擦掉。他已经哭得够多了。

Niall倒吸一口气，退后一点看着Louis。“他什么？”Niall看似非常吃惊，Louis困惑地眨眨眼。

“他说对不起，”他重复道，Niall瞪大的眼珠子快要掉出来，一脸不敢相信。

“乖乖，黎一定是个特别的人Louis，偶从来没听他道歉过。”Niall露出大大地笑容，似乎有些自豪。“他怎样道歉的？还有说其它什么的吗？”

Louis想到时咯咯笑了，才发现还真挺有趣。“他问我想不想吃奥利奥，因为他知道我喜欢。”

Niall发出了一声怪异地窒息声，随后倒地爆发出一声大笑，把Louis也拽倒在地。Louis被吓了一跳，但也忍不住笑起来。金发男孩笑出眼泪，脸红得像个西红柿。

“偶好想看看！他那样子肯定很不自然，”Niall边笑边说，拽着自己和Louis重新坐起来。“黎知道，要想让他不自在，抱抱他就好啦。”

感觉那样做不太好，Louis正好想抗议。Harry的房门忽然打开，他冲进客厅，身后跟着另外两个男孩。他们显然听见了笑声，出来查看情况。”

Louis看向Niall，他露出一丝顽皮的笑容，并向Harry的方向点点头。

慢慢地，Louis起身走向Harry，腼腆微笑，Harry呆呆地站在客厅中间，似乎在等Louis的下一步行动。他在Harry面前停下，抬头与那双绿眼睛对视。Harry板着脸，显然尽力不透露出任何情绪，但Louis能在他眼睛里看出一丝不安全感。

记得刚刚Niall说过Harry并不擅长处理情绪，他决定试着帮助他。每个人都值得拥有快乐，哪怕只有一点点。Harry不那么喜欢Louis却试着对他好，Louis也可以对Harry好一些。

所以在自己退怯之前，他照Niall说的做了，双臂环在Harry腰间，紧紧抱住他，像每次他难过时Niall做的那样。

 

 

*************************

 

【福利章 Harry’s POV】

 

Liam挂电话后，Harry坐在床上等男孩们过来。他不想到客厅去，Louis可能还在那儿伤心欲绝地哭着。出去只能令Harry更难受，Louis可能也会。  
Harry真不是故意要吼Louis，他真心不是故意的。Simon给他原本就不太妙的心情火上浇油，他只是再也憋不住了。只要烦躁到了一定程度，他便无法控制。  
他不明白自己为什么要在意。尽管自己同意对Louis好一些，但事实是Louis根本对他无足轻重。友好一些并不代表着他们是朋友。只是他心里忍不住内疚，随着时间推移，心里的负疚感也越来越重，知道且能听见外面的Louis还在难过。  
他心里暗暗祈祷Liam或者无论是谁快过来。道歉，是他从来没做过的事情，却不起作用。所以他完全不知所措。通常要是看到别人哭，他就径直走开，让他们哭个够。这次他也确实走开了，但走开前，他不光道歉还叫人过来照顾Louis。比为之前任何人可做得更多。  
他不知道自己怎么了。Liam很可能会说这是好事，但Harry希望自己可以无视Louis，他并不喜欢心里的内疚和不舒服的感觉。  
看了眼手表，Harry叹气。他们就不能快点吗？虽然听不见Louis在哭，但也不意味着那小家伙一下突然又没事了。  
和习惯的那样，他伸手捋了捋自己的卷发，又将头发顺回原位，这样做一般能在不安烦躁时让自己冷静下来，此时却一点也不管用。他握紧拳头，指节吱呀作响，身体终于感受到一丝冷静。  
他听见大门被打开，Niall大声叫着“Tommo”，自从听说Louis的姓后Niall便开始那样叫他。让Niall过来是个明智之举，他和Louis关系很好，Louis整天都念叨着‘Niall说这个’和‘Niall教我那个’。无疑Niall最懂Louis。  
让他惊讶的是，没一会儿他的房门被打开，Liam和Zayn进来，失望地看着他。  
“Harry…”Zayn叹气，在他身边坐下。  
“我是个坏人Zayn，我知道。”Harry咕哝道，不愿多谈。他们不该在这儿和他一起，他们应该去安慰Louis。Harry知道自己搞砸了，不需要他们吼。他已经自责过了。  
“我并不打算那样讲Harry，”Zayn轻声说，手搭在他肩上。“好吧……也差不多是，但可以看出来你很难过。还好吗，兄弟？”  
Harry嘟囔着一些连自己也无法理解的话。他觉得自己理应没事，但事实并非如此。心里像是打了个讨厌的结，短时间内无法解开。这种感觉已经够讨厌了，说出来更是一种折磨。Harry甚至不想听自己述说这种感受。  
“到底发生什么事了Harry？”Liam的声音几乎像Zayn的一样轻，却藏着一丝尖锐。  
Harry皱眉看向他。“我没伤害他，如果这是你想问的Liam！”无论那孩子有多讨厌，刚开始那几天他的确想过动手，但都忍住了。因为以强欺弱并不公平，他比任何人都要明白作为弱者的感受。  
Liam叹气摇摇头。“你知道我不是那个意思Harry，我也知道你从未那样做。不过Louis告诉过我，你们两个最近相处得不错。怎么了？”  
Harry也叹气，向后倒在床上，想着该怎样解释。该怎样解释自己发火只是因为Louis打嗝，怎么听也是他混蛋。即使冲Louis爆发前，他就已经表现得像个混蛋。  
“Simon打电话过来。那老家伙对昨天拳赛后Louis和我提前离开不满，即使我那样做是为了确保Louis不受伤害。显然他也不喜欢我打拳的方式，威胁找人替代我，如果我不像Parker一样在拳台上‘演戏’他还会把Louis带走。如果Simon想要一个showgirl，大可以花钱请个妓/女。我才不要在拳台上旋转跳跃闭着眼，只为了取悦他。”  
他停下来，希望他们不要进一步质问。他们了解他烦躁的样子，所以也没有抓着不放。  
Liam和Zayn理解地点头，他们完全明白Simon对Harry的影响力，也知道那男人有多无所不用其极。和Harry一起时，他俩都和Simon打过照面，也对他没有一丝好感。  
“又来？”Zayn摇摇头，起身在房间内踱步。“这都第几回了！为什么他就不明白即使你不作秀也比其他任何拳手受欢迎？我不懂你怎么还为他卖命。大把人拿着钱排着队想你给他们打拳呢。Liam，你是不是认识些人？”  
Liam沉默了一阵，看似在细想什么，Harry甚至不确定他有没有在听Zayn讲话。  
至于换新老板，也不是没想过。但无论Simon对他多差，那样做也像是Harry背叛他。毕竟Simon救过Harry。他是否给Harry的生活提供了更好的机会也许有待商榷，但Harry至少还活着，比他以前想像中的要好，全都是因为Simon。尽管Simon一再威胁，Harry很肯定Simon不会真的找人取代他。Harry是最好的拳手，总有人愿意花钱看他比赛。  
“我们都知道Simon是永远不会找人代替Harry的，毕竟他那么喜欢你，”Liam终于开口。“但现在比较重要的是，Harry，Louis说你俩处的越来越好，你怎么想？我们需要解决这个问题，你不能每次一烦躁起来就朝他发火。我们也许习惯了，但他不一定受得了。”  
Harry吃惊地张大嘴，没想到话题转移得那么快。他本希望关于Louis的话题可以就此结束。没什么好说的。但他也知道自己逃不过Liam的问题，所以最好老实回答。  
“他…我猜…没刚开始那么讨厌…”他坦白道，不敢与另外两只对视，担心自己又会炸毛。对Simon的余怒还没消散，Liam有时又是个恼人的存在。“只要他乖一点，我也不介意他待在这儿。但你们知道我俩不一定要做朋友！你们肯定觉得我应该努力对再对他好一点，但我都因为吼那小破孩向他道歉了，还要我怎样？”  
最后一句话在刹车前，不小心说了出来。二人下巴贴地吃惊盯着他，Harry暗暗在心里踹了自己一脚。现在的他看起来脆弱又心软。  
“哇……”Zayn彻底震惊。“你肯定自己至少没把他当朋友？我是说，自认为和你朋友多年，你可从没向我道过歉，上次你TMD折断我胳膊都没有！他一定是很特别！”  
Harry不爽地看着他。“那是因为你没有哭得像个小宝宝，我根本拿在哭的人没办法。”  
“Harry，”Liam开口，脸上表情突然非常严肃。Harry看向他，惊讶地稍稍睁大眼睛。他不应该开心吗？“请你记得，我告诉过你，不要太过依恋。要知道你也有输掉比赛的风险，Parker加入后，就更无法保证你能KO掉每个人保住Louis。我讨厌看着Louis被当作一件物品，我希望你能赢，我们能帮到他。但如果你输了，我们也就帮不了他多少，报警可能也起不了作用。这很糟，但也是事实。我实在不想看到你不仅输了Louis，还为此受伤Harry。”  
听了Liam这番话后，Harry强忍揍他的冲动，只是死死地瞪着他。Harry不敢相信Liam又说起这个。一开始骂自己是个毫无同情心的混蛋，但当他照Liam说的做，又因此被一顿说教？！TMD到底玩的是哪一套？  
如果Liam没办法搞清自己是什么意思，那Harry或许不能再让他插手Louis和联赛的事情。Liam似乎把这件事情太个人化，何况当初警告Harry的人是他。Zayn一个人负责训练他也够了。就算带上逻辑，Liam做事总是投入太多个人情感。这也是Harry总是无法和他达成一致的原因。  
Zayn早已站在两人中间，准备拉架。他们从来没有到打一架的程度，但也曾经揍过对方一两拳，然后被Zayn阻止。Harry不明白Liam怎么受得了他，毕竟他是个糟糕的朋友。这也是一开始他不想交朋友的原因。  
客厅里传来一个声音让他们都怔住了，试着辨认这声音。Harry眼睛放大。笑声！Louis在笑！  
完全把自己和Liam的剑拔弩张抛诸脑后，他随着声音甩开房门，差点没把门扯下来，冲进客厅，想亲眼看看发生了什么。  
让Harry失望的是Louis和Niall停止了笑，显然他俩是刚才笑声的源头，但他扑捉到两人脸上微笑。  
他注意到Louis看向Niall。Niall咧开嘴笑着，向Harry点点头，脸上是让人看不懂的滑稽表情。Louis颤抖地站起来，慢慢地走向Harry，脸上笑容腼腆。  
小小少年走到他跟前停下，抬头透过长长的睫毛与他对视，Harry原地冻住。那双能看穿一切的湛蓝眼睛观察他好一会儿。Harry脸上血色全无，所以没有脸红。他保持面无表情，但似乎Louis能彻底看穿他。  
Louis忽然又给了他一个羞涩的微笑。蓝眼睛男孩张开双臂环住Harry的腰，紧紧抱着，Harry能感觉到自己颤了一下。他震惊地低头看着Louis，却不知如何回应这个拥抱。  
最后，他放松下来，脸上表情不禁变得柔软。这小家伙的确挺可爱。但并不意味着他越来越依恋，绝对不！但做朋友也不会太坏……不是吗？

 

 


	7. 雨天和热可可

雨水敲打窗户的声音充斥着Harry的公寓，他从客厅里的大窗户往外看，乌云笼罩整座城市，倾盆大雨如瀑布一般，他不禁叹息。

连续下了三天雨，天气预报保证今天会是晴天。但现在已是上午十点，天气预报根本不准。或许又创了一个新纪录。

他不知道还要在公寓里窝多久，人越来越烦躁，Louis也是。小家伙每隔几分钟就窜来窜去，无法安静原地待上几分钟。神奇的是Harry还没冲他发火，想朝他大吼时，紧闭嘴巴，压抑自己。

日常到健身房训练和偶尔到杂货铺购物也无法提高兴致。Harry认真地考虑是否要买车，寒冷刺骨的雨天骑机车可不是什么好主意。但他爱自己的机车，然而却有点希望机车能有个顶，或暖气系统。

“Harryyy!”Louis哀号，拖长Harry的名字。他脚步沉重走进客厅，伴随着一声戏剧性的长叹，仰躺在沙发上。

如果Harry以为Louis在整个“拥抱事件”之前便走出了自己的保护壳，那就大错特错了，这小家伙原来是个“事儿精”。虽说记起自己的状况时，也会退回保护壳内，但绝对待不久。他现在在Harry身边自在得不得了。

挺讨厌的，但Harry无法否认也同样很逗趣。生活没有像以前一样乏味无趣。像是养了一只宠物……会说话的那种。

“干嘛？”他问道，尽管已经知道答案。

“我好无聊呀！又下雨了，我想到外面去！”Louis抱怨。Harry猜想如果Louis刚刚站着，一定会像幼稚的小孩子一样跺脚。

“那做点有贡献的事情，”Harry叹气，“我很肯定公寓的一些地方需要打扫。”

“我们能去买东西吗？”Louis过滤掉Harry的提议，坐起身，一副狗狗脸看着Harry。

“昨天去过啦。”

“我们到公园去呗。”

“瞧瞧外面Louis！”

“你好无趣哦！”Louis大叫，嘟起嘴。Harry瞪他，小家伙立马闭上嘴，挪到沙发角落。他还是害怕Harry有天会爆发并伤害他。Harry并不怪他，自己的确不擅长管理愤怒。

Harry试着软化自己的表情，让Louis不至于认为自己真的生气。但由于疏于练习，这真的很困难。

“为什么不找部电影看看呢？”他尽力轻声细语，但出来的声音却听着非常奇怪。Louis有些困惑地皱眉，摇摇头。

“我不喜欢你的电影！”他固执地说道，再次摇头，皱皱鼻子，以示自己的厌恶。那些电影的确不怎么样，甚至他自己也很少看。还留着是以防自己忽然想看或男孩们过来可以一起看。不过男孩们通常会自己带电影过来，因为他们和Louis一样对他的电影有意见。

他们去过一次跳蚤市场，抱回了一堆电影。那些都是Niall的菜，多数都是儿童电影，像是迪斯尼动画或是愚蠢的爱情片。Harry早已把他们全藏在床底下，没看过一部。

Harry的母亲从来没和他一起看过电影，迪斯尼是他从未拥有过的童年。爱情片无疑是在他孤单的生活前虐狗，活生生嘲笑他没有爱情，但他讨厌爱情片是因为认为它们不现实。世上根本没有什么‘一见钟情’、灵魂伴侣，什么‘山无棱、天地合’。人们往往沉醉于自己制造的幻想中，而孤独对于他来说再适合不过。

不过，鉴于看那些电影可以让Louis安静些，也是值得。

“去我床底下看看吧，”他叹气，Louis吃惊，不敢相信自己得到了进入Harry房间的允许。“床底下有个箱子，装着其他男孩前几个月给我的电影。里面应该有你喜欢的。”

Louis热切地点头，迅速跑进Harry房间，可能是担心Harry会改变主意。他能听见Louis在房间里掏东西的声音，但并不担心。不让Louis进他房间不是因为他在里面藏了什么。那样做只是想留一个私人空间，可以不需要想着Louis的事情。

几分钟后Louis蹦蹦跳跳地回到客厅，手里抱着箱子，脸上是大大的笑容，最近Harry很常见到这样的笑容。如果他诚实一点，他会承认自己很喜欢这笑容，因为微笑和Louis很配。

“太棒了Harry！”Louis一屁股坐到地板上，翻着一部部电影。“有好多从来都没看过呢。噢，我想看小美人鱼…不，我运气太好了，嗷嗷，美女与野兽！”

Louis每找到一部新电影都兴奋地嗷嗷叫，Harry几乎要笑出来。他真的应该早点给Louis这些电影，就可以省掉他许多关于无聊的抱怨。

最后Louis放了一部电影，跳上沙发坐到Harry身边。“我实在选不下来，所以选了三部最想看的，可以吗？你也可以选别的，没关系，我不想你感觉无聊！”他没有给Harry时间回答，便转头全神贯注到刚开始的电影上，Harry只是翻了个白眼。

《美女与野兽》开始播放，Harry内心忍住一声低吼。他真应该自己选一部电影，但Louis一定无法乖乖坐着——这也正是Harry想避免的。

所以接下来几个小时他要被困在这儿看迪斯尼电影了。开心。

 

【画外音：这部电影很应景啊，真不考虑看看吗Harry？】

 

***

 

“Harry？”

有东西在碰他的肩膀，Harry不满地咕哝一声，翻身。他讨厌被人叫醒。

几秒钟后，又有东西戳他身侧，伴随着一声轻柔的“Harry…”

Harry叹气，睁开眼睛，困惑地环顾四周，才发现自己不在房间里。

他坐起身，Louis露出紧张的微笑。Harry发现自己占了正对电视的L形沙发大部分的面积，Louis一定是在自己睡着后挪了位置。

“你已经睡了三个小时，”Louis说，坐回Harry身边。“但你一般都是一点钟吃午饭，所以我想你应该饿了。还有啊，你现在睡觉，晚上就睡不着咯。”

Harry只是点点头，还是有些迷糊。他不喜欢在白天睡觉，醒来后总是昏昏沉沉。而且像Louis说的，晚上要很久才能睡着。他把腿从沙发上放下来，低头却发现有一条折叠整齐的毯子盖着自己下半身。皱眉，他不记得睡着前有毯子呀。

“你看样子有些冷……”Louis看到Harry的表情后，害羞地解释道。

“…谢谢，”Harry喃喃，掀开毯子，快步走进厨房，这样他就不必面对Louis。他不确定此刻自己是否能与Louis对视。

他在Louis面前睡着，让他看见自己最脆弱的一面。对于Harry来说，这是可能发生最尴尬的事情之一。他不应该是脆弱的。

午饭很快做好了，Louis等到Harry完事才进入厨房。Harry感激这一点，意味着他有时间重建自己的心墙。

他俩都没说话，Louis吃着三明治一边哼着欢快的旋律。小家伙这点很容易满足，Harry随便喂他吃点什么，他都认为那是人间美味。显然Harry的厨艺比过去和Louis一起住的人都好。Harry也不需要怎样炫技。对于一个自学成才的厨师来说，自己已经够好了。反正Niall老是那么说。

“听说很快要下雪了！”Louis突然开口打破沉默。“天气也会变得很冷。”

Harry扬起一边眉毛，在想他是不是认真的。谈论天气通常是开始一段尴尬对话的惯用招数。不过如果人们实在想不出比天气更好的话题，那他们真该闭嘴了。

但Louis看似并不在意，脸上泛起一个大大的微笑。“噢，希望我生日那天能下雪！每个人能过个白色圣诞节，我也可以去堆个雪人！”

这引起了Harry的注意，“你生日快到了？”

“对呀！12月24日，”Louis热切地点点头。但他的脸立刻垮下来，低头难过地看自己的双手。“以前我爸妈圣诞节都会放两天假，我们好一起庆祝。那是他们唯一真正关注我的时候。孤儿院不庆祝生日。所以我就堆一个雪人，给自己庆祝。”

“这…呃…对不起？”Harry喃喃，不知该说什么。Louis只是微笑，摇摇头。

又是一阵沉默，这次Louis没有哼歌，但并不尴尬，Harry需要一两分钟整理思绪。

他必须得记得跟男孩们说Louis生日的事情。他知道他们一定会替他庆祝。Harry从小到大都没庆祝过生日，但和Louis不同，他压根不在乎。男孩们总是会记得给他准备一两件礼物，但从来都知道适可而止，以前第一次给他办了个惊喜派对，结果十分钟后被Harry扫地出门。

Louis却值得好好庆祝一番，他善良、甜美、天真无邪，实在不应受苦。哇，Harry不敢相信他竟然在想这个。

“我们现在能看下一部电影了吗？”Louis吃完最后一口三明治，兴奋地问道。”

Harry看了眼自己手里只吃了一半的三明治，摇摇头。他大可以边看电影边吃，但此刻他真的没兴致看电影。如果Louis现在开始自己一个人看的话，Harry就不用坐着熬过一整部电影了。

然而Louis似乎不打算这样做，他洗好自己的盘子坐回原位，又开始哼歌。

“你不是想看电影吗？”Harry惊讶地问。

“是啊，不过我在等你，我们好一起看呀！”Louis甜笑着回答，Harry感觉到自己先前的决定都融化了。好吧，一部电影也不会要他的命……

他拿着盘子起身向客厅走去，Louis高兴得蹦起来跟在他身后。那小家伙简直是他的死穴……自己到底是怎样从一开始希望他凭空消失，到无法说出拒绝只是因为怕让他难过？仅仅两个星期之内？他肯定不能再心软了。天啊，他一开始到底为什么要心软呢？！自己TMD究竟是怎么了？！

Louis播放下一部电影，两部电影和一袋烧焦的爆米花，是Louis试着做的，似乎不太成功。《小美人鱼》播放完毕，画面出现了鸣谢字幕。Louis满怀激情地跳起来，兴奋地将手拍在一起。

“你想看另一部电影吗？或者我们可以干点别的？噢，我在你床下还发现了些桌游，我去拿吧？”没等到Harry回答，他便跑走。Harry在心里提醒自己不能再给这孩子吃糖，他已经够嗨了。

那孩子难道不累吗？他们一整天没怎么使力气，Harry感觉自己只要闭上眼睛就能马上睡着，即使他刚刚已经睡过了。外面雨太大，他没办法带Louis出门。或许他只要假装再睡着，那么Louis便只好自娱自乐。肯定也没勇气再叫醒他。

所以他便这样做了。Harry闭上眼，放松身体，平稳呼吸。这并不难，男孩们在这儿的时候，他常常装睡躲过Niall想出的饮酒游戏。他们可能都以为Harry酒量浅，但也总比玩真心话大冒险强。

不一会儿Louis便回到客厅，他的脚步声出卖了他。Harry听到他蹦跶的脚步声一点也不惊讶，毕竟这孩子太活泼了。

“我找到了，你……Harry？”Louis在Harry跟前跪下，凑近看他是否真的睡着了，呼吸打在Harry脸庞。一只手指轻轻地戳了戳Harry胸膛，Harry希望自己的身体不要紧绷“噢……”

小家伙听起来很失望，Harry竭尽全力才没有坐起来，当这是个恶作剧。想象到Louis脸上的难过，他不禁内疚。他真是个可怕的人。猜怎么着？今天他的脑袋一定TMD在逗他玩儿，他太心软了。

客厅里只剩下Louis摆弄桌游的声音，Harry在挣扎到底要不要“醒过来”。但他不想玩桌游，倒是想看看Louis会不会有勇气叫醒他，或许知道Harry睡着他会做点其它的事情。

然而并没有什么激动人心的事情发生。Louis摆好游戏后安静了一会儿。忽然一条毯子盖到Harry身上，温柔的手指轻轻地将Harry裹好。Louis真的在帮他掖被子吗？

Louis蜷缩在沙发另一端，距离很近，Harry能闻到他头发的香味。柑橘的气味很适合他，Harry有些希望能近一步闻到那个味道，但鉴于那香味和自己身上的一样，就更难闻到了。

意识到自己的想法后，他猛地睁开眼，又赶紧推开这个想法。他才不会那样呢！绝对不会！

 

***

 

Louis看着已经摆好的游戏，就等着Harry醒来。他真的很希望Harry能和他一起玩。在Pual家时，Zayn教他玩过。Louis看到Harry有这游戏时高兴坏了。这游戏没那么幼稚，Harry应该会喜欢。

他们和好之后一直相处得不错，被问起的话Louis一定会这样回答。Harry不再那么烦躁，Louis知道他真的尽力在对他好。像Niall, Liam和Zayn那样，他认为自己是Harry的朋友。他知道这样改变不了现在自己的状况，但既来之则安之。

他考虑把Harry叫醒，但很快否决了这个想法。如果他再那样做，Harry肯定会生他气。显然他不是个早起的人，况且现在也不是早上。

或许他再放一部电影？把声音调小到只有自己能听见，这样就不会吵醒Harry。或者自己玩这个游戏？

悄悄地，他翻着那些电影，找到了早前看到的《海底总动员》。想象到Harry看这些电影，他忍住一声笑。他的确不像会看迪斯尼动画和忧郁爱情片的人。这可能就是他把这些电影藏在床底下的原因。

放好光盘，他忽然感觉到一阵凉飕飕，摸摸手臂试着驱赶那丝寒意。冬天来临，Harry公寓里的暖气却不太给力，他只好希望Harry有很多很多毯子和温暖的毛衣。

那似乎是房间里唯一的毯子，但Harry盖着，Louis不愿意拿走。如果Harry生病了，他便无法比赛，Louis可能也就完蛋了。别的地方可能还有毯子和毛衣，Niall给他的衣服里并没有。他也不想在Harry睡着时随便进他房间，侵犯他的隐私。

所以他在睡着的Harry身旁坐下，面对电视机。他从沙发上拿了个抱枕，使自己不致坐在冰冷的木地板上。

然而无论他手臂环抱自己多紧，还是无法驱赶那丝寒意，不自觉地瑟瑟发抖。希望Harry能快点醒来，给他一条毯子或随便什么可以保暖的东西。

“你真是个白痴……”

Harry的声音从身后传来，Louis惊叫一声爬起来。他不是睡着了吗？Harry叹了口气坐起来，抓抓自己的胳膊。

“你就不能穿件厚的衣服吗？”他问，打量Louis身上穿着的套头衫。其实这已经是Niall给他最厚的一件衣服，但他没有抱怨。至少有衣服穿。

Louis耸耸肩，不知为何有些尴尬，抓着衣服一处脱线的地方。他不知道该说什么，Harry的目光让他紧张。

“去我房间找件毛衣吧，”Harry向自己房间的方向挥了挥手，起身。“我想还有些东西可以让我做一些热可可，或其他什么你想喝的。”

明明刚才还睡得死死的，他一下就彻底清醒了？或许就Harry这样吧。Louis想象他睡觉的时候睁着一只眼偷偷看他。当然只是打个比方，他可是亲眼看到Harry睡着了，两次今天，两次双眼都闭着。

他照Harry说的，今天第三次进到他房间。他不敢相信Harry会让他进来。或许Harry对他慢慢暖起来啦？

Harry床上就有件毛衣，前两天穿过，Louis决定就选这件。他不敢冒险翻乱Harry的衣柜，而且这样他们能少洗件衣服。

关于做家务方面，令人惊讶的是Harry总是自己动手，从来没有指使Louis打扫公寓。但Louis也很乐意帮忙。如果Harry在忙别的事情，他也会到处收拾一下。这样他不会感觉自己完全没用。住在孤儿院时，他有许多打扫的经验。在那儿清洁几乎都是他做，一边还被人吼着。和Harry住在一起就好多了，如果不看原因的话。

毛衣太大，袖子挂在他手上。他就喜欢那样，可以包着手指也暖一些。他走回客厅。Harry在厨房忙活，但Louis坐在沙发上等他。如果他帮忙只会惹恼Harry，他几乎不允许进入厨房。这也许是最好的，毕竟他从未做过饭。、

《海地总动员》还在播放，Louis抱着抱枕蜷缩在沙发上，注意着电视。这部电影他以前看过，并且非常喜欢。

“我不记得买过这个，但应该还没坏。”Harry在Louis身边坐下，将杯子放在Louis跟前的茶几上。热可可冒着热气，上面喷了一层奶油。“也有一阵子没喝过了。”

Louis对他微笑，袖子仍挂在手上，捧起杯子到唇边。嘴唇和舌头被烫到一点，但他并不在意，好好喝！一只伸过来的手阻止他一口气喝完。“慢点，小心待会儿会肚子疼。”

噢，不，他不是吧！Louis怒视Harry，尽力做出‘你怎么不去shi’的表情。不知为何，Harry轻轻笑起来，Louis吃惊地张大嘴。Harry真的在笑，一个真心的微笑。他看起来就像换了个人。

他的注意力被吸引，情不自禁地伸出手指，戳了一下Harry的脸颊，小小地欢呼道“酒窝耶！”

笑容立刻在Harry脸上消失，被平常的怒容取代。Louis难过地皱起眉头，他真的很喜欢Harry微笑。

Harry也一定注意到Louis失望的表情，因为他长叹一口气，摇摇头，转向桌面上摆着的游戏。“所以，这是怎样玩的？”Louis的脸像圣诞树一般，再次被点亮。

 

 


	8. 暖男Harry  vs. 杀手Harry

“加速Harry，三十秒！”Liam用教练的语气喊出指令，Louis坐在长凳上吃惊地看着Harry从几乎令人无法看清的速度再加速，击打着一个小沙袋，Niall告诉他那叫速度球。Louis担心它会从挂着的钩子上掉下来。

几个小时后，Harry将要出战联赛的第一场比赛，尽管每个人都对他说着安慰的话，Louis仍十分紧张。只要稍有差池，Harry便会被淘汰。只要一个错误，Louis这辈子都毁了。Harry很强，但每个人都会犯错。Harry从未输过一场比赛，那么是否注定他会在某个点失败？物理定律…数据…什么的。

“他看起来不错！”Niall坐在他身边，肯定地点头，身子向后靠在自己手上。“毫无疑问Harry今晚会给对手好好上一课！”

Louis只是点点头，希望他是对的。他们在舒适的沉默中看着Harry和Liam结束今晚比赛前最后的练习。

Zayn过来在Niall身边坐下，嘴里咬着笔头，检查过去几天收集到Harry对手的信息。收集对手信息从某种角度来说算是作弊，但每个人都会那样做。Niall说Simon认为拳手们知己知彼才能使拳赛更精彩。

“查到些什么Zaynie？”Niall好奇地问，但Zayn没有抬头，用笔指了指Harry和Liam的方向，显然是想等他们。Niall自言自语，咕哝着几句粗口。耐心可不是他的特长。

最后Liam让Harry停下来，并向他扔了条毛巾，Harry擦了擦额头的汗水，重新把头发扎成一个丸子，在Louis身边坐下。他离得很近，Louis能闻到汗水的味道，他强忍自己皱鼻子以示嫌弃的冲动。Zayn再次抬头。

“呃，Harry，今晚你的对手叫Clint Smith，四十四岁。他在和我们一般年纪时就开始打拳，中间歇了挺长一段时间，不过别轻敌。骨折过不少次；鼻梁也断过好几次，已经感觉不到痛，所以不必费心瞄准鼻子。右撇子，手腕骨折过，伤没养好削弱了他的出拳，所以小心他的左手。唯一的死穴似乎是下巴，几年前碎过，和手腕一样，没能彻底康复。如果你击打到正确的点，只要一秒便能KO他。”

Louis惊奇地看着Zayn，他竟能挖掘到这么多信息。真了不起！或许他能帮忙找到Louis父母。虽然他们并不喜欢他，但也是他的父母，他爱他们。尽管与拳击无关，他希望Zayn能打听到一些消息。他晚点会记得问，并不希望其他人知道。

有那么一瞬间，Louis想知道Harry的弱点是什么，但没敢问。Harry可能也不想让他知道。

Harry握拳，指节吱呀作响，他笑着舔舔嘴唇。“一个老头儿怎么可能打败我。我倒是很期待把他淘汰出局。”

“老头几都看不清素谁打败他！”Niall笑道，Harry笑得更开。

“但记住Harry，”Liam严肃地说。“你和Simon做过交易。我私下里做了些宣传，但如果Simon认为观众人数达不到他的标准，你也只能按他说的做，或许你会失去Louis。”

气氛一下子塌下来，Louis本能地向Harry挪了挪。上次Harry吼过他后，将自己和Simon做的交易告诉了Louis。他安慰Louis无需担心，Louis也相信他。直到刚才，Liam不肯定有足够的观众会来看比赛，使他非常紧张。Liam往往了解整个状况，如果他有疑虑，那可能真的有问题。事情永远不会如此简单，不是吗？

“Liam！”Niall低吼，向Louis方向使了个眼色。

“很抱歉Louis，但这是事实，”Liam叹气，伸出一只手搭在他肩膀上。“到时候我们也一定能想到办法。别担心。”

Louis点点头，低头看着自己的双手。他很想回家。回到被父母讨厌之前，回到他的生活被毁掉之前。

“来Tommo，去粗晚饭吧。所有的负能量搞的偶心情不好！”Niall气呼呼地拽着Louis走向大门。

***

晚上第一场拳赛已经开始，但Louis和Niall因为一个看不懂地图的路痴司机迟到。Niall差点没有抢过方向盘自己开车。他们打算穿过观众席到Harry的座位那儿与其他人会合。

Niall一只手臂环住Louis肩膀，挡住想对Louis动手动脚的人群，Louis则紧紧地抓着Niall的衣服。刚开始他不太确定Niall是否能保护自己。Niall和其他人相比个子并不高，也不强壮。但现在瞧瞧他，Louis差点被吓到。Niall的五官愤怒地皱在一起，可怕指数几乎能超过Harry的怒容。昏暗的灯光更是给他暗黑的表情蒙上一道阴影。Louis没想到Niall也可以这么凶。

突然有人伸手抓住Louis的手臂，把他从Niall身边拽开，拉进自己怀里，那人身上满是汗水和廉价古龙水的味道。另一只手抓住Louis臀部，Louis尖叫，一个粗哑恶心的声音在他耳边响起“你好啊，性感小野猫，”酸臭的啤酒味打在Louis脸上。噢，不。

“N-Niall！”他大声叫喊，惊慌失措地挣扎。

“NIALL！”

“噢，宝贝儿，为什么想跑？”身后地男人调戏道。“我们可以一起玩玩儿嘛，特别是你这小翘臀。”

臀部又被捏了一下，Louis呜咽起来。眼泪顺着脸颊淌下，模糊了视线，他看不清Niall在哪儿。他一个人被丢下了吗？他一定发现Louis被人抓走了……对吧？

“喂！！“

Louis整个人松一口气垮下来，Niall没有丢下他。抓着他的人转过身，Louis模糊地看见Niall站在他们跟前，双臂交叉。

“放开他！”Niall命令道，他声音低沉威胁道：“否则黎会后悔的！”

周围不少人似乎意识到正在发生的事情，但大多数人的注意力还集中在比赛上。谢天谢地，这说明只要现在Louis被放开，就不会有其他人过来把他抓走。

那人正准备回嘴，Niall迅速向前朝他脸上就是一拳，突然的动作让吓得Louis尖叫，可怕的碎裂声无疑来自那人的鼻子。他哀号着放开Louis，两只手捂住血流如注的鼻子。Louis赶紧躲到Niall身后。Niall似乎还想揍人，但很快收起拳头，把正在哭泣Louis带出人群。

他们到达一条空荡的走廊，Niall把Louis紧紧抱在怀里。“操，Louis，对不起。我应该更小心些。对不起，告诉我你还好吗？”

Louis只是哭着，无论Niall的拥抱有多好，此刻他只想要Harry。Harry温暖强壮，不知为何，Louis的直觉告诉他Harry能使一切好转。

幸运的是Niall似乎能够明白，他快速把Louis领上楼梯到其他人都在的地方。

“Niall你们来啦，我们正打算。噢，天啊Louis，你还好吗？”Louis听见Liam的声音后放声抽泣。他抬头看到所有人正吃惊地盯着他。他奔向Harry，蜷缩在他腿上，脸埋进Harry的胸膛。

他不停哭着，模模糊糊听见Niall告诉其他人事情经过。听到他被抓住的部分时，他能感觉到Harry紧绷起来。两只强壮的手臂圈住他，犹豫地轻轻挤了他一下，拇指在他腰后画圈。Louis很惊讶，他没想到Harry会回应他的拥抱。然而他的确那样做了，感觉很好，Louis慢慢冷静下来。

“你还好吗，Louis？”Harry轻声呢喃，稍稍向后靠，低头观察Louis。Louis轻轻吸鼻子点点头。

“我…我还好，”他的声音哽咽。

他眨掉一些眼泪，看到Harry的衣服沾满泪水，脸红起来。“对不起，弄脏了你的衣服。”

Harry摇摇头，脸上似乎露出一丝微笑，笨拙地拍拍Louis的头。“没关系，只要你没事就好……”他清清喉咙，似乎为自己说的话感到不自在，但Louis向他露出明朗的微笑。或者说，尽可能明朗的微笑，鉴于他脸颊上还有泪珠，眼圈泛红。“如果你想的话，我会跟说Simon让你以后待在家里。”

能待在家里固然很好，或者待在无论Harry家所在的地方。Niall可能会跟他待在一块儿陪他，这样他便不致孤单，但他感觉自己至少要在Harry比赛时来这儿。他本不需对Louis如此好，饿了给他吃的，腾出舒适的地方让他睡觉，给衣服他穿，尤其是他完全可以选择不收留Louis。Louis能为他做的至少是要来为他加油打气。虽然意味着可能需要与变态打交道，但他希望从今往后Harry能陪在他身边。

“只要你不比赛的时候…”Louis羞怯地答道，Harry惊讶地看着他。他以为Louis会因为有机会待在公寓不需要再接近仓库兴高采烈。当然直到决出胜者，希望那将是很久之后。

“当然。好的…”

他们之间一阵尴尬的沉默，Louis半心以为Harry会把自己从腿上推下去。然而Harry只是在座椅上调整了个比较舒服的姿势，轻轻把Louis颠高一点，以防他摔下去。Louis脸红，试着把注意力集中到拳台上，但他转头与Niall对上眼。Niall脸上泛着像吃了屎一样的痴汉笑，并向Louis挑动眉毛。Liam和Zayn也像白痴一般窃笑，可能不习惯这样的暖男Harry。

最后Harry必须得下去准备，Louis不情愿地从他腿上下来。Harry出奇地自在、温暖，没有Louis想像的紧绷。但这似乎不是一次性的事情。Louis能肯定Harry转变成一只喜欢抱抱的猫咪并不只是为了安慰刚才哭泣的他。他有点希望两人能依偎在一起久一些。他已经很久没有感到这般满足。

Zayn和Liam跟Harry到楼下更衣室。 “所以……黎们彼此待在一起越来越舒服咯，嗯？”三人前脚刚走， Niall便坏笑道。“辣么，Hazza终于对黎发起爱的攻势了吗？”

热浪涌上Louis脸颊，他发出一声怪异的尖叫。“才没有！”只是想想就很荒唐。他和Harry？！好吧，或许就他自己而言是不错，但那是Harry！事实是，他软禁Louis到时候会将他作为性玩具交给别人。甚至一开始Louis不相信他有良心。他绝不可能是‘那种’喜欢Harry！他会在Harry身边感到舒服，可能是因为Harry可以救他。

Niall只是轻哼，喃喃地说了句“素呀”，但那种痴汉笑却没有在他脸上消散。他持续笑着，像是知道了Louis所不知道的事情，让Louis有些不自在。

“女士们，先生们！接下来是我们今晚翘首以待的比赛！”推土机”Smith对阵我们的“杀手”Harry Styles！”Simon的声音被观众兴奋的尖叫声淹没。

Harry从右侧跳上拳台，灵巧地钻出拳台围绳。他脸上的冷漠给Louis的脊梁骨送去一丝寒意，Harry似乎准备大开杀戒。Clint Smith从另一边登上拳台，Louis的脸一下煞白。现在他明白为什么Smith会被称为推土机。这家伙体型巨大！个子远远高于Harry，宽阔的肩膀，巨大的二头肌上布满纹身。他脸部扁平，Zayn提过的断鼻梁是歪的。两人都光着膀子，Harry和平时训练一样扎了个小马尾。

“憋担心Tommo，那家伙只素外强中干。Harry很容易就能把他拿下！”Niall拍拍Louis肩膀鼓励道。“Harry不会让你失望地！看看来了这么多人，Simon肯定不会难为我们。”

无论天上有什么神明，Louis默默祈祷Niall是对的。但Harry能打赢体型比他大两倍的人吗？！看似并不可能，无论Harry的实力有多强。

比赛开始钟声响起，Smith立刻向Harry扑过去。Harry迅速躲开。这样的场面持续了一段时间，Louis坐到了椅子边缘。

“真倒霉…”Niall气呼呼地靠向椅背，双臂交叉于胸前。“看来Harry今天要防守，本来还以为他会好好教训对方一顿。也许他素在照Simon说的做。”

Niall指出后，Louis忽然意识到Harry在做和Rex差不多的事，只是他不让Smith真正打到他。他只要确保躲开Simth每次的出拳范围。

看向计时器，Louis发现离第一轮结束只剩下几秒钟。他知道还有两轮，Niall和Harry早前解释过规则。若三轮过后，未能决出胜者，Simon和另外两个裁判会根据两个拳手的表现和力量打分，分数高者胜出。若两位拳手不服，Simon有时则会被说服，让二人返回拳台继续比赛，直到其中一方倒下为止。

Harry通常第一轮能将对手KO，今晚显然是出于某种原因没有那样做。

铃铛声响起，打斗立即暂停。二人都退回到各自的角落。Louis十分惊讶于Harry和等在一边的Liam交谈时的镇定自若。他似乎完全没有经历过刚刚拳台上的一切——躲着一拳又一拳，甚至大气都没喘！

“不错，”Niall喃喃，自顾自肯定道。

第二轮比赛开始，Harry还没来得及迈步，Simth便打出第一拳，几乎击中Harry头部。这次Harry没有丝毫犹豫便以牙还牙，而且没有失手。他一拳击中Smith下巴，巨人因为旧患发出的疼痛忍不住咆哮。但他仍继续比赛，倾尽全力攻击Harry。有那么一会儿Harry看似处于下风。但他迅速恢复冷静，集中注意力击打Smith的下巴。

Harry连续三次出拳，Smith似乎有些眩晕，他的拳头软糯无力，眼睛失焦。Louis猜想一定非常疼，不禁感到同情，直到他记起这人参加比赛的原因。

另一方面，观众们却是热情高涨。他们的欢呼甚至比Rex比赛时更加震耳欲聋。Louis几乎能肯定这应该能让Simon满意。至少他是如此祈祷的。

最后一拳，Smith跪倒在地，应声倒在拳台上，昏厥过去。Harry向空中挥拳。Louis忍不住尖叫，Niall开心地跳起来，兴奋欢呼。

“操，耶！偶告诉过黎！”大笑。“就知道他会赢！偶就缩吧，没人能打败偶们家Hazza！”

他们赶紧跑到Harry更衣室恭喜他，并等候Simon的决定。

“Harreh！”Niall大声欢呼，踢开门，立马冲进去。“尊素太棒啦！”

Harry用毛巾擦掉脸上的汗水，得意地笑道。“像我说的，小菜一碟。”他把毛巾披在肩上，弯下腰拿水瓶，但却忽然僵住，咧了一下嘴，轻声骂了一句‘操’。所有人的笑容瞬间被担心代替。Harry受伤了吗？

Liam赶紧来到他身边，让Harry躺在长凳上替他检查。这时Louis才发现Harry右侧肋骨下方有一大块严重的淤青。

“狗娘养的，”Harry嘶声骂道。Liam小心翼翼地在那块淤青上施加压力，测试是否有肋骨断裂或弯折后，将一个冰袋敷在上面。“根本没发现他击中我了。”

“应该没有伤到骨头，”Liam思考后说道。“只是淤青很严重，要确保别再伤到自己了。肯定会疼得要命。多休息Harry，听到了吗？！”

Harry气呼呼地嘟起嘴，名副其实的嘟嘴，Louis忍不住微笑。这样子性格的Harry超乎他想象。他真的很擅长隐藏自己。

“下粗动作灵敏一点，造吗？”Niall开玩笑道。“一个老头几都能让黎中招，训练要多加油咯。”

“噢，是吗？我倒想看看你能在拳台上撑多久Horan！”Harry咕哝道，猛地起身，才发现动到那块淤青真的很疼，他大声咒骂。

二人继续拌嘴，Liam也加入进去，Louis感到一丝尴尬。他似乎不太能融入这样一群戏剧化的人中，此刻明显得稍许痛苦。他希望以前自己也能有这样的朋友。不自在地抓抓手臂，他在Zayn的身边坐下。Zayn也没有参与斗嘴，却看似怡然自得。

Niall正架势十足地重演方才的比赛。门被大力甩开，撞在墙上发出巨响。个头压倒男孩们的Smith凶神恶煞地踏进更衣室。

 


	9. 回到原点

Harry忍住肋部的痛楚，猛地站起来。无论Smith想要什么，他绝对不能接近Louis。并不是他比平时更有保护欲，只是因为没人会想要破损的奖品。或其他类似的原因。

方才的比赛明显在Smith脸上留下印记。被Harry击打过的下巴和胸口呈病态的红色，脸肿得比平常大两倍。总之，他看起来活像个肿胀的西红柿。他甩开门，低吼道：“在这儿碰到你，可真是巧啊，Styles。”

男孩们起身形成人墙挡在Louis跟前，把Smith隔离开。Harry握拳，冷笑着向前一步。“没有人告诉过你这里是不能随便进的吗？我只要勾勾手指头就能让人把你扔出去。现在滚，不然我让Simon毁了你。”

Simon在附近安排了些保镖，防止有人不满赛果捣乱。Harry知道要是有人对他发起挑战，Simon会毫不犹豫摆平他。他只要提高音量，Smith根本来不及反应是谁将他放倒。Harry为Simon卖命的这几年里，好几个人无故失踪。如果Smith敢再往前一步，下一个遭殃的便会是他。

然而令Harry没想到的是Smith忽然仰头大笑，像是听见什么绝世笑话。“别担心伙计们，我不是来挑事的。只是出场方式炫酷了些，不是故意要吓你们的。”最后一句是直接跟Louis说的，Smith热心地对躲在Harry身后的Louis道。

身体仍然绷紧，Harry不确定现在的状况。Smith是真心的？还是想让他们掉以轻心？他谨慎地看向Liam，他和Harry一样紧张。他们都不信任Smith。

似乎未受更衣室内不友好的气氛影响，Smith伸了伸腰，关节吱呀作响，坐下。“刚才比赛打得不错Styles，”他佩服地说道。“果然名不虚传，比赛前我还特意加练。输给你，也算是甘拜下风。不过听说每个人都有两次机会。我还是有赢的可能。下次如果再相遇，可别低估我。你不是唯一一个想要奖品的人。”一阵沉默后，他又爆发出一声大笑，摇摇头。

Harry身边的Niall喃喃“什么鬼呀？”，Harry再同意不过。现在到底是怎么回事？Liam的确说过失败者可以有第二次参赛机会，但Harry并没有太担心。失败者们输了一次，再淘汰他们第二次次应该不难，这个叫Smith的家伙却看起来有些精神失常，是Harry下手太重把他打傻了吗？

“少罗嗦，”Harry低吼，受不了他玩的花样。“你TMD想干什么？”

Smith收起笑容，一下严肃起来。“好、好，不开玩笑了。我只是想搞清楚，你对这男孩到底有什么企图？

什么？不是应该Harry怀疑Smith的企图，怎么反过来了？至少Harry没老到可以当Louis爸爸的程度。

“这不应该是偶们问黎吗？”在Harry开口前，Niall反驳道。“黎怎么不找个和自己年龄一般大的嘞？是太老太丑了吗？”

Smith面无表情地盯着他们看了好一会儿，又暴发出一声大笑。也许Harry真的下手太重了。“我喜欢你的胆量。但相信我，我是跟你们站在同一边的。”他把手合在一起，恢复严肃向Louis点头微笑。“我知道你是Simon的人，Styles，我也知道你根本没打算要赢。”

听到这话，Harry明显感觉到身后的Louis僵住，其他男孩倒吸一口气，而他自己在心里暗暗咒骂。他必须得解释。每个人小心地看着他转过身面对Louis。Louis看着Harry，双目含泪，下唇颤抖。

他不知该怎样开口。刚开始的确没有要赢的打算……但他答应Liam帮助Louis，Louis现在又没那么讨厌。但是他该说些什么听起来才不会软弱愚蠢呢？

“你打算抛弃我吗？”Louis呜咽，向后退一步。

Harry赶紧摇头。“没有！…至少现在没有…”Louis的表情没有变化，Harry叹气，捋了捋头发。“一开始可能是，但我现在向你保证我不会抛弃你。我会赢下比赛，好吗？要是你不愿意，不会被逼着跟别人走。”他的声音低沉冲动，希望其他人听不见。他还有其他选择可以考虑，现在做出承诺也很愚蠢。但看着Louis的样子他忍不住做出保证。他真的有这么残忍，打算让Louis自生自灭，仅仅是因为不想照顾他吗？

Louis吸吸鼻子耸肩，挪到Niall身边寻求安慰。好极了，现在又得重新开始。他才刚刚得到Louis信任。多亏了Smith的大嘴巴。

“说完了吗？”Harry低吼，转身，Smith脸上勾起一抹深意的笑。“你TMD还想捣什么乱？”

“我只是想测试你一下而已，”Simth笑道。“恭喜你，通过了。显然你挺喜欢这男孩。至于我的目的，我说过，我们是同一战线的，我也想帮助Louis。我的儿子和他一般大，这孩子的境遇让我心疼。第一轮就遇到你算我倒霉，Styles，但我有第二次机会。我会倾尽全力赢下比赛，把Louis救出泥潭。我来这儿是为了确定你是否也会这样做，不然我会让你知道为什么他们叫我做推土机！”

所有人目瞪口呆地看着他，完全出乎意料。但问题是Smith值得信任吗？很有可能是另一个诡计，或许他也在为Grunwald效力。

像是能猜透Harry的心思，Zayn向前一步：“我们凭什么相信你？”

Smith像被逗乐了，摇摇头。“你问倒我了，”他笑道，举起手做投降状。“但说真的，我跟你们保证我只是来确定这孩子的安危。我发誓。要他是我儿子Charlie我会倾尽所有救他。你们不必相信我，但走着瞧。”

他郑重点头，离开，留下一帮人哑口无言。这可真是个有趣的发展。

Harry转过身，发现Louis贴在Niall身边。Niall在他耳边轻声说着什么。显然是滑稽的事，不一会儿Louis发出咯咯笑声。这一幕让Harry心里不舒服，他沉下脸，哼气，转身。既然他想当Niall的BFF(Best Friend Forever)，那就当好了。至少就不用成天挂在Harry身上。反正他也不在乎。

他气呼呼地坐下，因为碰到那块淤青，脸皱了一下。Liam用奇怪地眼神看他，Harry很肯定他待会儿又要对他说教。Smith说的话没那么容易被忘记。尤其是他答应过Liam的事情。

没安静多久，门再次被人打开。Simon走进更衣室，身后跟着一个狗腿子。他笑得见牙不见眼，Harry把这笑容认作‘百万美元笑’。Simon挣到很多钱就会有这样的笑容。

“Harry，我的乖乖，你刚才表现得太棒啦！观众都爱死你了！不过你的演技还是有待提高，这个我们改天再谈。今天就该好好庆祝！至于那个小鬼，我就让他和你多待一阵。看来他蛮能激发你的潜能。记住，照我说的做，就不会有问题。”

Harry点头表示自己听到了，但没有说话。他还是气愤Simon这样指使他做事。他不喜欢听从别人的命令。

Simon准备离开，Liam起身，稍稍皱眉。他并不喜欢Simon。“先说清楚，Harry是可以赢下联赛的，对吧？如果他赢了，你不会想出什么新规定，把Louis带走吧？”

Simon转身，用厌倦的表情打量Liam。显然他也不待见Liam。“当然咯，如果那样的话不就不公平了吗？只要他赢得光彩，也没人能指责我什么。”

即使Harry早已知道，但他也不禁舒一口气。Simon操纵比赛从来不是什么新鲜事，他是钻空子专家。Harry相信Simon不会撒谎。他喜欢的是一场好秀：有什么比他的头号拳手赢得奖品更富戏剧性呢？或许什么时候应该再和Simon好好谈谈。确保他不会从中作梗。

“还有别的事吗？”Simon拖长语气，显然想要离开。所有人都没开口，他打了个响指，手下替他开门。“那好吧，下次见。”

门一关，大家似乎全都同时舒了口气。只要Simon在场，气氛总是紧张。你永远无法料到他会做什么。

“天啊，我好讨厌他！”Zayn握拳吱呀作响以强调自己说的话，Liam和Niall点头同意。“说真的，Harry，你替他干的脏活累活已经够报答他一千次了。去别的地方挣钱吧！你值得比这儿更好的！”

Harry只是摇摇头，已经厌倦了这种对话。他们已经讨论过几百万次。“不行Zayn，我陷得太深了。他不会让我轻易离开，而且场面一定很难看。再说我也不可能找到一份正常的工作。没人会雇我。”

Zayn正想开口反驳，Harry瞪他，他只好作罢。Harry也不是没想过换一份正常、压力更小的工作。他也有足够的钱可以休业一阵子。但鉴于他这副样子，还有Liam说的‘态度问题’。他还是干老本行比较好。

受不了屋里的气氛，Niall跳起来，兴奋上脸。“拜托黎们，为森莫都拉藏脸？Simon缩今天要庆祝，走吧，去我舅家，第一轮热可可偶请！”他拉起Louis，试着让他恢复笑容。

Liam和Zayn愉快地同意了，心情被点亮，快速收拾他们的东西，准备离开。Harry也收拾着，不得不承认现在喝杯热可可十分不错。和Louis一起喝过后，他才知道热可可如此美味，他很想念小时候的那个味道。这是来自童年的美好回忆之一。

所以他们就这么决定了。五人再次挤进Liam的车里，为防止自己在比赛中受伤无法骑车，Harry从不骑机车来比赛。他们直接去了Pual的咖啡厅。已经很晚，咖啡厅里客人不多，Pual也开始收拾。知道晚上是比赛夜时，他总会开着门等，因为咖啡厅是他们在Harry赛后的常去之处。

他们进门后，Pual温暖地微笑着从柜台后出来，用毛巾擦擦手好和他们打招呼。Niall和Louis都得到了一个大大的拥抱。剩下的男孩则和Pual结实地握手。

“看你们的笑容，我猜今晚成功了？”他笑道，回到柜台后面下Niall点的单子。Niall下完单便跑去拿毯子。毕竟温度骤降，凛冬将至。

Liam自然地开始讲述一切，Zayn时不时插嘴补充细节，Harry和Louis都十分安静，专注着自己的可可。他们二人坐在桌子的同一边，但Louis贴在墙上，尽量远离Harry。这让Harry非常心烦。他已经习惯Louis开开心心地待在身边，而现在他们又回到原点。

他知道自己有必要跟Louis好好聊聊，却不想当其他男孩的面。男孩们已经认为Harry越来越心软，Harry不需要再亲自证实这一点。想跟Louis谈谈并不是承认自己心软！他只是不想男孩们误解更深罢了。所以要等他俩回公寓再说。

几个小时过去，其他几只仍旧聊得兴高采烈，他叹气看了眼手表。已经凌晨两点多，咖啡厅里也只剩下他们。周六的晚上一般人会选择混迹于酒吧。

不出所料，他身旁的Louis打起哈欠，困倦地揉揉眼睛，围紧身上的毯子。Harry想是时候回家了。

“Liam，介意载我们回家吗？”他起身穿上外套，衣服碰到淤青时，脸皱了一下。

Liam看了眼自己的手表，眼睛放大，没想到竟然这么晚了。“当然不介意，反正已经很晚了。明天还要上班呢，得赶紧休息才行。”

他们帮忙收拾桌子，走之前与Pual和Niall道别，他们就住在咖啡厅楼上，也需要休息了。

回去的路上很安静，Louis和Harry二人坐在后面，Louis头靠在窗户上睡着了。Zayn坐在副驾驶打盹儿，Liam集中注意力看路开车。所以Harry可以静静地观察Louis，不用像个变态一样。

年轻的男孩曲线精致柔软，让Harry联想道某种瓷娃娃，令人惊喜的是即便在冬天，Louis的皮肤仍保有太阳晒过的铜色。一般情况下，Harry不会用漂亮或美丽来形容一个男孩，但他却也想不出其它形容词。而且这样想也并没有什么问题。他经常以貌取人，粗鲁什么的，为什么在Louis身上就不行呢？也不是有什么别的意思。

似乎能感受到Harry的目光，Louis微微睁眼，Harry赶紧向别处看去。Louis睁开眼睛看他。Harry能感觉到那双湛蓝的眼睛紧盯他的侧脸，但他克制自己不往回看，不想缴械投降。最后，Louis重新靠在车窗上，静静地看着外面，直到抵达Harry的公寓。

他们与Liam和Zayn互道晚安，准备回家睡觉。Harry让Louis先用浴室，自己则帮他铺好沙发，想着这可以是与Louis和好的开始。

几分钟后，Louis回到客厅，穿着一件Niall的大T恤和一条格子睡裤。T恤在他身上显得很宽松，但没有穿Harry的显大。不知为什么Harry真的想让Louis不要再穿Niall的衣服。

Louis看了沙发一眼，什么也没说，坐下，尽量远离Harry。Harry叹气去洗漱准备。冲澡、检查淤青、换衣服、刷牙、小便。通常情况下他会不穿衣服直接去睡觉，不喜欢多穿。但为了不让Louis不舒服，还是穿上了T恤和裤子。毕竟只穿内裤的严肃谈话无法好好进行。

他看着镜子，想着该说什么，脑子却一片空白。他和Louis认识不久，却是第三次向他道歉，实在无计可施。为什么没有道歉指南这种东西呢？

最后，Harry再次进入客厅。Louis已经挪到L形沙发的角落，胸前抱着自己的枕头，失神地盯着墙壁，显然在等Harry弄完，自己好睡觉。

Harry在他身边坐下，Louis不安的神情让他更加紧张。真是太离奇了，他在比赛前从未如此紧张过。这并不应该可怕，但他想着还是咬咬牙。

“看 Louis…”他以一声疲倦的叹息开始，Louis仍不直视他。“我承认刚开始我并不完全……对赢下比赛感兴趣。你也知道Simon让我参赛只是为了吸引眼球。但是……我答应过很多人我会照顾你，我也真心不认为你应该承受Simon为你安排的一切，所以……别担心，好吗？我会赢得比赛，你就自由了。我知道其他人一定会帮你安定下来。你在这儿是安全的，嗯？别担心。”

Louis沉默了好一会儿。Harry担心自己惆怅造作的一番话不起作用，他只是徒劳地使自己出丑，并且痛恨善良、情感脆弱的自己。

Louis抬头看向他，眼里闪烁着不安全感。“保证？”他羞怯地低语道。

Harry的所有紧绷感消散不见，肩膀稍稍垮下来，差点要长舒一口气。好在事情终于归于正常。即使做出保证可能很蠢，但再一次，Harry发现自己十分希望能帮助这年轻的男孩。像Smith说过的，如果是他自己深陷泥潭，也会渴望能获得帮助。

所以，他微微一笑，点头。“保证。”

 

 


	10. Bennett老太太

Harry一早醒来，并不是因为闹钟也不是因为外面的雷雨，而是睡梦中翻身时不小心压倒肋部的那块淤青，疼痛一直波及到胸口。他大叫着醒来，只是再一次扯到了淤青，一阵闪电般的痛楚蔓延到手指。

没有压抑因疼痛发出的低吼，Harry试着尽量在不碰到患处，伸手够床头柜，里面一直备有止疼药。他用自己所知的粗口咒骂Smith和他的左勾拳，虽然不顶用，但他总算摸索到了可以减轻痛楚的白色小药瓶。

但是有一个问题：他吞药从来都是就着水，躺在床上根本拿不到水。有一瞬间他想过叫Louis帮忙，知道那小家伙一向睡得不沉，但又迅速驱散了这个想法。因为他不需要援助之手。

集中一点点力量，他坐起来，又一阵剧痛，他生气地大声吼着倒回床上。不记得上次受这样的伤是什么时候，一块淤青岂能与过去受的重伤相提并论。他因为此时如此娘娘腔而生气，自己本应该更强悍。

显然有人听到了他的默声祈祷，因为一小会儿过后，一声微弱的敲门声响起，小小的、睡眼朦胧的Louis探了头进来。“Harry？”在黑暗中他轻声道。“你还好吗？”

Harry想着拒绝，但胸口的疼痛促使他打消了赶走Louis的念头。“你可以……可以帮我倒杯水吗？”嘶哑的声音终于开口。“我的胸口好疼。”

即便在黑暗中，Harry可以看到Louis双眼放大，点头，慌忙地跑走。一阵翻弄声从厨房传来，希望他没打碎什么。没过多久，Louis又急匆匆跑回来。

防止Harry呛到，他帮助Harry稍稍坐起，吞下药片后又小心翼翼地扶他躺下。药片吞下后还需要好一会儿才能起作用，但Harry总算安心了些。

“还需要什么吗？”Louis站在床边不自在地问道。

“现在几点了？”Harry咕哝道，没法抬头看时钟。

“五点过几分，”Louis回答。“你还能睡着吗？”

Harry只是点点头，想转过去重新睡觉。Louis似乎能明白，轻声道‘晚安’重新回到客厅。Harry可以听见他在沙发上一阵窸窣，安静下来。

以最舒服的姿势躺好，Harry闭上眼睛，经受一阵疼痛后终于入睡。

***

Harry再次醒来，他的胸口感觉好多了，不用太费劲便能下床。还是疼的要命，但至少能忍受。小心地撩起衣服检查自己的胸口，Harry皱起鼻子。右边胸口整块肿了起来，而且红得可怕，怪不得会这么疼。

他看了一眼时钟，已经八点多。他慢慢地走进客厅，发现Louis正坐在沙发上吃某种麦片。电视静音，播放着一部Harry从未看过的动画片。Louis的枕头和毯子整整齐齐地叠在他的角落里。

发现Harry时，他吓了一跳。皱起眉，犹豫地伸出一只手搭住Harry手臂。“不行！你应该在床上躺着！Liam说第一天不能压迫那块淤青，应该多休息。快回房！现在！”

Louis可怜兮兮发号施令的样子差点把Harry逗笑。小家伙活像一只炸毛的小猫咪。显然Harry没有隐藏住自己的笑意，因为Louis眉头皱得更深，撅着下唇，生气地嘟起嘴。

可怜的小家伙似乎不知该说什么，可能他不懂该怎样让Harry听话，而不触怒他。他看起来很挫败，因为自己没能像Liam吩咐的那样好好照顾Harry。Harry轻笑，摇摇头。

“可以让我躺在沙发上吗？”他情不自禁地调笑道，惊讶于自己竟然突然改变了对Louis的态度。止疼药可能模糊了他的理智。但Louis气呼呼的样子让人很想逗他。“我保证会乖乖的。”

Louis也惊讶于Harry突然变化的心情，嘴巴张得老大，半天才含糊地说了一句“好…好的”，慢慢点头。

幸好，走过去躺下没有起床时疼。他还没反应过来，Louis跑出客厅，留下Harry一头雾水。他没有听见开关门的声音，说明Louis进了厨房，但诡异的是厨房那边静悄悄的。但Harry也只好躺在沙发上看Louis刚刚在看的动画片。遥控器离太远了，Harry也不想起身去拿。

Louis在放下了一些东西，Harry才发现他从厨房回来了。他有些吃力地将茶几挪到Harry触手可及的地方。

再一次离开，这次他头也不回地进了Harry的房间。Harry吃惊地看着他，但也没说什么，转头看茶几上Louis给他留下的东西。

两片涂了草莓酱的吐司，Harry仅有的那种草莓酱，一杯牛奶。不需要什么烹饪技术，但已经很不错了，Harry不禁微笑，又迅速将脸上的情绪抹掉。

Louis又回到客厅，抱着Harry的被子和枕头，犹豫地微笑道。“我…怕你会冷。”他羞涩地喃喃道，把被子放在Harry脚边，方便需要的时候帮他盖上。

“谢谢，”Harry真诚地道谢。他可能没有到生重病或垂死的程度，但被人这样照顾的感觉真的很好。Louis没有欠他任何东西，但却对他如此的好。他甚至会时不时打扫公寓，Harry真心没力气做清洁。

Louis脸颊泛红，点点头，在沙发稍短的那一边坐下，蜷缩在自己的毯子里，继续看电视不再注意Harry。

两人陷入沉默，这种沉默却出人意料地舒服。Harry慢慢地吃着早餐，也看向电视，许久以来第一次放松自己。

没多久Louis开始打瞌睡，他的眼睛慢慢闭上再张开，又慢慢闭上，他试图保持清醒。然而就在他拉着毯子躺下想更舒服一点时，突然一声敲门声响起。Louis立刻坐起来，瞪大眼睛看向Harry。“你…你没有说过有人要过来呀？”他惊诧道。

“那是因为我没料到有人会过来呀，”他皱起眉头。男孩们要是过来一般都会提前告诉他，只为了防止Harry忽略他们。他也实在想不出还会有谁过来。难道有人发现Louis和他在一起？Louis似乎看出了Harry的疑虑，紧张地靠近了些。“我该去开门吗？”他与Harry对视，轻声问道，显然希望Harry说不。

摇摇头，Harry呻吟着坐起来。“我去看看。应该不会有什么。”

Louis立刻起身扶他站好。Harry向门口悄悄挪过去，尽量不发出声音。Louis待在原地。还好门上有个猫眼。

当他看到门外的人时，瞪大眼睛，开锁把门打开。“Bennett太太？”

老人向Harry温暖一笑，伸手轻拍Harry的脸颊，自己进了门。她银色卷发的头顶还没有Harry的肩膀高，身上散发着淡淡的花香味。

“你好啊，Harry，亲爱的，听说你工作的时候受伤了。所以我来看看有没有什么能帮上忙。说到受伤，你怎么不在床上躺着？”

Harry默声叹气，帮她挂好外套。要么是Liam什么时候告诉她，要不就是听到他想起床时的抱怨。房子的墙并不厚，想着她这些年来不得不忍受的噪音，Harry不禁有些愧疚。

至于工作，她并不知道Harry真正是做什么的，只是知道他经常受伤。虽然Harry有感觉老太太其实也心知肚明，只是不表现出来罢了。

“我还好Bennett太太，”Harry说，勉强微笑。“只是一点淤青。以前受过更严重的伤。”

她没有说话，继续往客厅走去。注意到她手里的塑料篮子，Harry才发觉她可能又烤了些糕点。

他也跟着进入客厅，发现Louis和Bennett太太惊讶地看着对方。Louis抬头看向Harry，表情里有一丝担心。

“噢，你是谁呀？”Bennett太太亲切地问。

“我…我是Louis？”Louis尖声道，困惑得可爱。或者只是困惑，绝对没有可爱。Harry不明白他为什么面对一个老太太会紧张。Bennett太太看起来可一点也不危险。

Harry走到他身旁，觉得帮Louis一小把。“Louis，这是我的邻居Bennett太太。Bennett太太，这是……这是Louis。”Harry不知该如何恰当地介绍Louis，所以为了保险起见，还是告诉名字好了。

Bennett太太笑着摇头。“Harry，跟你说多少回啦？不必那么正式，你们叫我Aubrey就好了。”

Louis似乎终于放松下来，他腼腆地微笑，轻轻点头。

一阵突然的刺痛令Harry皱眉，他稍稍弯腰，显然那块淤青令他不宜站立。身边的Louis立刻担心地眉头紧锁。他扶Harry到沙发上再次躺下，拉过被子盖住Harry的腿。

“我去泡点茶。吃蛋糕可能还有点早，但我可不会告密。Louis亲爱的，你能到厨房帮我一下嘛？”Louis没来得及说什么，她便走进厨房，顺便拿走了放在茶几上的餐盘和杯子。Louis又困惑地看向Harry寻求帮助。Harry微微一笑，往厨房的方向点点头。当Bennett太太执意要做什么事情时，最好不要阻止，顺她意就好。

Louis也进了厨房，Harry可以听见他们在橱柜里翻找的声音。尽管厨房是Louis的禁地，他也清楚所有东西摆放的位置。况且他也不是完全不允许进入厨房，他只是不能使用除电热水壶以外涉及到电和火的东西。

他们说话的声音太轻，Harry没办法听清内容。他只是希望Louis能聪明点，不要把所有事情都一股脑告诉了她。老太太还是一无所知的好。

他们回来时，Louis脸上泛起明朗的笑容，他因为Bennett太太的话咯咯笑着。Harry大概能听到他们在聊一只猫。的确，她是那种养了一群猫的老太太，准确来说是三只猫。

Bennett太太坐到沙发上，Louis则把茶盘放在茶几上，茶盘里有一个茶壶和三个茶杯，然后他在Harry身边的地板上坐下。

“我烤了一点松饼，一小件草莓蛋糕，想着跟人分享。不知道你这儿还有个伙伴，不过别担心，绝对够的，尽管吃吧。可以帮你们两个长点儿肉哦。”Bennett太太解释道，从小篮子里拿出蛋糕，说到最后一句时不太高兴地皱眉。

Louis似乎到了天堂，他赶紧往嘴里塞了一个松饼，腮帮子鼓起来，有点像Harry第一次给他吃面包那样子。Bennett太太似乎不介意他的餐桌礼仪，她微笑着，看到他如此享用，或许也十分满足。Louis正准备第二口，仿佛突然想起了什么，他站起身，转向Harry。

“要…要我扶你坐起来吗？”他不确定地问道。“你这样不可能吃东西……”

其实Harry也没想那么多，只是觉得能回到沙发上就好多了。点心看起来的确很好吃，他已经很久没吃过了。就算和小伙子在Pual的咖啡厅，他从来也没怎么吃。

“我自己可以起来……”他慢慢坐起来，胸口剧烈疼痛，他开始后悔自己的选择，反正蛋糕也不一定好吃。不过他还是坐了起来，Louis把枕头放在他身后让他靠着。然后Louis递给他一杯茶，又切了一块草莓蛋糕给他，才重新坐回地板上继续吃他自己的。

Bennett一边看他俩吃着，一边灿烂微笑，Harry在她的目光下稍显不自在。像Louis一样，她似乎也能看穿他的心墙。

从被母亲赶出家门以来，Bennett太太是唯一像母亲般关心他的人。她偶尔会过来帮他收拾收拾房子，带一些吃的，或者只是过来喝喝茶。她是少数几个能保守Harry不致堕入黑暗的人之一。或许有时他会嫌老太太烦，但知道有人真正关心自己，也未尝不是件好事。

“没想到我还能有看到你安定下来的这天Harry，我太为你高兴了。Louis是个不错的小伙子，你们是很般配的一对。”

她的话一出口，Louis被自己的茶呛得咳嗽连连，Harry则凭空被自己呛到。咳喘着，他试着恢复呼吸，胸口疼得不行。他可没料到这出。当然，他和Louis看起来可能很居家，但两人住在一起一段时间后不都这样吗，他们看起来真的像一对吗？

“不是！我…我们没有…”Louis脸颊绯红，口齿含糊。他语不成句地解释着，Bennett太太困惑不已。Louis说的太快都要忘记呼吸了。

“我们没有在一起。他只是在这儿暂住，等找到合适的地方，”Harry平复呼吸后自然地撒谎道。当然这也不完全是谎言。

Bennett太太看似并不相信，她抿着茶，自顾自地微笑，像是知道了什么他们不知道的秘密。而Harry真心不喜欢这样的人。想到有人竟然比他更了解自己，不禁头皮发麻。Louis晶莹的蓝眼睛看着他时，也是同样的感觉。但像Bennett太太这样的人实在很难令人讨厌。

幸运的是她没有再说什么，三人陷入沉默，只剩下电视播放的声音，和Louis偶尔的咯咯笑声。

Bennett太太的糕点实在美味，要是Harry让Louis再切他一块，Liam也不会知道。他也不是经常吃这样的东西，只是想在有机会的时候好好享用。Louis似乎很享受，他每种糕点各吃了两块，现在准备吃第三块松饼。他们去Pual那儿的时候，他也没少吃，但Harry猜他或许是想在还有可能的时候，放纵自己一把。

Harry并不怪他。要是他没能快速恢复，Louis的机会便很渺茫。他很可能也明白这点。所以当Louis灌下剩下的茶，伸手拿第三块时，Harry没有出言阻止。

***

Louis忍不住吃太多，肚子饱得发疼。不是说他从来没吃过好吃的东西，他是想在美味消失不见前尽量多吃。

一开始，Bennett太太有点吓到他了。从来没有一位长者对他如此友善。他的祖父母一致认为他是个废物，他猜想他们可能在他向任何人出柜前，就已经知道他是gay，孤儿院也有一些工作的老人，不过他们非常严肃，只是纯粹地讨厌他罢了。

但Bennett太太人很好，即使是第一次见面，Louis便感受到她真正的关心。他希望Harry以后能让他到Bennett太太家串门。并不是说他已厌倦跟男孩们待在一起，只因为他们总能让他想起自己的糟糕处境。如果身边能够有一个局外人也未尝不是一件好事。他也很想见见她的猫，因为他一直盼着养一只猫。

他并不明白为什么Bennett太太会觉得他和Harry是一对。他们有天壤之别，Louis很肯定Harry非常讨厌他，对他好也只是依照Liam的要求。

抬头看向Harry，他在安静地看着电视。Louis的脸颊不自觉发烫，心里一阵悸动。

 

 


	11. 反击

“你确定应该骑车吗 Harry？”Louis不确定地问道，皱眉看着Harry的机车。“Liam说你最好不要动太多。还是让他来接我们吧?”

Harry摇摇头，递给Louis一件自己的皮夹克，Louis目前为止已经见到过三件不同的皮衣。Harry帮他系头盔。这件夹克给他穿太大了，但能保暖。“我只是淤青，不是瘸，Louis！”Harry不爽道。“现在站好，天啊，不然夹到你肉了。”

Harry受伤才两天，他便坚持到Paul那去和其他男孩进行常规讨论。尽管已经是十一月，但今天天气晴朗，出人意料地温暖，Harry才会想要骑机车，他称这车为子弹（这台机车的系列名称）。Louis仍然不太喜欢它，但也知道自己躲不过。

他们坐上机车后，Louis注意到Harry皱了一下脸庞，疼痛在他脸上闪过。但他没说什么，怕惹Harry不高兴。两人住在一起直到现在，他也了解了Harry一些——Harry难以想象地固执，想到什么就一定会去做。

不过他也看到Harry其他方面，也惊讶于原来Harry还有这么多不同面。他可以看到Niall刚开始说的：Harry不是个坏人。他经历过和Louis一样糟糕的生活，冷漠和愤世嫉俗成了他处世的方式。

然而这也不意味着在他身边时Louis会放下警惕。他时不时还是会担惊受怕。即使Harry态度友好，Louis仍然怕他。他的个头比Louis大两倍，很可能一拳就会把他打死。而且Louis的命运掌握在他手上。如果他突然决定不再帮忙，那Louis也就完蛋了。

除去以上种种，机车启动时，Louis手臂环在Harry腰间，脸颊不自觉绯红。

神奇的是风在Louis耳边呼啸，他却没有感觉不舒服。再者，他已与Harry多次出门，知道Harry骑车很稳，也不再紧张。这样的感觉很好。Louis忽然勇敢了些，探出头，而以往他都只是将脸埋在Harry背后任凭世界呼啸而过。

风打在他脸上，一阵自由的感觉悄然而生，他咯咯笑出声。终于明白Harry为什么会喜欢这种感觉，空气有些冰冷，但他不在乎。

Harry显然听见了Louis的笑声，他回头看向Louis，卷发在风中狂乱，让Louis笑得更大声。Harry咧嘴微笑，加速，机车向前飞驰，Louis的笑声夹杂在风中。

他们经过一座座建筑，Harry熟练地穿过拥挤的车流，Louis却一点也不害怕。为什么要害怕呢？太棒了！

他发现Harry的骑车路线并不是平时去咖啡厅的那条，心生疑问地收紧了手臂。Harry转头微笑，Louis这才明白他们在绕远路兜风。没有任何抱怨，他很享受，Harry也显然乐在其中。他又发现了Harry讨喜的另一面。他表现得像普通的同龄男孩一样，享受当下，不去想缠身的破事。

可惜他们不能去得太迟。这段路程令二人心情大好。Harry给了Louis一个小小但真心的微笑。但在帮助Louis取下头盔后，他又恢复冷若冰霜。Louis没有难过，他知道Harry有友好的一面，只要多了解他。

“哇，黎们来啦，偶们还担心黎们粗车祸了嘞！”他们进门时，Niall兴高采烈地喊道。他招呼Harry和Louis在常坐的位置坐下，Pual则赶紧端上饮料和食物。

Harry抱怨了几句路况，Louis忍不住微笑，迅速端起冒热气的热可可隐藏。他希望在天气越来越冷之前，他们能够再兜兜风。

他们闲聊几句，放松休息了一会儿，Louis的心情比之前都要好。如果Harry最终获胜，可能他以后的生活就能像此刻一样。他一点也不嫌弃这样的生活。男孩们对他很好，他希望他们都是真心在乎他，像他在乎他们一样。要是他们选择抛弃他，Louis还真不知道自己一个人该怎么办。

“呃…你们听说昨晚的比赛了吗？”Liam突然严肃地问道。Louis转头看向窗外的行人。拳赛的话题总能毁坏他的心情。

“没呢，懒得知道。没必要的话，不想和Simon对话，”Harry耸肩。“怎么了，发生什么有趣的事情吗？”

Zayn点头，掏出一个黑色小笔记本。“第一场比赛是Craig Jones 对阵 Connell Stewart，这两人都构不成什么威胁。Jones在第三回合打趴Stewart。第二场比赛……”他停顿，担忧地看向Louis。Louis紧绷，已经有所预料。”

“Parker对阵Jones。赢了第一场后，Jones心起骄傲，横冲直撞地挑战Parker。谁知Parker一拳便将他KO出局。现在Jones因为脑震荡和下颚骨折在医院躺着呢。Parker下周还会比赛，但目前还不清楚他的对手是谁。”

Louis失去胃口，把吃了一半的羊角面包推到Niall跟前，抬起双脚放在凳子上，抱住膝盖。他无比憎恨Rex Parker，也很害怕，但他真心恨他。那可怕的人也许会彻底糟蹋Louis，如果这还不够糟心，那人还和一个下流的老男人做交易。仅仅这个想法便能让Louis有哭的冲动。明明今天的开始非常美好……但现在已完全被毁掉。

“我TMD才不管！我是不会让他神气活现地来这儿称王的。”Harry一脸愤怒，若有所思地怒视着窗外路过的行人。似乎Rex也毁了他的心情。

没有人敢提Harry的伤，而下周有可能是他对阵Rex。所有人都知道，Simon要的是一场好秀。负伤的Harry对阵Rex肯定能吸引人眼球。或许这也是第二位拳手还未被宣布的原因。他希望Simon不会如此丧心病狂，押Simon的良心风险很大。毕竟，要是他有良心，Louis也不会落入此境。

“一旦你的瘀伤好了，我们得加大训练强度。可惜最少要花一周时间，也许暂时只能做轻微的训练，”Liam说道。Harry不高兴地哼气，Liam报以怒视。“另外，我还是不建议你骑车。根本对你自己没半点好处!”

“只是块淤青 Liam，又不是伤经动骨。我觉得很快我就能恢复正常训练。反正现在胸口根本感觉不到疼了！”Harry低吼，双臂交叉时太用力，五官忍不住皱在一起。Liam看着他，像是在说‘你看吧’，Harry则心虚地瞪他。要不是鉴于当下的状况，这幅场景还是挺有喜感的。

Louis愁容满面，Niall把手搭在他肩上，报以安慰地微笑。Louis忍不住回以小小的微笑。Niall特别擅长安慰Louis，点亮他的心情。

“知道吗？你们这么担心和我比赛，还真是荣幸呢。不过背后说人可不好哦，”身后突然传来一个声音，Louis一时无法辨认。但他的脊梁骨感到一丝寒意，Liam和Zayn瞬间煞白的脸也暗示了来者的身份。

为什么他们就不能好好的待一天，非得有人来捣乱不可？

这一次，Louis决心不能哭泣。Rex见他哭过很多次，但现在他不能流一滴眼泪。他已经厌倦了软弱，而且Harry现在的状况无法保护任何人，所以他必须得坚强。

男孩们瞬间做出反应，Zayn和Liam起身挡住Louis，Niall把Louis拉在自己身边。Harry坐在靠窗的位置，正准备起身越过Louis和Nial，他的脸因暴怒拧着。但Louis勇敢地抓住他的手臂，不想再让他受伤。Harry低头怒目而视，Louis强忍恐惧，眼神恳求地看着Harry，希望他会认为Louis想要他近身保护。似乎明白了Louis的意思，Harry没有再向前，但身体仍然紧绷，准备在必要时出拳。

Rex和他身后的同伙似乎没有注意到两人的眼神交流，他们在Louis身后大声嘲笑。“我是眼花了吗？伟大的Harry Styles怎么变得如此温顺？”Rex无视挡在跟前的Liam和Zayn继续嘲弄道。“听说你受伤啦 Style？什么男子气概，全是假的吧！你是给人阉了吗？”

Harry倾身向前，Louis再次抓住他的手臂，他知道这样很冒险，Harry已经不受控制。

“给我闭嘴 Parker！”Harry咆哮，怒气冲天。Louis可以看到他脖子上暴起的青筋，他忽然害怕Harry会伤他，扑向Rex。

Niall冷静地把手搭在Harry手臂上。“Harry 兄弟，冷静。客人们都看着呢，黎们毁了这里，Pual会不高兴的。”他的声音平静，但眼睛里闪烁着担忧，Louis知道他也很害怕。Harry发火的时候，拉都拉不住。

听了Niall的话，Louis环顾周围，所有人都盯着看。大部分的顾客都吓坏了，准备收拾东西离开。Louis并不怪他们。

“哦，小金毛，没看到你也在这儿，”Rex兴高采烈道，似乎丝毫不受影响，Louis甚至看到他脸上的一丝玩味。他很享受激怒Harry的感觉，知道他受伤，可能无法反击。“知道吗，上次你揍的那人是我朋友。一般来说，我绝对不会轻易放过你，不过听说你出拳不错，为什么不甩掉这些废物，跟我好好混呢？”

Niall没有回答，直接无视他，这更是让Rex乐开了花。Liam受够了，他向前一步，Rex的同伙也紧张起来，准备开打。Liam无视他们，冷静地看着Rex，“我劝你最好安静离开，我们不想惹麻烦。”

Louis能听见身后Harry沉重的呼吸，他下意识地向后靠在他身上寻求安慰。即使他脸上勇敢无畏，还是被吓坏了。任何事都有可能发生，而他不希望有人受伤。但Rex显然不这样认为。Harry温暖的胸口使他稍微平复，他也小心不压迫Harry的瘀伤。Harry没将他推开，Louis心想他应该并不介意，或是根本没注意。

“不过我还没跟奖品打招呼呢，”Rex咧嘴笑道，饥渴的眼神直勾勾地盯着Louis，他压低声音。“不好好自我介绍就离开，不就太没礼貌了吗？”

Louis身后的Harry再次紧张起来，Louis能感觉到一只充满保护欲的大手搭在自己腰后，但他太害怕不敢转头查看。Rex盯着他，他却不知所措。这人让他毛骨悚然。

Zayn和Liam移动脚步挡好Louis，打断了Rex和Louis的眼神交流，Louis松了一口连自己也不知道一直憋着的气。他相信他的朋友们会保护他。

“小美男，你叫什么名字呀？”根本不受Zayn或Liam影响，Rex稍微侧身再次看向他。“这么漂亮的小脸蛋，一定有个好听的名字吧。”

Louis有呕吐的冲动。他可能在明知故问。Louis不肯定Simon有没有告诉过所有人，他甚至不记得第一天Simon展示Louis时说过的话，毕竟那时他吓坏了。

“兄弟，我劝你最好现在离开。”Zayn开口，声音如Liam一样冷静。他或许和Louis一样，知道Harry已经怒火中烧。

再一次,Rex忽略在场所有人，注意力唯独集中在Louis身上。Louis能感觉到泪水在眼睛里堆积，但他依旧强忍。这一次他决不能软弱屈服。“那…与你无关，”他有些结巴，声音小得几乎听不见，像是怕激怒Rex。但他也不会告诉Rex自己的名字，像他真的毫不知情那样。“现在，请离开！”

坦白说，他被自己震惊了。然而说出这话，却毫不后悔。以前的他比现在更加伶牙俐齿，虽已远不及从前，但能说出口的感觉很好。

在场的每个人全都目瞪口呆，他自己也十分惊讶。然而他能从朋友们的眼神里看到一丝自豪。

Niall首先从震惊中回复过来，他对Rex坏笑道。“黎听到偶兄弟是怎么说的啦。赶紧带黎的大猩猩滚！”

Rex十分不悦，正想开口说话，Pual终于赶来，目露凶光。Louis松了一口气，他能感觉到Harry的紧张也随即消散。

“够了！”他大声喊道，瞪着在场所有人。随后指着Rex和他的同伙。“我清楚你们是谁，我现在要你们立刻消失！给你们三十秒，不然就报警了！以后别让我在这儿看到你们。”

神奇的是，他们真的乖乖听话，恶狠狠的眼神瞪着Louis和男孩们，悻悻地离开咖啡厅。

门关上后，Pual转过身，眼神严厉。但他没有像Louis担心的那样吼他们，而是叹着气摇摇头。“我真该因为你们把这种人招惹过来生气，但鉴于你们没有挑事端，这次就不计较了。但我不希望还有下次，听清楚了吗？”

男孩们顺服地点头，知道最好不要火上浇油，惹Pual生气。他身材魁梧，即使作为拳手的Harry，也不一定能将他拿下。Louis感觉他们像是被家长责怪的孩子，而事实上他们都是孩子。Pual深深关心他们，一心只想他们好。

“我得回去工作了，别再惹事了，好吗？柜台打电话来说请假了，Niall你过去守一下。”Pual等到Niall点头后，转身离开。

Niall舒一口气，向Louis露出大大的微笑。“黎刚刚辣一下太TM帅啦 Lou！天辣，偶都不知道黎的小宇宙会爆发！偶感觉自己像个骄傲的老爸！”Niall伸手摸摸Louis的头发使他不禁脸红起来。站起来反抗Rex的感觉真好。Niall紧紧拥抱他，和他们道再见，并保证自己请客后，听从Pual的话去料理柜台。

Liam也给了Louis一个拥抱，令Louis惊喜的是，Liam的拥抱非常舒服。强壮而温暖，令他能想象出有一个大哥哥的感觉。

“Louis 你真了不起，”两人分开后他说道。“自从第一次见面到现在，你进步很大。你可不要轻饶Harry啊，他就需要有人能时时吃死他，不然他可越来越自大啦。”最后那部分Liam小声得只有Louis才能听见，他顽皮地眨眨眼，逗笑了Louis。

Louis喜欢他们从不把Harry的坏脾气放在心上，一直和他做朋友。就算Harry从未表现出来，但Louis知道他也喜欢男孩们在身边，如果有一天他们选择离开，Harry无疑会崩溃。

拥抱过后，Liam说自己还赶着上班便起身离开。Zayn不久也走了，走之前也自豪地微笑着给了Louis一个小小的拥抱。

Harry一脸不高兴地坐在原位，喝着可能早已冷却的茶。Louis在他身旁坐下时，他甚至没抬头看Louis一眼。Louis心想，他可能是因为Louis阻止他揍Rex而生闷气。现在最好还是不要说话，让Harry自己静静。Louis知道Harry不想朝他发火，而他也不能自己作死。

他们沉默着吃完蛋糕，再次与Niall道别。Harry想付钱，但Niall推搡着说这次他请客。

骑车回家的路上一片沉默，与早上开心愉快的路程完全不同。Louis的心情大打折扣，剩下的一天似乎都被毁了。

回到公寓，Louis坐在沙发上打开电视。这是他最近才敢不问过Harry允许去做的事情。Harry消失在自己的房间，又重新出现。在Louis身边坐下后看起来心情也放松了一些。

“刚刚……”Harry开口，又清清喉咙，明显不太自在。“我猜我应该谢谢你。要是我动手打架，Paul一定饶不了我，这也可能是Parker故意找茬的目的。你……那样做真的很了不起。所以……对。”

显然，Harry费了好大的功夫才说出这番话，Louis忍不住咯咯地笑，这番“表扬”使他脸上泛起红晕。

“不过你还是很惹人嫌，”Harry调皮地笑着补充道。Louis笑出声，完全不觉得被冒犯。只要能让Harry开心，他并不介意。

 


	12. 遇见Oliver

倾盆大雨中Harry和Louis急匆匆地走在赶回公寓的路上。在Harry公寓附近的小商店购物时天气明明还好好的。但当他们准备回家，却下起了瀑布一般的大雨。

更要命的是，雨里还夹杂着冰冷刺骨的寒风。

Harry的瘀伤仍隐隐作痛，即使Harry告诉他自己没事，Louis仍坚持提最重的袋子。而现在小家伙自己落在后面与它搏斗。Harry叹气，纵使十分渴望躺回沙发上，他还是慢下脚步。

“你就把袋子给我，这样我们要多久才能回家，”他发着牢骚转过身。“说真的我们……Louis？”他发现Louis不在自己身后，顿时心生恐惧，直到在小巷子里发现Louis的外套（严格来说是Harry的外套）。

“你在干嘛啊？”Harry发火，走过去。他很想回家，换上干衣服，并乞求自己不要死于肺炎。

Louis蹲在地上，看着垃圾桶后面，Harry差点想伸手把他拽起来，但他忍住了。控制自己的愤怒和烦躁现在变得更容易，但他时不时还会有吼Louis的冲动。但说真的，这小鬼TMD在搞什么呀？

“瞧，Harry，是只猫咪！”Louis高兴地说道，完全无视Harry不想再淋雨的渴望。“喔，可怜的小家伙都湿透了。小猫咪，过来，让我看看你。”

垃圾桶后钻出来一只小猫。深棕色的鼻子、耳朵和爪子，身体其他部位则是雪白。被雨淋湿的毛贴在身上。Harry嗤之以鼻，他从来不明白养宠物有什么意义。

“别管它 Louis，我们还要把东西提回去呢，”Harry指着袋子低吼，他好想回沙发上躺着。

“我们能带他（him）回家吗？”Louis乞求，抬头，水汪汪的蓝眼睛看向Harry。Harry强忍着放狠话的冲动。但他是不会带这玩意儿回家的。绝不。而Louis又是怎么看出这只猫是个他（he，公猫）。

“不行。现在回家，不然我就丢下你不管啦。”他提起袋子，转身离开。

“但是……”在他身后Louis开口，声音绝望。“我们不能就这样把他留在这儿呀！万一他死了呢？”

“那这个世界上就少了一张吃饭的嘴……”Harry自顾自地发牢骚，但提高音量好让Louis听见。“它们早已习惯在外流浪，不会有事的！”

无视Louis的抗议，Harry径直向公寓走去，知道反正Louis最后会跟来。如果他把那只猫也带来，Harry只要再把它踢出去。反正也不残忍。就像他告诉Louis的那样，流浪猫总能生存下来。横竖也比和Harry住在同一屋檐下要好。

Louis最后也的确跟上Harry，看似不太高兴，一路走在Harry身后，不搭理他。

终于回到公寓，Harry急忙到厨房里把买回来的东西摆放好，才去换衣服。终于脱下湿透的衣服，他满意地松了口气。选了几件Niall给Louis带过来的衣服，他回到客厅。

Louis蜷缩在自己的角落里，撅起嘴盯着墙面。他因为湿透的衣服瑟瑟发抖，在房子的另一边的Harry都能听见他牙齿打颤的声音。

“来，冻死之前把衣服换掉。”Harry把衣服扔在他身旁的沙发上，Louis却视而不见，仍旧空洞地盯着墙。

好吧。

“随你便，”Harry哼气，翻了个白眼。既然这小鬼想固执一回，那就随他好了。Harry让他换干燥的衣服，已经算是仁至义尽。又不可能强行替他换衣服。要是生病了，他也只能自己照顾自己。那是他自己的错，Harry才懒得扮演护士老妈子。

Harry重重地坐到上发上，焦躁地揉了揉自己的胸口。那块淤青慢慢好转，现在变为浅绿色，但还是会疼。他一直催促Liam恢复训练，Liam才不情愿地同意。

虽然只是轻微训练，但总比坐以待毙强。Liam告诉他现在训练会拖长瘀伤康复的过程。所以如果下一次比赛他的对手不是Rex（不管他有多想），那是最好不过。

好一会儿，屋里只有雨声和Louis牙齿打颤的声音。对于Harry来说，以前一个人静悄悄地坐着是很平常的事情，但Louis搬进来后，大部分时间都会把电视打开，用电视的声音掩盖尴尬的气氛。

终于到了午饭时间，Harry起身走进厨房。三明治容易做，所以他们经常吃。显然Louis不会来做自己的那份，Harry便也替他做好一个。

听着那小家伙慢慢感染肺炎已经够糟糕，可不想再让他饿肚子。

Harry走近给Louis递食物，他发现Louis嘴唇发紫，身体剧烈地颤抖着。这小鬼到底TMD在想什么呀！？

“Louis 你需要换衣服，这样子会生病的！”Harry口气愤怒，受不了Louis的态度。TMD只是一直蠢猫呀！

Louis眼睛瞪他，让Harry震惊的是他之前可从来不敢这样。“那只可怜的猫咪还在外面受冻，我是不会吃饱穿暖的！”他以出乎意料的勇气反驳道。Harry从未见过Louis这样，他当然也不可能就此让步。

“但你俩的区别是，你会生病，它不会。赶紧换衣服，不然我动手了！”Harry回击道。

当有人和他杠上时，Harry往往会以牙还牙。讲哪门子的道理，没有人能冲他发火。

Louis明显颤抖了一下，身体往后缩，但没有退怯，他的肢体语言仿佛在说‘来啊，你试试看’。他在挑战Harry，而Harry对此十分不悦

他一直强忍着，怕自己做出不理智的事情，想着自己做过的承诺。他尝试着做Louis的朋友或什么的，而朋友不会互相伤害。Louis测试着他的自控能力，即使此刻他真的很想动手。

“不要！”Louis双臂交叉胸前，反抗道，即使身体剧烈颤抖，声音却仍然坚定。他的脸色似乎也越发苍白。虽然心烦，但Harry同时也开始担心。

“你宁愿生病，只是因为我把那玩意儿留在它本该待的地方？”Harry不可思议地问道。他不明白Louis为什么要这样。天呐，那只猫只能当作宠物。他们除了吃和睡还会做什么，究竟为什么会有人想样宠物？

Louis惊讶，他不敢相信Harry竟然不懂他为什么会难过，所以他哼气转头，像是下定决心不理睬Harry。

不愿再理会，心里怒火越烧越旺，Harry撒手不管，气冲冲地回到房间，用力地关上房门。虽然很幼稚，但他需要发泄。

他叹气瘫倒在床上，心里咒骂自己正咕咕叫的肚子。他没有拿上自己的那个三明治，现在是绝对不可能再回到客厅。真可悲，在自己的公寓里被一个小屁孩限制。

真TMD可悲。

***

Harry猛地从床上坐起来，不知道是什么让他醒来，也不记得自己什么时候睡着。

外面太阳已经下山，但仍在下雨。他抓过闹钟，Harry低吼，现在已是下午五点多。

可能是自己在抗议的肚子将他弄醒。他好饿！又或者他的淤青又开始作痛。

他走出房间，不想在自己家还要躲躲藏藏，妈的！当听见真正使自己醒来的声音时，他吓了一跳。一声干燥严重的咳嗽声从客厅传来。

Louis仍蜷缩在角落里。脸色煞白，身体随着咳嗽声不住颤抖。即使这样，他还是迷迷糊糊地睡着了，头靠在墙上，保持那个姿势醒来后，人一定会很不舒服。

全都是因为一只笨猫。

Louis又开始咳嗽，那声音像是要把肺咳出来。Harry心里咒骂着，TMD现在该如何补救？

还没完全意识到自己在做什么，他穿上外套和靴子，跑进雨里。他无法相信自己在做什么。

在街上没走出几步，他今天便第二次被雨淋透。Louis最好要对他现在做的事情感恩戴德，不然Harry要重新考虑不伤害‘朋友’这条原则了。

“一定要在那儿啊，”他自言自语，终于回到早前遇见那只猫的小巷。

垃圾桶后面没有，Harry大声咒骂，用脚踢薄薄的绿皮垃圾桶。现在该怎么办。

他正想转身回家，忽然听见小巷深处传来一声微弱的猫叫。他立刻转身寻声而去，他小心翼翼地放轻脚步，生怕自己吓跑它，来到一只湿透的纸箱前停下。

他蹲下来，清清喉咙。“呃……小猫咪，过来？”他开口，声音听起来好蠢。自己TMD到底在干什么呀？“这儿…这儿…小猫…天呐，实在是太蠢了！快滚过来，不然老子走啦！”

没有丝毫动静，Harry心想一定是自己把猫给吓跑了。但忽然一个小小的白色毛球从纸箱后面出来，小样儿，抖得跟只吉娃娃似的。

“操！谢天谢地！”Harry咕哝，双手捧起小猫，这只小动物还没有他一个手掌大。

猫咪抬头看Harry，Harry发现它有着一双和Louis一样的蓝眼睛。这着实吓了他一把，这么聪明不该是只猫吧。

几乎是跑着回家，他把小猫抱在胸前，为它挡雨保暖。小猫咪发出咕噜咕噜的声音，拿头蹭他，Harry低吼，幸好没给他的瘀伤施太多压力。太好了，现在这只猫可能要黏上他了，以后就难以将它甩掉，就算赶它走也会自己回来。

“别想太多，这只是暂时的，”他警告小猫，又因为自己跟猫说话暗暗骂自己。笨猫。

他终于回到家，全身上下都湿透了，身子瑟瑟发抖，他尽全力不让牙齿打颤。一点点寒冷的坏天气不可能打到他。

Louis的咳嗽声充满整个屋子，Harry皱眉，叹气。他现在要充当护士了……操啊。或许他应该打电话把Niall叫过来，Louis应该会感谢才对。

他走进客厅，来到睡梦中仍在颤抖的男孩跟前蹲下。

“Louis…”他轻声叫道，怕吓到小家伙。“醒醒。我把你的笨猫带回来了。”

没有反应，妈的，这小鬼睡得真沉，他以前可不这样。显然现在越来越放松了。如果你几天前问Harry，他会觉得这并不是件好事，但现在他也不太确定了，但还是因此伤透脑筋。

见Louis没有反应，Harry把猫举到他脸旁边。小猫像是认出了Louis，开始舔他的脸，还开心地喵喵叫起来。这次，Louis皱起眉头，慢慢睁开眼睛。

“什……”他喃喃，声音嘶哑。看来流感侵袭得很快。

Louis的目光落到小猫身上，他立刻高兴得像过圣诞节一样，欢呼道：“噢，我的天呐！”小心翼翼地从Harry手里接过来。“Oliver！”

呃，什么？Oliver？他给这玩意儿取了名字？不过，至少他现在应该肯换上干衣服了吧，Harry也不会第二天早上发现他冻死在这儿。

Louis抚摸着小猫，并用哄小宝宝的娃娃音跟它说话，小猫则以轻揉的叫声和舔舐作为回应。突然Louis脸皱起来，打了个喷嚏，正对着猫咪的脸，看着小猫不高兴地摇头晃脑，Louis咯咯笑起来。眼前这一幕简直可爱得过分，Harry翻了个白眼。至少从现在起Louis有事情可做了。

“现在肯换上干衣服了吗？”Harry问，Louis点头，把猫咪递给他。Harry不情愿地接过。Louis颤巍巍地站起来，拿起Harry早前替他拿出来的衣服。

他摇摇晃晃地走进浴室换衣服。当他出来时，径直躺在了沙发上，状态看似不太妙。“我感觉不太舒服，”他呜咽道，用一只手臂遮住眼睛。

“那也是你自己的错，”Harry嘟囔道，把猫咪放在Louis头边，拿起一条毯子盖在他身上，帮他掖好。这样的状况让Harry很不自在。

现在，他应该找点食物喂猫。他把Louis的三明治放在茶几上的所及之处，又拿着自己那个进入厨房。猫到底吃什么呢？

他们今天在商店采购的东西已把冰箱和橱柜塞得满满当当，应该有猫能吃的东西。目光落到吞拿鱼罐头上，他拿出罐头，猫应该会喜欢吃鱼，对吧？

他拿出两个小碗，一个盛水，一个盛吞拿鱼，回到客厅。

Louis坐在沙发上，吃着三明治，轻声地跟蹲在自己腿上的猫咪说话。他时不时地咳嗽、吸鼻子，脸上仍然苍白，还有点发抖。笨蛋。

“给你的猫拿了点吃的。”Harry把碗放在茶几上，把猫抓过去。猫咪立即把头埋在吞拿鱼里吃起来，满足得喵喵叫，可能已经饿了好一阵子。“我们明天去给它买点东西……”他叹气，已经因为屋子里多了一只猫而烦躁。“当然你不用付钱，我来搞定。但你要自己照顾它，知道吗？你的猫，自己负责。”

热切地点头，Louis灿烂地对他微笑。“我们真的要养他吗？谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你！我保证会照顾好他，你都不会感觉到他在这儿！”他开心地叫着，几乎要跳起来。

Harry对此嗤之以鼻，根本就不相信。但他也不想再争辩，只是沉默地坐在Louis身边。Louis看着猫吃鱼，自己也把剩下的三明治吃完。至少猫没有那么难哄。

“我已经等不及让Niall看看他啦！”Louis欢呼道，吸吸鼻子，又伸手抓抓小猫后脑勺，或者现在它叫Oliver，猫咪满足地发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

这状种况Harry想都没想过，男孩们一定不会让他轻易忘记正事。尤其是Liam和他那套‘越来越依恋’的谬论，根本对Harry毫无用处。

他到底是怎么了？


	13. 朋友

“真的吗？…是…是…我同意，这样再好不过了。我也不懂Simon为什么不利用这个机会，他可能在预谋什么……我也不想啊……”

Louis慢慢地眨眼睛，他被Harry的声音吵醒。他肯定是吃过早餐后又睡着了，但其实他也没吃下多少东西。

完全清醒过来后，他又宁愿自己还是睡着的好。全身酸痛，巴不得死了算了。即使自己昨天坚决不换衣服不是他做出过最明智的决定，但为了Oliver也算值得。

“别担心 Zayn，我明白…是，知道了，回头见。”

噢，原来Harry在跟Zayn讲电话。可能在聊下一场比赛的事情。但愿不是Harry。不管Harry怎么说，他现在的状况绝对不适合打比赛。

Harry从厨房回来，手机拿在手里。看到Louis醒着，他轻轻微笑。接近Louis躺着的沙发，Louis发现Oliver跟在Harry身后，他停下脚步时，猫咪一头撞在了Harry脚踝上。叹气，Harry弯下腰抓起猫咪放在Louis肚子上，然后自己坐在Louis脚边。

“Zayn刚才打电话来，”他说道，Louis眼神期待地看向他，伸手挠挠猫咪耳后，希望是个好消息。“我下周才会比赛。不知道Simon想玩什么把戏，没想到这次他似乎站在我们这边。”

他低头看了眼小猫，继续道。“我已经溜过你的猫了，应该能乖乖地待上几个小时。等你好些了，我们一起去给它买点东西。”

Louis松了口气，点头。“那太好了…我是说比赛，”他声音嘶哑，不自觉皱眉。他讨厌生病。“其他男孩会过来吗？”

如果他病怏怏地躺在沙发上，他希望最好有人能陪他插科打诨，Harry很可能要跟他保持安全距离。要是他被传染了，便无法比赛。尤其是现在他的瘀伤还在康复中。

“Niall说一有时间就过来，Zayn和Liam听说我不用比赛就给自己安排了工作。不过他们也说会过来看看。”Harry摇了一下头说道。

啊……所以他一整天都要孤单一人咯。似乎不太好玩儿。

Louis心情低落，Oliver叫着用脑袋蹭Louis的手，让他继续抚摸。微笑着，Louis把猫咪抓到胸前，手指轻柔地抚摸小猫背部，Oliver心满意足地发出咕噜咕噜声。

令人惊讶的是，Harry并没有回自己房间，而是拿起沙发上的一本书。他对一脸困惑的Louis扬起一边眉毛。“怎么啦？”

“我…我以为…”Louis被喉咙的一阵痒打断，他试着清清喉咙却咳嗽起来，整个身体随着咳嗽颤动。

他真心讨厌生病。

Harry赶紧递给他一杯水，Louis满心感谢地灌了一大口。他可怜地抽噎着把杯子递回给Harry。

“你以为什么？”Harry平静地问，Louis脸红起来，羞怯地看着自己的手。靠近不具威胁的Harry，Louis忽然发现除去怒容，Harry竟如此……帅气。甚至身上的纹身也不再吓人。这不公平，不应该是这样才对。

笨蛋Louis。别再想啦。这样做根本没任何好处。

“我以为你会离得远远的，你就不会被传染、生病……让我一个人待着，”他笨拙地喃喃道，Harry睁大眼睛看着他，眼神里带着一丝玩味，Louis的脸慢慢发烫。他不喜欢Harry这样看他，像是看穿了Louis的心思，像是他经常在脑子里取笑Louis，而他现在可能正这么做。

但他没有笑，只是哼气，摇摇头。“我都不记得自己上次生病是什么时候，我的免疫系统很强壮。再说了，我要是留你一个人，你丢了小命怎么办呀？”

Harry脸上带着洋洋得意地坏笑，Louis的脸几乎要被尴尬融化。开着玩笑的Harry并不为他所知，让他不知所措。如果他也开回Harry玩笑，Harry会杀了他吗？

重新看书前，Harry打开电视，调到Louis最爱的频道：迪斯尼。Louis知道Harry很讨厌迪斯尼的节目，两人一起在客厅时，他从不让Louis看。Louis朝Harry露出笑容，Harry则翻了个白眼。只要不触发他的怒点，Harry是个很好的人。

虽然Harry之前说明要是Louis生病了，自己决不理会，而生病大部分也是Louis自己的错，但Harry还是帮助Louis。Louis心怀感激，Harry说的也对，如果留Louis自己一个人，他很可能会翘辫子。或者病得更重。

他不知道如何应对病痛，记得以前生病，也只是被喂下驱寒的药片，然后被孤零零留下承受。他的父母不想生病，孤儿院里也不能冒险让其他孩子受感染。目前为止，Harry是唯一一个把他照顾得最好的人。许多方面来讲，却是一件令人难过的事。

他的喉咙好痒，像是有人在喂他吃砂纸，Louis又开始咳嗽，他强忍着尽量不把肺咳出来，眼泪在眼睛里堆积。整个身体似乎在尖叫，他好想哭。

胃忽然翻滚了一下，还没弄清楚状况，他便下意识起身跑向浴室，眼前一片漆黑。

他终于跑到浴室，一股脑把胃里所有的东西都吐了出来。泪珠顺着脸颊滚下，他紧紧抓住马桶才不至摔倒。他几乎没发觉Harry也进入浴室，在他身边蹲下，一只手搭在他腰后。

胃里已经清空，Louis差点要倒在冰冷的瓷砖地板上，眼泪不住流淌。他颤抖着，身上每一个地方都好痛，嘴里酸酸的，喉咙因为胃酸发疼。他就像快要死掉。

身上已没有半点力气，他缩成一团想振作起来。

Harry在他身边站起来冲马桶，他能听见Harry把洗手台的什么东西拿掉，又重新坐回他身边。

“天啊，Louis”Harry喃喃，声音里满是担忧，他小心翼翼地抚着Louis的背，想让他平静下来。“你最好回到沙发上，坐在这儿没办法好起来。想先刷牙吗？”

Louis虚弱地点头，Harry把已经挤好牙膏的牙刷递给他。嘴里的苦味消散后，Louis把泡沫吐在马桶里，他太虚弱没办法站起来够洗手台。

“走得动吗？”Harry扶Louis站起啦。

根本就站不住，Louis摇摇头，发出一声痛苦的呜咽。受疼或生病时，他总会哼哼唧唧的。注意力和抱抱是他最想要的，但他从来没有，在这儿也不可能得到。或许Oliver会和他依偎在一起，如果Louis保证不会再朝他脸上打喷嚏的话。

他忽然被Harry以新娘抱的姿势抱起来，不自觉发出一声惊叫。Harry抱他走出浴室，仿佛抱着易碎的玻璃。

Harry收紧臂膀，把Louis抱在胸前，Louis脸红得厉害，甚至变得比发烧作用下更烫。他好想摸摸自己的脸，但很快打消了这个念头。他到底怎么了？肯定是因为发烧的缘故吧。

软糯得无法动弹，Louis允许自己把脑袋靠在Harry结实的胸膛上，沉醉在到沙发那儿短短的旅程。

要是Harry喜欢抱抱就好了。

他们到达沙发，但Harry似乎犹豫了一下，转头往他的房间走去，Louis疑惑地看向他。Oliver则从沙发上跳下，叫唤着跟在两人身后。

“为什么带我来这儿？”Louis问，Harry把他放在床上，并将一个垃圾桶放到床边。Louis越发困惑。

“房间里更暖和，我的床也比沙发舒服，”Harry耸耸肩回答，帮Louis掖好被子。Oliver发出另一声叫唤，跳上床蹲在Louis身边。即便Harry原本想让它待在地板上。

“笨猫，”他嘟囔道，却没有赶它下床，而是转身离开房间。

Louis尴尬地呆坐着，不确定可以做什么，不可以做什么。他已经习惯时不时进出Harry的房间拿干净的毛衣，但从来没坐过Harry的床。床很舒服，Louis非常想钻到被窝里好好睡一觉直到身体感觉好些。

没多久Harry便回到房间，一言不发地递给Louis几颗白色小药丸和一杯水。当看到Louis怀疑地盯着药丸时，他叹气：“这能让你舒服一些……”他解释道。

但是……Harry是想给他下药吗？

或许Harry正递给他一些决不能碰的东西，但他脑袋混沌、关节疼痛、喉咙痒得发慌，也根本无法顾及那么多，所以他吞下药丸。

“现在躺下睡会儿吧，晚点吃午饭…或者其他什么事，我再叫你起来。”Harry在床边站了一会儿，似乎不知该做什么。他点点头，走出房间，关上了身后的门。

有那么一瞬间，Louis想把他叫回来，请求Harry留下来陪他直到入睡，但很快打消了这个念头。他不想把Harry逼得太紧。Harry已经表现得很好，而Louis不敢妄试自己的运气。虽然他很想要抱抱……

他实在不能再想这样的事情了。尤其是关于Harry，事情越来越……不对劲和奇怪。

他对着蹲在腿上的猫咪虚弱地微笑。“想要抱抱吗，小朋友？”

Oliver喵了一声，Louis当它同意，他小心地抓过猫咪将它放在自己身旁。他钻进被窝，只露出眼睛和鼻子。似乎明白Louis想要什么，Oliver大步向前，蜷缩在Louis额头旁，发出满足的咕噜咕噜。

不一会儿，Louis便进入梦乡，好几年没这样舒服过了。一切都是Harry的味道让Louis不再想离开这被窝里的安全感。没别的意思，但Harry的气味令人……很安心。

***

Harry在给Louis煮鸡汤面，他或许有意无意地上网搜索了吃什么食物对感冒好。他生病的时候可没人为他做这些。

他加入最后几样调料，手机忽然响起，他不小心放手，蔬菜凌乱地掉进锅里，溅起的汤落到他的胳膊上，烫得他往后跳，大声咒骂。

真他妈的疼。不管谁打来的最好有重要的事情说。

“干嘛？”他对着手机吼道，打开冷水，冲洗胳膊，拿着手机的那只手依然刺痛。

“Harreh！”Niall在电话那头欢快地叫道，完全不受Harry影响。“小家伙肿么样啦，还咳吗？”

Harry用肩膀夹住手机，不想让汤面烧糊，他翻了个白眼。“他现在睡觉呢，病挺严重的，一点都吃不下。”

之前看着Louis趴在马桶上呕吐的可怜摸样，Harry也不禁心生怜悯。呕吐非常难受，即使不是因为生病，宿醉呕吐也很难受。

“口怜的Tommo…”Niall叹气。“告诉他好好休息。偶今天整天都要上班，或许明天去看他。先挂了，拜！”

Harry叹气放下手机。Niall老是这样风风火火的，听他说话容易心累。至少现在他可以重新把注意力集中到汤面上，他的胳膊还隐隐作痛，他瞪着皮肤上几个烫伤的点点。Louis最好TMD谢谢他。

汤面还得等一会儿，Harry在橱柜里找托盘，好给Louis端过去。的确，在发誓自己不会扮演护士后，他又给这小鬼端午饭上床，他一定是疯了。

除了汤面，Harry另加了一杯水和几片止疼药。Louis还没到时间吃感冒药。或许晚点如果Louis没有好转，他应该再去药房抓点药。

他把烧好的汤面倒在碗里，拿了个勺子，走向自己房间。希望小家伙睡一觉醒来后能好点儿。这也是Harry把他抱上床的原因，如果他继续睡沙发，说不定会更严重。

Louis缩成一个球，小脸埋在Harry的枕头里，Harry花了一会儿研究他这样子是怎么呼吸的。在Louis的脖子和肩膀之间，Oliver也蜷缩成一个相似的小球。

这只笨猫一定TMD把猫毛弄得他床上到处都是。

把托盘放在床头柜上，他在思考该怎么把Louis叫醒。一般他都是用力把Louis摇醒。但这小家伙现在生病了，自己以前真的这么残忍吗……有吗？不…不，最好不是。

在他做出决定前，Oliver起身踩在了Louis脸上，帮他弄醒了Louis。

Louis不高兴地哼出声，拍了猫咪一下。小猫难以置信地嘶声叫唤着被赶开，它跳下床，向客厅跑去。

“对不起……”Louis迷糊地喃喃，慢慢地睁开眼睛适应。“我睡了多久？”

“几个小时吧，”Harry回答，不太确定准确的时长。他忙着其他更重要的事，而不是守着Louis……或者类似吧。

Louis坐起身，揉揉困倦的眼睛，Harry端起托盘，准备放在他腿上。

他从来没有任何不准在床上吃东西的禁令，因为他根本没让别的人睡过他的床。那些一夜情都发生在别人家里，这样Harry便能全身而退，他还是能在不惹麻烦方面信任自己的。Louis生病了，很有可能把东西洒在床上。但他也不能把Louis直接赶下来，毕竟他现在几乎没力气坐起来。

至少他没吐了。

“是给我的吗？”Louis问，看到Harry手里端着的托盘后，他睁大眼睛，吃惊地长大嘴巴。

Harry只是点点头，把食物放在Louis跟前，自己拉过一把椅子坐在床边，以防Louis有不时之需。现在他就像个当妈的，而他也最好做好这个工作。只是希望Louis不会跟其他男孩透露太多，他们要是知道了肯定不会让他忘记这事。

Harry以为Louis会狼吞虎咽地吃起来，但小家伙吸吸鼻子，害羞地抬头看向Harry，双眼闪烁被泪水模糊。“谢谢，”他富有诚挚地喃喃道，令Harry惊讶不已，Louis尴尬地拧着手指，显然在纠结是否要保持眼神接触。

“没事儿……”Harry回答，强忍翻白眼的冲动。天啊，这小鬼，只是碗汤面而已。没必要搞得像他是救命恩人似的吧。

Louis，显然察觉到Harry没懂他的意思，摇摇头，“不，我是认真的！你…你没必要为我做这些…我知道你不是很喜欢我，但还让我吃饱穿暖…谢谢你对我这么好。”他声音越来越轻，意识到自己说了什么后，脸颊烧了起来。

Harry只是盯着Louis，显然大吃一惊。他没预料到这番话，也不知道该如何回应。该说些什么呢？

鉴于Harry没有反应，也可能是Harry这样盯着他让他不舒服，Louis的脸仍然绯红，他尴尬地吸吸鼻子，伸手擦擦。

为了拖延时间好好想想，Harry一言不发地把托盘推近了些，让Louis开始吃。因为Harry没有说任何话回应，Louis失望地沉下肩膀，沮丧地开始吃东西。

小家伙看起来难过又可怜，Harry忽然有种抱抱他的冲动，但显然他没有这样做。TMD他到底在想什么呀？他们可能算是朋友，但也不代表他们需要亲近有爱呀。

但Louis认为Harry不喜欢他，只是对他客气，在某种程度上是事实，但他也不完全讨厌他。这样的想法让他心生内疚。他真的有这么坏吗？

虽然他承认自己对人友善做得还不是最好，但也没有要到挂科的程度……对吗？

我勒个大槽！向人倾诉情感这样的破事可是要把他逼疯的呀。他非常讨厌倾诉，所以才会如此不擅长。但现在已经没有转弯的机会了。他不希望Louis郁郁寡欢，想到让Louis难过，Harry自己心里也不舒服。

“我没有……我不讨厌你，你知道吗……”Harry终于叹息道，避免直视Louis，Louis听见Harry的声音猛地抬头。“要是我真的讨厌你，也不会留你在这儿。我只是不……不擅长交朋友，一直以来我都是一个人比较好。不知道Liam，Zayn和Niall为什么还在。但你要知道……我不会就这样抛弃你，好吗？男孩们会恨我，而我……你的遭遇已经够不幸了，没道理让它更糟。所以…对…”

对Harry来说这是最难说出口的一番话，而接受现实对他和Louis也一样困难，但看着Louis对他微笑，也值得了。这是一个他不愿细想的新问题。现在应该立马停止再有这样的想法。

“那，我们是朋友咯？”Louis 羞怯地问，湛蓝的眼睛透过长长的睫毛看向Harry，Harry 胸腔里刹时五味杂陈。

操啊。他当下的生活已经是一大团乱麻，还是走一步看一步吧。应该不会再疯狂到哪儿去。

“啊…我们是朋友。”


	14. 过去的阴影

Louis大声打喷嚏，这天他都差不多擤了一百遍鼻涕。他比前两天好多了，烧退了，也不在呕吐，但感冒仍如影随形。

“好恶心啊，”Niall皱皱鼻子，Louis把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，几乎要装满了。

“那别看啊，”Louis反驳，嘟起嘴交叉双臂。生病的时候他情不自禁这样。

Liam和Zayn看着一脸懵比的Niall大小，三人还没完全习惯更自信的Louis。事实上Louis自己也不习惯，毕竟他在保护壳里藏了这么多年。

现在他和Harry成为朋友，对Louis来说起码算是顺了一回。

朋友…Louis反复想了一遍又一遍，实在不敢相信真实发生了。Harry坦诚自己不讨厌Louis，虽然他们的友谊还没到可以佩戴兄弟同款手链或发带的程度，但Louis仍为此高兴。

意味着Harry不再是一味容忍他，想容忍生活中其他人那样，Harry在某种程度是喜欢他在身边的。

Louis有真正的朋友啦！

“偶只是不敢相信这么小的一个家伙有这么多鼻涕！”Niall继续道，Louis又打了个喷嚏，翻着白眼。“说真的都藏在辣里？”

“你应该看看他昨天的样子，”Harry走进客厅端着Niall一进门就要求的茶和饼干。“恶心极了。”

Louis嘟起嘴双臂交叉胸前，被他们的调笑冒犯。看来有朋友的感觉被高估了。尤其是他们现在都拿他打趣，他就应该跟猫咪在一块儿，Oliver从来不会这样对他。他更喜欢话没那么多的Harry。至少他不会大声说出损人的话，只是在心里想想。

从现在开始，就只有他和Oliver。反正人类都被高估了。

“你们真坏，”他们在笑他时，他喃喃道。

如果运气好的话，他们也可能生病哦。只要Louis摸摸他们的东西，扩撒一些病菌，就大功告成啦。他将是笑到最后的人，等着瞧吧。

不走运的是，他在酝酿邪恶的计划时，Louis不得不打喷嚏。他打了一个、两个、三个喷嚏，才停下来，差点都要把脑浆从鼻子里喷出来了。

Niall几乎笑尿了，Liam和Zayn也再忍不住放声大笑。这有Harry没有笑出声，但他嘴角也勾起一抹坏笑，就Harry而言，这跟捧腹大笑也没差了好吗。

把Oliver抱在胸前，惊喜的是猫咪没有逃走，Louis把嘟起的嘴摆在猫咪的毛里。大家不应该善待病人才对吗？

“你打喷嚏的时候活像一只小奶猫，”Zayn咧嘴微笑道，伸脚戳了戳Louis的脚丫子。“Oliver的地位受到威胁咯。”

Louis等着他，把Zayn的脚甩开。

提到Oliver，Niall兴起，拿出一只老鼠玩具，毫不客气地从Louis怀里抓过小猫，不顾他们的抗议。

Niall一听说Oliver，立马抱着一堆猫咪用品出现。不管不顾地表示‘他的新欢猫咪’配得一切好东西。

不用再买东西，Harry似乎很乐意，但反复思量后，还是跟Niall说由他来出钱。

Oliver嘶声叫唤，从Niall手里挣脱逃走。留下嘟嘴不高兴的Niall和笑断气的Louis。Liam开Niall玩笑，说Oliver不喜欢他，Zayn也加入进来，不再像之前一样专注于Louis。

Louis环顾四周，自顾自地微笑。当抱怨他们烦人时，他不是认真的，完全不是。

第一次和大家聚在一起时，Louis渴望成为其中一员，他很想有朋友。而现在他充满归属感，这正是他一直渴望的友情。

Zayn似乎发现Louis走神，挪近一些，“你还好吗 Lou？需要什么吗？”他低声说道，眼神关切。

吸吸鼻子，Louis摇摇头。“我没事，谢谢，”他微笑道，Zayn的关心使他感动。不过他真记起了一件很早就想拜托Zayn的事情，Louis迅速挤过去挽住Zayn的手臂。

“其实……”他开口，不确定是否要继续说下去。他又往Zayn身边挪了挪，降低音量不让其他男孩听见。“你…很擅长找人和调查事情，对吗？”他耳语道，Zayn惊讶地看着他，但点点头。

Louis颤抖着吞咽道。“你…觉得能打听到我家人的消息吗？…我只是…我不知道…”他犹豫，不知道到底想怎样。他已经离家三年，很快够四年，他的家人们憎恨他。然而，他还是想知道家人们的近况。毕竟他们是他的父母，即使他们没有把他当儿子看。

Zayn，仍然惊讶，再次点头，眯起眼沉思。“我没有试过，但可以试试。”他耸耸肩，也降低音量，知道Louis不想让其他男孩听见。“认识一些人，他们应该可以办到……但是你确定吗？”

“确定，”Louis点头，脸上泛起微笑。“太谢谢你了 Zayn！”

他兴奋过头忘记小声说话，其他男孩奇怪地看向他们，但Louis直接忽略他们，靠向Zayn紧紧抱住他。

或许Zayn真能打听到好消息。认真想想，他真的很想知道家人们是否在寻找他。他明白希望渺茫，但万一孤儿院通知他们自己失踪的消息，家人们出来找他呢？

他的思绪本Zayn身上的古龙香水打断，那股香味直冲鼻腔，他不禁打了个打喷嚏，又止不住一阵咳嗽。

男孩们瞬间开始摆弄他，帮他掖好被子，盖更多毯子，泡蜂蜜茶。Louis可怜兮兮地躺在沙发上吸鼻子。他讨厌生病，但被照顾的感觉太美妙啦。看来，现在的处境也不全是那么糟糕。

Harry在他身边蹲下，毫无预警地把一直体温计插进他嘴里。Louis被这突然的举动吓了一跳。好吧，他至少可以先提醒一下。

他不高兴地瞪着Harry直到体温计作响，Harry皱眉抽出体温计。当看到体温计的读数，他的眉头锁得更深。“38.5，烧还没完全退。”

大家伙儿都担心地看着他，“我已经好多了……”Louis喃喃安抚道。虽然他感觉要死了，但他又不是真的要死？不过，知道他们真正关心让他很高兴。

“我不敢相信，你病成现在这样子只是因为一只猫，”Liam夸张地叹气道，语气像极了一个厌倦逆反孩子的母亲，不敢苟同地看着Louis。

Liam，和Harry一样，并不认同Louis争取自己所想的方式，即使当Oliver跳到他腿上，用小脑袋蹭他肚子，他便完全爱上这只猫咪。这个男孩看起来难搞吓人，骨子里却是一个温柔的人。有点像Harry。

Niall和Zayn则立马捧腹大笑，嘲弄Harry完败。即使Harry用眼神给他们送去刀子，也丝毫不受影响。他们无法相信Harry当真让Louis养猫。

说实话，Louis也不敢相信。

“但很值得。”Louis咕哝，交叉双臂嘟起嘴。他生病，Harry已经骂过他，Liam就不要了吧。

“对啊 Liam，看看辣只小家伙！他太口爱啦！”Niall欢呼道，指着正在地板上玩玩具老鼠的Oliver。

猫咪扭扭屁股，嘴里发出一声好玩的嘶声，扑向玩具，把它含在嘴里打滚，Liam明显被融化了。Louis意味深长地自顾自微笑，毕竟没有人能抵挡毛茸茸的魅力。

或许Harry除外。但Louis很确定他会很快暖起来，像他对Louis那样。他只是需要一点视时间。

***

大约午饭时间，Bennett太太提了一盒饼干上门，Niall立马接过，开始大快朵颐。

她可能透过墙听到男孩们的声音，从过去的经验了解到他们，尤其是Niall，特别喜欢她做的点心。他们喜欢吃，她则喜欢做，这不正好嘛。

看到Louis生病，她迅速煮了碗‘特效茶’给Louis，Bennett太太说这茶能立马治愈感冒，所以才这样叫它。她还向Louis保证，虽然这茶气味怪，但饮用绝对安全。不过这只能使他更不情愿喝这茶。

哇，这茶的气味何止是怪，简直是恐怖得不行，甚至无法形容，闻起来一股腐臭味。不过Louis不愿打击Bennett太太，他向她弱弱一笑，深吸一口气，吞下一大口。

差点没都吐出来。

为什么良药总是苦口呢？难道就没有反作用力吗？如果人生病了，治愈的药物味道很好才能让人想吃药啊。那就合理多了，生存几率就大多了…当然如果感冒能要人命的话。

Louis花了好久才喝完一杯，Bennett太太却说他至少一天要喝三次，吓死个人。

嗯……才不要呢。

不久，Bennett太太必须得走了，她约了些朋友，离开时保证晚点儿再带更多点心过来。Louis真心期待着，因为他好喜欢她哟。她就像是Louis一直想要的奶奶。

就算她那可疑的秘方真的要了他的命，至少证明她真的在乎。

他们都坐在客厅，电视里放着某部电影，Bennett太太带来的点心也吃得差不多了。Niall把自己挤在沙发扶手和Louis的中间，所以Louis现在正靠在他身上。

不管Bennett太太的配方里有什么，Louis现在昏昏欲睡，他不得不和瞌睡虫作斗争，但眼皮却越来越重。也许她真的给他下了药。

Niall似乎有所察觉。他拉起毯子把Louis盖好，宠溺地拍拍他的头。“睡吧 Lou。多休息才能好得快呦。该粗药，偶们会叫黎。”

Louis太困说不出话，他只是点点头，慢慢躺下，把头枕在Niall的腿上而不是他瘦弱的肩头。他释放出一声叹息，毯子下好暖好舒服，就着电视机小声播放的声音。

他闭上眼睛，这次没有再勉强自己睁眼。

***

Harry看向整个人蜷缩在Niall身上，正在睡觉的Louis。睡梦中的他好平静，似乎毫无烦忧，嘴里偶尔碎碎念一下说梦话，又安静下去。

每次Niall都会哼出声，又强忍着笑出声，怕吵醒Louis。Louis因为感冒张着嘴巴呼吸，睡着睡着，他流了一点口水在Niall身上。Niall有些惊慌，又不敢声张，Zayn给他递去纸巾。

就在这是，Louis又发出哼哼唧唧的声音，Harry忍不住微微笑。小家伙就算睡着了也好烦人呀。

显然Liam察觉到了他的微笑，因为他稍稍皱眉来回看Louis和Harry，他向Harry抛去一个疑问的眼神。Harry对他翻了个白眼，Liam肯定又在想‘越来越依恋’的鬼话，省省吧。他和Louis的关系……或者，操！管它是什么，都不必Liam关心。反正他俩没事，越来越能忍受和Louis住一起就好。

Liam得学会接受这个事实。

目前为止，只有一件事出乎Harry意料，就是那只蠢猫。让Louis赢是自己示弱的表现，Harry肠子都悔青了。并不只是因为要照顾多一只蠢猫，也因为这意味着他越来越软弱，这可是要毁了他。

真是太TMD丢人了。

即使现在他是有那么点儿喜欢这小鬼或其它什么的，他也不会让Louis认为可以跟自己称兄道弟，或为所欲为。没错，之前他也的确这么表示过，但这次绝对是认真的。

小家伙在睡梦中忽然抽搐了一下，含糊地说了句梦话，轻轻叹息，鼻子蹭蹭Niall的膝盖。

都说人在睡着的时候看起来最可爱。实话说，Louis此时看起来虽然平静，但睡得并不踏实。Niall似乎也是这样想的，他皱皱鼻子，低头看着Louis。Zayn和Liam看到他这幅表情小声窃笑起来。

还好他们在这儿。要是他们不来，Louis现在很可能就是靠在Harry身上流口水。他可不像Niall，那么能忍。

但他也不可能一直这样待在沙发上，所以Harry叹气，站起来。“我把他抱我床上，好睡一些，”他小声解释，其他三只一脸困惑。他轻轻将小小的少年抬起，抱在胸前。

沉睡中的小家伙被Harry抱进房间，放在床上，掖好被子。竟然一点反映都没有，Harry微笑着摇摇头。

Louis睡得这么死，说明他在Harry身边已经真正放松下来。虽然奇怪，但Harry不再为此心烦。

有人在敲公寓的门，Harry这才反应过来自己正像个变态一样盯着Louis，他摇摇头，在心里默声骂自己。

“偶来开门 Harreh！”Niall在客厅大声喊道，Harry还没走出房间，他迅速回头查看Louis，还好大嗓门的爱尔兰小伙没吵醒他。小家伙只是咕哝着把脸埋在枕头里，Harry松一口气。

他回过神，走出房间，想阻止Niall。一直以来只有Bennett太太会突然造访，除非她刚刚落了东西，否则不可能是她。如果不是Bennett太太，那通常不是什么好事。

他正准备喊Niall的名字，却同时听见门打开了，他怔住为接下来可能发生的事做好心理准备。Zayn和Liam盯着他，像是觉得他疯了，但此刻他可能真看起来如此。

然而，无事发生。没有尖叫，没有打斗。也许真的是Bennett太太呢？

然后，Niall走进客厅，面庞扭曲像见到鬼。“你……朋友来了，”他憋出这句话，‘朋友’这个词说的像是对一个欺负了他的人说‘爱你’似的。

一个Harry好几个月不见的人慢慢踱进客厅。事实上他不想见到这人，可能再也不想。

基本上，这个人是Harry混乱生活开始的导火线。他利用了迷失的Harry，教给他自己的生活方式。充斥着醉酒、嗑药、暴力的生活。就算当初可以说是被他虐待，但Harry扔像看待大哥一样敬仰他。Harry被母亲放弃、赶出家门，他却转身离开。而现在，一旦有所需要，他便会时不时找上门来。

“Harry，兄弟啊，见到你真好！”他脸上露出谄媚的笑，张开双臂。“好久不见。”

“也不是很久嘛。”Liam嘟囔道，他和Zayn现在的表情跟Niall一模一样。但Liam的话被忽略，Harry翻了个白眼。

“你想干嘛？”

那人一只手捂住心口，装出一副伤心的样子。“我好难过呀，Harry……都是老朋友了，就不能过来拜访一下，打声招呼吗？”

再一次，Harry翻了个白眼，嘲讽道。“我了解你。所以我不会问第三遍，你到底想干嘛 Grimshaw？”


	15. 转折点

屋里的气氛紧张得令人窒息。Nick却占据大部分的沙发，看似完全不受影响。Liam，Zayn和Niall丝毫不隐藏自己的嫌弃。他们也不时向Harry投去不满的目光，显然想让这人离开。

Harry同样不知有多想。然而Nick是Harry一个愚蠢的弱点。像Simon一样，他总感觉自己欠了Nick什么。即使他已经毁了Harry的生活，但当他有需要时，Harry还是会拉他一把。

再者，Nick 是个厚脸皮的混蛋，从来听不懂拒绝。无论用什么方式，他想要的，就必须得到。一直也就这样了。

通常Nick会直接说自己想要什么，一般是钱，但这次却还什么都不提。他只是舒舒服服地躺在沙发上，调高电视音量，无视他们全体。

无视也总比唧唧歪歪强。

像是过了好几个小时，Niall猛地起身。“顶黎个肺，偶走了。等黎把这坨垃圾清出去，call偶，”他嘲讽道，来回看来Harry和Nick几眼，冲出门。Zayn和Liam也很快跟在Niall身后，离开时也不爽地瞪了Nick几眼。

Harry在心里默默叹气，想伸手按按自己的太阳穴却忍住了，他知道这头疼的问题要一阵子才能好。Nick根本没抬头，百无聊赖地盯着电视。

Harry快要被他烦死了。

受够了Nick的把戏，Harry起身，拿起遥控器将电视关掉。“你TM到底想干嘛 Nick？”他咆哮道，压倒性地站在年长男人跟前。“要钱吗？我是不会再帮你把狐朋狗友从警局保释出来的。”

Nick对他眨了好几下眼睛，仿佛难以置信地厌烦，却丝毫没有被Harry呛人的语气影响。他叹气，稍稍坐起，合起双手。“我需要个过夜的地方。”

发出一声嗤笑，Harry难以置信地摇摇头，这只寄生虫决不可以在这里待够一小时。他简直是个惹事精，并且能烦死个人。

“我TM为什么要让你待在这儿？”Harry气愤地反问。

“因为你有一颗好心，会帮老朋友渡过难关？”Nick无辜地眨眨眼，但Harry不为所动，不耐烦地扬起一边眉毛。

又叹一口气，Nick发现Harry不吃这套，便收起吊儿郎当的态度。“好吧，我招惹了一些不好惹的人，需要个地方避一两天风头。跟你在一起他们总不能绑了我吧，所以我在这儿很安全。我也不想的，但算我求你了。”他抬头看向Harry，“我真的需要你帮我一把，兄弟。”

TMD当然咯。Nick惹了麻烦，自己搞不定，又来找Harry。如果Harry拒绝的话，Nick肯定会到处出卖他。毕竟这些年来，Harry也积累了不少对手和仇家。

事实上Harry也别无选择。Nick老奸巨猾，总是能先一步赶在Harry前头。

“妈的！Nick，你难道不能去纠缠其他朋友吗？”Harry低吼，抬起一只手捋过头发，发出一声挫败的叹息。Nick只是微笑着耸耸肩，假装无辜。而事实上，他恰恰不是那样的人。

毕竟，Harry没有其它选择。“好吧！但你只能待在沙发上。别晃来晃去，要是什么东西不见了，不要以为我会不知道…还有离我房间远点！”

Harry最不需要的是Nick发现Louis的存在。他得阻止两人碰面才行。好在Louis生病，可能要在床上待一阵子。不过他始终要出来用浴室洗手间…这问题到时候也只能靠Harry自己想办法了。

Nick通常很好糊弄，或许到时候船到桥头自然直，必须是。

“就知道我能指望你 Harreh！”Nick兴高采烈地大喊，起身大力拍打Harry肩膀“我们还能像过去的日子一样。”说完，他重重地瘫倒在沙发上，从口袋里掏出一根大麻卷烟。

Nick将烟点燃，Harry叹着气走进厨房，感觉自己的脑袋被狠狠捶打着。他可能需要比止疼片更有效的药才能撑过这一切。但愿Nick嗨了之后，不会发现Louis也住在这儿。

迅速拿了些饼干、其它吃的、果汁和水给Louis，还有给猫吃的东西，Harry把这些偷偷带回房间，没让Nick发现。他顾着享受大麻烟了。

Louis仍睡得死死的，Oliver蜷缩在他身边，所以Harry把所有东西放在床头柜上。然后他拿起一张纸和笔，简单写下‘有人来了，我没说别出来’。希望Louis能在出房间，搞砸一切前，看到这张纸条。

Harry最后回到客厅，他在Nick身边坐下。Nick甚至没抬眼看他。浓浓的大麻味充斥着整个客厅。Harry一直很讨厌这味道。

“非得在这儿吸不可吗？”Harry叹气，不耐烦地瞪着Nick。“要花很久这味道才能散。”

嗤的一声笑，Nick对着Harry翻了个白眼。“别这么讲究嘛，Harry。老天啊。你以前不是挺会玩儿的嘛，怎么啦？”他挥舞着手臂大声问道。

“我长大了，”Harry咕哝道，已经不喜欢话题的走向。他讨厌回顾过去。“你也应该好好想想，不然，说不定哪天横尸街头。”

实话说，就算Nick真的死于非命，Harry也不会有什么感觉。天都知道这白痴是活该。

Nick哈哈大笑，像是听到了绝世大笑话。Harry只是希望Louis还睡着。

“噢 Harry呀，你应该放松放松了，”Nick调笑着站起身，从容地走进Harry的厨房，像是在自己家似的。没多久他回来，手里拿着一瓶威士忌。

当然咯，放松代表喝醉，而酒精在Harry身上作用明显。Harry猜想Nick来找他前应该自己喝过了。

“来啊，Arreh！”Nick兴致高昂地含糊道，向Harry摇摇酒瓶。“来找点乐子吧！俗话说的好，无法与之为敌，便与之为伍，嗯？”

看着酒瓶，Harry耸肩，一把接过来。没多想，他迅速喝了大一口，又一口。反正一点点没关系。他宁愿喝醉也不想应付Nick。

也许就像Nick所说的：无法与之为敌，便与之为伍。

***

巨大的响声将Louis吵醒，身体不禁颤了一下，他的头还嗡嗡作响。他慢慢坐起来环顾四周，视线模糊，有那么一会儿，整个房间都在旋转。不过还好鼻子通气了。

客厅又传来一声叫喊，Louis困惑地看向房门。发生什么事了？这声音不像是Niall或另外两个男孩，更不像Harry。

Oliver在他身旁喵喵叫着，伸展身体，然后睁着大眼睛看向Louis。

“我也不知道发生什么事了，”Louis小声道，伸手挠挠Oliver耳后，纠结着是否应该出去看看情况。不清楚是谁在外面，但另一方面，他好想尿尿。

他起来伸了一下腰，忽然发现床头柜上的食物。他皱眉。很奇怪，Harry从来不会把吃的放在房间里。有一张小纸条放在饼干上，Louis看了看内容，不禁皱眉。

不准出房门，除非Harry允许？Louis有需要的时候没办法告诉Harry，他怎么能知道呢？

或许自己小声点，能不被发现地经过客厅。这很冒险，但他真的想上厕所了，Louis很肯定Harry宁愿被打搅，也不想Louis尿在他房间吧。

Oliver叫唤着挠挠房门，又回头眼神恳求地看着Louis。或许他也想上厕所？不管怎样，就这么决定了。Louis准备出去，无论将面临怎样的后果。

他把猫咪抱在胸前，小心地打开门。又一声叫喊，听着是什么粗口，吓得Louis差点又关上门。似乎来着不善，声音并不像Harry。

到底是谁在外面？

他终于看清和Harry在一起的人，怔在原地。这人年纪比他和Harry要大得多，顶着一个硕大的飞机头，很明显喝得很醉。他眼睛泛红失焦，嘴里叼着一根奇怪的香烟。

换句话说，他是个麻烦。

Louis急切的看向Harry，寻求解释。不幸的是Harry现在的状态和他朋友一模一样。Louis好想哭。

Harry的客人发现了Louis，表情立马亮起来，嘴唇勾起瘆人的微笑。“哇，哇，哇，看看这是谁啊？”他拖长音调，舔舔嘴唇。“没听说你还有个伴儿呀，Styles。”

Harry这才抬头，他黑暗的眼神透露着危险，Louis吓得喘不过气。他本该待在房间里的。记得Niall说过酒精对Harry影响很不好。Louis感觉自己陷进了一个大麻烦里。

“告诉过你待在房间里的！”Harry喊道，酒精作用下他的声音稍显含糊。“天啊，你就一点小事都做不好吗？！”

被Harry的声音吓了一跳，涌上的眼泪灼热了Louis的眼睛。不是答应了要做朋友的吗？朋友之间不会这样说话的，不是吗？

那人站起来，摇摇晃晃地向Louis走来，脸上带着令人恶心的邪笑。“别，别呀，Styles,让他待在这儿。肯定能陪我们好好玩玩，嗯？挺漂亮的一个小男孩。”

Louis呜咽，抱紧Oliver退后。他恳求地看向Harry，希望他能明白自己此刻的恐惧，虽然Harry已经喝醉了。但眼前这不速之客比Rex还可怕。

“滚开 Grimshaw！”Harry咆哮道，Louis松了口气。“Simon不想他被碰！”

好吧，虽然这不是Louis所想，但至少Harry为他挺身而出。他大概只是不想在朋友面前丢面子。但这话确实伤人。

而这个叫Grimshaw的家伙却当面嘲笑起Harry，脸上换上了嘲讽的笑容。“天呐 Harry 干嘛这么紧张！上次和人滚床单是什么时候啦？”他笑道。“这小受难道没让你爽爽吗？别装傻了，我知道你从来不听Simon的。”

“给我闭嘴 Nick！”Harry喊道，他握紧拳头，鼻孔放大，明显尽力控制着自己。

“太可惜了吧，”Grimshaw继续道，似乎没被Harry的愤怒影响。“看他这幅样子就是天生的床伴呐。说真的 Styles，你变心软了吧。老家的伙计们要是知道了肯定会笑掉大牙，再痛揍你一顿。”

他转身面向Louis，男孩打了个激灵，把猫咪护在胸前。Harry到底为什么会让这种人进门呢？他们不像是朋友啊。而Harry现在的样子看起来…像是准备要杀人。

“怎么还有只蠢猫啊？”Nick来回看着Louis和Harry，他的脸被不屑扭曲。“你竟然让他在这儿养畜生？你他妈怎么了 Styles？真可悲。

到现在，Louis受够了。他既然能在众人面前站起来反击Rex，也可以对付眼前这个醉酒的混蛋。Harry显然也不爽他，所以Louis并不是完全一个人。

他鼓起所有勇气，开口，“Harry是个好人！”他的声音出来的比预想的尖锐，但他鼓起崭新的勇气，继续道。“他对我好，是因为我们是朋友。我不准你这样吼他。他没有做错任何事！你才是可悲的那个！”

一开始Nick确实一脸惊讶，Louis升起了一股自豪感。他虽然弱小但也不是好欺负的。他看向Harry期待着他的微笑，像他站出来反击Rex那次一样表扬他。但相反的是，Harry板着脸，下巴紧绷，脸色通红。

“H-Harry？”Louis低语，不禁向后退了一步，开始感到确实的害怕。他不应该对Louis生气的，不是吗？

Nick自鸣得意地坏笑，Harry转身整个人面对Louis，眼里怒火燃烧。

“你真不知道什么时候应该闭嘴，对吗？”他咆哮道，Louis全身血液瞬间冷却。Harry的样子像是要杀人，Louis害怕自己会小命不保。即使是刚认识Harry的时候，他也没有用这样的眼神看过他。

“Harry 求你了，”Louis呜咽道，怀里紧紧抱着的猫咪不安扭动。到底是怎么了？一切本来还好好的，现在却…

一颗泪珠顺着脸颊滚下，他抽了一下鼻子。身体里的每个细胞都尖叫着让他逃跑，但内心却不相信Harry会真正伤害他。毕竟他们在一起经历了那么多。

“嗷，瞧瞧。小宝宝哭啦，”Nick嘲笑道，向Louis洒了些威士忌，散落在他手臂上，他迅速护住Oliver。“你就让他这样说你啊 Styles？他觉得你什么都不是，就是个软蛋。”

Louis抽泣，知道那就话能把Harry逼到边缘。确实如此。Harry的怒点被触发，Louis来不及眨眼，高个的男孩便已来到他跟前，紧紧抓住他的手臂。Louis大哭，试着挣扎，但Harry却抓得更用力。

“Harry 求你，不要。你弄疼我了！”他哭道，眼泪流淌。他本该抓住机会逃跑的。这样下去只会酿成一个糟糕的结果。

“闭嘴！”Harry大喊，另一只手揉着额头，他突然看起来很压抑。“给我闭嘴！我再也受不了你了！”

有那么一瞬间，安静得只剩下Louis的抽泣声，Louis希望上帝能听见他的祈祷，让Harry冷静下来，让所有一切回到先前。他的手指开始不住颤抖，整只上臂逐渐麻木。

今晚，当Harry第一次看着他的眼睛，与他对视，Louis啜泣。他并不能确定，但在某一瞬间，Harry看着泪流满面的Louis，眼神忽然柔软下来，Louis颤抖着对他微笑，希望能让他更冷静。

然而Nick大声嘲讽，说Harry是个娘炮，自己又灌了一大口威士忌。抓着Louis手臂的力道瞬间加重，Harry的眼神彻底冷漠。

Louis只好采取唯一能想到的行动，他迅速用力踢了Harry一脚，抓起Harry放在茶几上的手机，抱着猫咪逃窜，最后将自己反锁在浴室里。幸运的是，他的行动震惊了Harry和Nick。Louis锁上门，用装衣服的篮子抵住，猛烈的撞门声响起。

“会没事的，”Louis抓抓猫咪的耳后，颤抖着小声说道，却更像是对自己说的。他赶紧在Harry的手机里找到Liam的号码，拨了过去。

Harry在门外大声叫喊，口齿含糊地喊着一些Louis听不清的粗言秽语。手机在耳边响起接通中的嘟嘟声，他再次哭起来，心里祈求着Liam赶紧接电话。他必须在Harry将门打破前出去。

“Yo Harry 怎么……”Liam接起电话，语气欢乐，但当听到Louis抽泣，他的声音立即紧张起来。“Louis？Louis是你吗？发生什么事了？”

“H-Harry…他…”他的声音破碎，一声足以震动墙面的巨响吓得他不禁尖叫。耳边，Liam的声音惊慌，但Louis哭得太厉害，已经听不懂Liam的话。

他的脑袋像是被关闭。Harry发疯的叫喊和Liam安慰的声音在耳边交替，他无法集中注意力，只能抱着Oliver等待。

Louis甚至没发现Liam什么时候挂断电话，直到他的叫喊声忽然在门的另一边响起。门外似乎发生了一场叫喊对决，Louis贴在墙上，不安地盯着门。他听不清内容，但显然门外的人都怒气冲天。

突然一切归于平静，Louis发现自己憋着气，一声敲门声吓得他不住惊叫。“Louis？”Liam轻柔地说道。“开开门。没事了，只有我而已。”

他颤抖地站起来，用衣袖擦擦眼睛和鼻子，打开了门锁。Liam对他露出一丝难过的微笑，张开双臂，Louis满怀感激地接受了这个拥抱。

周围安静得出奇，Louis不敢张望，怕看到什么。他抬头发现Liam的眉毛和下嘴唇在流血。Harry真的打他了吗？

后面传来一声拖拽，他从Liam手臂下看出去。Harry坐在沙发上，头埋在手里。他的指关节发红、流着血。Louis无法看到他的脸，不过很可能跟Liam一样。

至少Grimshaw似乎已经走了。

“带他走。”

Liam和Louis惊讶地看着Harry，他说话时没抬头看两人。Louis的心下沉。什么？

“Harry？”Liam开口，似乎不确定Harry的意思。

“我说带他走！”Harry脱口而出，站起身瞪着他们。“我不想让他待在这儿。不管你们怎么处置，反正他不能待在这里！”

新一轮眼泪顺着脸颊淌下，Louis膝盖发软几乎无法站稳，幸好Liam扶住他才没有摔倒。

他要抛弃Louis？！他怎么可以？！他承诺过赢下比赛，让Louis恢复自由，他不能这样！这不公平！

“Harry，兄弟，你要仔细考虑清楚。你不能就这样……”Liam开口，但Harry以怒吼打断他的话。

“TMD带他滚出我家！！！”他咆哮道，Liam和Louis惊讶地往后退了一步.

Liam赶紧将Louis领出客厅，Louis心碎地回头看向Harry。怎么会变成这样？真的结束了吗？

“会没事的 Louis，”Liam在他耳边轻声安慰。“一切都会好起来的。”

然而Louis不再确定。真的会好起来吗？在这之后？一切无望。


	16. 隔天早晨

Harry如同一具行尸走肉般醒来。似乎有人用卡车将他撞倒，又把他拖回原位，再用一辆巴士从他身上碾过。现在他总算记起当初自己试图戒酒的原因。

他大声吼着揉揉仍嗡嗡作响的脑袋，慢慢站起来。开头的眩晕消散后，他强迫自己站好，整个房子持续旋转了几秒。他瞟了一眼时钟，低吼了一声，竟然差不多中午了。

昨晚到底发生什么事了？他记得的最后一件事是自己从Nick手里接过威士忌。

脸愤怒皱起来，他就不应该让Nick进门。那家伙只能带来麻烦，然而Harry却每次被他玩得团团转。但愿Nick有自知之明，知道自己不受欢迎已经离开。

“妈的，”他嘟囔道，缓慢地在客厅移动。Nick不在，他松了一口气走进厨房。

他在冰箱前停下，挠挠头，肚子饿的咕咕叫。还好至少没有吐。

回答客厅，环顾四周的他开始心生不安。不对劲啊。Nick顺走了什么东西吗？快速扫了一眼，没少什么呀。Nick走后，房子里一片凌乱，但总感觉什么不对劲。

空气里仍充斥着不安，Harry烦躁焦虑。他不记得自己抽过什么，或许大麻的烟雾多多少少还是对他有所影响？

坐在沙发上，他看着自己的拳头，握紧又松开。又一个紧张时的习惯。他讨厌迷失和无助的感觉。

他已经不记得上次喝到断片被母亲踢出家门的情形。他一直庆幸，确保能照顾自己不至失控。

以往，即使一天下来自己很累，公寓里的安静总能安抚并帮助他放松，但此刻却烦扰无比，他好想大声叫喊或打打什么东西出气。

房间角落的一样东西忽然引起他注意，他走过去捡起来。

一个玩具老鼠？为什么这里会有……

当瞬间恢复记忆时，他双眼放大。

Louis！

天呐，他竟然忘记了一个和他在一起住了好几个星期的人。

他到底喝了多少酒？

他陷进沙发里，把脸埋进手里。好极了，他的生活还能再糟些吗。男孩们现在肯定恨死他了，Pual毫无疑问对他失望，Simon很可能会要了他的命。

而Louis…Louis可能再也不想跟他说话了。要不是因为打比赛时还可能见面，他们可能今生再也不会相见。对Harry并无所谓，反正这是他一直所想。  
问题是……他觉得这样并不妥。如果无法再见到Louis……

他摇摇头，挫败地抓住自己的头发。他到底是怎么了？这应该是件好事，他很早就这样想的一件事。Louis跟Niall，Zayn或者Liam在一起更好。他们会像自己一样保护Louis，而Harry再也不用当保姆了。

这是最好的。他们最后肯定也会这样认为。

他终于想到厨房找点吃的，公寓前门被甩开，撞在墙上。他迅速转头，来者并不令他惊讶。

还没来得及眨眼，Niall朝他脸上揍了一拳，稍矮的爱尔兰男孩抓住他的衣服将他拉近，两人面对面。

“黎个混蛋，偶只揍黎一拳算黎走运！”他对着Harry咆哮道，眼睛里燃烧着怒火。“黎肿么可以这样对他？！天呐，要不是知道黎可以一下打倒偶……”

“Niall 够了！”Liam一只手搭在他肩上上，将他拉开。“这不是我们来的目的！”

“偶来就素来揍他的！”Niall生气道，怒视Harry。不知为何，Harry此时有些害怕眼前这稍矮的男孩。他从未见过Niall这样。

他皱眉揉揉自己的下巴，Niall和Liam还在小声地争辩，Zayn站在门口向里看。老天，Niall下手真重。幸好打的不是鼻子，否则可能已经断了。

当下，保持沉默让他们出气无疑是最好的选择，Harry只是站在那儿看着Liam安抚气呼呼的Niall。Zayn依然站在门口没有动，想必是对Harry太失望都不愿意进门了吧。

Harry不怪他。他们三个都与Louis十分要好，即使Liam一直担心太依恋的问题。

这也是Louis跟他们在一起更好的另一个原因。不会有人再对他大吼大叫，他也不用战战兢兢，大气不敢喘。而Harry知道他比以前开朗多了，但他仍害怕Harry。

冷清的公寓很快也不会让人不舒服。Harry只需要再一次习惯这片死寂。应该也不会花很长时间……

“Harry…”Liam开口，终于让Niall闭上嘴，Harry看到朋友脸上的失望，心里一紧。“你真心不能再这样做了！我明白Louis住在这儿，你忍得很辛苦。不过坦白讲，我看得出你们相处得越来越好。发生什么事了？”

Harry还没想好恰当的答案，Niall插嘴，他面庞扭曲咆哮道。“发生了什么？偶告诉黎发生了什么？Harry让Grimshaw个辣鸡进门！辣个混球奏素个辣鸡。也不用膝盖想想，Lou就在房间里，怎么可以让他留下来？！黎脑子被驴踢了吧！”

爱尔兰小伙不停咒骂着，Liam又是一阵苦口婆心的劝。Harry瞪着他们。他们根本了解状况！他们不知道Nick可以多大程度地操翻他的生活，虽说他已经这样做了。

“你根本不知道自己在说什么 Horan！”他驳斥道，向Niall和Liam逼近一步，看到他们似乎有防守意识，心中生起一阵得意。他们把他惹毛了，必须的承担后果。“事情没有你想像的简单！如果我不让他进门，肯定回有其它的倒霉事情发生。我只是选择了简单的方式！”

有那么一瞬间，Niall的气焰似乎被挫败了，或许他记起了以前发生的事情，更简单的方式往往是顺Grimshaw的意，随他去。但Zayn忽然加入这场争论推翻了这个说法。

“那好，或许让他进门是最好的选择，但你喝醉酒又有什么借口？这不可能是你讨好他的计谋吧？我知道你以前在这方面糊弄过他，昨晚大可以搪塞过去，所以别狡辩！”

三人全都瞪着他，Harry面露怒色。他张嘴，想为自己辩护，却一句话也说不出来。他知道自己没有理由喝醉。是他自己搞砸了，现在说什么也无济于事。

双肩稍稍塌下来，他叹气道，“那是个错误，好吗？我承认那不是最好的决定，但现在也收不回来了，不是吗？别再烦我了！”

Liam摇摇头，灰心地看着Harry，“你当时很可能严重伤害Louis！瞧瞧那扇门，你说我们能轻易忘记吗？！”

Liam手臂往浴室方向挥动，Harry看过去，昨晚过后第一次看向那扇门。他大吃一惊，眼睛放大，门上布满了深刻的凹痕。他真的那样做了吗？

身后的Niall看到了，也忍不住惊叫，Zayn则面无表情。

“想像你当时如果真的抓到他，Harry，”Liam继续道，声音轻柔得像是教育一个孩子不能欺负其他人。“他才刚刚在你身边有了安全感，现在又开始提心吊胆了。你必须学会控制自己的脾气。我们受得了，他没有办法。”

盯着那扇破损的门，Harry根本无法处理Liam的话。他的脑袋眩晕，昨晚的一幕幕忽然重现。Louis恐惧的脸庞挥之不去。

Harry感到从未有过的内疚。万一他真的伤害了Louis呢？当时的状态根本无法保证。他可能……

一阵恶心，Harry踉跄着在沙发上坐下，再次把脸埋在手里。他试图驱散脑海里毫无生气、满身是血的Louis。他强忍着呕吐。

他的朋友们开始说话，他们担心的声音形成了模糊的背景，Harry甚至无法让自己抬头看他们。在他真的伤人之前，需要自己一个人待着。他的情绪准备爆炸，他不想他们在场。

“你们走吧，”他终于声音颤抖着开口。“走啊。”

他们惊讶地看着他，准备开口抗议，却被Harry打断，Harry瞪大双眼怒视。“在我做出什么后悔的事之前赶紧滚！”

似乎奏效了，三人都吓得退后了一步，可能真的担心Harry会爆发，他们的预感一直不会错。

他站起来向卧室走去，又停下来转过脸“让Louis离远一点…这样对大家都好。”然后，他把自己锁在房间里，等男孩们离开。

过了一会儿，他才听见外面窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是在收拾Louis和Oliver的东西吧。他们动作很慢，或许正抱着Harry能改变主意的希望。但他没有。最后他们离开，关上了公寓的大门。

Harry大声吼着，躺倒在床上。如果不是因为担心隔壁的Bennett太太可能会听到，他早就放声尖叫。Bennett太太可能已经听到了一些争吵，Harry希望她能识趣远离。此刻，他已经没力气应付任何人了。

叹气，他翻了个身。沉默以往能抚平他的心情，现在却只在他的胸腔里留下一片空荡。他讨厌沉默。

***

Louis在Paul家的客房里，蜷缩在床上。他紧紧抱着Oliver，时不时可怜地吸吸鼻子。他哭了一整晚，几乎没合过眼，筋疲力尽。眼泪都哭干了，无论他现在多想哭，也哭不出来。

昨晚Liam把他从Harry家接出来后，立即给Niall和Zayn打电话，并约定好在Paul家碰面。不出所料，他们都没在怕的，几乎打算马上杀过去去揍醒Harry。不过最后他们还是决定等天亮以后，但愿那时能跟Harry讲点道理。

Liam和Zayn家地方不大，而Paul和Niall又坚持让Louis和他们待在一块儿。Paul有额外的两个房间用于暂时收留那些惹上麻烦的少年们。Niall住了其中一间，而Pual也十分乐意把另外一个房间借给Louis住。

房间很好，米色调，床也比Harry的沙发舒服很多，Louis没有心情享受。他仍因发生的事情惊吓且伤心过度。

他非常熟悉Harry无法预测的脾气，然而，在他们经历过一切之后……他叹气。酒精是他从未考虑过的因素，因为他听说Harry备战重要比赛时，从不喝醉。

那个叫Grimshaw的家伙显然对Harry影响不好。Liam只是告诉Louis，他是Harry在很久以前认识的，他们全都希望他凭空消失。Louis想他一定曾经占据了Harry生活很大的一部分，才能产生这样大的影响。

他也完全明白为什么男孩们如此讨厌Grimshaw。他显然是个烂人，让Louis想起了Rex。

操。Louis还没来得及细想接下来会怎样。Harry会从此撒手不管吗？应该不会吧……

Louis哽咽，把脸埋在Oliver柔软的皮毛里。他已生无可恋。要是Harry放弃比赛，Simon会把他交给一个禽兽。他最终将落入一个恶心的老男人手中，流落到德国。

他的命已经不能再苦。

外面大门被打开的声音吓了他一跳。他躲藏在好几层被子下，希望男孩们带回来的是好的消息。他内心的一小部分希望这一切都只是误会，Harry也会重新接纳他。

不一会儿，三人进来房间。看到他们脸上的表情，Louis心凉了一截。难过、失望，小心翼翼地微笑。

“嘿，兄弟，”Niall喃喃，爬上床轻轻抱住Louis。“黎还好吗？”

知道他们带回来的是坏消息，Louis只是耸耸肩，脸仍埋在Oliver身上。小猫咪表现得出奇地乖，像是知道Louis需要安慰。

“看来黎要暂时待在这儿了，”Niall继续道，他的声音轻柔，手指抚摸Louis的头发。“不过偶跟黎港，Harry现在颓废得像坨屎辣样，他一定很后悔，但只是太TMD固执，不敢承认。他会想明白的，偶保证。”

即使Louis已经料想到这个答案，心里仍难过不已。当然，听说Harry不好受，他的心也稍稍松弛。不过Harry如此傲娇，不花上几个月，怎么会妥协呢？

“他没有说要放弃比赛，所以别担心，”Liam安慰道，Louis心里好受了一些。他没有绝望，跟Paul和Niall住在一起应该不会太糟。Niall一直这么开朗，Paul待人友善，他在这儿的日子想必也不会太痛苦。

但他真的好想念Harry。

Liam捏捏Louis的膝盖，鼓励地微笑道。“即使他不打算继续比赛，我们也可以另寻出路，好吗？Simon喜欢一场好秀，如果得当，我们也可以说服他让我参赛。

Louis瞪大眼睛，惊讶地看着Liam。他真的会那样做吗？Liam自然是个好人，但Louis一直还以为Liam不太喜欢他。或者至少觉得他麻烦。

“你……你会为了我那样做？”他震惊地小声说道。

“当然Louis，你是我们的朋友，”Liam轻笑，Niall和Zayn点头同意。“我们不可能丢下你不管。”

发出一声尴尬地呜咽，Louis扑进Liam怀里，紧紧抱住他。可能突然被吓到了，Liam好一会才反应过来，他回以拥抱。Louis发现Liam的拥抱很舒服。强壮、温暖。几乎像Harry……

“偶也要抱抱！”Niall欢呼道，向两人撞过去，Niall用力过猛将他们都放倒在床上。Oliver被挤到，发出一声哀嚎，逃去躲在了衣柜底下。

Zayn原本在一旁笑他们，但Niall乐得像个疯子忽然伸手也把他拉倒。Niall富有感染力的笑声也逗乐了Liam和Zayn，三人几乎要笑出眼泪。

一切都很怪异且失常，Louis也忍不住笑起来。他仍伤心难过，但有朋友们在身旁……他还是无法相信他真的有朋友了，愿意不惜一切保护他的朋友。

鉴于此，他的生活不至于糟透。

一声敲门声响起，他们都坐起来，笑声仍停不下来，Paul手里拿着一个托盘走进来。“希望你能把这儿当成自己家，”他微笑着把托盘放在床头柜上。里面有Louis想在早餐里能吃到的所有食物，他这才发觉自己有多饿。

他舔舔嘴唇，出神地盯着食物。Niall大笑，猛拍他的背。“天啊 Lou，黎比偶还厉害啊！整个星期没吃饭了吧！”

小脸一红，Louis赶紧尴尬地低头看向自己的手。Paul伸手敲了一下Niall的后脑勺。“让他好好吃东西，”他亲切地责备道。转脸向Louis微笑，“要是需要什么，尽管开口跟我讲。我就在楼下咖啡厅。”

在Pual离开前，Louis爬下床，站在Paul跟前。“谢…谢谢您收留我，”他腼腆地喃喃道，忽然感觉一阵紧张。他还不习惯与如此友好的大人打交道，尤其是男人。然而Paul报以温暖的微笑，鼓励他继续说。“或许，我可以在咖啡厅里帮忙…当作您让我留在这儿的回报。”

Paul神情似乎有些自豪，他伸出一只手搭在Louis肩上。“你是个好孩子 Louis，我想你能适应这里。我很愿意让你帮忙，不过为什么不先花一两天习惯一下，嗯？拆行李，收拾一下衣服什么的。”

“谢谢！”Louis微笑灿烂，Pual也微笑着离开。他转身看到男孩们已经开始吃早餐，Niall在喂Oliver一小块火腿，Louis心里顿时升起一阵深刻的感恩。

Harry或许再也不想要他，但他还有朋友们。他有一个很好的住处，不再会有人介意他的存在。他应该庆幸自己再也不用担心Harry令人捉摸不透的心情，承受他可怕的坏脾气。

然而，当他低头看看自己，抓着身上穿的毛衣——Harry的毛衣，心里像是堵了一块石头。不知道为什么，他真的很想念Harry。他甚至想念那张凹凸不平的破沙发。

但Harry再也不想要他了。Louis只好自己承受。


	17. 后悔

仓库，Harry正在脏乱破败的更衣室，不停敲动手指，等待上场。这是他联赛的第二场比赛，但他丝毫不担心。外面拳台上正在比赛的两个选手，显然都不是他的对手，无法造成威胁。获得胜利的拳手将对阵Harry。

他从来搞不明白Simon是怎样安排，谁和谁比赛，但他也不关心。他要做的只是比赛、获胜、回家，

这也是他上场比赛受伤后的复出，肋部的淤青现在已经变成了淡黄色，不会给他造成阻碍。虽然时不时还是有些疼，但他之前也不是没受过伤。而现在，上次跟Liam打了一架后，他的拳头发疼，嘴唇破裂。这些也只是拳击过程中必有的小痛小痒，不会像之前的淤青那样影响他比赛的发挥。

心神不宁的感觉在他身体里潜藏了好几天，自从…自从他把Louis赶出家门之后。一定只是巧合。好吧，或许他本可以好好平衡心态，失控的感觉让他难受，但分开最后肯定对他俩都有好处。

冷清的公寓几乎陌生，沉默几乎把Harry活活逼疯，他只好整天开着电视，不让自己孤独。

Louis走后的第一天，他整天窝在床上，熬过宿醉。或者还因为自己像个孩子般被责骂而生闷气。还好，这一天大多时候他还是睡过去了，第二天也如此。

Louis走后的第三天，他把自己拖出去跑了一圈，天气也好了一些。终于不下雨，但有些结霜的迹象，可能很快就会下雪了吧。天气预报说接下来的几天可能有雪，冬天快要来了。

即使因为受伤，最近的训练强度减缓，Harry依旧信心满满。虽然生他的气，Zayn还是会上门告诉Harry对手们的必要信息，Harry也确信，无论是跟谁打，都是小菜一碟。

他抬头看了眼时钟，往往男孩们这个点都会出现……难道他们真生气不想理他了吗？

又一声叹息。他可能又要重新适应一个人。Louis无疑把他们吃的死死的，就算到了世界尽头，男孩们也会跟着他去。Harry不怪他们。Louis的确很讨人喜欢，Harry也不得不承认这点。

出乎意料的是在沉默中等了几分钟后，更衣室门被打开，Liam和Zayn走进来。希望在Harry胸腔里绽放，但当看到只有他们两个人时，又消散不见。Harry在心里暗暗骂自己希望Louis出现，而又因为他没有来而难过。

他能期待什么呢？他几乎要把小家伙抓住暴揍，还竟敢奢望他出现？Louis现在好不好根本无关紧要。就算Louis在场，Harry也不是说会表现得更好——他只看过一场Harry的比赛，不来也不会有什么区别。

讨厌的小鬼。把一切弄得比原本更复杂。把他丢给Paul和Niall看来是最明智的选择。尤其能让Harry保持头脑清醒。

“你们来啦……”Harry木然开口，真不知道还应该说什么。两个男孩耸耸肩，Zayn手里拿着黑色小笔记本，靠在角落里。

“来确保你会尽力比赛，”Liam面无表情地在长椅上坐下，跟Harry保持合理的距离。之前那场架也在Liam脸上留下痕迹。Harry差点就要内疚了，但毕竟是Liam先动的手。

Harry翻了个白眼，料到Liam会这样回答。上次见面，他们问Harry是否会继续比赛，不然他们打算想办法让Liam参赛。他们竟然如此看低他，着实伤害到Harry的内心。他们信任他，却准备了个B计划。朋友啊。

“不是讨论过了吗 Liam，”Harry咕哝道，挫败地握紧拳头。“我答应了Louis为他而战，就一定会做到，我们都知道他住在Paul那边对他更好。再说，你不是也告诉过我别产生依恋吗？这样便能确保什么都不会发生。我可没办法把这套搬到你们身上，所以别TM像我妈似的罗里吧嗦。”

Liam看似有些内疚，正准备开口，被一声敲门声打断。他给Harry使了个眼色，示意他晚点再谈。

一个帮Simon跑腿的孩子，不过十六七岁，紧张地探进头。“呃，Styles先生？Cowell先生让我来通知您Tyler Martin赢下了比赛，您应该开始准备了。他们给他十分钟休息时间恢复。

Harry点头，挥手示意男孩离开。Simon净喜欢从街头领这些可怜的孩子回来替他干脏活。看看Harry就知道了。不过，他的工作更风光，总比替Simon跑腿，擦地板强。

像是能读懂Harry的心思，Zayn开口说话，“可怜的娃。希望他能全身而退，干点别的什么。搞不懂为什么Simon还没被警察盯上。”

Liam哼了一声表示同意，Harry却嗤之以鼻。他们都同意Simon是个烂人，但显然Liam和Zayn比Harry更厌恶Simon。

至于警察，也并不困扰Harry。他们时不时会进行突击搜查。但他们的搜查令一般都只针对毒品、非法赌博什么的，也会抓进去几个人，Harry一般会出城避避风头。但警察们从未抓过Simon，Harry怀疑Simon和警局内部有关系，才一直平安无事。

他到处都有关系，也可能是拳赛能一直办下去的原因。

三人一直沉默地等待Harry上场的时间。纵使关系紧绷，Liam和Zayn也拍拍他的肩膀，祝他好运。

Harry握起拳头，指节作响，露出一丝笑意。比赛时间到了，这一次，他会按照自己的方式打。

***

肾上腺激素在Harry身体里持续分泌，他双耳充血，因为胜利高举双手，整个场馆在尖叫。天，他爱死这个感觉了。

不出所料，Tyler Martin没有造成多大的挑战。Harry在第一轮结束前将他KO出局，把自己的沮丧挫败发泄在另一个拳手身上。

Harry不想被当成疯子，但这种感觉好极了。在那一切发生之后，他非常需要揍点什么出气。送上门的沙袋，何乐而不为呢？

Simon发言，Harry则享受着观众的咆哮。然后他匆匆回更衣室，Zayn和Liam在那儿等他。他们可能不会像往常那样去Paul的咖啡厅，不过但愿他们也能出去喝两杯什么的。Harry有些想知道Louis近况如何，他希望自己不问，Zayn和Liam能向他主动提起。

在回去的途中，忽然有人抓住他的手臂。Harry无需转身便知道来者何人，他的后背感到一丝寒意。皱着脸，他慢慢转身，与Grunwld面对面，他不禁一脸苦相。

他早已把眼前这矮小、猥琐的男人，和放在衣柜里的那个棕色信封抛到九霄云外去了。

“有事吗？”Harry问，没有刻意掩藏自己的厌恶，即使知道这男人的想要什么。

Grunwald堆起笑脸，露出恶心的大黄牙。“你应该考虑过我的提议了吧？时间也够久了。”

没多想，Harry摇摇头。“不成。我下场比赛的时候再来吧，把钱还给你，我是不会帮你得到那孩子的。”

坦白讲，Harry刚开始的确考虑过那提议，但从来没想过同意。和这种恶心的老肥猪合作简直脏了他的手。

Grunwald脸上的笑容只去了一秒钟，他又重新卖力地笑起来。“啊，你也喜欢他，对吗？他的确长得非常漂亮。要多少钱吧？钱不是问题。”

Harry再次摇头，交叉双臂。“我不需要你的钱。不行就是不行。”Louis是绝对不会跟这人走的。

Grunwald只是耸耸肩，露出一个小小的得意微笑。“如你所愿，钱就留着吧。保持联系，万一你……啊，改变主意了呢，嗯？”他走开，留下感觉自己好想洗澡的Harry。

尽力甩掉负疚感，Harry赶紧回到更衣室，Zayn和Liam可能已经在寻思他去哪儿了。

他冲进更衣室甩上门，Liam和Zayn齐刷刷抬起头。他们显然察觉到他的坏心情，只是简单恭喜他几句，便开始默默地帮Harry收拾东西。

Zayn和Liam的心情显然和Harry的一样糟糕。他们之间的紧张仿佛一把锋利的刀。然而，在沉默中，他们默契地选择前往附近的一间酒吧，Harry骑着机车跟在Liam的车后面。

这间酒吧很小但十分舒适。他们以前来过几次，鉴于Paul的咖啡厅里并不卖酒。他们在一个角落坐下，女服务员跟他们点单，不一会儿端上食物和酒水。三人则一直沉默。

Harry手机的震动打断了这一片沉默，他低吼着拿出手机，已经料到是谁。Nick不知怎么地有他的手机号码，可能是上次偷偷拿的。Nick时不时给他发几句不真诚的抱歉、表情包和泄愤的短信。换句话说，在电话里的他和当面一样恼人并无法捉摸。这也是Harry当初要换手机号的原因。

Harry直接像之前一样忽略了这条信息，把手机塞回口袋里，看到Zayn和Liam一脸好奇，对他们翻了个白眼。他很清楚要是知道Nick又拿到他的手机号，他们一定会不高兴，尽管这并不是他的错。他自己比他俩更不情愿Nick有他的号码呢。

“只是Simon想跟我对一下报酬罢了，”他很自然地说了谎，知道他们会相信。Simon确认交易为了防止出错撕破脸，也很正常。

又是一阵尴尬的沉默，与酒吧的音乐和其他享受当下的顾客形成鲜明对比。好一阵子，他们都只是吃着东西，似乎在拖延着一场对话。

Harry在等他们提起Louis并利用他的内疚心理劝他带Louis回家。如他所料，女服务员把他们桌清理干净后，Liam双手合在一起，一脸严肃。“那么 Harry……你最近过得怎么样？”

发出一声嗤笑，Harry摇摇头。当然咯，他试图让Harry自己提起这件事情。他不会让Liam得逞，要是他想聊Louis，他自己就得主动。

“我最近挺好的 Liam，你呢？”Harry露出嘲讽的微笑，测试着Liam的耐性。

Liam眼角抽搐，怒视Harry，好在Zayn赶在他们像以往那样冲彼此大吼大叫之前开口。“Harry 拜托了，别这样，好吗？我们只是想好好聊聊。”Zayn凝视着Harry，他只好叹气，点点头。

只要忍一下，他就可以回家了。反正他不会把Louis带回家，只希望他们能痛快一些。“好吧，你们想聊什么？”

Liam向前倾靠在桌上。“瞧，我知道你认为让Louis待在Paul那儿最好。我也理解你的想法，但奇怪的是，Louis只想跟你在一起。他很想你，Harry。我根本不知道他为什么会喜欢你，但那是事实。所以，麻烦你，带他回家吧。”

Harry实在没料到这番话。他以为他们会苦口婆心地劝他带Louis回家。而这话从Liam嘴里说出来尤为奇怪，毕竟当初是他一遍遍地告诉Harry不要产生依恋。而且他俩都知道Louis跟Paul和Niall在一起更安全。但他也万万没想到Louis会真的想念他，尤其是在这一切发生过后。

胸口仿佛压了一块大石头，Harry的心头被内疚感堵住。Louis想念他。他对Louis没一点好，他竟然还想念自己。

考虑到Harry的沉默可能是需要更多说服，Zayn接过话。“刚开始，他只是和Oliver坐在房间里，什么都不想做。昨天开始，他跟Niall一起在咖啡厅帮忙，心情也算好了点，但他都没笑过。别跟我说这对你没影响，我可以从你脸上看出来。所以收起你的自尊，这对你俩都好。让他搬回去和你一起住吧！”

想到Louis不开心，Harry差点儿就要妥协。但他答应过自己，不再让Louis担惊受怕或更不舒服，毕竟他没有义务承受。之前他并不在乎Louis是否开心，但从某个时间开始，他把这件事情加在了清单上。

然而，他辜负了Louis。

Harry还是有失控伤害Louis的风险，所以他还是跟Paul和Niall在一起会更好。那样更安全，也有助于他过上正常的生活。他太单纯，不属于Harry的世界。他总有一天会感激Harry的决定。

“我很有可能要了他的命，你们却想让他搬回来跟我住？！”Harry生气地问，在他的怒目之下，Zayn和Liam突然显得特别不自在。他们显然没有料到。

不想再待下去，Harry站起身，往桌上扔了些钱。“我要走了。告诉Louis，我这么做是为了他好。”

他转身快步离开，没有给两人说话的机会。

为了甩掉心里的难受，Harry骑车绕了远路，享受着风吹打在他脸上的感觉。这也是他会买机车的原因，自由、肆意。他加速，机车急速向前，Harry把烦恼暂时留在身后。

***

公寓黑暗冷清，Harry踢掉鞋子，随意地把外套扔到衣架上。没扔中，外套应声掉在了地上。他头也不回地走进客厅，脸朝下，重重地躺在沙发上。

他发出一声挫败的低吼，根本不知道为什么自己会如此压抑，转身仰躺。他没开灯，黑暗里，看不清天花板。此时，他没心情开灯，宁愿独自陷入黑暗里。

有个东西硌着他的背，他生着闷气，因为不想再动，不爽地哼了一声。他只想安安静静地吞下被Zyan和Liam责备后的自怨自艾，这难道很难吗？

他伸手，倒是要看看是什么讨厌的东西。然而，哇，貌似整个宇宙都在和他作对。是那只该死的老鼠玩具。

玩具鼠圆溜溜的小眼睛盯着他，要不是因为他没怎么喝酒，他就要怪这只老鼠在不爽地瞪他。但他没喝多，那他一定是要疯了，这玩意儿又不是活物。

他把玩具鼠往后面一扔，一声闷响撞在了墙上。一切再次安静下来，Harry注视着天花板。Liam的话萦绕在他脑海里，心里的负疚感也越来越重。他很确定自己做出了正确的决定，然而感觉又错得离谱。

他的情绪一团糟，不知道该如何处理。毕竟一直以来他都没有像这样情绪化过。

但有一件事情他可以确定，承认它会更轻松，但同时也会惹恼他。他变软弱了。尽管他一再告诉自己不要。

他很想念Louis。

他很想念Louis，所有正确的决定忽然令人难以承受。但自私不是一种选择。Louis跟Paul和Niall一起会更好。

他很想念Louis，只好自己承受。


	18. 犯错与顿悟（上）

Harry再一次坐在了更衣室等待上场。联赛的第三场。然而这一次，他却没有往常一般亢奋。

就在昨晚，他第一次发现自己有多想念Louis。他整晚辗转反侧在难以下咽的自怨自艾中咒骂自己。以前缺觉从来不会造成太大的影响，但在Louis搬进来一起住以后，他没再熬夜，已经习惯了充足的睡眠。

他的坏心情加上昨晚比赛造成的肌肉酸痛，更是没有任何帮助。

Zayn已经跟他交代过对手的信息。这次的对手名叫Tony Cooper。他比Harry年长几岁，在军队里服役过几年，或许会是个不小的挑战。倒不是Harry担心，他也只是不想受伤。

他刚从瘀伤中恢复，可不想再受伤。

“你为什么这么安静，H。虽然平常也没什么说的，但今天也太反常了吧。想什么呢？”Zayn问道，打断了Harry的思绪。

“要是你以为我会什么都告诉你，那看来你没有想象中的了解我，”Harry咕哝着回答。不过两人都明白Harry在说谎；Zayn比大多数人更了解他。因为Zayn和Harry一样是比较安静内向的人，不像Niall声大外向。

Liam一直都在，Zayn习惯性担心Harry和Liam之间偶尔的对抗，但同时这也让他能好好洞察他们的真实感受，即使在他们都不确定心里所想的时候

Zayn也不是不清楚Harry在烦恼什么。此刻Harry的大烦恼显而易见，就算是不怎么了解他的人也能猜到。

明显和Harry在思考同一件事情，Zayn只是笑笑不说话。但他眼里的闪光已经说明了一切。Harry也肯定他在幸灾乐祸。

Zayn已经在Harry身上看到了满意的反应，他保持安静直到几分钟后Niall和Liam一起出现。他自顾自地偷偷笑着，Harry真想狠狠揍他一拳。

不一会儿，门被打开，Liam和Niall走进更衣室，关上身后的门。Harry心加速跳动，兴奋起来，仍然傻傻地期待Louis会奇迹般地出现并原谅他。

跟料想的一样，他没来。不过Harry还是非常惊讶Niall竟然来了，毕竟他昨天和Louis在一起。Louis在哪儿呢？也许他也来了？……不对，那他只被留下一个人，男孩们肯定不会那样做。

他暗暗在心里踹了自己一脚。不管Harry多渴望，Louis也不会出现的。要是真的发生了什么，也是因为Harry丢掉了自尊和骄傲，不再想做‘正确的选择’。但这在短时间内也是不可能的。

“Yo Harreh，黎紧脏莫？”Niall露出大大的微笑，出奇地友善，鉴于他本该像Zayn，Liam和……Louis一样讨厌自己。他们也说过Louis想念Harry，可能他也没那么讨厌自己。

“我看起来像紧张吗？”Harry反驳道，指节作响。

Niall笑得更开，向他竖起两个大拇指，在Zayn旁边坐下，立即开始活灵活现地讲店里顾客发生的事情。Niall兴奋的时候，语速非常快，口音也变得异常浓厚，想要听懂几乎是不可能的。Zayn似乎一直以来能很好地理解他说的话……或者说假装理解。Harry也搞不清楚他到底听懂了没有。

Liam只是友好地在Harry背上拍了一下，坐在他身旁什么也没说。两人之间的关系总是有那么点紧绷，但他们从未决裂过。矛盾最后也总会自然而然的褪去。

像昨晚一样，他们在一片尴尬的沉默中等待Harry的上场时间，唯一不同的是Niall的大嗓门一直打破着沉默。幸运的是，Harry今晚第一场比赛就会上场，不用等那么久。

就在跑腿的男孩来通知Harry上场后，Niall突然猛地站起来，拍了自己的脑门一巴掌。“药丸，差点忘了！Louis叫偶给个东西黎。”

听了这话，Harry的心忽然悬起来又极速下降。这东西要么代表了原谅和友谊，要么就是叫他去死好了。但愿是前者。  
Niall从兜里掏出东西，伸出手，期待地看着Harry。Harry最终也摊开手掌，好让Niall可以把东西交到他手里。

看见手里的东西，Harry吃惊地张大嘴。

是一枚硬币。

TMD竟然是一枚硬币，Harry不懂其中的意思。开什么玩笑吗？

Harry明显一脸错愕，因为Niall哈哈大笑，拍拍Harry的肩膀。“好运，造吗？一枚幸运币。天啦噜，黎应该瞧瞧自己脸上的表情！”他假装擦眼泪，缓过神来，“他交代偶叮嘱黎小心。千万别受伤。哎，他为啥还在乎黎这坟蛋，偶也是不懂，黎可能也做对了什么吧。”

Niall又拍了一下他的肩膀，Harry被人推着走进过道，仍死死地盯着手心里的硬币。有那么一瞬间，他笑得像个傻子，反正也不会有人知道。

他把硬币装进口袋，踏进山呼海啸般的拳击场。之前所有的困扰消失不见。没有任何阻碍，他已经准备好了。

显然Simon今晚也懒得出现，由他的一个马仔做开场介绍。这对Harry有好处，毕竟Louis昨晚没来，今天也不在。Simon原本很可能会起疑心。但现在他不在场，Harry也多了点时间可以想个借口，解释Louis可能直到决赛才能出现。

但这些现在都不重要，重要的是Harry需要赢下眼前的比赛。Louis给他的幸运币在口袋里像是着火了一样，他绝对不可能输。

握紧拳头，Harry看着对手露出一丝深意的笑容，这场比赛一定很有趣。

Harry先挨了Cooper一拳，为了让他以为自己占得上风，这一拳波及到了他右边肋部下方，他瞬间喘不过气。很好，看来Harry并不是唯一一个搜集对手信息的。老天，这比他想象中疼的多。显然那块淤青还没有痊愈。

不能这样下去了。

“不错嘛，”Harry喘气，露出一丝邪笑。两人移动打转，寻求着突破口。“瞧你这拳出的，别的拳手一般都朝脸打。”

Cooper只是不以为然地盯着他，“闭嘴，好好打吧，”他嘟囔道，朝Harry使出一记刺拳。Harry敏捷躲过，以其人之道还治其人之身，也使用刺拳击中Cooper肋部。下手不重，只是给他预告一下。

Harry脸上泛起坏笑，耸耸肩嘲讽道，“好吧，是你自找的。”Cooper还没来得及反应，Harry连续两记完美的重拳击中Cooper的肋骨，把他打得喘不过气，就像他方才打Harry那拳一样。Cooper呆滞的短短一瞬间，足以让Harry使出完美的最后一击落在他的太阳穴上。足以将他打趴。

观众持续咆哮，Cooper像一只被打坏的布娃娃随之倒下。

***

Harry结束这场比赛，情绪高涨到极致，四人去了他们常去的酒吧。Niall永远是最有兴致庆祝的那个，他点了第一轮酒，为Harry的精彩胜利举杯。

有Niall在，他们往往会比想象中喝得更醉，不过也不打紧。他们一直以来都允许自己偶尔放纵。只需要叫一辆出租车回家，第二天再回来把自己的车开走就好。虽然明天是周一，但他们都不需要上班。

是时候好好尽兴一下了。

虽然Harry因为上次喝醉还有一点怵，但吧台上的气氛让那一点紧绷烟消云散，Niall维持派对的进行，很快他们都醉得不能自已。

他告诉自己只要不在气头上喝醉，便完事大吉。今天心情挺好，一切都会好的。

Liam首先喝懵，他又灌下一杯后软趴趴地倒在桌上，嘴里念念有词。Niall几乎要笑破肚皮，他索性又点了一轮酒，和身边的每个人干杯。Zayn也快不行了，Harry倒觉得才刚刚开始。

他已经很久没有好好的醉一个晚上，此刻的他感觉所向披靡，一切都会没事的。

夜还在继续，不知怎么地，他发现自己正在吧台上和一个娇小的棕发女人聊天。他又灌下一杯，女人整个靠在他身上。Harry也并不介意。她一点也不害臊，双手一直在他身上游移。

禁/欲了这么久，被触摸的感觉好极了。

“去我家么？”女人贴着他的耳朵低声道，大胆地抓住他的裆部。“我就住在街尾。”

说完，她勾起一抹性感的笑，转身离开，诱惑地摇曳自己的臀部，穿过人群。没多想，Harry起身跟随，酒精蒙蔽了他的大脑，他甚至忽略了口袋里燃烧着的那枚硬币。

他能看到的，只有精致的曲线、柔软的棕发和那湛蓝的双眼。

***

操！

操！

Harry环顾陌生的房间，惊慌地捋过头发。

他可以感受到身后那人的体温，她的呼吸充斥Harry的耳朵。Harry能觉察到身后是什么，所以不敢转身。

他有条不紊地起来穿上衣服，抹去自己来过的痕迹，胸口一阵紧绷。地上一只用过的保险/套令他作呕，房间的四面墙仿佛越来越近压迫着他。他必须得出去。

踉踉跄跄地逃出来，十一月的寒风吹打在脸上像是结实的一拳，身体却似乎正在着火。

一夜情对Harry来说并不是什么新鲜事，不过距离上一次已经很长一段时间，坦白讲，他没有一次事后能带着舒坦的心情回家。

一个人回家的羞耻感总是提醒他，自己是孤身一人。但他从未如此……惊慌过。

身体里每一个细胞都在向他尖叫。错。错。错！

他尝试说服自己这只是宿醉在迷乱他的心神，Harry最后在昨晚停车的地方找到的了他的机车。他才不管自己现在适不适合骑车，他得马上回家理清思绪。

他要洗澡，冲掉那无名女人在身上留下的痕迹。他用力回想她到底长什么样子，但唯一能记起的只有那双富有穿透力的蓝眼睛。

那双蓝眼睛是如此熟悉。小小的鼻子，一抹淡淡的雀斑。羞怯的微笑。柔软的棕色刘海。

画面在Harry脑海里浮现，他的身体突然不自觉抽搐，机车危险地摇摆起来。不。不！

绝对不是因为那个男孩。对于Harry来说他什么都不是，只是一个麻烦。他们的确学会了和彼此相处，仅此而已。

仅此而已……

然而，他的心仿佛被人紧握，诉说着与此相反的事实。不知为何，他感觉自己像是背着Louis出轨了，可笑的是他们根本没有在一起。

他很想弄清楚自己到底怎么了。事情越来越无法控制，必须得停止才行。

***

Paul的咖啡厅，Louis正收拾着早高峰后的餐桌，嘴里哼着歌。他让Paul别安排他收钱，因为他数学不好，也不善于和陌生人打交道，担心自己会做不好。

现在他做了服务员的工作，Niall煮咖啡或收钱的时候，替客人点单。

他已经见过其他的员工，也只有三个，但还是比较喜欢和Niall一起干活。他犯错时，Niall从不取笑他。Niall微笑着安慰他，并帮忙一起收拾。

这份工作很不错，Louis更经常露出微笑。大部分的顾客都很友好，干活也能很有效地使他从现在的处境中分心。要不然他只能躲在新房间里无所事事。

一般早高峰过后就没那么忙了，今天也一样。Louis收拾好最后一张桌子，将洗碗机放满水。Paul微笑地走进来。

“和平常一样，干得不错，Louis，”他自豪地表扬道。“以后啊，可以请你当全职了。”

Louis脸红起来，低着头，小声地说了句‘谢谢’。事实上他也很希望有天能真正在咖啡厅里工作。但愿有这个可能性。

“其实我有件事想和你聊聊，”Paul严肃地说道，关上身后的门。Louis突然紧张起来。

他终究还是做错什么了吗？Paul要赶他出门吗？

Paul对他露出安慰性地微笑，靠在墙上，示意Louis也这样做。而Louis则选择跳上操作台坐下，紧张地晃着双腿。

“我有一个…提议，想跟你说说，”他说道，Louis点头。Paul面向Louis，表情严肃，直视他的眼睛。“Harry会赢下比赛，这点我不怀疑，但我不相信Simon。指不定他会从中作梗。我们不能冒险，我想男孩们也会同意这点。我打算也跟他们谈谈，不过想先听听你的想法。”

屏住呼吸，Louis不安地等待Paul接下来要说的内容。

“你觉得逃跑怎么样？”

Louis的心跳似乎停止了，他惊讶地倒吸一口凉气。什么？他不停摇头，却不知道该说什么。觉察到他可能需要更多解释，Paul轻声继续道。

“如果我们让你不见，完全消失，Simon便无法再碰到你，我在别的地方认识几家人，他们肯定会很乐意接纳你。他们有个农场，你可以在那边帮忙。开始新的生活。”

“但…但是…”Louis声音颤抖，并不赞成话题的走向。“Simon总会找到我……我也不能再回来…”

Paul皱眉，郑重地摇头，“恐怕这也是不得已而为之。但要是你想，我相信男孩们会常常去看你的。”

然而，Louis没有丝毫犹豫，这不对劲。虽然很渴望远离Simon，但他不能离开朋友们。他才新交的朋友，绝不能让遥远的距离最终摧毁来之不易的友谊。

然而，还有另一件更重要的事情。“如果我离开了……Simon不会怪罪Harry吗？”

显然明白了Louis的想法，Paul皱眉却没有说话。Louis继续道，他用更高的声音说出每一个词。“如果我走了，Harry肯定会受伤，我不能让他因为我而受到伤害！他为我付出了那么多，我不能……我不能抛下他任由Simon宰割。”

他差点要哭了，呼吸颤抖，泪水灼热双眼，但他忍住眼泪。不再哭泣，不再逃避。

“但是 Louis…”Paul叹气，看见Louis坚决的表情，也收住了即将出口话语。他再次叹气，挤出一丝微笑。“孩子，我不知道Harry是怎样赢得你对他的忠诚，但他绝对要为此感到高兴。并不是有那么多人能这样挺他。”

***

Paul看着眼前的孩子，不住微笑。虽然外表很脆弱，但骨子里他非常坚强。Niall之前跟Paul讲过Louis的故事，Paul也不禁为年轻的男孩心疼。

Louis比他曾经帮助过的孩子们经历过更多磨难，却没有完全迷失。所以Louis是个坚强的孩子。

Paul也不明白为什么他如此在乎Harry。天知道Harry做对了什么好事。

然而，Paul也观察到了一些细节也许能解释原因。他发现几乎每次提起Harry，Louis都会脸红、坐立不安。Louis自己可能也没完全明白。Paul希望Harry能在Louis忘记这一切前转过弯来。

或许，像Louis这样的人正好能与Harry相配。

 


	19. 犯错与顿悟（下）

Louis重复擦着同一张桌子好几分钟了，男孩沉思的模样，实在让人不忍心打扰。

Paul早些时候说的那番话一遍遍在脑袋里循环，他实在难以集中注意力。Louis 仍不敢相信Paul竟会建议他逃跑。难道他不在乎Harry可能会承担的后果吗？当然Harry也许完全可以照顾好自己，不过Simon的斑斑劣迹不禁使Louis担心。

还有另外的事情也困惑着Louis。自己为何如此在乎Harry呢?就连Paul也表示不懂，而Louis了解他像喜欢其他男孩一样喜欢Harry，如父亲一般。

就算Harry曾经帮过他，Louis提醒自己他是非常不情愿的。他提醒自己Harry对他有多坏，几乎要了他的小命。

但究竟为什么会如此牵挂一个人呢？

然而，他已经知道答案。Harry或许并不是时刻对他好，但他的确帮助过Louis。Louis也记得Harry告诉过他为什么自己还在为Simon卖命，Niall也解释过Harry让Grimshaw进门的原因——Harry欠他的。

而且Harry的确对他好过。他让Louis吃饱，心情好的时候随他看电视，甚至让Louis养Oliver。并不是任何人能做到这些，其它的拳手肯定是不可能。

事实上，不算他出柜前跟父母一起的日子，Harry是和Louis一起住过最好的人。多年前的那段时光或许更幸福，但和Harry在一起，至少得到了起码的关心。况且他现在还有了朋友，他们不在乎他的身份，也不介意他喜欢什么人。

Louis叹气，终于离开那张桌子，才发现身边来了还多人。今天的午餐高峰提早了。他赶紧收拾好剩下的桌子，自己也可以再好好想想。

他正铺着干净的桌布，Niall从楼上的公寓下来，他因为宿醉一直睡着呢。

其实昨晚让Niall和Zayn，Liam一起去为Harry加油是Louis的意思。Harry为他而战，他却没去现场，总觉得内疚，但他现在真的没办法面对Harry。所以他让Niall帮他给Harry带去一枚幸运币，以表心意。

坦白讲，不管Louis有多想忘记，他仍然惧怕Harry。他希望Harry能够主动。如果他真像男孩们说的那样后悔，他就应该主动道歉。

想到这儿，Louis几乎要笑出声。是啊，以为真会发生似的。不过，Harry之前的确道过歉，也许他会再试一次呢？

“早啊~”Niall咕哝了一声，从员工冰箱里拿了一盒橙汁，对着喝了长长的一大口。

显然宿醉还没完全退去，Niall郁闷的心情让Louis咯咯笑起来，他看起来好几天没睡觉的样子。这副模样令Louis庆幸自己不喝酒。

“早上好啊，”他欢快地回应道，暂时忘记了所有的忧虑。即使是郁闷中的Niall也能给人带来积极的影响呀。

他们彼此沉默了几分钟，Niall吃着早餐，Louis则在一旁继续收拾。Louis也不知道Niall为什么不在厨房吃东西，可能是想陪着自己吧，他心里很感激Niall的这个小举动。每吃一口，Niall的心情都能得到改善，没过多久他便开始激情满满地讲述Harry昨晚的比赛。

他告诉Louis昨晚Harry的比赛自己还拍了视频，待会儿Zayn和Liam过来之后再给他看。Louis能够想象昨晚的比赛，但Niall还是忍不住把所有细节都告诉他。

最重要的是Harry还在为他而战，似乎也不会贸然退出。Niall说不知为什么Harry拿到那枚幸运币之后比赛更兴奋了，希望这也意味着他会很快主动跟Louis道歉。

虽然不太可能，但也可以抱点点希望吧。

“那，庆祝派对怎么样？”Louis调皮地问，笑Niall不常见的一脸苍白和熊猫眼。昨天Niall告诉他不管Harry是否能赢男孩们可能都会在外面待得比较晚。他们需要放松一下彼此之间紧张的关系。

Niall露出大大的笑容，因为头还疼得不行皱了一下脸。“派对太炫酷，喝断片儿噜！”

Louis笑着摇了摇头，他不是很明白Niall为啥还那么高兴，所以也只好假装好玩儿配合他一下。而Niall看到Louis对这话题的热情，也随之滔滔不绝地说起他昨晚唯二记得的事情。虽然能记得的内容不多，但直到 Zayn和Liam来到店里他还没说完呢。

Louis本应该回去做事，但Paul没过来叫他。想想可能是打算给他点时间从早上的谈话中缓过来。

和Niall相比，Zayn和Liam的心情似乎没那么好，并对Niall的笑容充满疑惑。他们看Louis的眼神也让人看不懂，但Louis不问，不太想知道他们在烦什么。或许Paul已经找他们谈过话了？

Niall终于拿出手机给Louis看昨晚比赛的视频。Harry和另一位拳手踏上拳台的时候，他着迷同时又担心地看着。

Harry的头发像平时训练时一样绑成一个丸子，光着上身。直到现在Louis仍然不太习惯看到Harry这样。即使和Harry不太可能，Louis看到他的身躯时总像欣赏着完美的艺术品…也仅仅是看看而已，没别的意思。Louis的心里也绝对没有振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

他赶紧摇了摇头，把注意力集中回视频上，拳台上的二人正在焦灼地周旋。从Harry的笑容看，他很有信心。

即使事先已经了解会发生什么，对手出拳打到Harry仍在恢复的瘀伤时，Louis仍不自觉地皱了下脸。看Harry的表情，他很明显也有些意外，暂时分心，但有重新露出笑容。

比赛像被按了快进一般忽然加速，要是Louis眨了眼，很可能就看不清Harry是怎样在短短的一瞬间将对手打倒KO出局。

Louis也许不喜欢暴力，但比赛令人叹为观止。也有些吓人，如果当初Harry真的抓住他，又会发生什么？Louis后背一凉，他赶紧将恐惧甩掉。Harry没有抓到他，这才是最重要的。没有什么如果。

Niall话不吝啬地夸奖着Harry的胜利，Liam和Zayn一脸复杂地看着他。昨晚到底发生什么了？

“Niall…”Liam终于小声开口。“昨晚的事……你还记得多少？”

Liam的语气使Niall脸上的笑容变成疑惑，他皱起眉，“都不太记得了。怎么，发生什么事情啦？”

Liam和Zayn交换了几个眼神，然后Liam叹气，显然是决定说出来。“我们很肯定……”他担心地看了Louis一眼。“昨晚我们看到Harry跟一个人走了。一个女人。我今早特意到他家一趟，发现他不在。”

像被一桶冰水从头淋到脚，所有的空气从肺部抽出。

“什么？”他惊叫，声音颤抖。

Niall睁大圆圆的眼睛，显然一点都不记得这部分，他挠了挠头，嘴里碎碎念了几句，很是挫败。

低头盯着自己的手，Louis不知道自己在想什么。他的心被捶打着，每一次跳动都不在节奏上。寒冷的感觉从心底散开。

“我很抱歉，Louis，”Zayn难过地说道，一只手搭在Louis肩上。Louis奇怪地看着他，忽然很疑惑为什么他…和男孩们…会这样反应。

他和Harry只是朋友…根本到不了吃醋的地步。也不是说Louis是那种喜欢Harry……他可能会喜欢上比Harry更好的人，不会深陷泥潭却不愿脱身。

当然，Harry一直照顾着他。在公寓里也给他足够的自由。他愿意承担受伤的风险解救Louis。Louis被人非礼的时候，Harry紧紧地把他抱在怀里。

虽然脾气不好，但Louis明白Harry是个好人，但那并不意味着……并不意味着……他们实在有太多不同。

Louis摇摇头，不想进一步迷失在这些想法里。留下的只会是更大的伤害，Harry显然根本不那般在乎自己。

男孩们都沉默着，似乎也知道Louis此刻心情复杂。今天对他来说太多了，先是Paul的计划，现在又发生了这种事？

Louis并不蠢，他明白为了Harry的安危继续待在这儿很荒唐，但他确实很在乎Harry。除去自身渴望，他清楚要是最终搬回去和Harry住，自己的状况只会恶化。不知为何，每当想起他时，自己总会乱了方寸。然而他明白到最后自己只会受伤，所以也不必深究其中原因了吧。

是时候该面对了。

发生这么多事情，他还想回去跟Harry一起吗？那丝微小的希望，希望Harry能像自己在乎他一样在乎自己，折磨得他喘不过气。如果Harry真心喜欢他，他不会随便跟一个女人走的，不是吗？

也许Louis一直在妨碍他。

也许Louis应该一走了之……

他颤抖着深呼一口气。或许应该把逃跑的计划告诉男孩们。但愿他们知道该怎么做。

“我根本不在乎……”他难过地低语，没有丝毫说服力，忽略自己脸上心碎的表情。

“有件事情我想和你们谈谈。”

他开始告诉男孩们Pual的计划，看着他们脸上的表情从好奇转变成震惊。男孩们显然没有料到。

“Louis，你…真的考虑这样做吗？”Liam小心翼翼地问，双目圆睁，声音轻得像在耳语。

Louis难过地耸耸肩，低头看着自己的手。“是…不…我也不知道。我是说，”他再深吸一口气。“这样能使事情更简单，不是吗？对所有人都有好处。Harry不必再打比赛，能去做自己想做的事情。你们也不用再为我担心。我也从此安全。不对吗？”

大声地说出这一切，使Louis自己信服这是正确的选择。所有潜藏的感情也不再重要。

一片死寂，男孩们下巴贴地，吃惊地看着他，像是觉得他疯了。他也被自己震惊，但也几乎……松了一口气。他终于可以过上正常的生活。

Niall摇摇头，“Lou 不要啊！一定素因为Harry，对不对？不要因为他犯的错把黎赶跑！他在乎的，偶发誓。他只素……”他顿住，不知该说些什么？

然而Louis早已想过，也看到了后果。如果他留下来，最后只能心碎。

“我们会找他谈谈，”一阵沉默后，Zayn开口。“很可能只是因为他喝醉了。我很肯定那说明不了什么，从来都没有。就，别那么急。逃跑是解决不了问题的。”

Louis瞪他，不高兴地交叉双臂。然而这个逃跑计划也确实能解决所有的问题。如果男孩们不支持，那就只剩下他和Paul实施计划。“我已经受不了他总是犯错！”他恼火道，连自己都被声音里的怒气震惊。“如果Harry像你们说的这般在乎，那他早就会采取主动！但他没有，我是不会坐在这里干等的！”

男孩们因他突然爆发呆住。而Louis则情绪涌上心头，第一次他感受到自己内心的力量。“我的生活糟透了。再这样下去，未来也不会好到哪儿去。你们也无法保证Harry不会忽然退出，我不能冒险。这是我过上新生活的机会，如果你们不打算帮我，那么……”声音近乎歇斯底里，他停顿深吸一口气，声音破碎再次开口，“或许你们也不是我想象中那么好的朋友。”

他知道这样说很渣，但坦白讲，他已经受够了由别人操控他的命运。这一次，他决定自己做主。

“Louis，我懂你的意思。我真的明白，无论你做什么决定，我们当然会支持你。”Liam说道，犹豫着接下来该说什么。

“偶萌只素不想见到黎萌其中任何一个受伤，”Niall声音轻柔，并轻轻地捏了一下Louis的肩膀，部分肾上腺激素从Louis身体里消散。“黎萌两个待在一块儿很好的，造么。黎萌彼此互补，还有其他什么的，不管素不素爱情。总有什么原因黎才会想念他。”

Louis的脸在发烫，他知道自己脸红了。Niall是怎么察觉到的？似乎还比Louis自己更早发现这一切。

“我们会跟他再谈谈，好吗？要他还那么倔，我保证我们会考虑别的办法。”

哼了一声当作同意。Zayn握住Louis的手安慰性地捏了一下。他搂住Louis，Louis听到Zayn的耳语后倍感惊讶：“找到了些人也许能打听到你家人的消息。再等几天，有消息了通知你，好吗？”

Zayn向一脸错愕的Louis眨了眨眼。他还记得！Niall问他们俩说了些啥，Zayn勾起一抹深意的笑，Louis则露出大大的微笑，向Zayn点头确认。再等几天也又有何妨呢。

***

Zayn和Niall还在挽留Louis，Liam悄悄溜了出来，他小声地带上门，关上时看到Zayn正拥抱Louis。希望这意味他们成功说服Louis留下，或者至少是Louis答应不会那么快离开。

他走进Paul的办公室，知道Paul现在正守着柜台，他拿出手机。得让Harry知道才行。如果Harry仍执迷不悟，Liam绝对会杀过去揍他一顿，把他打醒。

不管怎样，得有人提醒Harry现在的状况，Harry也必须自己振作起来。

必须得承认，一开始Liam过于忧虑，坐等出现一发不可收拾的错误，但这些日子以来，或许…最后能出现转机。

Liam反复提醒Harry别太依恋，现在又让他接Louis回家，唯一的原因是他想要Harry理清自己的情感。Liam不清楚他们对彼此的感情有多深，但他知道情感的存在。因为他从来没见过Harry这样。

“喂？”这是Harry接起电话唯一的回应，他的声音疲惫。

“告诉我，你没做我们想的那件事情！”Liam控诉道，不打算轻饶Harry，也没有先提到逃跑计划。即使他已经知道答案，仍抱着一丝会发生奇迹的希望。

电话那头的沉默足以证实他的猜测，他叹了口气，“噢 Harry……”

“你想干嘛 Liam？”Harry忽然发飙。

“Louis知道了，”Liam轻声说道，Harry的呼吸沉重。

“你们告诉他了？！”

Harry听起来很生气，Liam皱眉。要不然呢？“我们当然要告诉他，但这不是我打电话给你的原因。Paul今早跟Louis商量了一个计划，他想让Louis逃跑。躲到Paul的一个远房亲戚家生活。”

电话那头沉默了好一会儿，Harry开口。“然后呢？”他的语气冷漠，不过Liam能听出他在屏息。他不想Louis离开。

“他本来不打算去的……直到听说你的所作所为。他确信你会违背承诺，任由Simon处置他。他认为你不在乎了。”

料到Harry要说什么，Liam赶在他开口前先说道“我知道你在乎的！所以别废话！我天，跟他谈谈 Harry，纠正错误！”

Harry再次沉默，唯一的声音是他沉重的呼吸，Liam明白他的脑子正极速运转，十分费神。这位拳击手从来不擅长处理感情，此刻他挫败又迷失。Liam只好希望Harry会做出正确的决定。

他发出一声痛苦的声音，几乎击碎了Liam的心脏，他为年轻的男孩感到难过。

“我们正说服他再多留几天，你也可以有时间想想明白。但你的确应该做些什么，Harry。我知道你也明白。别让他离开了。”

“你觉得他会…原谅我吗？”Harry忽然问道。声音很轻，Liam更心碎了。他从来没听过Harry这样的声音。

“我觉得，不管他的决心多坚定，他还是在乎的。很在乎。如果你做得对，能对他好，他会留下来的。我不明白你们之间怎么了，我知道你也不懂，好好想想是什么吧。我只希望你快乐，你们两个都是。”

Harry颤抖着呼气。“我不确定我行不行 Liam…我不擅长这个。”

“不试又怎么知道呢，Harry。”Liam鼓励道，希望在他心口绽放。终于让Harry想通了。

“好，我试试。”这一次Harry语气坚定，Liam泛起大大的微笑，他就知道Harry能转过弯来的。


	20. 重归于好

Harry坐在沙发上，失神地盯着漆黑的电视屏幕。Liam让他带Louis回家，而Harry花了一整晚思想该如何是好。他一点都不知道该如何让Louis搬回家住。

现在Louis已经知道Harry和别人一起过夜，让他感觉比从女人床上醒来那会儿更内疚了。当下让Louis原谅他几乎是不可能的。出于某种原因，至少在Liam告诉他以后，他们都有点儿把这看作是他出轨。

令Louis想要逃跑……使得Harry憎恨自己。是他让Louis想逃。虽然他知道Paul的计划或许是最好的选择……然而心里还是不希望Louis离开。他很自私，但只是希望Louis和他在一起。

想到Louis可能从自己的生命中消失，他猛地站起来，下定决心要采取行动。他环顾整个公寓，希望能得到灵感。而他确实也受到了启发，他可以将公寓变得让Louis住起来更舒服。

不知道自己还有多少时间，他赶紧出门，并打电话问Liam借车。Liam还在上班，正好用不到，可以把车借他。

Harry其实也没有具体的计划，他只是开着车四处转，看自己能想到什么。第一站他去了商店，买了很多糖果和其它垃圾食品，记得Louis告诉过他，小时候都没机会吃这些东西。

第二站是宠物商店。即使必需的物品猫咪都有了，Harry肯定还能买到些什么没有的。Louis喜爱那只猫，所以要宠溺那只猫，Louis肯定也会心软吧。Harry决定无论什么方法都要尝试，只能暗暗地讨厌它。

宠物商店出来后，Harry实在想不到其它东西了，但总感觉缺了什么。他忽然记起Louis在客厅里的角落，他经常坐在那儿，那个角落是他的地盘。Harry赶紧去最近的内饰店。他买了一张舒服的豆袋椅，几条毯子和几个枕头。毯子和枕头可以铺在沙发上，Louis睡起来也更舒服。他还买了几串小灯饰，想着Louis应该会喜欢。

他被吃得死死的……

回家路上经过一家花店，没多想他便停下车。一进门扑鼻的花香使Harry不禁皱皱鼻子，太不适应这地方了。这可能是他第一次来花店，但愿也是最后一次。

“你好，有什么能帮到你吗？”一个女孩热情地问，在柜台后对Harry露出大大的微笑。

好问题，有没有那种能表达，像是‘嘿，不好意思，我是个大混蛋，不小心差点要了你的命。不过希望你能回家和我一起住’。

“想表示歉意，”他咕哝道，真想赶紧滚出花店。

“啊，想哄回女朋友吧，嗯？”她笑着走向店铺的另一头，Harry慢吞吞地跟在身后。

“差不多吧。”

“她喜欢什么样的？”店员边问边在一大片单朵的鲜花前停下。

Harry正好想开口拒绝，告诉她随便挑几朵就TMD可以了，但他的嘴背叛了他，脱口而出，“明亮、温暖的。”

女孩微笑，挑了几朵红色、橘色的花，还有几朵向日葵。Harry在心里默默点头，这束花送给Louis最好不过了。

去柜台结账，Harry经过毛绒玩具时停下脚步，他的目光落到一个玩具熊上，玩具熊的手里抱着一颗爱心，上面写着‘beary sorry’（跟very sorry谐音）。他拿起玩具熊，尽量忽略女店员咯咯的笑声。

女店员还没来得及说什么，Harry立刻付钱离开。

现在是最难的部分。他该说什么呢？他需要好好想想，可不能搞得更糟。

如果这一切毫无效果，他也不知该如何是好了。

***

Harry 来到咖啡厅，看到他手里拿的东西后，Niall笑了足足两分钟。Harry也知道自己一脸不爽捧着愚蠢的花和玩具熊，样子有多可笑。

“闭嘴，”Harry发飙，拿手里的熊砸向Niall的肩膀，却只能让金发男孩笑得更惨。“他在哪儿？”

Niall马上回过神来，指向通往楼上公寓的楼梯。“在楼上休息。跟Liam和Zayn带一块儿呢。”

Harry的神经忽然紧绷。Niall把围裙递给另外一个员工，开始领Harry上楼，为让Harry镇定，他把一只手搭在Harry手臂上。

他们一踏进公寓便看见三个男孩围坐在地板上，围着Oliver，Louis背对着门。

Zayn首先发现他们，他眼睛睁大如漫画人物般夸张，伸手轻推Louis，并向Harry站着的方向点头示意。Liam反映得更快些，看到Harry后，露出宽慰的微笑。

Louis则转身，吓得跳起来。他睁大眼睛看着Harry，Harry无法辨别出他脸上的情绪，有那么一瞬间Harry希望Louis会跑过来投入他的怀抱。而他的确跑了，但却是往相反的方向。他跑进其中一间房间，关上门，并赶紧上了锁。

这就是心碎的感觉吗？因为如果是，Harry宁愿自己像以前一样铁石心肠。

他把东西扔在地上，转身想走，Niall却拦住了他。Niall一脸严肃地瞪着他，并指了指Louis正躲着的房间。

“他显然不想见我，Niall，”Harry低吼，试图掩饰自己心里有多受伤。

“他只是懵了，Harry，”Niall轻声说。“就试试嘛。”

知道自己无法抵抗，Harry叹气。“好，但你们都得出去。”

男孩们当然很希望Harry能成功，微笑着拍拍他的背作为鼓励，很快清空了房间。

他捡起礼物，在房门的地板前坐下，深吸一口气。就是现在了。他最后的机会。

“Louis？”他问，尽量把声音放轻，却听起来十分不自然。“我…呃…我给你买了点花和…呃…一只熊……你能…能出来吗？”

没有任何动静，Harry叹气，靠在门上。当然不会那么容易。

“我…我真的很抱歉。关于这一切。我知道现在也于事无补。我不该在你身边放松警惕，对不起。”Harry颤抖地呼气。呼吸几乎是痛苦的。“但我…我很想你。不知道为什么。不过是真的。我非常希望我们能…不是说忘记，或者我们能重新开始？我知道我表达的意思很乱，对不起…我保证我已经下定决心了。所以……回家好吗？……求你了？”

还是没有丝毫动静，Harry迅速失去勇气。敞开心扉是他所做过最可怕的事情。也是最痛苦的事情。

“好，这样吧，一个晚上怎样？你来待一个晚上，如果你明天还是不想和我有任何干系，你可以回来跟Paul待一块儿。我不会退出比赛的，我保证。你现在可能不信任我，我理解，但我保证我不会。无论如何，我们保证帮你脱离泥潭，我发誓。所以拜托，就一个晚上？”

沉默。

Harry难过地叹气，站起身。最少他试过了。他已经无能为力。不管有多伤心，他不得不放手让Louis离开。

他仅仅走了几步，身后响起了开门的声音。他猛地转身，看见Louis站在那里，手里抱着花和玩具熊，脸上露出羞怯的微笑。

“一个晚上…”他小声说，紧紧抱着玩具熊。“可以的。”

人生中的第一次，Harry强忍拥抱别人的冲动。然而他无法隐藏脸上泛起的灿烂笑容，即使他知道自己那对愚蠢的酒窝又跑出来了。

这是第二次机会，他绝对不会放过。

***

回到自己的公寓，Harry忽然感到紧张。要是Louis不喜欢那些变化怎么办？要是他做得还不够好呢？

Louis同意回来住一个晚上后，他们赶紧收拾好Louis和Oliver过一夜的东西，Liam载他们回家，也好取回自己的车。

一切在尴尬的沉默中度过，Harry不知所措。

“所以……”Harry开口，然后清清喉咙。“我，呃，在客厅作了些改变，我…希望你会喜欢。”

Louis慢慢走进客厅，Harry不安地跟在身后。当看到客厅时，Louis发出惊叹，Harry非常希望这是个好兆头。

他也走进客厅，环顾四周，为自己做的改变感到满意。沙发旁，属于Louis的那个小角落发出淡淡温暖的灯光，豆袋椅上覆盖着柔软的毯子和枕头，看起来像个城堡。沙发较长的部分铺成了床，一头放着叠整齐的毯子和枕头。沙发的另一头摆着一个高大的猫爬架，最下面的洞里装着所有能想到的猫咪玩具。

如果Louis到厨房里看看，他会发现那儿有全部他喜欢吃的东西。厨房里再也找不到酒精，Harry把酒全扔了，他已经吸取了教训。

Harry紧张地说明着，Louis转身，惊讶地看着他。“你做这一切…为了我？”他轻声说道，脸颊泛起红晕。

“对……我，呃，想让你更…嗯，舒服，”Harry喃喃，可怜地耸耸肩。

为了不让自己更尴尬，Harry告诉Louis坐下，自己赶紧消失在厨房里泡茶。

泡茶的时候，Harry试着冷静。如果能奏效，他真的需要让自己振作起来了。Harry Styles才不会紧张呢！如果Louis认为Harry彻底没救了，也不会回来啊。他可以做到的。必须得做到。

回客厅前，Harry拿了包奥利奥倒在碟子里，想起以前的事不禁微笑。他从来没给过这小家伙机会不是吗？在一切无法挽回前，他的盔甲被轻轻瓦解。

Louis看着Oliver在崭新的猫爬架上玩耍，时不时咯咯地笑，Harry的心脏像是被人握住。天呐，这个男孩到底对他做了什么。

他们安静地坐着，专心喝茶。

令人惊讶的是，Louis主动先开口说话，他的声音紧张发抖。“你为…为什么想让我回来？”

自知必须好好回答这个问题，Harry拼命地想一个正确答案，却也没得出什么有深度的话来。“我想你了，”他最后说道，声音轻如耳语。“你不在，我很孤单。”

红晕爬上Louis的双颊，但仍不确定，他咬咬嘴唇，声音轻得几乎听不见。“但是…那个女人呢？”

Harry深吸一口气，再颤抖呼出。他料想到会被问这个问题，但仍希望着最好不要。绝大部分是因为他无法捏造一个借口，因为真实的原因很丢脸。但他答应过自己会修正这一切，包括吐露真相。

他转向Louis，从进入公寓后第一次与他对视。Louis眼神中的疑惑最终推了Harry一把。

“她长得像你。”

Louis倒吸一口气，惊讶地张嘴，双目圆睁盯着Harry。

年轻男孩的脸显而易见地发烫，他们坐着，仅仅是对望，Harry忽然感受到胸腔里泛起的一股暖意。最终向Louis也向自己承认，仿佛打开了一直封闭着的大坝，所有情感如同洪水般倾泻而出，在他的血管里绽放出朵朵烟花。

房间里所有的一切消失不见。

把所有顾虑扔出窗外，这一次，Harry遵从了自己的心意。而他的心非常想要Louis。

他伸出手触摸Louis的脸颊，慢慢地，小心翼翼地判断他的反映。Louis小声惊喘却没退开。Harry轻轻地捧着Louis的脸，他的脸柔软得不可思议。天呐，他好美。

Louis脸红得像个柿子，眼神紧张地在Harry脸上闪烁，等待着他的下一步行动。坦白说，Harry甚至不太确定下一步该怎么办。会不会太快了？他是否应该尴尬地就此打住？

看一眼Louis的嘴唇，他下定了决心。

慢慢地，非常缓慢地，他开始靠近，仔细地留意着一丁点可能引起Louis不舒服的迹象。但Louis一动不动，双眼颤动，Harry猜想这是允许自己继续。

他闭上双眼，然后……一声剧烈的敲门声响起。

***

Louis甚至没来得及睁开眼睛，两人便被吓得跳起。Harry大声咒骂起身，膝盖却撞到茶几。

Louis用两支手指触碰自己的嘴唇，头脑一片眩晕。他们刚刚真的差点做了他认为可能的事吗？

他的脸如火烧一般发烫，只好难为情地埋在膝盖间。

因为孤单，Harry跟一个长得像Louis的女人回家。Louis本应感到被冒犯，但自己却不禁脸红。他觉得自己蠢又迷失，不知该拿自己怎么办。

但Harry给公寓做出的一切变化，是为了Louis。也许Harry真的喜欢他……毕竟，要是他不喜欢应该不会差点吻他……对吗？

吻…

即使Louis有些害怕，他从来没吻过任何人，却因为刚刚的吻没成功，感到一丝难过。然而，或许发展太快了呢。他需要确保Harry不会伤他的心。

不过……一个小小的吻应该也无伤大雅。

他自顾自咯咯轻笑，希望门口不管来的是谁都会很快离开，这样Harry也许会再尝试一次。

然而，他的希望却破灭了，玄关处传来叫喊声，那个叫Grimshaw的人把这里当自己家似的，大摇大摆地出现，完全无视Harry的叫喊。

男人看到沙发上地Louis，皱了一下脸，完全不隐藏自己的不屑。“噢，你又在这儿啦。”

Louis惊慌四顾，思考着自己是不是应该再一次逃进浴室，Harry气呼呼地走进客厅。这完全是上一次的重演，眼泪在Louis眼里打转。

这回也会像上次一样吗？

不过，这一次，Harry站在Louis前面保护性地挡住他，眼里燃起火焰怒视Nick。“我不知道你为什么到这儿来，马上给我滚，不然我报警啦。”

Nick嗤笑。“是啊，是啊，早见识过这套了。和上次一样，老规矩，我需要地方暂时避避风头。”

准备好在一切崩溃前逃跑的Louis悄悄抓起Oliver，猫咪似乎也感受到了紧张的气氛，已经跳上沙发和Louis一起。如果他跑得足够快应该可以逃出大门。

就在他准备逃跑前，Harry开口道，“我再说一次 Nick，给我听好了，滚出去！我不欠你什么，我受不了你装我老大的样子！TMD给我滚，再也别让我看见你这张丑脸。我受够了！”

Nick和Louis二人都惊讶地盯着Harry。Louis不敢相信Harry竟会如此顶撞Nick！

“噢，我算是懂了，”Nick拖长腔调，瞪着Louis。“你找了个新玩具，忽然就被吃得死死的。没想到我会看到你有安定下来的一天。小混混Harry怎么就长大啦？”

男人转向Louis，还没来得及说出显然已经想好的恶言，Harry向前一拳打在了他脸上，Nick吃惊地踉跄后退。

“滚 Nick。这里不欢迎你！”

知道自己没戏了，Nick夹着尾巴落荒而逃。Harry放松地叹气，转身露出不好意思的微笑。

Louis情不自禁地如做梦般盯着他。他真的在努力，Louis也知道他们最终会没事的。


	21. 新的开始

Nick被赶跑后，Louis和Harry之间的那个小瞬间似乎被遗忘了。即使没有搞砸，Harry仍旧为所发生的事情自责。或许他后悔差点发生的吻？Louis真心希望是前者。

Harry仍在努力，他让Louis决定看哪部电影，吃什么零食，甚至让他拿出桌游一起玩，几个小时很快就这样过去。

如果从现在开始和Harry住在一起是这样的，Louis绝不会介意搬回来。即使Paul的计划也是个好主意。

Louis早已知道自己的心会怎样选择，但他也得保持头脑清醒。要不是自己的心在捣鬼，做选择会容易很多。

无论做出什么选择，和Harry待在一起的这个晚上会起到决定性的作用，所以他得好好把握。希望能让到时候的选择变得更简单。

意味着，吃过晚饭后，Louis又随机选了一部电影，他决定和Harry更亲近。要么鼓起勇气，要么打道回府。所以当Harry在沙发坐着，Louis小心翼翼地挪过去，靠在Harry的臂膀之下，依偎在他身侧。

他紧张得不敢抬头看Harry，只好盯着电视，希望Harry不会将他无情推开。

好一会儿过去，Harry只是僵硬地坐着一动不动，Louis正打算放弃，Harry终于动了，他稍微调整了一下姿势好将Louis搂近。

Louis抬头看向Harry，他似乎很努力假装自己不受影响，但闪烁地眼神和稍微粉红的脸颊却出卖了他。Harry的反应让Louis心满意足，他往Harry身边挤了挤，然后专心看电影。

真想永远都这样待着，Harry起身去浴室时，Louis差点发出呜咽声。他害怕Harry不会再和他那样坐在一起。Harry终于回来，他在沙发的另一头坐下，伸展双腿，Louis的心一凉。Harry叹气，伸出手臂，张开腿给Louis腾了点位置。

Louis灿烂地微笑着，赶紧爬到Harry身上，舒服地靠着Harry强壮的胸膛。这可比之前的姿势舒服太多了。Harry将手臂环在他的腰间，Oliver也跳上沙发加入他们，Louis仿佛置身于天堂啦。

***

整个星期Louis漂浮在一朵粉红的云彩之上。他和Harry之间没有发生什么恶劣的事情。那晚之后，Louis仍回去和Paul、Niall住在一块儿。并不是因为不想和Harry待在一起，更像是他们都知道彼此需要更多时间想清楚。

尤其是那个差一点点的吻，彻底改变了两人的状态。

他们仍然见面。Louis来看Harry为下一场比赛训练，下一场比赛将是在周末举行的半决赛。而Harry有时间也会到咖啡厅坐坐。

其实他们之间也没有太大的变化，只是比以前更亲密了一些。坐在Harry身边时，Louis会自然地靠在他身上；偶尔Harry也下意识地做一些小举动，比如伸手弄好Louis一束不听话的头发。

他很快乐。

他们正准备去看本周末的头两场比赛，因为Clint Smith （还记得大明湖畔的推土机吗？）会打其中一场，希望他能赢吧。但也因为Simon起了疑心，要求见Louis。

开始Harry打算拒绝，说Louis生病了，但Louis摇摇头，知道自己非去不可。现在四个男孩都在身边，他不害怕。他知道男孩们一定会支持他的。

所以他们全体都去了仓库。即使Harry没有比赛，这并不寻常，但他们默契地达成一致，为了Louis。仓库还是如往常般吓人，Louis立刻紧贴Harry身旁。Harry充满保护欲地用手臂搂住他的肩膀，Louis靠在Harry胸前隐藏自己的微笑。不过当Harry低下头凑在他耳边耳语几句后，笑容在他脸上消失了。“不能让人知道我们这么…亲近。尤其不能让Simon知道。所以我们要假装彼此处不来，好吗？我就在你身边，我保证，但现在你得跟Liam待在一块。”

Louis诅丧地和Harry分开，Harry迅速握住他的手捏了一下以示鼓励。Liam也许已经预料到，他像Harry一样用手臂圈住Louis肩膀。很有安全感，但和Harry一起感觉更好。

从后门进入仓库，气氛马上不一样，他们全部人忽然一下紧张起来。Louis抬头看Harry，拳击手的脸如以往一般冷漠，Louis的脊梁骨不禁发冷。他有一阵子没见到Harry的这种状态，着实吓人。

Harry与他对上眼神，一定是看出Louis脸上的忧虑，他嘴角泛起一丝极细小的微笑，又转瞬即逝。却让Louis感觉好多了。

他们平安无事地到达Harry的专座，男孩们围着Louis坐下，以防任何人接近他。

即使Harry说过他们得保持距离，但当Louis在他旁边的位置坐下并朝他挪近时，Harry也没反对。Louis非常想握住Harry的手，但他也明白Harry是对的，Simon不能知道。他得等其它场合。

几分钟后，晚上的第一场比赛正式开始。Louis能感受到兴奋同时参杂着恐惧涌上心头。

Smith的块头似乎比记忆中更大了些，Louis仍无法相信Harry竟能打败他。

他们不能确定Smith是否值得信任，便也不轻易尝试。然而Louis却不知为何认为Smith是真心想帮他一把，所以他至少要过来为Smith加油。况且他也是时候露面了。

比赛开始，Louis领教了Smith之所以被称作‘推土机’，并不只是因为他的块头大。Smith几乎是直接扑向对手。那人随着一声巨响摔倒。虽然Smith块头大，对手体型也不小。能把这样的对手打到也是令人叹为观止。

Harry只受了瘀伤显然算非常走运。Smith现在的对手恐怕至少断了根肋骨，还只属于保守估计。

第一场拳赛还没开始便已结束。

Louis非常希望Smith是站在他们这边的，不然他将是个巨大的麻烦。似乎还没把Rex考虑在内，Louis不禁打了个冷战。他已经尽力不去想那个人，好保守住自己的希望。

他使劲摇摇头，甩掉那人邪恶的笑容。下场比赛即将开始，他重新集中注意力。

新上台的拳手与上一个恰好相反。他体形瘦小，当一名拳击手似乎太苗条了吧，Louis担心Smith会把他拆成两半。

出人意料的是两人缠斗到第一轮结束。小个子拳手十分敏捷，像个芭蕾舞者似的灵活移动，顺利躲开Smith出的每一拳。双方退回各自角落时，Smith又累又恼。

“操，”Harry小声咒骂道，Louis转向他。

“怎么了？”他问，有些害怕Harry的回答。小个子拳手虽然灵敏，但他不可能打败Smith的……不是吗？

“Smith消耗太多体力了，”Harry叹气解释道，摇摇头看向Louis。“他在消耗Smith的体力，等他没力气了再出手。”

“生气往往意味着会乱了阵脚。他在等Smith犯错，”Liam严肃地补充道，皱起脸。

Louis转脸看向Harry，Harry也只是看了他一小会儿，便回头将目光重新转向拳台。他们也无能为力。

事实证明他们的推测是对的。小个子拳手的计谋在第三回合奏效。Louis紧张地坐到了椅子边缘，Smith随着体力消耗，情绪越发失控。他的样子让Louis联想到精疲力竭、被逼到角落的公牛。

比赛进行到某个时刻，Louis不自觉地握住Harry的手。而现在，第三轮即将结束，他不安得越来越使劲捏着Harry的手。

忽然，Smith的对手向前移动，完美地连续出拳，Smith被打得跪倒在地。Louis惊叫，心里暗暗地希望Smith能重新站起来。可惜他已无法做到。

他输了。

赛后，一行人去往Smith的更衣室。Louis受惊过度，Niall几乎是在前面拽着他走。他怎么就输了呢？如此大块头的一个人……Louis实在无法相信。

Smith坐在长凳上，头埋在手里。听到门口的有声音时，他抬头，当目光落到Louis身上时，Smith眼里满是愧疚。一件衣服遮住了他胸前的瘀伤，眼前的巨人很是沮丧。

“真对不起，”他叹气道，垂下双眼。“我可能真没当年厉害了…曾经也有一段无敌的时候。本该多加训练的。从没料到自己这么容易便被打倒。”

“我倒觉得作为退役的拳手来说，你已经很棒了。”Niall露出小小的微笑，试图让他振作。Smith却仍嘴角低垂。

然后他看向Harry。“现在只能靠你了，Styles。我希望你能想清楚自己是为谁而战。”

Louis脸红起来，因为Harry低头看着他，眼神出乎意料地温柔。Harry嘴角泛起一抹微笑，看向Smith，点点头，“我很清楚。”

Smith满意地微笑点头，来回看着Louis和Harry。“很好，”他几乎是自言自语道。“那很好。”

“那么，”他继续道，叹息着站起身。“就都交给你了。希望我来看决赛的时候，你能站在拳台上。”

Harry点头，两人交换眼神示意，Smith也点头回应。最后他拿起包，报以微笑离开。

“只有我觉得这家伙不对劲吗？”大家沉默了好一会儿后，Zayn忽然问道。

Niall耸肩摇摇头。“看起来是个不错的人呀。”

“我觉得他是个好人，”Louis同意道，总觉得Smith是真心想帮他的。即使他在街头混的日子不长，但也学会了看人。在Louis看来，Smith并不是个坏心肠。

“我还是不太确定，”Liam坦白道，咬住自己的嘴唇。“不过现在也不重要了。他已经没机会赢下比赛了。”

Harry一言不发，似乎沉思着什么，Louis不确定他有没有在听大家说话。他悄悄地往Harry身边靠，只想马上回家，不过他们还得与Simon见面。或许Harry是在想这件事情？

他没能靠Harry太近，更衣室的门毫无预警地忽然被打开。Louis吓得跳回Niall身边。来者是Simon的一个手下。

没说一句话，那人只是盯着Harry，又转身离开。但传达的信息很明显。Simon已经准备见他们了。

恐惧如海啸一般朝Louis袭来，他往后退了一步，忽然头晕目眩。万一Simon知情，要将他从Harry身边带走怎么办？万一Harry被禁止参赛怎么办？到时候Louis该如何是好呢？

察觉到Louis的恐慌，Harry迅速一手抚摸Louis的脸颊，另一只手握住小家伙的手。“嘿，会没事的。我就在这儿。无论发生什么，或无论我说了什么，我都在你身边，好吗？”

Louis颤抖着点点头，揉揉眼睛不让愚蠢的眼泪往下掉。“好…好的，”他喃喃道，可怜地吸吸鼻子。

他必须得信任Harry。

***

Harry也不明白是什么驱使他那样触碰Louis，但Louis的脸颊如记忆中那般柔软，或许便是他会情不自禁伸手触摸的原因。

他们往Simon的办公室走去，Harry罕见地紧张起来。他从未这样害怕过Simon，因为现在的他有害怕会失去的东西。会有人借此威胁他。而Harry绝不能让Simon察觉到他的弱点。

关闭自己的大脑也许并不难，但他深知自己看Louis的一个眼神很可能会让他们露出马脚。他必须得让自己的视线远离Louis。

“Harry，伙计，好久不见。我都开始怀疑你在躲我了，”看到二人进入办公室时，Simon拖长音调道。“瞧见你把这小男孩也带来了，很好。随便坐，别客气。”

Harry仍然站着，故意用力将Louis推到一把椅子上坐下，确保表面上比实际使劲得多。幸好Louis没有吱声，他在Simon目光底下缩成一团。

“你没有想太多，我的确在躲你，”Harry面无表情道。

“看来你把他喂得不错嘛，”Simon满意地点头，完全忽略Harry的回答，眼睛在Louis身上扫过。Harry感觉自己的血液在沸腾。猥琐的老男人。

“你想干嘛？”他语气乏味地问道，尽量保持面瘫，事实上他已经有冲过去拧断Simon脖子的冲动。

“噢，Harry，非得要这样吗？”Simon叹气，脸上泛起渗人的微笑。“我只是想看看我最器重的拳手把这值钱的小家伙照顾得怎样了。”

Harry眼角抽搐，他好不容易克制自己不说出什么蠢话。“你看到了，不挺好的吗。他简直是个眼中钉肉中刺，但我TMD把他当小公主供着，满意了吧？”

Simon不知道实情，Harry禁不住想起上次他们来Simon办公室和这次相比有多大变化，一切是怎样往更好的方面发展的。

扭曲地微笑着，Simon用冷眼在Louis和Harry之间来回看。年轻男孩神经紧绷，身体开始发颤。他们得马上出去才行。

“很满意，”Simon干巴巴地说道。“但不得不说我很惊讶，Harry。没料到这孩子能完好无损地和你在一起待这么久。”

操。Simon起疑心了吗？现在他们在露出马脚前必须赶紧离开。Harry急速转动脑筋。

“你想他养得白白胖胖的，现在反过来又抱怨了？”Harry咕哝道。“你还真TMD难取悦啊。我没有对手无寸铁之人动手的习惯。只要他乖乖待着，我就也不管他。我能走了吗？比起站在这儿听你放屁，我还有更好的事情做。”

Simon哼气，打量了二人好一会儿，才扬扬手。“决赛一定要带他过来。”

Harry僵硬地点头，从后面抓住Louis的脖子，把他往外面拽。

他一直拽着Louis直到安全到达Harry的更衣室。Harry赶紧放手退后一步，以防Louis需要空间。男孩的脸煞白如见鬼，双目失神圆睁，Harry好想抱抱他。但他没有，他得先确保Louis没事。

“Louis，你还好吗？”他轻声问。“我刚才是不是太使劲了？”

Louis先木然地摇摇头，才眨眨眼睛，脸上恢复了一点血色，Harry终于松一口气。

他仍不确定自从几天前两人差点接吻后，他们是什么关系。一方面他非常想再试一次，但另一方面他希望Louis能迈出下一步，担心自己太主动会吓跑他。

恋爱，甚至是喜欢上谁，都是Harry从未试过的，他也不懂得规则。

忽然打了个哈欠，Louis向前，脑袋靠在Harry胸前，眼皮快撑不住了。所有的焦虑不安把他累坏了。“我想回家。”

Harry的心一下坠落。“噢…好，好的。先去找男孩们吧。他们肯定准备好回去了，Paul肯定也等着……”

Louis摇摇头，发出一声疲倦的抱怨。“不要……我想回家。我们的家。”

烟花在Harry心头绽放，他憋住一声小小的欢呼。意思是Louis要搬回来了吗？肯定是的！

“好，”他微笑道，一只手搭在Louis腰上。“当然，咱们回家吧。”


	22. 依偎与危情

Louis醒来，有软软的东西蹭得脸痒痒的。他睁开眼，Oliver一双大大的蓝眼睛正盯着他。猫咪喵喵叫起来，鼻子蹭蹭Louis。Louis咯咯笑着坐起来，挠挠小猫的耳后。

Louis扯过一条毛茸茸的毯子围在身上，靠坐着沙发。Oliver跳到他腿上，发出咕噜咕噜地声音。

这是他们搬回来和Harry住的第一个晚上，Louis心情好得不得了。

经历了昨晚Smith的比赛，并再次与Simon会面，Louis筋疲力尽。最后几乎是Harry将他抱上楼。他甚至用了好几层毯子把Louis窝在沙发里。

其他几只听说Louis要搬回去高兴得敲锣打鼓，并答应尽快把Louis的东西送上门。

Louis摆动手指让Oliver抓，一人一猫玩儿了好一会儿，直到Harry从自己的房间出来，只穿了一条远动裤。

显然还有点没睡醒，Harry笑着晃进浴室，对Louis内心正经历的震撼一无所知。因为Harry实在太性/感，Louis有些手足无措，使了吃奶的劲儿才没有对Harry完美的上半身流口水。

幸或者不幸的是，Harry在浴室里穿上了一件上衣。他在Louis身旁坐下，在沙发背上伸直手臂好让Louis能依偎在他身旁。

Louis仍不敢相信他们竟如此轻易地陷入新的……感情里。现在两人会很自然地依偎在一起，Louis希望不只是他遗忘了尴尬。而Harry看似也不太介意。

“睡得好吗？”Louis问，Harry漫不经心地哼一声，他的思绪显然飘到别处去了。

“我，呃…很高兴你能回来，”Harry喃喃道，声音里似乎有点儿羞怯，Louis对他露出灿烂的笑容。

“我也是。”

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，享受当下的宁静。Harry收到一条短信说男孩们正在把Louis的东西往回搬的路上，两人便起身准备早餐。Harry做煎饼，Louis则坐在桌旁，开心地哼着歌儿。

显然男孩们比想象中过来得更快，Louis和Harry正吃着，大门被大力甩开。Niall的大嗓门在公寓里回响。“我闻到煎饼的味道！”

“看来我得把锁给换了，”Harry喃喃道，Louis哈哈大笑，他们的朋友闯进了厨房。Niall马上坐下，毫不客气地大口吃起Louis的煎饼，他要都吃完的话，Louis也不会介意。

“我们把你的东西放在客厅咯，”Liam对Louis说道。“你要走，Paul可难过了。不过他也说随时欢迎你回去咖啡厅帮忙。”

Louis笑着点头。在Paul那儿工作是他想一直做下去的事情。他借这段时间好好思考，也让自己觉得有用了些。“好啊。”

他们闲聊着吃完了早餐，决定去健身房，Harry和Liam都想流流汗。Zayn还要上班，便没有跟他们一起来。

到达健身房，Harry和Liam一致同意做些力量训练会有所帮助。他们开始热身后往杠铃走去。

和以往一样，Louis和Niall在一旁观看，Niall还一边跟Louis讲述所有他经历过的疯狂事儿。Louis在外的经验并不长，听得津津有味。Niall自然是经历多，也很乐意分享。

Harry和Liam开始做卧推，Louis有点儿分心。因为不知为何，Harry决定脱掉上衣，Louis不确定自己这次能不能hold得住。早些时候他表现得太差，但现在能真正看到那肌肉的动作。

“辣时偶们咬咬牙‘操，管它嘞，黎造，蓝后…Louis，黎有在听吗？”Niall一只手在Louis眼前晃了晃，Louis才勉强回神眨眨眼。

“怎么啦？”

“黎在…啊，偶懂了，”Niall坏笑道，意识到是什么令Louis如此分心。“他真辣，蛤？”

Louis小脸一红，赶紧看向别处，弄得Niall哈哈大笑。不过Niall是对的。Louis也不相信Harry这样的人会喜欢上自己。Harry大可以找到更好的，但自己却如此…乏味、平凡。

“黎萌俩咋样啦？”Niall问道，推推Louis的肩膀。“有进展吗？”

“挺好的，”Louis喃喃，不知为何有些尴尬。他们之间发生的事情也没什么值得说的。

Niall嗯了一声，安静了好一会儿才再次开口。“偶尊的很高兴，黎造，为黎俩。从来没见过Harry辣么开心过。老实讲，以为他永远不会为任何人敞开心扉，直到黎粗现…偶承认，虽然当下不素最好的局面。但船到桥头自然直。或许素命中注定，谁造呢？”

被Niall画风突转惊讶，几乎要成哲学家了，Louis目瞪口呆地看着他。怎么会？Niall平时无忧无虑的，几乎不会把任何事放在心上，但他刚刚的一番话竟让Louis无言以对。Niall简直是人不可貌相。

“不…不过，我想说…我们也…也没在一起，什么的……”Louis结结巴巴道，脸慢慢发烫。

Niall扬起一边眉毛坏笑，Louis看向别处不敢与他对视。Niall永远能知道他心里在想什么，真是太讨厌了。当然他不需要大声说出心里话令人知道也是不错的。

Harry和Liam过来喝水，Louis忍住自己不盯着Harry看，Niall则哈哈笑着。

“没觉得无聊吧？”Liam笑着问道，看了眼笑哈哈的Niall。”

“没，没有，挺有趣的。”Niall笑道。“Louis有时尊的很好玩儿。”

Niall提到他的名字，Harry和Liam齐刷刷看过来，Louis脸颊不仅发烫。

Harry在Louis身旁，倚靠着桌子，再次喝了一大口水。“你今晚来吗？”他忽然小声问道，低头看着Louis。“我想你如果待在家里Simon应该也不会生气。要是想的话，你也可以去Paul那儿。”

Louis摇摇头，内心挣扎，眼神游离在自己的手上而不是Harry的胸膛。“我想去！”他坚定说道。

Harry没有回答，只是嗯了一声，但当Louis抬头，能看见Harry正试图隐藏一丝笑意。他可能是希望Louis会去。Louis很高兴，Harry想要他待在自己身边。

Harry和Liam继续锻炼了一会儿，为了保存体力也没持续很久，这样Harry晚上的比赛就不会打得太累。

“老地方见，”分别时，Niall大喊道，Harry和Louis则骑机车回家。

Harry如往常一样扶Louis坐上机车，并把头盔递给他。Louis已经习惯不等Harry叫主动伸出手，所以再一次，他把纤细的双臂环在Harry腰间。

他已经开始享受搭机车，不过还是担心自己会摔下去。还好Harry也没有抱怨。

距离去仓库还有几个小时，所以回到家后，Louis选电影，Harry则去冲澡。健身房的淋浴也不错，但Harry更喜欢回家冲。所有身形健美的大老爷们互相打量对方也是心累呀。

他从浴室出来，没擦干头发，穿上一件白T恤和一条运动裤，毛巾搭在肩上。原本打算luo上身，Louis的那种眼神明显，Harry也喜欢男孩脸颊绯红的样子。红色很衬他。

Louis和Oliver一起坐在沙发上，吃着饼干，他在看《油脂》。Niall曾经向他推荐这部电影，而Louis显然是爱上了。他现在对电影里的每首歌、每句台词了如指掌。

Harry在他身旁坐下，Louis微笑着把饼干递给Harry，然后挤到Harry臂膀之下，依靠在他身侧。

Harry之前没有和任何人依偎在一起过，也从来没这个需要。他只是跟随自己的直觉做事，完了直接离开：典型的一夜情。不过他很喜欢现在这种感觉。Louis很温暖，软软地依偎在他身旁，Harry想就一直这样，永远不挪开。

一点点心软又怎样呢？完全不会影响他的战斗力，反而能令他感到幸福。没有人知道他如今在Louis身边有多柔软。要是有人胆敢嘲笑，他就让人尝尝他的拳头有多硬！

***

Harry把头发绑成丸子，敲打着手指。现在他和Louis单独在更衣室里。Liam还没下班，所以会和Niall晚些再过来。他们会在Harry比赛时准时感到，确保Louis不会孤单一人。Zayn还是没法赶来，但愿晚点能碰面。

Harry不明白为什么明明在这儿不舒服，Louis还是坚持要来。Louis肯定是觉得自己有责任到场支持，Harry也就不多说什么。他不愿承认，但知道Louis在，自己心里还是很高兴的。这让他想更好地表现。

“你待会儿跟谁打？”Louis好奇地问。即使小家伙不喜欢暴力，但Harry发觉拳击挺吸引他。

Harry耸耸肩膀。“可能是上次Smith打败的那个吧。我也不清楚他为什么会出现在半决赛，一直以来，我都不过问Simon的比赛系统。”

Louis担心地皱眉。“但是……他好大只。会不会很难打败？”

Harry嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼。“我能打败Smith，你就不相信我也能打败这家伙吗？还是，你开始怀疑我的实力啦？”

尽管Harry语气纯属调笑，Louis小脸一红，马上道歉。Harry笑着拍拍小家伙的头发安抚他，Louis却仍一脸慌张。

Harry还想继续开Louis玩笑，他发现Louis可爱的反映激活了自己崭新的一部分。Harry坏笑着弯曲手臂，二头肌凸起。“觉得我已经够强壮了，你说呢？”

如Harry所料，Louis脸更红了。不过他也没想到Louis慢慢伸出小手搭在Harry放松的二头肌上，Harry再次弯起手臂，玩味地看着一脸惊叹的Louis，他的小小手轻轻地握住Harry的手臂。

Harry为自己的肌肉感到自豪，必竟他花了很大功夫去练。他很满意自己的身体，也知道人们看到它的反应。但现在Louis双颊绯红的样子实在太逗趣了。

Louis将手收回，他看似忽然有些难过，低头看了看自己，用手臂环住身体，几乎缩成一团。他看起来犹如回到几周前Simon向Harry展示的那个Louis。而Harry并不喜欢这样。

难道Louis没意识到自己有多美吗？距离Harry第一次见到他，Louis的体重长了一些，这是好事，他不再病态瘦弱。而且他的身体曲线比其他男孩子更明显，Harry爱死了。

Louis很美，Harry很久之前就在心里承认过，而现在是时候告诉他了。

Harry抓起Louis的手让他抬头，Louis的双眼闪烁着不安全感，令Harry心疼。

“嘿，没有的事，”Harry温柔地微笑道。“我见过很多人绞尽脑汁想变成你这样子。”

Harry不得不承认，这并不是他说过最好听的甜言蜜语，但Louis脸颊一片深红，紧张地咯咯笑起来，Harry判断这已经够了。下次他会说些更甜的话，Louis完全值得。

Liam，Niall跟随Simon的一个手下打断了他们，也意味着两个男孩准时赶到。Harry握紧拳头准备出发，Louis忽然抓住他的手臂，令Harry惊喜的是，他踮起脚尖靠近，在Harry的脸颊上印上一个轻轻的吻。两人红着脸，深情对视。Niall小声咳嗽打破这美妙的瞬间。

“偶也不想哒，不过Haz黎还有场比赛要赢，”他玩味地笑道，Harry则迅速恢复过来。

心里的那阵意乱情迷还得再等等。说不定他要真赢了，能得到一个真正的吻。

当然，Harry轻轻松松赢得了比赛，在第一回合最后将对手KO出局。不得不承认，对手实力很强，只是留下太多空档足以让Harry发动快速攻击。

而眼前Harry只剩下决赛由他担心，下一场比赛的胜负决定了他决赛会遇到的对手。所以他们没有直接回家而是在Harry的专座观看下一场比赛。

事实上，只有一个人会对Harry造成实质上的威胁。他还没有向Louis提及，不想让他紧张。在Harry看来，他决赛的对手毫无疑问会是Rex。

Rex和对手登上拳台，Harry心里的异样感觉越来越强烈。奇怪的是，Harry完全不认识另一位拳手，Zayn介绍的可能威胁里没有他，这或许是Harry认不出他的原因。但他若无法构成威胁，又怎么可能出现在半决赛呢？

Harry从来搞不懂Simon的比赛机制，但也太奇怪了吧。而Niall和Liam同样眉头紧皱，想必是在思考同一个问题。

看到Rex后，Louis立即往Harry身边靠。无法不让人看见地好好安抚Louis，令Harry难过。不过沸腾的看台也提供了很好的掩护。Harry抓起Louis的手轻轻握住。他微笑，希望自己能用微笑令Louis安心，拇指在年轻男孩的手上轻轻画圈。

比赛开始，很显然Rex占尽上风，对手根本就放弃了抵抗。

Harry猛地向前倾，眼睛锁定在Rex的对手身上。真的吗？不可能……Simon不会容忍他这样做的。“

“怎么了？”Louis问，但Harry让他别说话，眼神仍固定在那位拳手身上。

就是这样！又来了！那人蓄意留下空档让Rex攻击他。TMD怎么会？

“他故意让Rex揍他，”Harry咬着牙向Louis解释。肯定是Simon个人渣设计的。所以比赛安排才会如此毫无章法。

“但你不也这样做吗？”Louis疑惑，Harry叹气摇摇头，尽量忍住不耐烦。他不能因为Louis对不了解的事情疑惑而发火。

“我那样做是为了让对手感到所向披靡，从而掉以轻心。而眼前这人正掩饰自己不是故意放水输掉比赛。”

Louis仍然困惑，Liam和Niall已经反应过来，透过他们严肃的表情，Harry知道他们已经和自己得出了相同的结论。很可能从一开始起，Simon便操纵比赛，为了确保观众们最终能看到那场翘首以盼的比赛。所有的比赛安排也绝非偶然，Simon以能达到最好的结果为前提，安排好每一场比赛。

他把最精彩的一场比赛放在最后——Rex对阵Harry。所有人都想看到。

“意思是Harry和Rex将在决赛相遇，”Liam严肃地说道，Louis目瞪口呆，愣在原地。他的双手赶紧抓住Harry手臂，指甲掐进皮肉里。娇小的男孩呼吸加快，如树叶般颤抖起来。Harry和Liam交换了个眼神。没办法看完接下来的比赛。是时候该回家了。

Niall出乎意料地轻松抱起Louis，把吓坏了的男孩带离现场。Harry此刻多么渴望自己能是Niall，他想安慰Louis，必须要，这是一种奇怪的感受。

他不能让即将到来的决赛侵占自己的思想，不过他也明白自己需要认真训练。Rex不是轻易能打败的。

他们找到各自的车，正准备回家。Niall忽然将Louis拉到一旁。Harry困惑地看见Niall在Louis耳边耳语了几句，并递给他一个类似信封的东西。

Louis看似好过了一些，手里紧紧攥着那个信封。Harry很想开口问，只是Louis太疲惫，几乎要融进Harry身侧。Harry决定先带他回家，毕竟他永远可以等到Louis安全后再问他。


	23. 终于

回到家已经很晚，但两人都还不觉得累。Harry仍因方才的比赛热血沸腾，Louis则无疑陷入了深深的忧虑，鉴于Harry下一场比赛的对手将是Rex。

Louis没有依偎在Harry身边，也没有回到往常的角落。Harry刚在沙发上一坐下，Louis便爬到了他腿上。令Harry害怕的是，Louis吸起鼻子。

“喔，Louis，别哭，”Harry喃喃，小家伙的抽泣让Harry倍感无力，“会没事的，我保证。我们一定会想出办法，做个B计划。你不想的话，没有人能强行将你带走。”

“但…但是，”Louis靠着Harry的脖子打起小嗝。“那万…万一Simon发现，万一你…你受伤该怎么办？”

Harry抱紧怀里的男孩，轻轻地来回摇晃，他看到过Niall这样安慰Louis。他一直不想看到Louis哭，以前觉得烦，现在是感到心疼。

“有太多万一了，”Harry喃喃。“虽然我们不清楚后面会发生什么，但会做好万全准备，好吗？无论如何，我们会迎难而上。”

Louis吸吸鼻子点头，抬起袖子擦干眼泪，试着让自己冷静。刚才到现在，每一次呼吸都能感觉到痛。

Harry现在不愿让Louis知道其实自己也忧心忡忡。想到事情可能会出差错，自己有可能就此失去Louis…不，他不能失去Louis，现在不能。但因为不清楚Simon的下一步行动，Harry也担心会发生令他们措手不及的事情。

他必须得想出一个天衣无缝的逃跑计划，万一Simon最后从中作梗，也一定要确保Louis的安全。甚至带他逃到国外…他必须尽快和其他男孩商量。希望他们明天都能抽出时间。

Harry低头看Louis，心里一紧。这美丽的男孩根本不该遭受这一切。但现在他在Harry身边，Harry必须保证他不会再受苦

Harry的感觉是什么时候转变的很难确定，但现在Harry想想，他知道自己一直以来没有过这样的机会。那份感情在很久以前便在心里萌芽，只是他选择视而不见罢了。

不知什么原因，美丽的男孩再也不惧怕Harry暴躁的性格和冰冷的内心。他还在Harry身边，担心Harry的安危胜过自己。老天也知道Harry配不上这男孩，但作为一个自私的人，Harry并没有就此放手的打算。

“Louis……”他轻声呢喃，年轻男孩抬头，泪花仍在那双美丽的蓝眼睛里闪烁，Harry的心脏因此受到极大的震撼。

Harry温柔地用指腹擦去Louis脸上的泪水，轻轻捧住年轻男孩的脸。几乎是在一瞬间，手掌触碰下Louis的脸颊立即升温、泛红。

早前Louis亲吻他的脸颊后，只要看着Louis，Harry能想到的全是他的唇。他没有办法再等了。

慢慢地，非常慢地，Harry开始靠近，也给时间Louis退开。他没有。他颤抖地呼气，不安地眨眨眼，似乎不敢肯定Harry是否认真，最后在期待中闭上双眼。

Harry也闭上眼睛，他的心脏急速飞驰。他从来没有这样紧张过，两人蹭到鼻子时几乎吓一跳。操！他之前明明经历过成百上千次，不应该这么难呀。但的确是的，和Louis，意义太重大了。

触碰到彼此的嘴唇，轻柔得几乎感受不到，不过却仍在Harry的心里燃起了一团火，暖意一路扩散到脚趾。Louis轻喘，Harry极其渴望将他按在沙发上狠狠吻他。但这是Louis的初吻，Harry得控制自己。无论有多艰难。

他在Louis的唇上一下又一下地轻啄，弄得他嘴唇痒痒。Louis的唇和看起来一样柔软，Harry要上瘾了。

Louis双手紧紧抓着Harry的上衣，如救命稻草一般。亲吻之间，他的呼吸颤抖，却没有退开，Harry认为这是个好兆头。

最后一个吻，Harry让它更持久，不愿意停止。他最后退开，害怕自己会吓到小家伙。

Louis睁大圆圆的眼睛，脸颊绯红。Harry忍不住轻笑，他太好看了。

“喔……”Louis吸气，手指摸着自己的嘴唇。他呆呆的，有那么一瞬间Harry担心自己太过分了，直到Louis羞怯地开口。“再一次？”

Harry轻笑，所有的紧张感烟消云散，他用拇指轻抚Louis的脸颊。在他能又一次感受那令人上瘾的双唇前，Louis忽然大声打了个哈欠，还真是意想不到。

Harry看了眼墙上的时钟，已经是凌晨一点，他也很惊讶Louis竟然还没一头栽倒昏睡过去。Louis似乎被吓坏了，看他沉下脸来，Harry忍不住轻笑，凑近在Louis唇上轻啄一下让他安心。

“我们该睡觉了，”Harry轻声说，他的右手仍温柔地捧着Louis的脸。“我们明天再聊这个，好吗？我保证。”

尽管一脸不确定，Louis还是点点头，两人各自站起身。不管Harry多想抱着Louis永远不放手，他明白他俩或许都需要空间处理所发生的事情。至少，完全沉溺在柔软的新感情前，Harry必须再度掌控好自己的情绪。

他们尴尬地站在彼此面前，不知如何是好。Harry轻叹，向Louis张开双臂，Louis立即投入他的怀抱。“虽然很想继续，但我们都得休息了，明天早上人才会舒服一些。”

Harry知道这样说听着像他要收回一切，假装什么都没发生过，但事实完全不是这样的。他只是不晓得该怎么办好。一般来说Harry的程序都是接吻、做、离开，这…不是一回事。但他现在正让Louis难受着，得赶紧想出什么不让Louis以为自己在玩儿他才好。

心里想到一件，他从来没做过、和一直告诫自己保持距离完全相反的事情，他担心这样进展会不会太快了。不过他必须得做点什么，Louis沮丧地嘟起小嘴，着实牵动Harry的心弦。

“你觉得…要是…要是到我房里睡…会不会舒服一点…？和我一起？”他紧张地问道。

Louis睁大眼睛抬头，脸颊恢复了可爱的红色，很可能在思考Harry是不是认真的，而Harry没说其它话，小小少年犹豫地点点头。

两人慢慢向Harry的房间走去，气氛忽然紧绷尴尬，Harry感觉自己马上要窒息了。他从未这样紧张过，他从来没有和人躺在一张床上，只是单纯的睡觉而已。他实在不知道该怎样做。

Louis虽然也一样紧张，但他显然累坏了，自然地爬上Harry的床，躺好。Harry跟在他后面爬上床，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动着。

……现在该怎么办？离他远一点还是该抱着他？

再一次，Louis让Harry的决定更加简单。他睡眼朦胧地挪进Harry怀里，后背抵住Harry胸前。Harry则将手臂环在Louis腰间，让自己慢慢放松下来。嗯，事实上，像这样分享同一张床，感觉挺不错的。

“晚安 Louis，”Harry低语，怀里的男孩已进入梦乡，Harry在他柔软的棕发上印上一个轻吻。他忽略脑子里告诉他自己变太软弱的声音。只要能和Louis在一起，他才不管呢。事实是，他能缓过来的。

***

Louis醒来，感觉比之前可舒服多了。他挪动了一下，却忽然心生恐惧。有点儿不对劲，沙发，虽然Harry修过，但怎么变得这么平坦了？而且沙发靠背怎么在呼吸……等等。

转过身，眼前与Louis面对面的是仍熟睡的Harry。记忆如潮水般涌回，Louis一阵眩晕。

Harry吻了他。吻他。真正嘴对嘴的接触。Louis的初吻……而现在他正躺在Harry的床上。他不得不咬住自己的嘴唇才忍住一声惊叫。

而现在他希望Harry不会假装什么都没发生过，让一切重回起点。不过他也相信Harry不会这样对他。

他挪了挪，靠近Harry，沉醉在稍年长的男孩所散发的体温之下。此刻简直是到了天堂。如果一辈子就这样待着不动，他也不介意。希望以后的每个早晨都能像这样醒来。

但是…会不会太快了呢？万一Harry误会了呢？当然Louis清楚Harry不会伤害他。只是同床共枕通常也意味着……Louis脸颊不自觉升温。他实在不应该想。

Harry的手机忽然响起来，吓得Louis惊叫着缩了回去。铃声也吵醒了Harry。他不爽地嘟囔着，坐起来伸手摸电话，眼睛都几乎没睁开。Louis不知道是谁打来的，但Harry看起来非常不高兴。

“干嘛？”他接起电话不爽道。

电话那头声音太低，Louis根本听不清。所以他只好躺在被窝里。床比沙发可舒服多了，更大、更暖、更软，还有Harry的味道。如果随Louis的话，他绝对一整天不挪窝。要是Harry能和他一起窝着就再好不过啦。

想着想着，他把脸埋在枕头上捂住一声笑。要有更多亲亲也不赖。

“什么？”Harry突然扬声站起。“你说真的？”

Louis好奇地抬头，Harry对着电话兴奋异常。可能是Niall他们带来了好消息？

Harry终于挂断电话，Louis期待地看着他，寻求着答案。他实在读不懂Harry放下手机时茫然的表情。也许发生了什么严肃的事情。

“Rex被拘留了，”他说，语气单调，似乎也不敢相信自己说的话。Louis惊讶得跳起来。

“什么？”

希望在Louis胸口绽放。要是情况属实，意思是这一切都结束了吗？他自由了吗？虽然Simon那关或许不会那么容易过，但一些事情总会生变…对吗？

“他昨晚庆祝胜利时，砸了一家酒吧，招来警察。”Harry解释道。“Simon告诉我，比赛的事情还没有定数，但现在Rex至少会被关个一两个星期。比赛没被取消，只是推后了。现在情况对我们有利，我能有更多时间训练，他只能在里边蹲着。”

希望立即消失不见，但Harry说的仍令Louis放松不少。至少现在他们占优。他毫不怀疑Harry的能力，也知道他有实力。Rex的实力也很强，这无疑是一件好事。

同时也给他和Harry更多的相处时间。

Harry弯下腰，手指轻抚Louis的脸颊，Louis的脸立即烧了起来。他们的唇短暂又甜蜜的相遇，Harry微笑。“我打电话通知Liam。需要想出新的比赛策略。然后我们再谈。”

Louis眩晕地点头，Harry抚了抚头发，走出房间给Liam打电话。

Louis利用这段时间冲澡、刷牙。他刷了两次，为了以防万一。他发现自己在仔细整理发型，看着镜子里的自己不禁脸红起来。他只是希望和Harry谈话时，自己的形象能更好一些。

Harry在厨房里正做着煎饼，一边跟Liam通电话。看到Louis进厨房时，他温柔地微笑着在小小少年的双唇上落下一个令他惊喜的吻，然后转身回到灶台前，手机还架在耳朵和肩膀之间。

Harry的转变着实让Louis惊喜。他从冷漠到甜蜜也只是几天的时间。太神奇啦。而Niall说过，这全是因为Louis，Louis暗自希望这是真的。

由于他进厨房的时候，Harry电话已经讲一半了，所以Louis也没留意听，他在一旁逗Oliver。猫咪则满眼期待地盯着Harry。虽然Harry已经喂过它，但它对煎饼可感兴趣多啦。

Harry把煎饼放到餐桌上，挂断和Liam的通话，Louis也坐下，两人开始吃起来。

两人一言不发地吃着，然而Louis能感觉到Harry在纠结想跟他说些什么。Louis也正好很想谈谈他们的新……感情？

“是这样的，”Harry终于开口，笑容灿烂。“Liam提议我们大家一起去度个小假，现在有时间了。他的爷爷奶奶在郊外的小森林里有座木屋，离这儿只有几小时路程。”

Louis露出笑容，喜欢这提议的走向。“然后嘞…？”

“我们这个星期五去，待到星期一，”Harry答道，Louis尖叫，跳起来紧紧抱住Harry。花几天逃离这一切正好是他们所需要的。他们可以暂时将现状抛诸脑后，给自己充充电。

Harry笑着，抱住Louis，确保他俩不会从Harry的椅子上摔下去。Louis索性坐在了Harry腿上。“我猜你喜欢这个提议？”

“等不及了呢！”Louis兴奋地笑道。

抚摸着Louis的脸颊，Harry靠近，额头与Louis的相抵，他的长卷发弄得Louis的脸痒痒的。气氛越来越严肃，Louis预料到将会发生的事。至少他希望是。

“那么…”Harry再次开口，似乎有些尴尬。Louis能想像到，对Harry这样的人来说敞开心扉谈论自己的感情有多难。但事实是他愿意为Louis这样做，让他感受到特别和快乐。

“我知道我并不擅长…倾述自己的感情，很可能我最近也非常困惑……但我想让你知道，我…嗯…非常…喜欢你。虽然我无法百分百保证不再犯错，但我会很高兴的，如果你想试着和…和我…在一起？”

他俩都明白他听起来有多傻，Harry看起来一副马上要跳崖自杀的样子，而Louis能感受到的全是心里振翅而飞的蝴蝶。因为Harry刚刚承认了自己喜欢Louis。而且是那种喜欢，还在问自己当他的男朋友。男朋友！Louis像是在漂浮着。他完全不敢相信！看到Harry惊慌失措的样子，Louis勇敢多了，Harry和他一样也是第一次。

为了结束Harry的痛苦，Louis害羞地点点头，与Harry十指相扣。“我非常愿意。”

Harry露出了闪瞎眼的灿烂笑容，他把咯咯笑着的Louis紧紧搂在怀里，然后开心地亲亲他。

Louis当然明白Harry总会有情绪起伏的时候，但他也知道Harry有一颗金子般的心。他绝对会好好照顾自己。所有问题都可以迎刃而解。

现在，他只想好好享受和Harry如此亲近的时光。

***

这周剩下的几天过得很快，充满了抱抱和甜蜜的小亲吻。Louis最后搬进了Harry房间。原本两人试着分开睡，但却都没办法睡着。Louis躺在沙发上辗转反侧，不知哪儿来的勇气，他半夜敲开Harry的门。尴尬、支支吾吾地说出心中所想。Harry二话不说让他进房间。而他们真的只是睡觉而已啊。

他们的亲吻仍短暂而甜蜜。Louis很开心能慢慢地，这样他更容易适应。他爱死了每一分每一秒。

发生了这么多事情，Louis完全把Zayn那儿得来的信抛诸脑后，直到他为周末收拾东西的时候才发现。Harry不在家，Louis回到沙发，坐到沙发上，忽然紧张无比。信里是Zayn调查Louis家人的结果。

尽管Louis清楚可能希望渺茫，但他心里仍希望家人们一直在寻找他。

他颤抖着慢慢将信封打开。并没有很多的信息，Louis真不知该作何感想。显然他的母亲已经离开，还交了新男友。不过只要她能幸福…他的父亲还没安定下来，但有传他跟一个秘书在一起。除此以外……没有了。意味着他们根本没有找过他。就连他在孤儿院失踪，他们也不在乎。

原本已经做好心理准备，但他仍心碎不已。

Harry买完东西回来，Louis仍呆坐在沙发上。Harry在他身边坐下，Louis无言地将信递给他。Harry看后，紧紧抱住Louis，他没有说一句话，有可能是不知道该说什么。至少现在他有了在乎他的人。他的朋友和男朋友。男朋友……听起来还是有些奇怪。

他们一起坐在沙发上，直到是时候出发。最后花几分钟匆忙打包，再把Oliver托付给Bennett太太，她也很乐意照顾这只猫咪几天。

两人在公寓楼下和Liam他们碰面，并把行李和其它东西塞进Liam车里。尽管天气寒冷，Harry和Louis仍决定骑机车，车里要加上他俩和行李就太挤了。

其他几只对Harry和Louis的新恋情仍一无所知。两个男孩一致同意看看他们什么时候才会发现。Louis等不及看他们的惊讶脸，尤其是Niall。

“你在后面还好吗？”Harry在风中问道。

外面太冷，即使Harry把自己最暖和的毛衣、外套穿在Louis身上，仍挡不住瑟瑟寒风。而且他们在风里吹了几个小时…Louis差不多被冻僵了。“有…有点冷，”Louis牙齿打颤，艰难开口。

Harry向后看了几眼，虽然围巾裹得严实，脸上担忧的表情仍显而易见。“很快就到，再坚持一下，好吗？”

Louis点点头，把脸埋在Harry背后取暖。他们真应该和大家在车里挤一挤，Louis丝毫不介意在Harry腿上坐几个小时，或无论他们花多久才能到达目的地，反正当初他没认真听。

Harry说的没错，他们很快拐进了一片小树林，几分钟后停在一座小木屋前。Louis立刻就爱上这里了。

车开在在村道上时，仅仅路过一两座房子，这里还真挺偏僻的。而且小木屋坐落在树林中间，完全与外面的世界隔离。这样一间木屋足够支持基本的生活了。

木屋里头也都是木质的，色调温暖，Louis感受到了拥抱的感觉。最大的部分由客厅和厨房组成，厨房区域很小。客厅里有一张皮沙发、小型电视机和一个壁炉。里面还有两个房间和一个浴室。

这房子太完美了。

“太酷了吧Liam！”Niall惊讶环顾。“有点小，但素偶稀饭！”

“小时候常来，”Liam微笑，拍拍玄关处的墙面。“只有两个卧室，所以我们其中一个要睡沙发了。”

Zayn立刻举手，走到沙发旁把东西都摆在上面。“不要跟我抢沙发！我才不要和你们睡一张床！”

Niall满脸惊讶受伤，一手捂住小心脏，但Zayn回以白眼。“Niall睡觉的时候放屁，Liam打起鼾来TMD比电锯还响……”他打量了Harry和Louis两眼，摇摇头。“我要睡觉。”

Niall扑到Louis身上，朝Zayn伸出舌头。“辣偶跟Tommo住一间！”

噢。Louis真心希望他能和Harry住同一个房间，但也不想让Niall难过。和Niall住一起肯定会不很有趣，不过还是…“嗯，Niall…”他开口，但Harry将Louis拉到自己身边打断了他。

“其实，他跟我住一间。”Harry讲明，显然不留任何商量的余地。“不好意思咯，Niall。”

但他一点也没有不好意思。

要不是觉得尴尬，Louis一定会被朋友们的震惊脸笑死。他不喜欢被当成焦点。如果现在能听见针掉在地上的声音，一定也可以听见Louis的心脏正剧烈地小鹿乱撞着。

“天辣噜！”Niall兴奋惊叫。“发生了啥！偶萌错过了啥？！”

Louis不安扭捏，他抬头看Harry，眼神求助现在该怎么办，却惊讶于稍年长的男孩脸上一抹坏笑。他低头与Louis对视，再抬头扬起一边眉毛，几乎是挑战性地的…忽然弯腰热吻Louis…留下三只目瞪口呆。

Louis也被这忽然秀恩爱惊到，但立刻融化在亲吻里，并尝试跟上Harry嘴唇的动作。好吧，Louis会习惯这样被亲吻的。绝对可以。

造成的反应也随之而来。Liam的下巴和行李都掉在了地上，Niall发出了一声非人类的尖叫，跌倒在沙发上，Zayn活像见到了外星生物。

“什…什么？…怎么会…什么时候的事情？！”Liam被吓得口齿不清，Niall看似刚刚经历了心脏病发作。

“呃…上…上周日？”Louis支支吾吾，他的回答听起来更像个疑问句，显然也被他们的反应吓到。因为他可没想到会这么夸张。

“都不会先提醒偶们哦？”Niall戏剧性地叫道，仍然紧紧捂着自己的小心脏。“差点没要了偶的命！”

这次Louis忍不住咯咯笑起来，现在自信多了，紧抱Harry，Niall又大声抱怨起自己脆弱的心脏应该被温柔对待。他真是个搞怪的男孩，不过Louis喜欢这样的他。

“那很好，恭喜啦，”Zayn开口道，似乎比其他两只更快地从惊讶中恢复。“我为你俩高兴，也不能说完全没料到。”

Liam也很快转过弯来，为自己的反应道歉，Niall最后则把大家都团抱在一起，这样他们就能‘分享这份爱啦’。

当Louis和Harry终于回到两人自己的房间，Louis惊讶地听见Harry在轻笑。

“怎么啦？”Louis咯咯笑起来，被Harry莫名的好心情感染。他喜欢看到Harry的这一面。

“刚才那一幕比我想像的搞笑多了，”Harry笑着走近，手臂圈住Louis。“不过话又说回来，我以前从没交过男朋友。还是有点惊讶Liam竟然没有被吓得厥过去。”

又是这个词，男朋友…Louis非常喜欢这个词。尤其是Harry说出来的时候。

他抬头对Harry露出灿烂的笑容，然后把头靠在Harry胸前，聆听他的心跳声。这个周末一定会超鸡棒哒！


	24. 自由时光

Harry用手指戳着他的小肚子，Louis咯咯笑着想躲开。Harry摁住他，手上动作不停，脸上明显憋着笑。

宣布恋情后，他们解包行李。Harry忍不住顽皮，更管不住自己的手。Louis很喜欢看到Harry这样子，知道这是长久以来他第一次完全放下自己的防备。

“Harry！”Louis尖声道，拍开肚子上Harry的手，Harry可不打算就这样放过他。“别，好痒！”

“这就对了呀，”Harry灿烂地笑道，俯身凑近，在Louis唇上印上一个顽皮的吻，“我喜欢听见你笑。”

他们就这样彼此对视，脸上尽是傻乎乎的笑。Louis很肯定自己的双眼一定冒着爱心。他仍不敢相信Harry的转变，像是完全换了个人，看起来很幸福。

Harry双手搭在Louis髋上，将他拉倒自己胸前，以亲吻填满两人的距离，他们的唇完美契合。和之前的轻啄不同，Harry双唇慢慢动作，他轻捏Louis的髋部，予以鼓励。

虽然Louis不知到自己在做什么，他害羞地抓住Harry肩膀试着跟上节奏，Harry发出满足的轻哼。Louis知道自己一定脸红得厉害，但在当下他并不在乎。Harry显然不介意他经验不足，没什么好尴尬的。

“哎，黎俩在里头都还得体吧？”门外突然传来Niall的声音。“没关系，偶不会冒险闪瞎自己眼睛的。”

Harry叹气退开，仍蹭着Louis的鼻子。“怎么啦，Niall？”

“Liam和Zayn做好了中饭，让偶来叫黎萌嘞。穿好衣服赶快出来哦，不然偶进去，事情就尴尬啦。”

咕哝着，Harry吻Louis最后一下，他俩才走出房间。Harry经过时往Niall后脑勺抡了一下，Niall不禁惨叫。

Zayn和Liam随意做了几个三明治，大家伙儿坐好开吃。Harry的微笑消失不见，Louis也没太放在心上，知道Harry仍不习惯在男孩们面前敞开心扉。到目前为止，他的笑容专属于Louis。

“诶，Louis，过生日想要什么礼物？现在已经十二月了，你赶快想好想要的生日礼物哦，我们好有时间去买。”Liam微笑道，朝Louis眨眨眼。“噢，当然还有圣诞节礼物，两个都买。”

Louis惊讶地看着他。他没向男孩们提过自己的生日在平安夜。唯一会告诉他的只有……喔。他瞄了眼Harry，Harry忽然对自己的食物表现出十足的兴趣。Louis微笑，一定是Harry告诉过他们。”

“还真没想过呢，”Louis耸肩，用表面上的云淡风轻掩饰着心里一阵难过。在很长的一段时间里，圣诞节都没有开心的回忆。“不过话说回来，我也没办法送你们点什么。”

Niall笑出声。“偶萌不要黎准备礼物，偶萌还是会送黎礼物哒。写个愿望清单吧。”

Zayn点头，用脚顶了顶Louis。“就从了我们吧，不然他们烦死你。”

Louis点点头，泪水在眼里聚集。从来没有人对他这么好。他依旧不相信，原本把他引向死亡之路的，最终却把他带到这样了不起的人们身边。三个最好的朋友和一个男朋友。当然还有Paul，Louis把他当作亲叔叔。

Harry轻轻握住他的手，露出微笑。Louis吸吸鼻子，含泪微笑着向大家道谢。“谢谢你们。”

男孩们回以灿烂的微笑，Louis由心感受到温暖。这一定是家的感觉吧。就算在原本的生活天崩地裂之前，他的家庭也没有这样温暖过。

吃过午饭后，他们决定给小屋装扮，增添节日气氛。Liam在小阁楼上找到一些旧饰品，Niall不知为何也打包了一些装饰品带来。

点起壁炉，放起圣诞歌曲，五个男孩花上好几个小时装扮小屋，每个细节力求完美。虽然距离圣诞节还有好几个星期，但他们想在这段自由的时光尽兴，远离比赛的压力。

男孩们边吃晚饭边看电视，电视里放着播放过不下一百次的圣诞电影，稍后，他们一起挤在沙发上人手一杯热可可。

最后，大家伙儿终于准备睡觉，喃喃着互道晚安，回到各自房间。

“喜欢这儿吗？”Harry轻声耳语，他和Louis正一起窝在温暖的被窝里。

“爱惨了！”Louis睡眼迷离地微笑道，他舒服地蜷伏在Harry身上，心里是前所未有的幸福感。

***

第二天一早，Harry和Louis被Niall激动的叫喊声吵醒。Harry嘟囔了几句试着继续睡，Louis在他怀里挪动显然想出去看看Niall为啥如此兴奋，但又不想离开温暖的床。

幸运的是Niall决定让一切简单化，他连门都没敲就直接闯进了他们的房间。“下雪了！”金发小伙儿尖声道。“Lou，下雪了！”

Louis立刻从被窝里窜出来，跟着Niall惊叫，Harry一脸宠溺地叹气，也起了床。他轻吻了一下Louis的头发，走进浴室，完事后往厨房走去。

“早啊，睡得好吗？”Liam正在做煎饼，转头问道。Harry咕哝一声作为回应。他并不是喜欢早起的人。好在Liam了解他，两分钟不到便给他端来一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

Liam做好早餐，Louis和Niall也进来厨房，他们如痴如醉地闻着食物的香味，兴奋地讨论着待会儿要到雪地里玩耍。Zayn也冒泡了，一副睡眼惺忪。

一阵狼吞虎咽后，Louis和Niall赶紧穿好衣服再次跑出门，剩下的男孩清理餐桌。Harry看着他们在雪地里疯跑，Louis几乎淹没在Harry的外套里，他不禁微笑，能看见Louis开心快乐无忧无虑的样子真好。

“那个…”Liam坏笑着开口，递给Harry待擦干的盘子。“昨天可真是秀得一手好恩爱呀。”

Harry哼了一声，掩饰着微笑。“怎么说呢？”他耸耸肩，Liam笑得更灿烂，还坐在餐桌上的Zayn忍不住咯咯笑起来。

“你们真在一起啦？”Liam问道，语气忽然有些担心。

翻了个白眼，Harry转身面向Liam，知道他想试探什么。“是啊，Liam，Louis是我的男朋友。”

他们身后，Zayn被果汁呛出声，Liam的样子同样惊喜。但Harry也不能怪他们，接吻是一回事，建立一段关系又是另一回事……他们可能认为Harry只是想随便玩玩。

“那好吧，”Liam尴尬地清清喉咙。“恭喜啦Harry，为你俩感到高兴。我知道这一切十分困难…不过你俩一起对彼此都好。”

“现在你要为更多而战了，嗯？”Zayn微笑起身，拍拍Harry的肩膀。“今天可能要训练一会儿了，早点准备好。”

Harry点点头，将最后一个盘子放好，转身面对两个男孩。“我们需要想好办法确保Louis安全，以防万一。我不能冒险信任Simon，更不能让Louis受到伤害。目前为止，我还没想好真正有效的对策，而且我需要你们帮忙，不能让他们碰Louis。”

Zayn和Liam郑重地点点头，Harry希望他们能想到什么法子……能帮到Louis。他已经准备好倾尽全力保证男孩的安全。他向Louis保证过自由，无论如何也要遵守承诺。

他们都没想出什么，三人转移到客厅，Liam在那儿搭了一些基础训练器械，以保持Harry的状态。虽然他们正在度假，但Harry必须保持训练才足以和Rex抗衡。好在被拘留应该会削弱Rex的实力，哪怕只有一点点，也会很有帮助。

脸颊被冻得通红的Louis，Niall笑容灿烂地回到屋内，Harry正差不多完成他的日常训练。他俩看着Harry，直到训练结束，Niall提议一起玩他在自己房间 看到的桌游。Louis爽快地答应了。Zayn和Liam没有其它选择也只好答应。

毕竟两个蓝眼男孩的狗狗脸可是能终止一场战争的。

Harry借由洗澡暂时离开，但他深知自己最后也会缴械投降。只要是关于Louis的事情，他就是无法拒绝。换句话说，他现在被吃得死死的。

他从浴室出来，头发湿答答地滴着水珠，在Louis身旁坐下，完全能料到男孩会邀请他加入一起玩大富翁游戏，而Louis则靠在Harry身边发出一声满足的轻叹。

“想玩的话可以和我一队，要是觉得太累就不要玩啦，”小小的男孩微笑着抬头向Harry轻声呢喃。

实在不太想加入，Harry摇摇头，在Louis的脸颊上印下一个慎重的吻，希望小家伙不会太失望。Louis似乎也体谅Harry的心情，他点点头，紧靠Harry转身回到游戏中去。

短短二十分钟后，Niall和Zayn为游戏规则争执不下，Niall一气之下掀了桌子，双臂抱在胸前活像个不讲理的小屁孩。Liam和Zayn见状大笑不止，Niall随后也忍不住大笑。

之后，Louis和Harry依偎在情侣专座上，其他的三个男孩则占领了沙发。电视随意地播放着某个音乐频道，但根本没人在看。

Zayn在画画，时不时看向窗外寻找灵感；Liam正在看一本一直说想看的书；Niall玩着手机游戏，输了便咒骂几句。

Louis几乎是坐在Harry的腿上，把玩Harry连帽衫上的拉链。而Harry只是放松自己，他闭着眼睛头靠椅背。虽然Louis拉扯着他的衣服，心里却平静异常。

“这一切都要谢谢你，”Louis喃喃，紧靠Harry胸膛。“我好喜欢这里。”

“不客气，”Harry微笑，拉起毯子盖住二人，手臂圈住Louis，把小家伙拉更近。谁知道原来抱抱如此美好？也许只是和Louis，不过说真的，Harry可以一天都这样抱着。

一快门声忽然响起，Harry措手不及地眨眨眼。他和Louis望向Niall，Niall正聚精会神地盯着自己的手机，但他的一对通红的耳朵出卖了他。Niall完全不会说谎，就算一副扑克脸装得很好，他的耳朵也总会发红。

“Niall…”Harry嘟囔。“干嘛呢？”

开头Niall还摆出无辜脸，但很快也意识到根本不顶用。“偶只素…黎两个实在太TMD口爱了，除非有证据，不然偶妈不会相信的。”

Harry叹气，决定还是算了。怀里有个可爱无比的男孩了，又怎么舍得起身呢？

“你妈？”Louis问，好奇地来回看着Niall和Harry。

“嗯，”Niall点点头，指向Harry和其他两只。“偶萌圣诞节都会去偶老家过哒。告诉黎哦，偶妈简直就是厨神，偶的手艺都是她教的。”

几年前，Niall因为和父母处不来才搬来和Paul一起。但后来他们离婚了，Niall重新和母亲取得联系，她一直坚持让Niall把大家带回来给她瞧瞧。后来便成了习惯。

出于某种原因，尽管Harry脾气怪，Niall的妈妈却特别怜惜Harry，有可能是因为他那可歌可泣的过去吧。

“不错哦，”Louis一脸美滋滋地叹道，Harry心里一紧，明白Louis有着与自己相似的童年经历。

“当然，今年黎跟偶萌一起肥家哦，”Niall笑道，Louis的脸庞犹如圣诞树般明亮起来。

他们该睡觉了，Louis仍兴奋地喋喋不休。头一回，Harry感到迫不及待，因为他只是单纯地想看到Louis微笑。

***

第二天两人默契地决定赖床，想睡多久睡多久。毕竟，他们在度假嘛。

这就是为啥Louis此刻开心地依偎在Harry身边玩着Harry手机里的游戏；Harry则漫不经心地用手指穿过Louis的头发。

早上Louis先醒过来，马上飞奔到浴室刷牙，有备无患，再套上Harry的衣服，赶紧钻回温暖的被窝里，发现Harry也已经醒了。

又输了一局，他撅起嘴，哼唧一声把手机递回给Harry，缩进Harry怀里。

“苏湖，”他叹道。Harry轻笑起来，Louis耳朵贴着他的胸膛，也咯咯笑起来。

“你是嫌我胖吗？”Harry调笑道，轻轻挤Louis，在男孩的鼻尖印下一个吻。

“也许，”Louis窃笑，咬住嘴唇憋着笑容。

Harry伸手戳Louis的肚皮，男孩挣扎着要把他推开。Harry却再次将他拉近，让彼此双唇紧贴。Louis小小惊讶了一下，但很快融进了亲吻里，现在他真庆幸自己刷了牙。

他们慵懒地亲吻着，沉浸在当下的亲近里。Louis感觉自己漂浮着。他对自己的吻技仍不自信，但他们二人都不在意。Harry是个好老师，毕竟他有多年经验。

奇怪的是，Louis不太在乎Harry以前和多少人在一起过，为什么要在意呢？Harry已经不同以往，他从来没有和其他人在一起能像现在跟Louis一起这样。所以，对，Louis还挺自信。

他们断开了吻，喘气，Harry咧嘴笑着，轻捏Louis的髋。“你还挺内行嘛，”Harry挑眉道。Louis小脸通红，他可没料到这个。

小小地说了声谢谢，他把脸藏在Harry的颈窝里。好吧，看来他还没完全适应这恋情，或Harry挑逗的一面。

还是不想起床，他们一直待着直到听见客厅里的声响，其他几只可能起床了。对食物的需要促使他们最终起床。来到客厅，看见Liam和Niall在厨房，Zayn则睡眼惺忪地摊在沙发上。

吃饭的时候，大家一致决定出去走走，呼吸新鲜空气。Louis再次套上了Harry的大衣。他喜欢这件大大的衣服，上面有Harry的味道。他是不会把它还给Harry的，至少直到Harry的味道褪去之前不会。

外面出奇地冷，他们呼出白茫茫地热气，昨晚的雪又覆盖了大地，Louis喜欢一年里的这个时候，一切都如此地美。

一条小径一直通向森林，Liam告诉他们，这条小径通向附近的一个湖，他们要到那儿去。

他们一边走着，Louis在心里纠结要不要去牵Harry的手。虽然他们有在其他几只面前抱抱、亲吻，但是他不确定Harry喜不喜欢秀恩爱。他鼓起勇气，伸出带着手套的手抓住Harry的手，希望Harry不要甩开。Harry没有，他看向Louis温柔微笑，抓紧他的手，继续向前走。

“好了喂，黎萌债这么甜，偶都要得糖尿病了。”Niall在后面大声怨道。“黎萌的星星眼，吓shi偶啦。”

Harry伸脚绊Niall，金发小伙没站稳，踉跄向前了两步，Louis埋在Harry肩头格格笑着。Harry露出顽皮地笑，Liam则叹着气拍拍Niall的肩膀。

一边走着，Louis放开手搂住Harry的手臂，想贴近点取暖。Harry轻轻让他松开手，Louis不自觉皱眉。不过很快露出了羞怯地笑容，因为Harry伸出手臂搂住他的肩膀，将他拉近。

他们落在了其他男孩后面，Liam和Zayn走在最前，手里点着烟，Niall在他们身后，大声笑着踢地上的雪。

对Louis来说，当下的一切便是完美。他害怕第二天就要回家。他还没有准备好面对残酷的现实。

他摇摇头，甩掉忧郁的想法，只想好好享受剩下一整天的自由。Harry似乎看出了他的心思，他挤了挤Louis，在他额头上印下一个吻，像是告诉Louis一切都会好的。而Louis相信他。

一行人在湖边玩耍，Niall提议比赛看谁能第一个用石头把结冰的湖面打破。男孩们最后都带着高原红和冻伤的鼻子回到小木屋。像前天一样，他们做好热可可待在客厅里享用，Louis和Niall同样也往自己的杯子里放了棉花糖。

燃烧的壁炉劈啪作响，加上圣诞装饰，这番景象简直跟贺卡上的一模一样。

尽管之前决定要再做一组训练，但Liam和Harry都决定不管啦。Louis开心得不得了，这样他和Harry就能多抱一会儿。Zayn也丝毫不在意，因为他看似一点都不想从沙发上起来。

Niall喝到一半不小心睡着了，Liam抢先一步在洒得到处都是之前接住了杯子。Niall头靠在Zayn的肩上，大声地打着呼噜，Zayn看起来要杀人啦。

Louis喝完了杯里的饮料，他靠在Harry身边，盖着毯子，温暖、满足、困倦。Harry的手臂圈着他，耳边的心跳声似乎能催眠。

***

周一早晨，他们该回家了，吃早餐时大家的心情都写在了脸上。没人想说一句话。

Harry希望以后能有一天带Louis回到这里。或许就只有他们两个人。

他们在沉默中收拾行李，Louis难过地嘟着小嘴，即使Harry痛恨这一切也知道此时自己根本无能为力。希望回去看到Oliver能让他开心一点儿。

圣诞节的装饰原封不动地留在原地，男孩们一致同意圣诞节的时候再回来。他们都好爱这件小木屋，等不及能在回来。

启程前，Harry确保在Louis身上套上一层又一层，防止他在路上着凉。他不希望Louis再生病了。同时他也确保Louis身上穿的都是自己的衣服。现在Louis主要还是穿Niall给他的衣服，Harry可不喜欢这一点。可以说他占有欲强吧，他就是比较喜欢Louis穿他的衣服。

他帮Louis穿好衣服后，自己忍不住笑出声。小小的男孩被包得像个粽子一样，不过还是挺可爱的。

“准备好了吗？”他帮Louis戴上头盔。

“没有，”Louis嘟嘴道，Harry忍不住轻吻他，想让忧愁消散。

他们骑上机车，跟在Liam的车后面，把小木屋留在身后。即使是Harry也感到心里空落落的。他很喜欢这里，因为在这里他们可以假装过着普通生活的平常人来度个小假，Harry自己没有沦落，他和Louis只是一对在正常情况下相遇相知的情侣。

Harry深知自己配不上Louis，他害怕终有一天Louis会醒悟。但他只想要他。他是Harry生命中的一道曙光，Harry很庆幸自己在来不及之前看到了这道光。

而他也绝不可能让人把这道光夺走。

***

终于到家，他们从Liam的车里拿回了行李，和男孩们道别，才拿着行李上楼。Harry解包行李，Louis则去Bennett太太家接Oliver。只是想到能再见他的猫咪，Louis便喜上心头了。

怀里抱着Oliver，Louis跑跳进他们的卧室，脸上笑容灿烂。“Bennett太太说Oliver很乖哦，如果我们有些需要，她以后还愿意帮忙照看。她还给了一些曲奇饼干，我放厨房里了。”

Harry微笑着宠溺地看着Louis帮猫咪顺毛，他还不是很习惯每次这样看着Louis时胸腔里扩散的暖意。一种陌生却幸福的感觉。

Harry轻吻了一下Louis的唇，便去厨房做午饭，Louis跟在他的身后。厨房里没有太多食材，Harry只是随便做了几个三明治，两人在舒服的沉默中用餐。他们决定把Bennett太太的曲奇留到晚些再吃。

他们挪到了沙发上，Louis没有丝毫犹豫就坐到了Harry腿上。

“我…我们能…？”Louis开口，脸颊泛起一抹红晕。“亲亲？”

Harry轻笑，在Louis的脸颊上啄了一下。“喏。”

“Harry，”Louis哀号，陷入了坐立不安的尴尬。

Harry翻了个白眼，然后把Louis拉近真正地吻他，Harry将他们的唇贴在一起好几次后，终于好好吻他。他喜欢Louis虽然毫无经验却努力地试着跟上自己的动作。

Harry赞许地哼出声，Louis现在跨坐在他身上，小手害羞地抓住Harry的肩膀，Harry握住Louis的髋部，鼓励性地捏了捏。他挺喜欢这个新姿势。

太沉浸于当下，Harry轻咬Louis的下唇，又用舌头舔过，才发现Louis惊讶地退后，双目圆睁地看着Harry。

Harry也瞪大双眼，不知所措。他应该道歉吗？自己是不是太过分了呢？“Louis，我…“

“我…呃…不知道还能这样接吻…”Louis终于喃喃，小声得Harry差点没听清，Harry的心脏差点骤停，这不是拒绝呀。

“你……想让我叫你吗？”他问，使劲稳住自己的声音，Louis害羞点头的时候，差点没窒息。老天爷啊。

亲热对Harry来说是家常便饭，但对Louis来说确实新鲜事。事实是Louis实在……word天。他还没准备好。

他又捏了一下Louis的髋，再次靠近，把他们的唇贴在一起。Harry捧着Louis的脸，慢慢地吻他，并使他张开嘴。他用拇指轻抚Louis的嘴角，鼓励他也这样做。

Harry温柔地吮吸Louis的下唇，Louis不禁哼出声，Harry再也无法抑制。他用尽全力亲吻Louis，如同自己正经历着自由落体。亲吻从文如此美妙。他不在乎Louis的生涩，也很乐意教他。

当他感受到Louis的震撼，分开两人的唇，他从Louis的下颌吻到脖子。年轻的男孩呼吸沉重，身体轻微颤抖。Harry的唇流连到锁骨时，他小声呻吟。

“还好吗？”Harry呢喃道，两人的鼻子碰在一起，他浅笑着，Louis羞怯地点头，小脸通红。

“呃…嗯…”他呼气，忽然可爱地咯咯笑起来。“还…还不错。”

Harry轻笑，他的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔。他究竟是怎样活下来的？

“还不错，”他露出顽皮的笑容，为了第二轮再次靠近。

好吧，如果最终他无法存活，那至少也死得其所。


	25. 暴风雨前的平静

Louis看着正和Liam打电话的Harry在客厅里踱来踱去。显然他此刻异常烦躁，一直深深叹气捋自己的头发。Harry跟Simon刚通过电话，所以Louis并不怪他。

两天前回到家后的那个早上起，Harry便一直和Liam进行长时间的训练。而Simon在他们结束今天训练，踏进家门第一步便打来了电话。

听着Harry和Liam通话，Louis才明白Simon到底想要什么。

很明显Rex现在还被拘留着，而Simon正绞尽脑汁想在不让警方起疑心的前提下把他弄出来。如果Rex干过的坏事被发现，把他弄出来的代价也会增加，Simon希望能在Rex被永远关进去之前把他弄出来。

Harry和Louis能做的只有等待。

Harry气疯了，他痛恨未知的前路，并拒绝坐以待毙让Simon控制一切。Louis也很心慌，不知道这对他来说意味着什么。

如果Simon决定取消一切，收回Louis另作他用……光想想就让他毛骨悚然。

Harry终于气呼呼地挂了电话，他握紧右手指节发白。虽然Louis知道Harry永远不会伤害他，但也忍不住想Harry现在的样子有多可怕。他得让Harry自己冷静下来。

“操！”Harry忽然怒吼，抬起拳头往墙上砸了一拳，发出一声巨响。Louis吓得不禁尖叫，他下意识往后缩，差点从沙发边缘摔下去。

Harry呼吸沉重怒视着墙上的凹痕，他的样子使Louis联想到了愤怒的公牛。

Louis目光看向卧室，Oliver听到巨响后跑了进去，Louis也在考虑是不是应该紧随其后。即使他很喜欢Harry，此刻却害怕得要命，不敢再待在他身边。他想起上次Harry发疯差点杀了他。他可不想待在原地承受第二次。

所以他抓住机会，赶紧逃进了卧室。

Louis蜷缩在床上，怀里抱着Oliver和泰迪熊，等待Harry冷静下来。往事一幕幕在脑海中闪过让他不寒而栗。Oliver似乎感觉到他颤抖得厉害，猫咪蹭蹭Louis的脸，发出咕噜声以示安慰。

一会儿之后，Harry来到卧室，虽然是自己的房间，他还是先敲了门才进来在床边坐下，小心地不碰到Louis。最后与Louis对视时，Harry眼里满是痛苦。

“对不起，”他说道，声音粗哑。“我只是很气Simon，我…我是绝不会伤害你的，明白吗？”

Louis之前从来没见过Harry这样。他看起来渺小又害怕，Louis此刻只想抱住他，所以他这样做了。

Louis放下Oliver和泰迪熊，爬到Harry腿上，他用双臂环在Harry腰间。Harry一下像泄了气一般，他的身体放松下来，几乎要把Louis揉进自己怀里。

“我不希望你会害怕我，”Harry抵着Louis的头发喃喃道。

要是Louis现在说不害怕，他们彼此都知道这是谎话，所以Louis只好抓紧Harry的衣服靠得更近，希望这能让Harry明白他是不会离开的。

他们这样坐着好一会儿，Harry的手没有放松过一秒，仿佛担心只要自己松手Louis便会消失。这让Louis心里感到温暖，知道Harry需要他就像自己需要Harry一样。

Harry最后松手，只是为了拥着Louis送上缠绵的吻。Louis轻飘飘地像在飞翔，触电的感觉一路绵延到脚趾。

他从来不知道接吻时伸出舌头、交换唾液、还有牙齿，恶…会产生什么愉悦感。但是，噢，他显然错了。

让他不好意思的是度假结束回家后，他们花了很多时间在沙发上拥吻。Louis想学，Harry也乐意教，简直是双赢。

不用说，Louis非常满足。

Oliver显然不乐意被忽略，猫咪跳到Louis腿上，不耐烦地抓抓Louis的毛衣，以此打断正在接吻的二人。Louis断开了吻，Harry不开心地叹气，固执地紧抓男孩不愿松手。

“蠢猫，”Louis逗猫时Harry咕哝道。Louis咯咯笑起来，他不敢相信Harry竟会吃一只猫的醋。

他们一直待在床上，彼此相拥，直到饿到不得不起床。两人坐在沙发上吃午饭，尽量忽视墙上的凹痕。Harry样子看起来有些怵，显然非常内疚。

Louis当然也还有些害怕，他知道大部分是因为Harry喝醉的那次。Louis信任清醒的Harry，就算他生气的时候也是。

他不喜欢喝醉的Harry，但更不希望看到伤心、缺乏安全感的Harry。他的Harry应该是坚强自信的，而失去这一面的Harry也让Louis着实不适应。再一次，Harry看起来像一只被欺负了的小狗狗。

而现在Louis必须是坚强的那个，来安慰Harry一切都会好起来的。

“别这样！”他指着Harry，语气坚定。Harry困惑地看着他。

“别怎样？”

“别想太多！”Louis坐到Harry腿上，二人近得鼻子贴着鼻子。“没错，你是吓到我了，但仅此而已。没发生任何事情。我也很好。”

终于反应过来，Harry叹了口气，把Louis拥入怀中。Louis开心地让自己被抱着。“你值得拥有一切，不该承受这些，”Harry喃喃道，让Louis惊讶。“你配得上我无法给你的东西。”

急切地摇头，Louis坐直再次与Harry对视，他抓住Harry的双肩。“Harry别这么想！要不是你…我根本无法想像会发生什么。”

Harry瞪大眼睛看着Louis，惊讶于他的突然爆发。Louis自己也很讶异，他常常忘记自己需要把这个想法告诉Harry。

“你本可以直接无视我…让我睡地板。但就算以前你有多讨厌我，还是对我很好！我很烦人的时候，也以为你会动手打我，但你没有。你本可以放弃我直接拿钱，但还是为了保护我，和Simon、Rex对抗，因为我…我知道你一开始卷进这一切不是为了我。保护我对你没有丝毫益处，但…但……”

Louis哭着，话说不清楚，他说的可能也无任何意义，但他必须倾吐。“你给…给了我一切。是你…你拯救了我，而我会永远感激。”

Louis说完后，一片沉默，Harry像石膏般呆坐，盯着正在哭泣的Louis。之后，Louis，又一次被揉入Harry怀中，他很惊讶Harry的身体竟然有些颤抖。

Louis哭着紧紧抱住Harry，释放自己的情绪。所有担心和害怕，幸福和满足，还有爱……所有的情绪如潮水般涌来，他只想像抓住救命稻草一般抱着Harry。

他们就这样坐着，时间仿佛过了好几个小时，Louis哭湿了Harry的衣服。

Louis最后哭干了眼泪，也花光了力气，几乎就要睡着了。他口齿不清地喃喃，声音夹着眼泪，眼皮一直打架。

在他睡着之前，他感觉到Harry在他脸颊上印下了一个吻，手温柔地揉着他的头发。

“你说错了一件事情，”Harry轻声耳语。“是你拯救了我才对。”

***

Harry的背因为这尴尬的姿势发疼，但怀里抱着睡着的男孩，他根本不敢动。

可怜的男孩哭得累坏了，现在昏睡着。他已经差不多睡了一个小时，眼睛红肿，脸颊上还有泪痕，但他是Harry见过最美的人。

最不可思议的是……他是Harry的。

不管现实如何残酷，至少Louis还在。而听见自己在Louis心中的形象如此高大…他实在不敢相信。他不是英雄，从来没拯救过任何人。他一直认为自己是个罪人。

老实说，他一直以为自己最后会孤身一人。Liam，Zayn和Niall最终会再也受不了，离他而去；他会令Paul大失所望。等到Bennett太太去世，这个世界上就再也没有人在意他了。

他会孤单地坐在房子里，手里或许有多得不知如何花的钱，拖着被拳赛摧残的身体，身边没有任何人陪伴。

他害怕失去现有的一切，所以未来才会令他如此恐惧。他不能在经历过这一切、不能在遇见Louis之后又变成孤身一人。

他抱紧熟睡的男孩，小心翼翼地不弄醒他。看到他哭泣几乎令Harry心碎，尤其是因为自己把他弄哭的。即使Louis安抚他说这不怪自己，但他心里还是很难受。

早前的意外令他倍感内疚。他无法控制自己发脾气。最可怕的是他根本想不起来自己拿拳头砸向墙壁，对Simon及整个状况的愤怒使他冲昏头脑。万一他当时离Louis很近会怎样？他不确定自己能否收得住，说不定会伤害Louis。

很明显Louis被吓到了，他可能回忆起了上次的经历……Harry实在不敢想。

不能令这种事情再发生了。他必须更好地控制自己的愤怒。或许Liam和Paul会有些主意。他从不轻易向人寻求帮助，但为了Louis，他愿意做任何事情。

小小少年在睡梦中喃喃地说起梦话，Harry不禁微笑，手指轻抚Louis的脸颊。

为了让彼此更舒服一些，他慢慢躺下，让Louis躺在自己身上。他躺了好一会儿，感受到了长久以来没有的放松。Louis呼吸平顺，胸口的细微起伏和Harry脖子感受到的气息诱着Harry进入梦乡。

打个盹儿又有什么关系呢？

***

他们到了Paul的咖啡厅，Harry终于鼓起勇气向Paul求助，他示意Paul随他往里走。

“一切都还好吗？”Paul关心道。

Harry点头，正想开口脑子却一片空白。原来寻求帮助可比他想象中难多了…

“前两天，我又爆发了，把Louis吓坏了，”Harry开口道，看着Paul脸上的担忧转成失望，他心里十分羞愧。“当然，我没有伤害他，但是…有没有什么方法可以让我不……爆发？”

“Harry…”Paul叹气，既惊奇又惊喜地看着眼前的男孩。Harry以前从来没求助过，让他有些措手不及。他伸出手搭在Harry肩头。“我为你感到骄傲。你经历了这么多终于…。”

Harry心里不太自在，他只是耸耸肩，假装不在乎。事实上，他仿佛变回了一个寻求父亲帮助的孩子。

“我认为只要一察觉到自己的怒气，你要赶紧从那种情绪中摆脱出来。深呼吸，数到十，听起来可能很蠢，但真的很有用。再想想后果。”Paul微笑道。“试想想Louis。你得意识到自己吓到他了，注意力集中到这一点上。回想一下上次你让他难过的时候。虽然并不是说每次都能奏效，但我相信你能处理好自己的愤怒而不是任由其爆发。而最重要的是你需要与人沟通。我相信如果你能向Louis更多地敞开心扉，他也会很高兴的，而男孩们也愿意尽力帮助你的。记住，这并不会使你软弱，毕竟寻求帮助是很需要勇气的。”

好吧…听起来不是太差。Harry也无法相信自己当初怎么没有想想Louis呢。Nick造访的那晚，Louis脸上的恐惧印在了Harry脑海里，或许将永远挥之不去。每当回忆起时，Harry心里都十分难受。

他没有说话，也知道根本不需要。Paul骄傲地点头，拍拍Harry肩膀，两人又回到男孩们身边。

Harry在Louis身边坐下，Louis看着他灿烂地笑着。两个男孩立刻依偎在一起，Louis现在找到了自己在Harry怀里的固定位置。

Harry用余光可以看到Paul站在吧台正看着他们微笑。和Niall的妈妈一样，他也收到了Harry和Louis在小木屋依偎在一起的照片。他没有和Harry聊过这事，但Harry猜想他一定知道了什么。Paul什么都知道，有时甚至比当事人更早一步清楚状况。

Louis提到他想回到Paul这儿工作的事情，Harry猜想可以把这当成Louis终于相信一切会好起来的征兆。

“你要吃一个吗？”Louis问道，打断了Harry的思绪，他低头看到Louis手里正拿着一块曲奇饼干。

Harry摇摇头，接过饼干喂到Louis嘴边，“我在训练呢，不能吃这些。况且我也不是很爱吃甜食。”

Louis嗯了一声，耸了耸肩，凑近咬了一口饼干，任由Harry喂他。坐在对面的Niall发出假装噎到的怪声，但也没能隐藏住宠溺的笑脸。

“闭嘴Niall，你只是嫉妒了而已，”Louis呛声道，朝Niall伸了伸舌头，接着又咬了一口饼干。Niall被Louis忽然的态度惊掉了下巴，Liam和Zayn则在惊讶中大笑出声。就连Harry也忍不住轻笑，实在没有料到。

他们看到越来越多Louis真实的一面，Harry爱惨了。无法想像几个星期前他在Simon办公室胆战心惊的样子。Louis现在更自信了，看着实在让人开心。

而他并不是唯一取得进步的。虽然Harry自己难以承认。如果两个月前有人告诉他，他会和一个甜美的男朋友坐着依偎在一起，家里还养了一只猫…他可能会把那人胖揍一顿。而事实是这种改变并不是一件坏事，远远不是。

和朋友们以及他的男朋友一起坐在Paul的咖啡厅，有一套家一般的公寓等着他…他很幸福。

当然，最后，一阵熟悉的铃声破坏了当下美好的瞬间。除了没认出铃声的Louis之外，大家都愣住，神情严肃。

Simon一直都如此擅长毁气氛。

Harry从口袋拿出手机，深吸一口气接起来。他大概能料到所为何事。

“喂？”

“Harry，好消息！”Simon招呼打得太亲热，Harry背脊一凉，证实了他的怀疑。“可算是把Parker弄出来了。那些该死的条子越来越难糊弄了。不过比赛明天恢复进行。我明白时间很赶，但手上许多客户都等得不耐烦了。希望你有好好利用多出来的这周，老时间，老地点，规矩你都懂的。”

Simon挂掉电话之前Harry几乎无法出声回应，只剩一片死寂。

“什么时候？”Zayn阴郁地问道，撕扯着手里的餐巾纸。

“明天，”Harry粗声道，还没完全缓过神来。身旁的Louis惊叫着立刻蜷缩在Harry身旁。

“什么？”Niall差点被茶呛到。“他不能这样安排！太快了，根本没时间准备！”

“那也没办法。”Liam说道，声音异常平静，但他紧抓着桌子的手指节发白。“我们不能泄气，不然会输的。”

Harry自动屏蔽掉了剩下的对话，脑子里的木然慢慢被愤怒代替。身体里的血液越来越烫，呼吸越发沉重，他握紧拳头，想动手的冲动也越来越强烈。

忽然，他意识到身边还有个微微颤抖的人儿，自己脖子上湿湿的。他低头，微怔，Louis正泪流满面。对…Louis也在呢。

他缓缓吸气、呼气，能感觉到愤怒慢慢地从身上褪去，他转而专注于安抚Louis。Paul的话在他脑海中回响…专注Louis…只专注于Louis…

无论如何，他已准备好面对明天的比赛。一切都将迎来结局。他得确保赢下比赛。Louis便能重新获得自由；他必须保证这一点。无论付出任何代价。


	26. 终篇（上）

第二天早上Harry和Louis尽可能地赖床，试图拖延去仓库的时间。Louis整个人待在Harry腿上，手臂像老虎钳一般紧紧圈住Harry躯干。这姿势让Harry有些难受，他一边惊讶于Louis的力气，但同时也不愿意挪动。

有一个人能让他如此心安真好。

两人醒来后都未开口说话，不知道说什么能宽慰彼此。现在的状况也真令人无话可说。

Harry一直在想万一发生意外该如何救出Louis，目前仍一筹莫展。男孩们很可能会坐在看台上，但愿是Harry常坐的位置，最坏的情况是Simon会要求他们和他一起坐在相对的看台。不过无论如何，只要他们尝试帮助Louis溜出去，Simon都会马上发现。

即使成功将Louis带下看台，他们还得在Simon发现之前逃过几百名观众的眼睛。届时Harry被困在拳台上，也无法帮助他们杀出去。

操…该怎么办？

Harry不自觉地产生了不详的预感，让他赢得比赛带走Louis看着实在太过简单。

希望Simon仍旧以为他只是因为其他男孩想帮助Louis才打算赢下比赛，而不是他想和Louis在一起。要是Simon察觉Harry有二心，后果不得而知。

就算Harry光明正大地赢得Louis，Simon肯定也会为了证明自己没有放水，而把Louis送走。

这么多年以来，Harry第一次感到害怕。不得不承认Louis也曾令他害怕，但那对他来说是新鲜有益的恐惧。失去Louis则会彻底击垮他。

一定是他的手不自觉使劲，怀里的Louis不舒服地扭动身子。

“你要把我揉散架啦，”Louis喃喃道，这句话打破了过去几个小时的紧张沉默。

Harry试着露出微笑，实际看起来却是一脸别扭，他低头看着Louis，轻轻挤挤他。“我肋骨也快要断啦。”

Louis小脸一红，手臂放松了一点，紧靠Harry的胸膛。

“我好害怕。”

Harry的心为这小小的男孩几乎粉碎，他收紧手臂，亲吻他的头发。他不想承认自己也害怕，但他不想说谎，安慰说一切都会好起来的。事实是他也不确定会发生什么，只是如果Louis知道他此刻的想法，一定会失去希望的。

“无论发生什么，我们都会处理掉的，”Harry最终说道。虽然并不是最能安慰人的话，但他也没有说谎。Louis似乎不打算回应，这可能也是唯一最不会让男孩伤心的话。

他们最终起了床，Harry出去做早饭，希望能给Louis打打气。他做了华夫饼和煎饼，在饼上喷了奶油，撒上巧克力碎，还有Louis在橱柜最里面找到的彩塘。他甚至给Louis做了热可可，即使他知道热可可可能让男孩的肚子不舒服。

上次Louis早餐喝了热可可，可怜的男孩不舒服了一整天。

他看过去，Louis正蹲在地板上和Oliver玩耍。一定是命运弄人，才会令这男孩沦落至此。

Louis不该承受这一切。

Louis坐在地板上咯咯笑着。Oliver正拼命追逐他衣服上（严格来说是Harry的衣服）的细绳。这一幕融化了Harry的心房。小小的男孩将来必然会彻底终结Harry。

还剩下个把小时他们必须得走，Harry起身洗碗，他转身对Louis说道，“去放部电影吧，我很快就能洗好。”

Louis兴致勃勃地点头，他抱起Oliver往客厅走去。Harry则转身洗碗，希望电影能转移Louis对晚上比赛的注意力。

快洗好的时候，他的手机响了，是一条Liam发来的短信。

“你们还好吗？”

Liam可能和Harry一样紧张，Louis也在他心里扎了根，Harry很确定Liam把他看作一直想要的弟弟，Niall和Zayn也一样。这蓝眼睛的男孩可把他们都吃得死死的。

“比预期要好。”Harry回复道。这是事实，他本以为会涕泪横飞，不过毕竟今天还未结束。

Liam回复了个“ok”，结束了对话。他们都不太喜欢长篇大论，通常都是简洁明了就好。

Harry把手机塞进口袋，走到客厅和Louis坐在一起。两人像日常一样依偎，Louis选的电影在背景里播放。把Louis抱在怀里已经成为Harry最爱做的事情。他不敢肯定要是回到从前，自己还能不能一个人独自睡着。

他这么快就如此依赖Louis实在是太奇怪了。

令他感到十分享受的另一件事情是亲吻。他从未想过亲吻是如此美妙。尤其对手还是毫无经验的Louis。而教导Louis又充满趣味。除他之外没人碰过Louis，满足了他的占有欲。

Louis学得很快，更是百利而无一害。即使只是在唇上小小的轻啄便能立即瓦解Harry，把这名拳击手的铁石心肠彻底融化。

虽然也不是什么坏事，Harry很喜欢崭新的他。

但若是有人将Louis从Harry身边夺走，Harry会行不犹豫地教训他们，让他们知道为什么他被人们称为“杀手”。

***

一行人穿行仓库向Harry的更衣室走去，Louis紧靠在Niall，Harry强忍分开二人的冲动，一心只希望自己才是站在Louis身旁的那个。

虽然自觉荒谬，但他打心眼里认为Niall会是更好的男友人选，尽管金发小伙儿直得跟棍似的，Harry仍不禁担心Louis会意识到他还有遇到更好对象的可能。

他不该在这当口儿胡思乱想，应该集中精神比赛，让Louis重获自由才是。

一行人在走廊上与其他的拳手擦身而过，他们一个个饥渴地盯着Louis，或许正后悔没能与Simon做成交易，也或许因为无法赢得比赛而懊恼。

安全到达更衣室后，所有人松一口气。Liam关门并上锁。要是Simon起疑心，他们只管说锁门是为了防止有人闯进来抢走Louis。

Louis疑问地看向Harry，Harry点点头，张开双臂。

小小的男孩在Harry怀里发颤，Harry一把将他抱起，Louis不觉发出一声惊叫。Harry随后在长凳上坐下将Louis放在腿上。他情不自禁地往Niall的方向露出得意的表情，幸运的是，金发小伙儿正好看向别处去了。要是让他看见，他绝不会放过Harry。

众人还没坐多久，门外便有人转动门把手，打不开后，响起剧烈的敲门声。

Harry吻了一下Louis的脸颊，放他下去。Zayn起身开门。他们都心知肚明来者何人。

果然，Simon一脸不满地进入更衣室，身后跟着两个随从。“门锁了…”他哼气道，眯眼看着Harry。“有意思。”

“Smith不请自来过一次，我不想再鸟其他的手下败将了。他们都知道奖品在这儿。我只是听你的吩咐保全他罢了。”Harry不爽道，一脸面无表情冷若冰霜。

Simon狐疑地看着众人，似乎也就算了。“我只是来看看大赛前一切是否稳妥。不想出什么岔子。奖品的状况不错，我也就没其他事了。”他转向Harry，“记着Styles，做场好戏，观众们可都是花了大价钱的。”

言毕，Simon带着两个保镖离开，留下微怔的男孩们。

“好奇怪啊……”Zayn开口打破了沉默，Niall喃喃地同意道。

Harry则忽然想起自己赛前必须得交代清楚的一件事，他把Liam拉到一旁。

“我要你答应我一件事情，”他急切耳语道，确保只有Liam能听见他的声音，Liam点点头靠近。

“要是哪个环节出了岔子，我要你带Louis走。别管我，我自己能应付，但你们必须要带他到安全的地方去。如果…”他深呼吸，伸手手捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“如果我出了事，那就依照Pual的计划，尽可能把他送得越远越好。”

“Harry……”Liam吃惊地瞪着他。他们彼此明了，要是他们敢耍Simon，很可能会带来致命的后果。那些“神秘失踪”Harry看过太多。他只是从未料到自己也可能面临这样的后果。

他拼了命不把今天看作自己生命的最后一天。

“答应我，Liam！”

“你疯了吗？”Liam咬紧牙关，用力捏住Harry的手臂。“我不可能扔下你不管！肯定有……”

“答应我！”

Liam闭上了嘴，眼神悲伤地扫过Harry的脸庞，颤抖叹气。“我答应…虽然不赞成，但我答应你。”

他忽然将Harry一把抱住，吓了拳击手一跳。尽管他们成为朋友多年，却从未拥抱过。和拥抱最接近的动作也只是拍拍肩膀。不过，Harry也笨拙地回以拥抱。

他们虽有不同，但Liam仍是Harry最好的朋友，Harry也会以自己的生命信任他。

两人分开后彼此点头，忽略其他男孩好奇的样子。

Louis帮Harry包好拳头，把他的头发扎成一个丸子，房间里一片紧绷的沉默。Louis的小小指头梳理Harry的头发，使他稍稍放松下来。这男孩神奇的呀……

最终，敲门声响起，所有人紧张起来。时间到了。

Louis呜咽着抱住Harry，眼泪从他湛蓝的眼睛里倾泻而出。Harry把Louis抱在怀里，凑在他耳边呢喃着安慰的话。其他男孩则转过身，好给他们留点儿私人空间。

“我不想你打比赛，”Louis贴着Harry的衣服哭泣道。

“我必须得打，”Harry喃喃，亲吻Louis的头发。“而且我会赢，你就自由啦。待会儿见，我答应你。”

他退后把Louis的脸捧在手心里，看着他美丽的双眼。Harry贴着Louis的额头，热情地吻他，希望能将时间拉长。他也不想离开。

Liam在二人身后尴尬地咳嗽了两声，抱歉地微笑着指了指门。“我们该走了。”

最后一吻，他们在门口分开。Harry向拳台走去，男孩们则去往看台。Simon没要求他们和他坐在一块，所以众人决定自己找座。

会场里一片大混乱。到处都是醉鬼，尖叫着伸手想触碰到正往拳台去的他。他回头，看到男孩们安全到达看台时松了口气。

他没注意听Simon的开场白，只是听见自己的名字被叫到，观众席上爆发出山呼海啸。握紧拳头，他屏蔽了所有，心里只想着一件事——胜利。

Rex已经在拳台上准备就绪，露出狼一般的诡诈笑容等待着他。不情愿地握手，双方各就位。

铃响。二人移动脚步周旋，判断对手的下一步动作。Rex出拳，拳头直奔Harry的脸，他差点没躲过去。

现在比赛才正式开始。

两位拳手彼此周旋，暴力出拳、敏捷躲避，仿佛一场精心排练过的舞蹈。在观众看来的快节奏，从Harry的角度却变成了慢动作。

每一帧动作如图幻灯片一般。Rex速度很快，但容易判断。被关起来的这些天显然影响到了他的表现。这名拳击手疲累地微微喘气，自然与以往能将对手打出拳台的他不能相提并论，但仍旧十分危险。

关于他，Harry深知绝对不可轻敌。

还没反应过来，铃声响起，意味着第一轮结束，两位拳手退回到各自的角落。通常都会有教练在一旁等待，给拳手递水或提出建议，但因为Liam不太喜欢这些观众，Harry经常独自一人。

等到他重新起身时，才发现自己有多累。他喘着粗气，大汗淋漓。被Rex击中的几个位置开始发疼，一阵麻痹的疼痛扩散全身。不过和之前经历相比，这又算得了什么。

目前双方势均力敌，他必须抢得先机，好赢下比赛。

比赛第二轮进行中，Harry发现了不对劲。Rex状态忽然大好，他拼了命才抵挡住。

Harry躲过一击，目光落到Simon所在的看台，身体里的血液瞬间冰冷。在Simon身边站着两个人——Grunwald和Smith。

操！他们被耍了！Harry绝不可能赢下这场比赛！Simon肯定和Grunwald私下达成协议，让他得到Louis。Smith也一定向Simon透露了Harry和Louis的关系。原来Simon早已知情。

一切都被设计好了！

Simon与他对视，脸上露出邪笑；打在脸上的阴影使他看起来更加邪恶。Harry背叛了他，自食恶果的时候到了。

他们必须带Louis离开。

他出拳猛击Rex，以短暂分散其注意力，他抬头看向朋友们，用眼神恳求Liam。 _带他走！_

Louis困惑地看着拳台上瞬间呆凝的Harry神情绝望地抬头看向他们。他转头看向Liam，只见他一脸煞白。

“Liam，怎么…”

“我们得走了，”Liam急忙打断他，将Louis从座位上拽起来。“我们得快离开。”

Zayn和Niall迅速起身，虽然不明白状况却并未出声反对。Louis还是不懂。到底发生了什么？他们为什么不能留下为Harry打气？

“Liam…？”

“现在！”Liam喊道，一把扛起Louis，跑向楼梯。

Louis尖叫着踢打Liam。为什么不告诉他到底发生了什么？

看向拳台的最后一眼，Harry脸上挨了结实的一拳，“不要！”他大声哭喊道。

楼梯只下到一半，一行人突然停下脚步。Louis抬头看见Simon的两个手下挡住了去路。Liam没有丝毫犹豫把Louis扔给Niall，冲向两个大块头。Zayn也立刻行动，抬腿漂亮地踢中其中一名保镖的肋部。

男孩们只往下走了几步，更多人出现了。Louis害怕地抓着Niall，Liam和Zayn则联手对付挡路的人。他们奇迹般地突出重围，四人齐齐奔向最近的出口，

“Liam，”Zayn喘道。“发生什么事了？”

“这是个圈套。我看见…Simon和Gruwald串通。还有…”他停顿放倒走廊冲出来的一个保镖。“Smith和Simon是一伙的。他们一起出现在看台上。操！我早该料到的！”

Louis倒吸一口冷气。Smith和Simon是一伙的？！不应该啊！那不就意味着…Simon从始至终知道Louis和Harry在一起了！但是……Harry！

他停下脚步，三个男孩转向他。“等一下！我们不能扔下Harry！他很危险。Liam，我们一定要回去！”

令Louis害怕的是Liam挫败地摇头，Zayn和Niall则一脸震惊。“你才是最重要的，Louis，”他说道。“Harry让我答应他无论如何都要把你带到安全的地方。我也不想丢下他，但是他已经做出了选择。”

Louis猛地摇头，一颗颗泪珠滚下脸颊，他胸口发紧。“不可以。不可以！我绝不会丢下他！”他啜泣道。“我们不可以丢下他。Liam，求求你，他会死在里面的！”

Liam紧闭双眼，仿佛承受着剧烈的疼痛。“我们必须得离开。我向他保证过的。”

“Liam…”Niall一手搭在Liam手臂上打算开口反对，但Liam甩开了他。

“别！”

他把撕心裂肺的男孩扛到肩上，开始往外跑。“走啊！”

Niall和Zayn不情愿地跟上，回头看，仍能听见那方向传来的山呼海啸。他们意识到这样的欢呼声并不是因为里面正进行的决赛，肯定是发生了更严重的事情，着实为朋友的安危担心。

他们拐了个弯，忽然急刹车停下脚步。到处都是Simon的手下，将他们层层包围，根本无路可逃。

为尽最后力量保护Louis，男孩们围成了圈挡住Louis。

“好吧，很高兴能认识你们，”Niall说，声音嘶哑，Louis能听出那是因为恐惧。“我们也是兄弟一场。”

Louis四处张望，根本退无可退。他们已无能为力。结束了。他甚至没能与Harry道别。他的朋友们将因他而死。

都是他的错。要不是他，男孩们也不会陷入此境。当然，如果从了Grunwal能救兄弟们，他一定会妥协。可现在太晚了。即使他妥协，Simon也不会放过他们。

结束了…

突然，四处迸发出一阵强光。所有的窗户被打破，碎玻璃仿佛雨点一般浇在众人身上。Louis大声哭喊，护住头时手臂和手掌被碎玻璃划破。

他听到让他得以放松大哭的声音。警笛！

“警察！”远处传来叫喊声，现场陷入混乱。


	27. 终篇（下）

大批警察如开闸洪水般从每个可能的入口涌入，甚至从破洞天花板窗户从天而降。荷枪实弹的特警举着上膛的枪随时准备射击。

室内灯光在窗户破碎瞬间熄灭，盘旋在仓库上方，巨型直升机的搜索光束和室外猛烈闪烁的警灯成了唯一的光源。四周充斥着骇人的叫喊声和警笛声。一切陷入恐慌。

Louis呆站在混乱中，看着警察们将Simon的手下按倒在地，束缚住他们的双手，不知如何是好。

大部分人设法逃了出去，跑得慢的无一幸免被一一拿下。

突然有人抓住了Louis的手臂，使他猛地一个踉跄，发现是Liam后，他差点哭出来。Zayn和Niall冲下走廊找出口，但整个建筑似乎大得没有尽头。

声音从前面传来，他们迅速躲进小隔间里，希望不会被搜到。

声音经过了他们的藏身之地，男孩们松了一口气，好一会儿才恢复过来。

“我们为…为什么要跑？”Louis喘气道，发现他们在躲避好人时非常困惑。“警察不会帮我们吗？”

Liam摇摇头，咽下一口气后答道。“现在他们会以为我们是来看比赛的。抓到了就会逮捕我们。而Louis，虽然你生日快到了，但现在还17未成年。他们很可能会把你送回孤儿院，还要经过所有文书程序。所以如果我们直接消失，事情会简单得多。”

是的，Liam说的有道理。虽然实际上Louis能够离开孤儿院，但院方迟迟不肯签字同意，这也是Louis当初选择逃跑的原因。若是现在被抓，不知道要花多久时间才能办好手续。尽管只剩几天就到他的生日，他们还是会送他回孤儿院。他不想回去，谁知道回去会发生什么呢？Liam是对的，他们必须得逃跑。

但愿他们很快能撞见Harry。Louis不知道他现在身在何处，状况如何。他一直安慰自己Harry仍然安好，否则他会当场崩溃的。

四周终于平静下来，男孩们也顺好了气。Liam看出去，做了个手势，示意大家伙可以出去。

一行人在一个拐角转弯，迎面撞上了枪口。几秒钟之内，男孩们个个被按倒跪地捆住双手。Louis恐慌起来。现在怎么办？

两名警察低声耳语，他们的对讲机里不断有对话传出，Louis双腿开始发麻。一切无望，他强忍着不哭。感觉有人握住了他的手，转头看去，Niall露出微笑鼓励他。

忽然有一个人走近，两名警察立即正色相迎。这人明显更高一级，制服也更正式，很可能是主要负责的长官。

他气场强大，一头银发、轮廓分明，眼神坚毅骇人。

“Louis？”他叫道，Louis惊讶地勉强点头。这人怎么知道自己的名字？

警长随即转向两名警察，眉头皱起。“放了他，现在！”其中一名警员赶紧上前解开Louis的手，扶他站起来。

Louis揉揉发疼的手腕，双腿也因为跪太久隐隐作痛。他在等警察把其他男孩也放了，但警长只是朝两名警员稍稍点头，示意Louis跟他走。

“等…等，”Louis叫住他，警长停下脚步，转身扬起一边眉毛。Louis紧张地拧着手指，在注视下显得不太自在，“我的朋友们怎么办？”

开始他似乎准备开口拒绝，然而一定是察觉到Louis眼神中的决心，他叹了口气，向两名警员挥挥手，男孩们也很快被释放。警长有些不耐烦地示意男孩们跟上，咕哝着什么Louis听不太清的话。

男孩们跟在警长身后，两旁还有荷枪实弹的警员，Louis十分不舒服。他们仍端着枪监视着，很可能只是为了防止男孩们不会做出比如逃跑的傻事。

警长没有做自我介绍、没解释他是怎么认识Louis的。Louis也不知道他们为什么会寻找他。

叫喊声逐渐减弱，警察们喊出的指令在建筑内回荡，Louis不知道有多少人逃了出去。他担心地咬紧嘴唇。Harry逃脱了吗？

泪水在Louis的眼眶中堆积，他眨眨眼忍了回去。现在不是哭的时候，为了Harry，他得坚强。无论如何，他会再次找到Harry。是自己丢下Harry的。这一次，该轮到Louis拯救Harry。

他必须先摆脱这些警察，但这又谈何容易。

他的小算盘很快就破灭了，男孩们被带到室外。周围闪瞎眼的强光使他发愣，一个警员在旁边拖着，他才迈开脚步。

到处挤满了人。来看拳赛的观众们被要求坐在地上，等待车开过来带走他们。单看现在的场面，似乎仓库里过半的人都被控制住了。但愿也抓住了Simon和他的人。

Louis东张西望，努力在人群中寻找Harry的身影，希望在胸腔绽放。Harry肯定也出来了。但扫过现场的每一张面孔，Louis的心沉到谷底。到处都找不到Harry。他被抓到后面去了吗，还是……？

“Tomlinson？”

Louis吓一跳，转身看见那警长在一个看似指挥部的帐篷里看着他。

其他男孩们已经围坐在一张桌子旁，样子看起来和Louis一样紧张不安。Louis也坐下，等待着，然而却没人开口说话，警长时不时低头看手表，似乎在等人。

Niall不耐烦起来，正准备开口，却被一进来的人打断。

男孩们倒吸一口气，Simth踏进帐篷的瞬间，Liam一跃而起。“你！你来干嘛？你个狗娘养的，我……”

“够了！”警长大吼道。Liam哼气，只好不情愿地坐下。

Smith一脸抱歉地点头打招呼，也围着桌子坐下。

“很好，人都到齐了，我们就开始吧，”警长开口道。“我非常理解你们对Smith先生的不满情绪，但可以跟大家保证的是他是我们这边的。他已经给警方当了好几个月的线人，帮助我们拿下Simon Cowell。过去的经验使他成为我们的不二人选。他的任务是打入Cowll内部，并提供情报。为此他必须取得Simon的信任。这也是请你们来这儿的原因。”

他看向Louis。“你本不属于计划之中，但最后起到了很大的作用。Simth向Simon透露了你们的信息，才慢慢得到了信任。”

“我是真的有个和你一般大的儿子，Louis，”Simon小小微笑着打断道。“你也是我答应做线人的一个重要原因。”

新信息弄得Louis头昏脑胀，但他仍挤出了微笑回应Smith。他毫不知情地成为计划中的一枚棋子，看来他的“未来”早被安排好。

他的命从头到尾被掌握在根本不在乎他的人手里，只是为了从他身上得到益处。

当然，整个计划并不包括确保Louis和朋友们的安危。要是Liam，Zayn和Niall不是和他待在一起，他们肯定也像其他人一样遭到逮捕。

他气急了。

为什么自己的命运总是操纵在除他以外的其他人手里？

警长继续开口，但Louis屏蔽了他的声音。反正他也没有话语权，为什么还要在乎呢？他们肯定已经打算好将他遣送回可怕的孤儿院。

说到底，他还是输了。

听见自己的名字被提及，Louis的注意力又回到讨论中。接下来听到的着实震惊了他。

“Louis…我们知道你未经同意离开了孤儿院，但也了解你在孤儿院没有受到正确的对待。所以，我们…也为你破例。你生日很快就到了，你可以先和Paul Higgins住在一块儿，直到办好所有程序。Smith说过你与Paul关系不错，我们也听说他是个不错的人。你觉得怎么样？”

Louis拼命点头，向微笑看着他的男孩们露出了灿烂的笑容。他可以留下！终于没事了。现在他们只需要找回Harry…

“好。这边结束后你们就可以走了，”警长最后点头说道。“还有什么问题吗？”

Louis举起手，脱口而出。“那…那Harry呢？你们看到他了吗？”

警长冷冷地看向他，但Louis能从他眼神中看到一丝同情。“不好意思，你是我们唯一的营救目标。我们首要目的是拿下Cowell，但鉴于你也是受害者，我们才决定救你。我们没办法把注意力集中在其他人身上。如果我们找到他，我会看着办。毕竟他也触犯了法律，我们可能要关押他一阵。”

Zayn难以置信地摇头。“他所做的一切只是为了救Louis，这也应该算点什么吧！”

警长没有说话，只是瞪了他一眼，离开了帐篷。

Louis可以和Paul待在一起，Harry却很可能要坐牢。如果他还活着…

“妈的。头疼死了，”Niall痛苦地呻吟道，双手撑着脑袋。“我肯定在做梦吧。要等到什么时候呀。”

Liam盯着自己颤抖的双手，一脸惨白，Louis听见他自言自语；“不敢相信我竟然丢下他不管…我算什么朋友？我竟然就那样丢下他…”

不安地情绪也蒙上Louis心头，太久没有Harry的消息。他肯定出事了，但Louis不能让自己往坏的方面想。或者他只是逃脱后迷路了呢？

这几乎是不可能的，Louis使尽全身力气忍住自己的眼泪，不崩溃大哭。

他缩起来抱着双腿。脑海里涌起的思绪使他不禁发抖。泪水在眼眶里堆积，再也忍不住掉下来。他感到恶心，似乎就要晕厥过去。

男孩们似乎察觉到他不舒服。他们用一条毯子裹着他，Niall将他抱到腿上。金发男孩温柔地抚摸他的头发希望能让他平静下来。

“没事的，”Niall轻声说。“我们没事，Harry这么坚强，一定也会没事的。”

Niall安慰着抽泣着的Louis，Liam和Zayn只能满眼难过地看着面前崩溃的他。他一定是被吓坏了，需要时间恢复过来。

当下，他似乎哭得停不下来。

最后哭泣减弱到可怜的吸鼻子，他拿毯子擦脸，也不管鼻涕沾得到处都是，反正不是他的毯子。

外面还是混乱一片，人们或大声叫喊，或怨声载道，但Louis将这些声音一一屏蔽。他才不会同情这些以残酷拳赛取乐的混蛋。他们简直是罪有应得。

忽然一个声音抓住了他的注意力，他马上抬起头。该不会。虽然很远，但他敢肯定。Louis抬头看向其他男孩，他们似乎并没有注意到。但他很确定。

他吸吸鼻子，颤抖地从Niall身上站起来，没有在意男孩们困惑的眼神。必须得确认才行。

两个警卫站在帐篷的入口处，虽满脸不确定，却也没拦下他。

Louis向外张望，眼睛搜索着外面的混乱，心里重新燃起希望。他在心里祈祷着，Harry一定要在啊。

“不要，别碰我，我没事！别碰我了！放开，我必须找到他！放手啊！妈的！”

Louis心跳加速，屏息转向声音传来的方向。

他的脸肿胀充血，身上布满了淤青和伤痕挣扎着，医护人员在一旁试图按住他。不过对Louis来说，他的状况看起来是从未有过的好。因为他还活着！

“HARRY!”

卷发的拳击手听见Louis的声音猛地扭过头，眼神相遇时，他松了一大口气。Louis自己还没反应过来，身体便如同条件反射般冲向Harry，他长这么大，从未跑这么快过。

他几乎是把自己撞在了Harry身上，已经嚎啕大哭。而尽管Harry手被束缚在身后，他仍弓起背尽可能地护住Louis。医护人员大声反对，Louis可以听见他们在请求支援，但他毫不在意。

Harry还活着！

他用力挤了Harry一下确保自己不是在做梦。高大的男孩身体抖了一下，痛得直叫唤，Louis想起他受伤了所以赶紧松手。他抽泣着仔细看Harry的脸，近看伤严重多了。

他的嘴唇红肿破裂，鼻子好像断了，左眼可能肿得看不见路。脸上的大部分血迹都擦干净了，被打破的嘴唇还滴着血。

“你没事，”Harry难以置信地喃喃道，脸颊贴着Louis的。“艹，你没事。”

Louis想开口说话，但他哭得太厉害，只好尽可能不弄疼Harry，蜷缩在他身边。终于找到Harry，他内心欣喜万分。

其他男孩们也追了过来，看到Harry还活着也都松了口气。Niall似乎哭了起来，Liam膝盖一软，还好身边的Zayn立马扶住他。虽然是Harry提议不要管他，但Louis明白Liam心里有多内疚。

“Tomlinson！”警长叫道，忽然就出现在了非常生气的医护人员身后。“你需要离他远一点！”

“不要！”Louis和Harry异口同声道，Harry挪到Louis跟前尽全力护住他。即便受伤被捆，他唯一担心的也只有Louis。但Louis不会让他再因自己受伤，所以又挡在了Harry前面。

他用袖子擦了擦眼睛，打了个小嗝后，勇敢地直面警长。“放了他吧！他没做错什么。求你了，他只是为了救我啊！”

警长翻了个白眼，显然受不了Louis，但在他反对之前，其他三个已重新振作的男孩也站到Louis身边。

“如果Smith能得到宽恕，也应该放过Harry啊！”Niall生气地说，不爽地看着警长。“要不是他，Louis可能就没法儿被你利用了，你应该知道的。”

警长恼火地哼气，掏出手机走到一旁打电话。男孩们惴惴不安地盯着他和电话里的人激烈争辩，医护人员则抓紧时间帮Harry处理伤口。Louis伸手握住Harry的一只手，稍年长的男孩疼得呲牙咧嘴。

他实在不敢相信Harry还活着。

众人都不敢出声，怕会坏事，只好等警长打完电话。他们都希望是个好结果。他会放走Harry，必须要啊。

警长终于挂了电话走回来，所有人齐刷刷地看着他，等他开口。

“放了他，”他朝医护人员挥了挥手，叹气道。他勉强对Louis露出一丝微笑。“看来我的上级对你还是有所怜悯。也难怪，年纪大的人都爱孩子。虽然不如我愿，但也只好这样。”

他招手叫来一名警官。“你们需要录口供，完事就可以走了。告诉他你们从开始是怎样卷进Cowell的事情里的。如果可以我们可能需要你们出庭作证，必要的时候我们会联系你们。”

“抓到他了？”Harry问，肿胀的嘴唇使他有些口齿不清。“Simon被你们逮捕了吗？”

警长露出满意的笑容，点点头，走开了。

Louis膝盖发软，差点摔倒。结束了。真的结束了。他们重新相聚，又可以在一起了。

Simon无疑会被关押定罪。如果警长所说非虚，Simon前科累累，必定无法重见天日。

他们都自由了。

他们可以重新开始。他和Harry可以找份真正的工作，过上普通的生活。他们终于可以正常地生活了。

Harry的手一松开，便立即将Louis揉进怀里。Louis丝毫不在意Harry身上沾满了汗水、灰尘和血迹；也马上回以紧紧的拥抱，尽可能不弄疼他。

他又要哭了。

“你没事我太高兴了，”他叫道，Harry收紧拥抱。“还以为再也见不到你了。”

Harry稍稍放开，捧起Louis的脸。尽管他强装面无表情的扑克脸，Louis能从眼神里看到他的百感交集，让Louis吃惊地是Harry的眼睛里甚至泛起了泪光。

“傻瓜，”Harry喃喃道，用拇指指腹轻轻擦去Louis的眼泪。“我永远都会找到你的。”

就这样，在一片混乱和嘈杂中，Louis收获了从未有过的放松；因为他自由了。

他的生命终于得以重启。


	28. 后记

“加油，Babe，你可以做到的。这就对了。”Harry表扬道，他拍了一下手，又重新举起来。“同样的动作，再使点儿劲。”

Louis呼气再次出拳，没撼动Harry半根汗毛，Harry却依旧露出骄傲丈夫脸式的微笑。

他们正戴着Louis生日那天Niall送的拳击手套，显然Niall送这生日礼物是为了开玩笑。不过Louis仍兴致勃勃地带上手套，Harry则自愿当起了陪练。男孩坚定的决心十分有趣，或者说可爱到爆炸。尤其是现在他一副后悔提出这馊主意的样子。

“用力，”他命令道，戏谑地打Louis一拳，男孩的脸忍不住皱了一下。

“我没力气啦，Harry，”他抱怨道，用力捶了一拳稍年长的男孩。“我那么弱，你就饶了我吧。”

看着两人的Niall爆发出一声笑，金发小伙儿四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，双脚放在Zayn腿上。Louis朝他吐了下舌头，重新转向Harry，摆出一副狗狗脸。

Harry对这双美丽的湛蓝双眼完全没有免疫力，马上屈服了。

他们在Zayn和Niall对面的沙发上坐下，相互依偎着。屋外的雪开始下得稍稍大起来，晶莹的雪花落在结冰的地面上。室内的壁炉烧的劈啪作响，伴着悠悠的圣诞音乐。厨房里，可以听见Liam正在帮Niall妈妈准备午饭的声音。

决定要到Niall家过平安夜和Louis的生日后，他们在节日的前一天向爱尔兰出发，晚上正好到达。但由于男孩们圣诞节当天早上都已经有了计划，他们决定把圣诞节大餐从晚上改到中午，这样一行人便能早点回家。

Maura见到男孩们都非常高兴，尤其是Louis，她给了大大的拥抱以示欢迎。她给小寿星准备了张特别的椅子，用小气球作为装饰，并缠上了彩带，更是制作了Louis最爱的蛋糕。

生日那天，Zayn送给Louis一件柔软的毛衣，Liam准备了一堆影碟和书，Niall则送了那副拳击手套和一大盒糖果。而Paul给了他一台手机，劝了Louis好久才收下，他觉得太贵重了。Niall的妈妈Mautra给他织了两双毛茸茸的袜子。

那么Harry……

Harry低头看着怀里的男孩一脸满足地摆弄着脖子上的新吊坠。

开头Harry也不知道该送Louis什么，他站在熙熙攘攘的商场里，内心几乎是崩溃的。周围的人们都在抢购圣诞礼物。正打算放弃回家，商店橱窗里一个闪闪发光的物件吸引了他的注意。

很简单的设计：银色的雪花吊坠中间镶着一个浅蓝色的宝石，不过太完美了。他毫不犹豫就买了下来。

幸运的是Louis简直爱死了这份礼物。Harry是对的，Louis戴起来好看极了。

可怜的是，Harry得到的回礼只是一个大大的拥抱。Louis拒绝亲吻他，小啄一口也不肯，因为要等到Harry的嘴唇好了才行，他担心会弄伤Harry。

Harry才没有生闷气呢。反正就算有也没有很生气。他只是很想亲亲Louis，不行吗？

他的脸也好多了。淤青和肿差不多都消了，伤口也愈合得不错。他完全可以亲亲啊。

Harry忍不住揉了揉下巴，还有点疼，没碎还真是个奇迹。

说实话，那天晚上发生的大部分事情他都不记得了。只记得他被两个警员拖上救护车，Louis则被Liam从他身边拉开。还记得Simon揭露了自己的真面目，Rex和另外两个跳上拳台的打手围攻Harry，而他最担心的是不知身在何处的Louis。

虽然仅分开几个小时，但那是Harry生命中最黑暗的时刻。

纷乱中听见Louis呼喊他的名字，那瞬间也会永远刻在他的脑海中。内心仿佛被海潮冲涮般松了口气。他一心只想找回男孩，让他重回自己的怀抱，即使失去的疼痛已经逐渐消退。

最令他震惊的是Smith竟然从头到尾是个双面间谍。他咒骂自己居然一无所知。如果他当初能察觉到，能避免很多事情。虽然最后有惊无险，没必要纠结太多，但Harry仍内疚不已。

最重要的是Louis回到了属于他的地方——Harry的怀抱。

“Harry？”Louis轻声叫道，Harry眨了眨眼，思绪被打断，低头看向男孩。

他嗯了一声作为回应，Louis好奇地看着他。“在想什么呢？”

“没什么，”Harry微笑，靠近想亲亲他，Louis咯咯笑着躲开。

“Harry！”男孩又好气又好笑。“你得等伤口愈合才行！”

Harry恼怒地叹气，嘟起了嘴，没错，嘟起嘴，这男孩总能让他魂牵梦绕。“医生说注意点就没事了！来嘛，亲亲？”

Louis的小脸一红，但仍固执地摇头，即使他被嘟着嘴的Harry逗得忍不住发笑。

自从Harry敞开心扉、Louis鼓起勇气，很多事情发生了改变。Harry很高兴自己仍能点亮年轻的男孩。这绝对是值得他欢喜的事情。

“苍天呐，你俩真是够了，”Niall假装窒息，Harry朝他扔了个抱枕，金发小伙儿爆发出一声大笑。

Niall抓起抱枕准备报复，听到妈妈在厨房叫他们吃饭立马放开了手。

男孩们迅速挤进厨房，迫不及待想吃到闻了几个小时的香喷喷食物。

Harry温柔微笑地看着Louis惊喜地倒吸一口气。Maura烹制的美味对Louis来说还是新鲜事儿。Louis可能这辈子都没见过这么多好吃的，能和他一起分享，Harry感到幸福极了。

艹，自己现在变成一个粉红泡泡了吗？

大家尚未入席，Niall便向一片面包伸出了爪子，却被母亲大人一脸严厉地拍开了。Niall气呼呼地嘟起嘴，手臂交叉胸前。

入座前，Harry绅士地为Louis拉开椅子，Maura精心装饰的那张。

开动前众人做了祷告，Harry没有开口但还是牵起了身旁Louis和Liam的手。他不相信神明，参与的话会显不敬，便保持沉默。以前Maura都不介意，所以没关系。

他注意到Louis有开口祷告，而且十分敬虔。或许下回能问问他。

食物依旧美味，Louis的嘴巴塞得满满当当，仿佛生怕别人跟他抢似的。

最初的那几天，Louis整个人像掉了魂一样。警察打电话通知Paul来接人，把他担心坏了。而Louis封闭了自己，他整天贴着Harry身边。Harry能清楚地看到他往日眼睛里的神采……消失了。

他们一致决定在Pual家待几天，直到风头平息。Louis崩溃的时候大家都在身边。或者不完全是崩溃，更准确地说是封闭。

他没有开口说话，食不下咽，更是完全不肯离开Harry一步。除Louis睡着的时候，Harry连洗手间都没办法去。幸好男孩一般会睡很久，只是睡得很浅，Harry走开太久便会醒过来。

最后大家实在担心，为Louis请了个心理医生。医生说这是Louis对过去几个月发生的事情做出的应急反应，他们得确保让他有安全感，并让他慢慢参与到日常生活之中。

医生也建议他去看心理治疗师，但当众人征求Louis意见时，他固执地摇头拒绝，那是几天来第一次的交流，说明他正朝着正确的方向迈出了第一步。

Oliver也起到了很大的作用。两人待在Paul家的第一晚，Zayn便赶去接来了Oliver。和Harry一样，Louis不让小猫走出自己的视线。

Louis第一次微笑是看到Harry和猫咪玩耍，Harry一副滑稽尴尬的样子。

渐渐地，Louis又变回了以前的自己。他依旧容易受惊，尤其是听到巨响的时候。晚上的情况也不太好，一定要开灯才能睡着。

Louis的笑声打断了Harry的思绪，消失许久的笑声听起来仍十分新鲜。Niall又开始讲自己的童年糗事，Louis一直都很喜欢听。很可能是因为他能从中感受到真正童年应有的样子。况且，Niall小时候可是做了不少傻事啊。

“还好吗，兄弟？”Liam担心皱起眉。“你怎么老走神？”

Harry稍稍点头，轻笑。“我没事。只是在想事情。”

一定是自己的表情出卖了他，Niall称之为“Louis face”，Liam深意地微笑，看向Louis。“他能恢复过来实在太好了，”他降低声音只让他们自己听见，“他很坚强。”

Harry再次点头，自豪感在胸腔里扩散。Louis的确很坚强。从Harry第一次遇见他，Louis成长了好多，Harry仍难以相信他这样一路走来，尤其是经历了这么多糟糕的事情。

他看着Louis不禁微笑，这了不起的男孩可是属于他的呀。

***

“一定要常回来看看，好吗？”Maura欢快地说道，久久地温暖拥抱Louis。“如果你要妈妈的建议或者只是想找个人聊聊，尽管打电话给我。别生疏了，甜心。”

Louis热泪盈眶，他点点头，没有出声应答，怕自己开口会哭起来。他已经忘记被母亲拥抱的感觉，也不敢确定自己的母亲是否会这样拥抱他。Louis肯定会再回来，他会很想念Maura的。

尽管Maura热情挽留，但Harry和Louis仍决定像Liam和Zayn一样在24号回家，Harry以前也是这样的，他们不想打搅Niall家圣诞节的早晨。虽然Louis很想留下，但他已经迫不及待回到只有他和Harry的家。当然还有Oliver。

告别时，送他们到机场的出租车来了，Niall一直在身后挥手，直到金发小伙儿消失在两人的视线里。

Harry迟于Zayn和Liam订票，所以和他们不是同一班飞机，他和Louis也比他们晚几个小时离开Niall家。

这么迟还能订到会伦敦的机票，Harry很幸运。更让Louis开心的是，他们的座位是挨在一起的。

Louis吃了Maura制作的圣诞大餐，刚起飞就睡着了。这是他第二次搭飞机，第一次是两天前到爱尔兰。他并不讨厌乘机，只要不胡思乱想就没事。

而且有Harry在，他就好安全。

坐着睡觉并不舒服，幸好旅途不是很远。

他们将行李搬上接机的出租车上，直奔家而去。短短的车程，Louis又睡着了。

“Babe，醒醒。到家了，”Harry柔声说道，轻抚Louis的脸颊。

Louis小脸一红，睡眼惺忪地对着男友眨眨眼睛。几天前，Harry开始叫Louis作Babe。虽然次数不多，但Louis很喜欢，尤其是因为他推测Harry自己也没意识到，完全是下意识这样叫他的。

出于某种原因，这样子就更完美啦。

他们回到公寓，Louis去Bennett太太那儿接回Oliver。两人都不太饿，但出于习惯还是一起吃了一点作为晚餐。最后他们累得只能在沙发上依偎在一起看经典的圣诞电影，Oliver也是。

Louis想不起来自己曾经有什么时候比现在更满足。

“生日过得开心吗？”Harry问，鼻子轻轻蹭Louis的太阳穴，Louis笑了。

“最好的生日！”他开心的叹道，挪了挪身子和Harry面对面，几乎是坐在了Harry腿上，“谢谢你，为我做的一切。”

Harry咧嘴笑着，饱含深意地扬起眉毛，Louis脸红，明白他在暗示什么。虽然他也很想吻Harry，但可不愿意弄坏伤口。

Harry当然一如既往地帅气，但每当Louis看到他的伤口和瘀伤，总会想起发生过的事情。如同Liam，他也对丢下Harry十分内疚，虽然他也无能为力。

有那么几天，Louis完全不想下床。Harry和男孩们一直在身边陪着他。但可怕的记忆总是源源不断，那时候他唯一想做的只有整天在床上躺着。

鉴于他的生活离几乎永远被毁掉的那天还没过去多久，他觉得自己还是有权时不时沉湎于自怜当中。

Harry显然察觉到Louis有些失神，他轻轻地捏了捏Louis的髋，对视时露出一丝得意的笑。“那……现在亲亲怎么样？”

Louis脸红起来，准备说不，虽然每次拒绝变得越来越难，Harry不耐烦地哼气，将Louis拉近吻了上去。Louis惊叫了一声，即便担心，却也迅速融化在了蜜一般的吻里。

好想念。

他对自己的吻技还不算自信，但也知道Harry不介意，只要顺其自然就好。

Harry熟练地吻着Louis的唇，轻捏他的髋部，把他拉得更近，Louis不禁发出一声呻吟。Harry的伤已经被抛到九霄云外，Louis热切地回吻着，Harry低吼了一声，没有打断这个吻，他忽然翻身，现在Louis平躺在沙发上，在Harry之下。

好吧，这可新鲜……

Louis没有丝毫的尴尬或害羞，完全沉浸其中，毕竟也有一整个星期了。他很想念和Harry如此亲近的感觉。

和平日里慵懒的浅吻不同，现在的他们，如干柴烈火一般，Louis的头脑在旋转，整个身体热的像被火烧。他隐约听见一个呜咽的声音，他有点儿担心这样尴尬的声音来自于自己。

Harry却乐在其中，他一路从Louis的下巴舔舐啃咬到脖子，似乎想诱使Louis发出更多声音。而这也奏效了。Louis下意识的发出这样的声音，可能会有点儿尴尬，但Harry不这样认为。他甚至觉得很……性感。

Harry流连于Louis脖颈间，Louis却开始不自在地扭动身子。Harry反应过来，马上向后退，眼里尽是迷乱。

两人喘得仿佛刚跑完一场马拉松，对视着难以相信刚刚发生了什么。

Louis是真的完全无法相信，他的脸烫起来，只好把脸埋在双手里。可难为情了。

“操，”Harry喘气，亲吻Louis捂着脸的手背。他将两人翻转过来，让Louis躺在他的胸前。“总有一天你会要了我的命。”

Louis从指缝中向外偷看，Harry正宠溺地盯着他看。

“你真可爱，”Harry轻笑，手臂圈住男孩将他抱得更近。Louis的脸更烫了，他放开手把脸埋在Harry颈间，不自觉咯咯笑起来。刚刚真的发生了。

“你知道我现在是不会让你跑掉的，嗯？”Harry露出顽皮的笑容，对Louis挑了挑眉。“把你关在这儿，这样我就可以为所欲为，做尽我想做的邪恶之事啦。”

“Harry！”Louis惊叫，拍了一下Harry的肩膀，Harry正笑得难以自持。“别说这些！”

Harry大笑着，Louis很爱他的笑声。他的笑容闪耀如光。“哦，小甜心，你还没听到什么呢。”

Louis哼气，也顾不上火热的脸颊，对着Harry吐了吐舌头，又重新依偎在年长男孩的身上。他把头靠在Harry的胸前，聆听那极速的心跳，并试图忍住自己嘴角的那一抹微笑。

***

“Harry，”Louis拖长语气，戳戳Harry的脸颊。“醒醒。Harry，圣诞节了，快醒醒！”

Harry咕哝这翻过身，微微睁开眼睛，刺眼的光线使他不禁皱眉。“几点了？”

“八点，已经让你赖床了！”Louis轻快道。“快起来！”

他忽略Harry的抱怨，转身和Oliver跑进客厅，他们的圣诞树就在那儿，底下摆着诱人的礼物。

树是几天前买的，在Louis的强烈要求下，圣诞节怎么能没圣诞树呢！

Louis和Niall亲手砍下这棵树一路拖回了家。他们在外面折腾了一整天差点儿没冻死，但Louis找到了中意的那棵树，Niall也是。很显然Harry对这件事十分不爽，Louis抱抱他，直到把他逗笑。

整体来说，还不错。

装饰圣诞树实在太有意思了，Louis可以自己决定往上面挂什么饰品。其他几只给他送来了许多圣诞装饰，毕竟Harry怎么会有这种东西放在家里呢，Louis可一点儿也不意外。不过Harry也去买了一大箱圣诞饰品用于装饰他们的公寓，着实让Louis惊喜了一把。

迄今为止，这是最棒的一个圣诞啦！

前一天平安夜他和朋友们在Niall妈妈家度过了最好的生日，差点儿都不想走了。

不一会儿，Harry端着食物从厨房挪出来，Louis兴奋地跟在他身后。Harry答应他做巧克力煎饼当早餐，厨房里刚飘出煎饼的香味时，他的肚子早已咕咕叫起来了。

不过最让他心急的还是拆礼物。

Harry做的煎饼简直是人间美味，Louis狼吞虎咽地吃了太多，管它呢，这可是圣诞节，他想吃多少就吃多少。Harry的厨艺实在太棒了。

“慢点儿吃，”Harry轻笑，伸手擦去Louis下巴上的巧克力。“小心待会儿肚子疼。”

“太好吃了！”Louis呼气。“今天是圣诞节，就让我吃嘛。”

Harry笑着摇摇头，开始收拾餐桌。Louis在一旁帮忙，兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳，终于可以拆礼物啦！

最后，Harry用毛巾擦干手，微笑着被Louis领进客厅。

在Niall妈妈家时，大家一起交换过圣诞礼物，现在都乖乖地放在圣诞树下。

Louis打开电视，音乐频道正播放着圣诞歌曲，他拉着Harry一起走圣诞树前坐下。

他伸手去拿Harry送他的礼物，手却被Harry拍开。Harry赶紧把礼物藏到身后。

“我想你把这份礼物留到最后再打开，”他神秘地微笑道，Louis皱眉，但也只好耸耸肩拿起另外一个礼物。是Liam送的。Harry也拿起Liam送他的礼物。两人一起打开。

Liam送Louis的是一双新鞋，上次去逛商场他舍不得买的那双Vans；给Harry的礼物貌似是机车上的某个配套零件，Louis不太懂，Harry却乐在其中。

Niall送给Louis的是一件T-恤，也是某次逛街看到的，他好开心也很惊喜他俩竟然都记得。他自己也买过几件新衣服，但大部分还是穿Niall的，所以收到一件崭新的衣服也是不错哒。

Harry收到的礼物是一本菜谱，Louis心想肯定是Niall逗他玩儿呢，不过Harry看样子倒有些小兴奋，Louis希望这代表他找到了一个新兴趣吧。

Zayn送给Louis一条紧身牛仔裤，跟Harry日常穿的款式类似，Harry的则是一本机车品牌历史书。Louis还是不太懂这个，不过Harry开心就好。

由于Louis没什么钱，他跟Harry凑在一起给男孩们送了圣诞礼物。他们给Liam买了几本他一直想要的漫威漫画；给Zayn准备了一些上好的绘画工具，比如喷漆罐；送给Niall一顶鸭舌帽和一双鞋子。

虽然Louis和男孩们成为朋友没有Harry久，他在挑礼物时给Harry出了一份力，毕竟这也是他们头一回交换礼物。

他们也跟Paul说好了，下次会聚在咖啡厅里和他交换圣诞礼物。

现在只剩下Harry和Louis送给彼此的礼物还没拆开。Louis很想知道Harry给他送了什么，毕竟他的生日礼物，那个吊坠，已经是最完美的礼物了。Louis这辈子都不会摘下它。

Harry拿出藏在背后的礼物，Louis也从树下拿起给Harry的那份。Louis给Harry的那份体积要小多了，互换礼物的时候Louis不禁脸红。Harry万一不喜欢怎么办？

他让Harry先拆礼物，不安地盯着Harry的反应，都顾不上拆自己的。在咖啡厅上班的时候，他挣了一点点钱，全花在这份礼物上了。他甚至有点儿后悔当初拒绝其他男孩借钱给他…只是希望这份礼物真真正正是自己送出的。

Harry慢慢地打开小小的盒子，拿出一条皮质手环，Louis花了好几个小时才找到的。他一点也想不出应该给年纪稍长的男孩送什么礼物，也不知道这份礼物好不好，只希望Harry能喜欢。

两人静默了几秒钟，Harry目不转睛地盯着手环，Louis则越来越不自在。然后，Harry嘴角泛起温柔的微笑，眼睛里闪烁着幸福的光芒。

“你…喜欢吗？”Louis紧张地问道，Harry倾身抱住他。

“太喜欢了，”他吸气。“谢谢你亲爱的。我知道你没太多办法给我买礼物，其实不用买的。你对我太好了。”

Louis脸红起来，回抱Harry，Harry喜欢这份礼物让他松了一口气。他之前注意到Harry有戴项链和戒指，不过很少见他戴手环，所以也就大胆地碰碰运气。

那只是一条普通的棕色皮手环，带着一个铁扣。不是什么炫酷的东西，还以为Harry不会喜欢呢。

他们从拥抱中分开，Louis拿起自己的那份礼物，他察觉到Harry紧张的神情。也许他也担心自己不喜欢这份礼物吧。不过Louis倒不担心，有之前的生日礼物在前，这份礼物肯定也很棒。

Louis慢慢撕开包着礼物的彩纸，看到盒子时顿了一下，注意到Harry整个人都紧绷了起来。天啊，他为什么这么紧张，盒子里到底是什么呀？

盒子里，是一小沓纸，Louis困惑的看了一眼Harry。

是售房网站上打印出来的。图片上是阳光下绿意盎然的两层小洋楼。很可爱的房子。但……为什么是他的礼物？

Louis抬头看向Harry，他紧张地微笑着伸手接过了纸，稍稍摊开。“二楼有两个卧室。客厅、厨房、浴室在一楼，地下室还有一个小卧室和客厅。”他尴尬地清清喉咙，Louis只是盯着他看，完全不知所措。“那块离这儿不远，不过还挺安静。你还是可以在咖啡厅工作，要是你想的话……”

Louis又低头看着图片，这幢房子的设计实在太可爱了。

他仍不懂Harry的用意，只是心脏跳得飞快…难道…他真的…？

Harry从口袋里掏出一个小盒子递到Louis跟前，证实了Louis的想法。Louis打开后不觉惊叫，是一把钥匙！

“你不会吧？”他呼气，用既惊喜又惊讶的眼神看着Harry。他不会吧……

Harry揉了揉鼻子，点头，“我…呃，是的。”

“你给我买了个房子？！”Louis近乎歇斯底里地叫出声。他送给Harry的不过是一条廉价的手环，Harry却TMD给他买了个房子？Louis该怎么办？该怎样反应？

Harry点头，抓起Louis颤抖的双手，让他看着自己的眼睛。“我一直都想着搬家却一直没搬成，但现在…和你在一起，经历了一切过后…我们可以重新开始，好吗？”

Louis仿佛丧失了言语功能；脑子里混乱一片。一个新的开始……新的生活。这小小的盒子里是Harry给他的，也是他曾想要的一切，Louis不知如何是好。他能重新过上平静的生活吗？经历了一切后，要是他还是那样糟糕呢？

似乎察觉到了Louis的异常，Harry肩膀微微下沉，他深吸一口气将Louis抱在怀里。“你……不喜欢吗？”他问道，忽然似乎变得十分渺小。

“是！我…我想说，不是！”Louis甩掉慌乱的眼神马上安慰道。“我很喜欢！只是……这份礼物太贵重了…？

Harry松了一口气，理解地点点头，脸颊贴着Louis的头发。他保持安静不说话，似乎在等Louis缓过来，两人就这样坐着，被舒适的安静包围。

再次看了看手里的图片，Louis爱上了这个地方。房子大小正合适，还有一个花园！更不用说距离朋友们很近，Louis也可以继续在Paul的咖啡厅上班。Harry也会出去工作，他们能像普通情侣那样住在一起。

他想要这样。比任何东西都想。

“我们……什么时候搬进去？”他笑道，看到Harry的脸庞如日光般被点亮，开心地笑出声。

Harry开心得简直要发光，他抱着Louis起身。笑着转了几圈，他热吻Louis，笑容更灿烂了。

“随时都可以，Babe。”


End file.
